


Defying Gravity

by catqueen220



Category: Glee
Genre: M/M, Mpreg, Rape/Non-con Elements
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-10
Updated: 2021-01-17
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:00:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 21
Words: 96,823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24117652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/catqueen220/pseuds/catqueen220
Summary: When the unimaginable happens Kurt Hummel's life is turned upside down and inside out. With the help and support of some unexpected sources he's ready to let old dreams go in favor of  new ones.
Comments: 79
Kudos: 80





	1. Chapters 1& 2

**Author's Note:**

> This story originally started on FF.net but was abandoned after the first two chapters. The author added at the end that if anyone wanted continue the story to go ahead. So I did.  
> I do not own any part of glee, I only get to play there in my imagination.  
> This is a MPeg story so if you don't like don't read. Also lots of swearing.

Defying Gravity by Catqueen220  
First two chapters by michallev

Chapter 1  
(Day 1 January 27,2012)

The day had started off bad for Kurt Hummel so he wasn't surprised when it had gotten even worse. One slushie between first and second period then a particularly hard locker shove just before glee. Now what was suppose to be a sunny, and unseasonably warm, January day was looking dark and rainy. Since his car was at the shop with his dad, Kurt had been left to walk home after rehearsal was finished, an hour late thanks to another argument between Rachel and Mercedes over who should sing the solo at regionals. Honestly he really wished Mr Schue would just give them a duet and get it over with, to hell with a solo. It wasn't like he would ever get one anyway. By the time he was ready to leave there was no one around to give him a ride back home, thanks a lot Finn. He looked at his watch hating to bother his father at work, he had enough to deal with as it was.

"Hey Fag!" Kurt heard someone call out to his left. Picking up his pace a little he held his head up higher and just kept walking. "Hey, I'm talking to you." the guy shouted again.

Kurt chanced a peek and didn't recognize him. He wasn't anyone from the school, this guy was older. Looking around him without slowing down or turning his head Kurt saw that the street was deserted. It wasn't night time yet but it was starting to get dark, the weather making the twilight seem darker with the rain clouds.

"Hey!" this time it was another voice calling. "You fucking queen, don't pretend like you don't hear us."

"Those fags..... think that they're better than us... that they can just dress like that in public... do their perverse stuff in public... disgusting." They were talking between themselves now and Kurt realized there were three of them. The whole situation just made him uneasy. Not really scared yet, but not feeling completely safe either.

Suddenly Kurt felt a sharp pain between his shoulder blades where they had thrown something at him hard enough that it hurt. With that act Kurt started to panic, there were several of them and it was late, there was no one around on the street. He started walking faster almost running but he was suddenly grabbed from behind.

"I was talking to you." the first guy whispered in his ear. His voice low and odd, the tone making Kurt’s skin crawl.

"Let me go." Kurt demanded, but he couldn't keep the quiver out of his voice.

"We just want to talk." the other guy said, putting his arm around Kurt’s shoulder like they were friends. Kurt shoved his arm off as the other two moved to block his way. "Little queer like you should take it as a compliment." he smiled maliciously at him. 

The other guys came closer and he could see they were bigger than him and older, definitely not kids from school. These were men and he didn't like the way they were looking at him. He tried to ignore them, to just keep walking but they wouldn't let him leave. The guy that stood closest to him suddenly turned around so he was facing him, grabbing Kurt’s shoulders again squeezing hard. "What's your hurry? Pretty little thing like you aught to be a little nicer." he asked in a low voice which tuned Kurt’s blood ice cold.

"Let me go!" Kurt shouted and quickly turned around trying to run away but they were faster. Grabbing his shirt making the collar press into his throat in a way that felt like he was choking. They nearly knocked him off his feet with a second tug. Kurt tried to get free again but one of them struck him across his face making his vision blur for a second. The three guys used his momentary lapse to pull him away from the street and into the dark deserted playground. "Please... Please let me go...." He sounded desperate and he hated that.

That lead to him getting punched in the face again, this time he completely blacked out for a few seconds. When he came to he was lying on his back behind the slides completely hidden from the street by the bushes. "I bet he loves taking it up the ass." one said.

"Probably gives it up to any guy that looks at him." another laughed.

The feeling of true and utter horror came over him as something was shoved into his mouth. He wouldn't be able to scream and making him want to gag. Kurt could see one guy standing over him, examining him, and to his horror he saw that the man was aroused as he grabbed himself. "I think we aught to show him how a real man fucks a bitch." He was being held firmly down by the other two guys, the tall skinny guy held his legs while the other younger, heavier, guy held his arms in place. He shook his head franticly once he fully understood what was about to happen, silently pleading for them to stop.

Kurt couldn't help it, but he felt tears well up in his eyes before they slid down the side of his face on to the cold ground. He felt their hands all over his body, touching him and caressing him making him nauseous as he thrashed and tried the best he could to break free. That only made them tighten their grip so hard he knew it was going to bruise. Out of sheer panic he managed to get one of his legs free and kicked the skinny guy in the face.

"God damn it," the guy immediately let go and grabbed his face. "I think the fucking queer broke my nose."

Kurt kicked again, harder this time and rolled on to his stomach in preparation to get up but a strong kick to his ribs sent him sprawling back to the ground. He couldn't breath for a second as all the air left his lungs and tried to curl on his side to ease the pain. That earned him another kick to his stomach and then another and another, until he just laid there motionless focusing on drawing air into his lungs. His was then roughly pushed face first onto the slide, the pain both blinding him and making him dizzy. He tried to fight again but the two guys were prepared this time and held him in place. He suddenly felt his pants being pulled off and a sense of dread consumed him as he realized there was no way out. He squirmed and trashed violently trying to break free but he could tell that the more he tried to fight them the more excited they got. But you can't stop he thought, he couldn't just lie still and not try to fight back. 

He tried to scream again, he tried until his throat felt raw, but no voice came out. He was crying harder now, warm tears that blurred his vision and made his eyes sting a little. It's not real, it's not real, it's not real, he told himself over and over again. He felt a burning pain then a felling of being torn in half. It's not real, it's not real, it's not real. The pain seemed to go on forever until he felt a warmth inside him and the man stilled behind him. Oh Gaga it was over Kurt thought but then he heard something that stopped his heart cold. "My turn." followed by more laughter.

Kurt remained lying on the cold hard ground long after it was finally over and they were gone. It took all of his energy just to pull his pants back up, his hands were trembling uncontrollably so it took a few tries. Sitting up his stomach rolled and he found himself retching into the ground. His entire body ached and he was shaking so bad that the tremors were causing his muscles to spasm making it hurt even worse. He knew he had to stand up somehow, he had to get back home, it was already late and if his dad got there before him he'd be worried. He didn't want his dad to worry about him.

The thought of his father waiting for him while he was lying there made his throat tighten and caused new tears to well in his eyes. He loved his dad so much, this would destroy him if he ever found out. The shaking grew worse, his teeth were chattering and he didn't know if it was from the cold or from the pain of what had just happened. He felt tears sliding down his face and wondered why he couldn't stop crying. It didn't make sense, nothing made sense anymore.

It had started to rain awhile ago and he was completely soaked, his clothes clinging to his body as he shook in the cold. He took a deep breath but was struck with a pain so intense and sharp in his ribs that it made him start to draw short shallow breaths. The lack of oxygen making him feel like he was drowning, like he would never be able to breath again. His breathing was erratic now, he was hyperventilating and it made him dizzy. So after a few minutes he tried again, taking another deep breath, this time preparing himself for the pain. He held his breath and then slowly exhaled then drew another breath and another until he was calmer. He still couldn't stop the tears from falling or the shaking to subside. Bracing himself for the pain to come he slowly pushed himself up, using the slide for support. He only managed to get into a semi-sitting position before the pain was so intense he had to stop and sit down. He sat down on the slide, his own weight making the pain so much worse. To his horror he suddenly realized he couldn't get up. Not on his own anyways.

He checked his watch, it was almost eight o'clock. He took his cell phone out of his pocket and out of habit started to dial his fathers number. He almost hit the dial button before he stopped, he couldn't call his dad. He was so upset after he had received that phone call, the one that had called his son a fag, that if he found out about this it would kill him. Kurt had told him it was no big deal he heard people call him that all the time. He was lying, it was a big deal and it hurt to hear each and every time. But his dad wasn't used to it at all, what would he say if he saw his son like this? Used and broken. Kurt couldn't do that to his dad, he just couldn't. He tried to decide who else to call to come pick him up. He couldn't call anyone who went to school with him because it would end up all over school and his life would be over. He couldn't call Mr Schue because he would make him tell is dad. Maybe he should call Mercedes, she wouldn't tell anyone if he asked her not to, at least he hoped so. Since she had started dating Shane they weren’t as close as they used to be. He could imagine her face when she'd get there, her sweet face and kind eyes. With her, "You shouldn't be ashamed of who you are." speech. How could he face her? Tell her that he was so humiliated and hurt and ashamed. He couldn't face her, he couldn't face anyone right now.

The realization hit Kurt hard and it physically hurt him to admit it. There was no one that he could call when he's hurt and alone and just needed a ride home, no one. That thought, the feeling of being so alone, made him cry even harder. That caused his breathing to become erratic again, which made him cry harder. He couldn't rely on anyone but himself.

Suddenly Kurt sat up and wiped the tears with the back of his hand as he drew in several deep and painful breaths. He'd just have to take care of it himself like he always did, he'd get back home on his own. Kurt tried to prepare himself for the pain he knew would hit him once he stood up but he felt surprisingly numb when he used the railing to pull himself up. It didn't hurt as much as he thought it would, I can do this he thought. He swayed a little but after a few seconds the world stopped spinning and he felt stable enough to walk. The sight of blood on the slide where he had sat a second before, his blood, made him nauseous again. He tried to wipe it clean with the sleeve of his shirt, not even caring that it was brand new. 

He wiped his face again with the back of his sleeve not surprised when it came back even more bloody then before. He spotted his school bag a few feet away, getting there wasn't too difficult but when he bent over to pick it up he hissed in pain. His whole body screaming no. The walk back home took him nearly 45 minutes and by the time he finally got back he was ready to collapse. He was so glad to see that his dad wasn't home yet, he couldn’t handle seeing him right now anyway. His dad would take one look at him and know that something had happened and then he'd have to lie about it. It felt like he had last seen his home a lifetime ago instead of just that morning. It felt like a strangers home. Dropping his bag in the hallway he went straight to his room to take a shower. He stripped down and picked his clothes off the floor ignoring the blood stains on the back of his pants or the way his shirt was torn apart and put his bloody clothes in a plastic bag to throw out later.

He then stood in front of the mirror to see the damage that had been inflicted on him. The kid staring back at him was a stranger, he was so pale with tears glistering in empty eyes. He stood still like that for a few seconds until he got so lightheaded the room spinning faster and faster around him. He was sure was going to pass out. The nausea actually took him by surprise and he dropped to his knees by the toilet and vomited violently. His stomach clenching and unclenching the muscles on his back pulling at his ribs painfully. He heaved for a long time until there was nothing in his stomach to expel but bile. The acidic bitter taste causing new tears to fill his eyes. After a few minutes the heaving finally subsided and Kurt forced himself to get up. He rinsed his mouth and went back to check his injuries.

His entire right side was covered with bruises, the worst over his ribs, they were covered in dark marks and he knew they’d be red and purple by morning. He could see bite marks on his collar bone and abdomen but he would be able to cover them up. The bruises around his neck where their hands had held him down or knelt on him were already visible. A neatly tied scarf would take care of them, he thought. He slowly looked up, the bruises on his face weren't nearly as bad as he thought they would be, they were clearly visible but nothing a little makeup wouldn't be able to conceal. The worse was the word they had carved into his skin, across his entire midsection was the word FAG. He traced the cut with his fingers, just barley touching it thankful it wasn't deep. It probably wouldn't even leave a scar but to him it was the most painful of all his injuries. A constant reminder of who he was.

Kurt forced himself away from the mirror and turned the water in the tub to steaming hot then stepped in. He put his head under the water feeling it wash away the tears before streaming over the rest of his body. He was trying to wash away the memory of the past couple hours, watching as the water turned a slight pink color before disappearing down the drain. The hot water stung where he had been cut but it was a good pain, it burned away what had been done to him. His insides started to burn as he felt something start to drip out of him, thinking it was blood he looked down to see a pinkish white milky trail falling down his legs. He started shaking when he realized he had walked the entire way home with part of them still inside him. Taking the shower head off the hook he held it against that part of his body until all he saw was clear clean water and felt slightly better.

He stood like that under the water for a long time before taking the soap and washing his entire body, careful not to jar his ribs too much. But it wasn't enough, he could still feel them touching him, smell them on his skin. He could still hear them laughing, their laughter increasing as he had trashed and fought trying to get free. He rubbed his skin as hard as could with the soap until it was red and raw and painful to the touch. He stayed in the tub under the water unable to move. He sobbed harder and harder his grief spilling off him in waves. He was nauseous again and dry heaved in the shower. Shaking so hard he had to use the wall for support as he lost all sense of control over his body and slid down the wall. He pulled his knees to his chest wrapping his arms around them laying his head down letting the water run over him until it was ice cold. Pulling himself together and carefully getting out of the shower he gently dried himself with a new towel. He pulled on a pair of boxer shorts that weren't to tight, sweat pants and shirt at least a size too big then wrapping a towel around his neck since he didn’t feel like drying his hair. His dad was home, he could hear him moving around upstairs in the kitchen, but he couldn't bring himself to even say hello and went straight to bed. He wasn't even sure he'd be able to speak and he couldn't handle seeing his dad right now, with his loving caring look, he just couldn't.

He was so exhausted and lightheaded from the heat of the shower that his room started to spin. He felt like he was falling and nearly collapsed on his bed when he finally reached it. He put his hand down and lowered himself carefully onto his bed wincing as he sat down and got under the covers. He rolled into a fetal position shutting his eyes wishing he could block out the world. He tried to force himself to sleep but knew it was useless. 

"Kurt? Hey you there kiddo?" his father called out tentatively as he came down the steps into his sons room. He never knew what he was going to find Kurt doing and tried to stay out of there as much as posible ever since the 'single ladies' incident. "I'm sorry I'm so late but I picked up dinner. Unless you already fixed something, we can always warm this up tomorrow night." he said seeing Kurt on the bed rolling away from him.

Kurt tried to speak, to answer back, just to let him know that he was fine but no sound would come out. He heard his dad call his name coming closer to his bed. "I'm just tired dad, I think I'll turn in early. " He finally managed to say, the action hurting his already sore throat.

Burt noticed his voice sounded horse but figured he had been singing a lot today.  
"Early?" looking at the clock on Kurt’s wall. "It's not even ten o'clock. What's the matter, are you sick or something?" 

The concern in his dads voice made his throat tighten and new tears blurred his vision once again. "I'm fine..." he mumbled wiping the tears with the sheet. He heard his dads footsteps and felt the bed shift as he dad sat down next to him. He shut his eyes tight and curled further away from his dad.

"Hey Kurt, hey... let me see." He leaned over him and gently placed his hand on his forehead. "You do feel a little warm..." his dad stopped mid sentence, "What the hell happened to your face, Kurt?" his tone changed, the concern replaced by anger as he saw a bruise to his sons cheek.

"Nothing." he whispered and rolled over on his stomach burring his face in his pillow and wincing at the pain from the cuts but it kept his dad from seeing the worse side. 

Burt hated to see this again, he thought things had been getting better at the school. "Well did NOTHING have a fist?" His dad asked as he tried to turn him over, with a little more force then necessary. Kurt couldn't help it he immediately flinched the moment his dad had touched him.

His dad sat back, "What? Kurt, what's wrong?" He sounded really worried by now. Kurt was about to reply, to provide his dad with a simple lie that would protect him from the truth, like how he got elbowed by accident during practice, or that he had walked into a door, something like that, when a wave of nausea hit him. He swallowed hard trying to force back the bile but that just made it worse. He pushed himself up on his elbows and tried to bolt out of bed in time but the nausea was too strong and he started retching. Giving up he heaved on the bed, something that hadn't happened since he was a little kid and his mom had still been alive to make it all better. "Hey...it's okay....it's okay." His father soothed him as he drew circles slowly on his back.

Kurt never got why people always did that when someone was sick, it didn't make the nausea go away, nor did it elevate some of the pain as his muscles tensed with exertion. But right now it was comforting somehow, that physical contact with his dad. He heaved for another couple minutes and then stretched up wiping his mouth with the back of his hand. "I'm sorry... I'm sorry..." he muttered keeping his head bent so that he wouldn't meet his fathers eyes, "I'll clean it up..." he got up and swayed dangerously on his feet.

Burt grabbed him gently and forced him to sit in the chair. The pain that struck him as he sat made him bite his lip to stop the scream, but luckily his dad didn't notice. "Sit down before you fall down." His dad said looking at him. "You're as white as these sheets. It's fine, I'll have this changed in no time." He stripped the sheets and threw them on the floor then grabbed new ones from Kurt’s closet. His dad changed the sheets quickly and turned back to look at him. "What happened?" he asked again, the anger gone this time replaced by worry.

"Nothing... really." He answered lowering his gaze as tears welled up in his eyes again and here he had thought he was done crying. He sniffled and wiped his tears before they could fall, still refusing to look at his dad.

"Look Kurt... whatever happened..." His dad spoke to him again. "It's okay to step away from a fight, to turn the other cheek once in awhile. God knows your mom was always drilling that into my head when I was younger. But you have got to stand up for yourself eventually, it's not right..." his dad stopped talking for a minute and just for a split second Kurt thought that maybe he knew and wouldn't have to lie to him but Burt shook his head. "It's just not right what these kids do to you..." Okay Kurt thought so maybe he didn't know. Apparently he looked insulted, hurt or something by his fathers words cause his dad spoke to him again. "It's going to be okay... you just fight them harder next time..." patting Kurt’s knee. "Show them that no one messes with the Hummel’s okay?"

"Okay Dad..." he whispered, telling his dad what he needed to hear. Standing up and slowly getting back in bed turning away from his father. He waited for his father to leave but he sat down next to him again and stroked his hair. They sat like that in silence, his dad gently stroking his hair like his mom used to do when he was little. Kurt stopped fighting and started to silently let the tears run down the bridge of his nose and soak his pillow praying his dad didn't notice. After what seemed like hours he was finally able to close his eyes in exhaustion and fell asleep with-in minutes.  
==============================================  
Chapter 2  
(Day 5)

"And down, two three, clap, clap, and turn two three clap slide clap turn clap, clap." Mr Schue was going over the choreography for a new number they had been working on for the last two rehearsals. It wasn't a very difficult routine, even the vocal part wasn't too complicated but Kurt just didn't seem to get it. His mind was a thousand miles away.

Kurt had spent the entire weekend in bed, in too much pain to really do anything. He was afraid that his dad might find out what had happened so he just pretended to be sick so he would leave him alone. Most of the time it had worked, at least he had enough strength to cover the worst bruises with makeup so his dad wouldn't see them. He had came to check on him every few hours to check up on him and take his temperature, which was actually slightly high to Kurt surprise. His dad wanted to make sure that he was eating his toast or whatever and got enough fluids. He had ignored his friends over the weekend telling them he was sick in bed, which was mostly true and politely asked them not to come over. His entire body hurt, his bruised ribs caused a sharp pain every time he shifted position making it hard to breath. He was still bleeding and that had scared him at first but it had slowed down except when he went to the bathroom. So he assumed he was healing alright if it just didn't hurt so much.

Seeing him stumbling on Monday morning his dad suggested that he stay home another day or two to get his strength back. As much as he hated to admit it his dad was probably right, just getting out of bed and fixing his hair drained him of all his energy. Climbing up the stairs to get a cup of coffee before school had left him panting and out of breath. Kurt didn't want to draw too much attention, his friends were already worried enough, so he had went back to bed. He just wanted to pretend nothing had ever happened, to put it all behind him and to do that he needed to get back to his normal routine. So taking Tuesday off Wednesday morning he put on more make up than usual to cover his more then usual paleness and to hide the bruises. He made himself and his dad coffee and informed him he was feeling fine that it had just been a 24 hour bug or something. "More like 72." His dad mumbled in response but didn't push the matter.

That was how Kurt found himself in a Glee club rehearsal after 8 long and painful hours at school Wednesday. Trying his best not to show that he was hurting and holding himself upright when all he wanted was to do was go home, get in bed and fold into a fetal position. The dance routine they were going over was only making the pain worse, it was hard enough to bend over and stretch back up fast but all the turning was making him dizzy. On top of that sitting on a chair and flailing his legs like Mr Schue wanted them to try was pure agony. He had to stop singing every time they got to that part in order to suck in a breath and not scream out in pain.

"Stop.... Stop." Mr Schue called coming to stand in front of them. "Okay... Tina that's down two three clap, clap on the count of four. And Kurt..." turning to him. "What are you doing? You're not paying any attention, you need to concentrate. It's not that hard...you had it right when we practiced on Friday." sounding disappointed.

The thought of last Friday made Kurt start to sweat, his heart beat becoming faster and the room felt a little too hot, a little too noisy, and a little too crowed. It was getting harder and harder to breathe. Kurt closed his eyes resting his hands on the back of the chair to keep his balance and forced himself to draw even deep breaths.

"Okay... let's take it from the top. We only have six weeks before regionals so we need to get this down. Let's try again, just the dance routine without the song." Mr Schue called out to them pulling Kurt out of his daze. The piano was playing in the background as Mr Schue went over the dance moves again as they continued to practice. "And down, two, three, clap, clap, and turn.."

"Watch it fag." One of the new members, Mark, hissed in a harsh tone to Kurt as he accidently ran into him when he turned right instead of left. Kurt froze on the spot, hearing that word brought it all back. He was trembling and all the color was draining from his face. His sudden stop caused the rest of the group to slam into one another in a comic reaction resembling a set of dominos. Kurt was oblivious to his surroundings, no one seemed to notice his distress nor did they hear that venomous offensive words. No one but Rachael who was standing next to him. 

"Kurt! You have got to focus. Where is your head today? Your signing off key... your missing the dance moves... you need to concentrate... I know you can do this." Mr Schue said looking at him.

"Mark called him a fag." it was Rachel of all people who had to butt in. Why can't she just mind her own business?

Mr Schue turned around. "What?"

Rachel pointed to Puck. "I said he called him a fag and..." 

"Mark is that true?" Will asked in a harsh voice turning his attention to the kid. When he just shrugged Will nodded, “I want to speak to you after class.” He may have had let things slide before but he wasn’t willing to tolerate that kind of bullying anymore, especially in the glee club. 

"I don't need your help." Kurt hissed at Rachel trying to control his sudden anger when Mr Schue turned to Mark.

Rachel took a step back, "I was just trying to..." 

"Well don't. I can stand up for myself. I don't need to be protected by a girl." He yelled causing everyone to look at them.

"Look Kurt, I wasn't saying that you can't protect yourse..." Rachel tried to explain but Kurt didn't give her a chance.

"Just mind your own fucking business!" He shouted and to everyone’s surprise he shoved her hard, using enough force to send her crashing to the floor. The whole Glee club stood there in shock because A) Kurt cursed and B) nearly everyone of them had wanted to shove Rachel a time or two but not for trying to help them. Kurt stared down at Rachel, his eyes wide and shocked like he couldn't believe what he had done. He looked even more frightened then she did. 

"Rachel are you okay?" Mr Schue asked rushing to her side. "What is wrong with you today Kurt?" He asked looking up at him from Rachels side.

"Don't you ever lay a hand on her." Finn was the first of the glee club members to finally move coming up behind them. "Do you hear me? Don't ever do that again." He rose to his full height towering over Kurt. "What is wrong with you?" He too asked as he grabbed Kurt’s shoulder trying to force him to turn around and face them.

Kurt flinched away stumbling over Arties wheel chair. He felt them again touching him, hurting him and caressing him all at the same time. He could feel their hot breath on him, could feel their hands all over his body, and the sound of their laughter. "Don't touch me!" He shouted staring at Finn with big frightened eyes.

"Kurt?" Mercedes asked timidly. She was the first one to draw her attention away from Rachel who was getting up perfectly fine and focused on Kurt instead.

"Just stay away from me!" He cried out again backing up some more. "Don't touch me! Just stay away! All of you." He shouted again backing against the door. The entire club was staring at him in shock while Rachel stood next to Mr Schue brushing off her skirt. Mr Schue looked at him in confusion, his hand slightly raised as if he was trying to reach out to him. He couldn't look at them, what was he suppose to do? He couldn't breath standing there in the auditorium, he couldn't focus. The room was too small, the walls were closing in on him. He suddenly spun on his heels and fled with Quinn's question, "What... the hell... was that?" echoing after him.

Mercedes got up to follow him but Finn beat her to the door. There was something about the way Kurt was acting that made him want to go check on him, to make sure he was okay. Sure everyone was a little worried about his outburst, it wasn't like Kurt Hummel to lash out at people. Finn didn't think he had ever seen him like that, he never used violence (at least not a non-verbal, physical one) and he couldn't remember ever hearing him curse before. The whole scene made him uneasy but it wasn't just that. When he had touched him he had tensed up so quickly Finn had felt his muscles pulling and when he had looked at him, his eyes were unfocused and frightened. He was scared, Kurt was actually scared that Finn was going to hurt him. He had never seen someone that scared before. "I'll go." He mumbled and took off after Kurt, since their parents were dating and Rachel was his girl friend he felt like it was his place to do this. Finn found him in the boys bathroom on the second floor and opened the door carefully, sort of afraid of what he was going to find once he got inside. "Kurt? Are you in here?"

"I didn't mean to..." he said as Finn tried to approach him again but he didn't seem to acknowledge his presence. He was sitting on the floor with his knees drawn up to his chest crying. It confirmed everyone’s suspicions that the guy wore make-up, the eyeliner was all smeared from the tears making his appearance even more disconcerting. "Kurt?"

This time Kurt looked up at him. "I don't... didn't mean to push her... I didn't mean to. You have to believe me." 

He sounded so desperate it scared Finn. "I know you didn't... then why..." 

"Is she okay? Did I hurt her?" 

"She's fine, she didn't even fall that...."

"God I didn't mean to, " I'm not like them he thought. I don't hurt people.

"Yeah you said that already." Finn said sitting down in front of him looking at Kurt carefully. This isn't right, he thought as the hairs on the back of his neck started to stand up.

Kurt shook his head, "Why? I... I'm not a violent person..." 

Finn saw that he had that look again, like he was looking at Finn but not really seeing him. "Kurt... Hey Kurt, look at me." he tried to get his attention once again. Kurt looked at him and Finn noticed that his eyes were glassy and slightly unfocused. What the hell had happened to the guy? "I know you're not a violent, Rachel knows that, everybody knows that." he tried to level with him to get him to listen.

"Is she really okay?" He asked quietly, lowering his eyes, suddenly unable to face Finn. 

"Yeah, she's really okay." he paused for a few seconds hoping that he got through to Kurt. "Are you?"

"Am I what?" he didn't seem to understand, he couldn't focus, couldn't produce one coherent thought. 

"Are... you... okay?" Finn asked slowly like he was talking to a child.

Kurt looked at him again and didn't answer at first but Finn seemed really and truly concerned, like he actually cared. He felt his eye water again and wiped at them with his sleeve not even caring that the eyeliner was staining his shirt. That shocked Finn more then anything, more than him shoving Rachel, Kurt was always so careful when it came to his clothes. "I don't know..." He finally answered in a low voice his voice barely above a whisper. "I'm gay, I'm not a fag..." he suddenly blurted out. 

"What?" Finn wasn't sure he had heard right.

"I'm not a..." He took a deep breath, "I'm gay, not a fag. That's an ugly word, I hate it."

Finn didn't understand, Marks words shouldn't have caused such a reaction. After all Kurt had been called that before by half the football team and he never seemed to be bothered by it. "I don't understand, you pushed Rachel because of what Mark said?"

"If I showed you something, do you promise not to tell anyone?" Kurt asked in a desperate tone again. Half the time Finn didn't know what Kurt was talking about but this was different, the guy wasn't making any sense at all. Kurt sounded like he really wanted to show whatever it was to Finn like his life depended on it. He must have hesitated for a bit because Kurt asked again. "Promise me. You have to promise me."

Finn wasn't sure he was doing the right thing promising he'd keep his mouth shut but it seemed to be the only way to get him to open up. "Yeah... Okay... I promise."

Kurt straightened his legs and leaned forward a tiny bit. "You have to swear not to tell anyone. Swear on your mothers life, on the life of the child you thought was yours. Swear! You've got to swear not to tell anyone." He nearly shouted.

Finn held up his hands, "Okay, okay I swear. What the hell is going on?" Kurt nodded slightly and to Finn's surprise he started to unbutton his shirt. "What are you doing?" He asked, the whole scene was just too surreal. Then he saw it, the first thing he noticed the word FAG was cut into Kurt’s body. It covered most of his lower chest, it didn't look too deep but it was red and puss filled against his pale skin. 

"What the hell dude?" he asked in shock moving a little closer to Kurt. Then he noticed the bruises that also covered Kurt’s body. Looking up he suddenly saw the faint bruises on Kurt’s face, how he could have missed them before he didn't know. He saw Kurt trying to button his shirt again, it took him several try’s since his hands were shaking slightly but he seemed more in control now. "Kurt, who did this to you?" Finn asked trying to control his anger at whoever had hurt him. Not wanting to scare him by letting him see how upsetting it was to him, Finn seriously planned to beat the crap whoever did this.

Kurt shook his head not answering. "You can't tell anyone. I mean it Finn, you... can't... tell... anyone." Emphasizing each word.

Finn just nodded. "When...?" he asked quietly.

Kurt didn't look at him but said. "Friday, after rehearsal."

Sitting back Finn looked at him. "Did you...? Were you...?" trying to ask the question. After the way Kurt had flinched away from him he was almost sure getting beat up wasn't the only abuse Kurt had endured Friday but he couldn't bring himself to say it out loud. He moved a little closer to Kurt and felt a little insulted when he flinched and backed away from him again, but he didn't back off. "Was there more to it?" he finally managed to say, looking into Kurt’s deep blue-green eyes.

Kurt lowered his eye again ashamed and the fact that he didn't answer was enough for Finn to nod as he stood up. Kurt wiped the tears again before getting to his feet. "Remember your promise. No one can know about this, no one." Turning away from Finn to look in the mirror as he started wiping away the eyeliner he would never admit to using with some dry paper then fixing his hair a little using his slender fingers as a comb. When he was fully composed he turned to face Finn. If he hadn't seen it for himself he wouldn't even know that Kurt had been crying.

"What are you gonna do?" Finn asked him.

Squaring his shoulders Kurt pretended it didn't hurt to stand up straight. "I'm going back to rehearsal."

Finn stepped forward. "That's not what I meant." he couldn't believe Kurt was acting like this, trying to ignore the fact that he was hurting.

"I know what you meant." Kurt answered dejectedly. "And I'm going back to rehearsal." He opened the bathroom door and held it open for Finn. "Remember your promise." he said as Finn passed by him.

They went back to the auditorium and didn't speak the entire way back, Finn couldn't really think of anything to say and Kurt was too exhausted to speak. As he pushed open the doors all eyes turned to him. He took a deep breath putting his mask back on and marched in walking over to Rachel his head held high. "Rachel... I'm so sorry. I don't know what came over me. Please accept my deepest apology." He said in a monotonous voice.

"Apology accepted." Racheal answered in the same tone of voice.

"Are you sure you're okay Kurt?" Mr Schue asked and Kurt simply nodded. "Okay everybody back in line, let's take it from the top. Remember it's down, two three, clap, clap, and turn two three clap slide clap turn clap, clap."

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
(Day 6)

Before homeroom the next day Mr Schue was straightening up when Finn walked into his classroom. "Mr Schue you got a minute?"

Smiling at one of his favorite students he stopped the task of arranging the room for class. "Sure Finn. You're here early, what's on your mind? If it’s about Mark he’s already decided glee club isn’t for him." Actually after talking to him yesterday Will was glad to see him go. 

“It’s not that but it’s good to know.” Kurt had enough to deal with Finn thought as he sat down on the first desk and waited until Mr Schue joined him. "If you found out something about someone... something awful..." He was having a really hard time finding the right words. It felt both right and wrong doing what he was doing right now. He knew Kurt might never forgive him for betraying his trust but after thinking it over all night he felt like he had to. He also knew that what had happened to him, well what he suspected had happened to him, shouldn't be kept a secret. For Kurt’s sake he knew no one should handle that sort of thing on their own, no one. That was why Finn had left for school twenty minutes early trying to come to the right decision before finally deciding he had to tell Mr Schue what he knew and now he couldn't even come out with a coherent sentence. 

He saw Mr Schue looking at him in a confused and somewhat worried way waiting for him to continue. "And that person doesn't want anyone to know... but you don't think he should keep it to himself." Finn got up and started pacing back and forth in front of Will. "He doesn't want you to tell anyone and he made you swear not to tell and you swore on your mothers life and the life of the child you though was yours and..."

"Whoa, whoa... Finn slow down." Will was starting to get really worried now and as hard as he tried he just didn't understand what Finn was talking about. "Start at the beginning."

Finn took a deep breath and sat back down waiting a few minutes rubbing his hands together before starting over. "I found out something about someone at school..." He tried again. "Well I didn't actually find out he told me, but he made me swear not to say anything. But what he told me..." running his fingers through his hair. "What I think happened to him... I don't think it’s a good idea to keep it a secret." looking down at his shoes. It still felt wrong coming here, confiding in Mr Schue and betraying Kurt’s trust like this. 

"Finn, I don't know what you're talking about here..." he could see that what ever it was Finn was really worried about it. "But I do know that sometimes what people want isn't necessarily what's best for them. You have to decide what's more important." Will told him. "Doing what you think is best for them even if that means losing their trust by doing what they don't want."

"It's Kurt!" Finn blurted out.

Will sat back. "What?"

"It's Kurt," Will knew immediately what he was referring to. "When I found him yesterday he was really upset. He was crying and mumbling about how he hadn't meant to hurt Rachel. He wasn't making a lot of sense and I don't think even he knew he was saying it." Pausing for second hoping he was doing the right thing.

"Go on." Will encouraged him to continue.

Finn looked at him. "I think something really bad happened to him after school last Friday."

"What do you mean?" Now Will was really concerned.

Finn started fidgeting around. "He said he wasn't a fag..." Will suddenly got a sense of where the conversation was headed and he didn't like it al all. "He took his shirt off... He's got bruises all over his body and not the kind he would get from football practice or from being tossed in the dumpster." The dumpster? What is he talking about? Will thought. "The worst thing," Finn went on and Will couldn't help but think what could possibly be worse then that. "Somebody cut the word Fag on his chest."

"What!?" Will nearly shouted getting up to look at Finn. "What do you mean CUT?"

Finn looked right at him. "I mean cut, as in in somebody took a knife and cut him." The mere thought of that made Will nauseous. Who would do something like that?  
"I asked him if there was more?" Finn told him and saw when Mr Schue understood what he was talking about. "Ya know, if something else had happened?" Finn couldn't say the words out loud but Mr Schue’s nod told him he understood him perfectly. "He wouldn't answer me and now I don't know what I'm suppose to do... he wouldn't even talk to me at dinner last night." feeling a burning in his eyes. They were practically related now that their parents were planning on moving in together again. Sure he had freaked out last year when he found out that Kurt had a crush on him but they had gotten past it and god nobody deserved to be hurt like this. And Kurt was hurting, whether he would admit it or not.

Will put his hand on Finns shoulder. "You did the right thing Finn. If Kurt has been... attacked..." choosing his words carefully. "I don't think he should handle this on his own either."

"What are you going to do?" Finn asked him.

That was a question that Will dreaded. Why did kids always think that just because you're a grownup you'll always know what to do. What could he possibly do? There was nothing that would fix what had happened to Kurt or make it better. Just because he was grown up didn't mean he had the right answers. He had never dealt with anything like this before, he was totally in the dark here. Standing back, "Frankly I don't know." He admitted. "But you did good." He added after Finn gave him a confused look. "I'll figure it out, maybe I'll talk with Ms Pillsbury." trying to assure him. "It'll be okay." I hope, Will added in his head.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

During his free period Will headed to the office to see the school guidance counselor Emma Pillsbury. They sat in her office as he told her everything he had seen during rehearsal and what Finn had told him. She sat back in her chair, "You have to tell his father Will. He has to know."

Will sat back looking at the beautiful red head. "I don't even know if its true." They had been talking about Kurt for the past 40 minutes and were running out of time before his next class yet the conversation didn't seem to be going anywhere. Will knew Emma was right, deep down he knew that eventually he would have to talk to Kurt’s dad. He was just stalling, buying some more time. Talking to Kurt’s father meant talking to Kurt first and he didn't know if he was up to it, if he could give Kurt the support he was going to need.

Emma sat up looking at him with sympathy. "Will you said it yourself, he seemed hurt. As in physical pain at the rehearsal. If he's not talking to anyone about it, it probably means he's not doing anything about it either. He obviously needs help and we can't give him that here at school. If he was sexually assaulted like you suspect he needs to see a doctor and his fathers support is going to be a crucial part in his recovery. He has to know."

"I know... I know... You're right. But I have to talk to Kurt first. You should have seen him... at the rehearsal he was so..." sitting up struggling to find the right words to describe him. "Not Kurt and today in Spanish class..." Will flashed back to his second class of the day.

**************** Flashback *************

Kurt had been sitting in Spanish class looking out the window. He hadn't moved for 10 minutes and seemed oblivious to everything that was going on around him. It hurt so much to even sit down but he had become accustomed to the pain and was pretty sure people couldn't tell he was suffering.

Mr Schue was looking at him differently and Kurt knew he wanted to talk to him about the whole Rachel incident but he was doing his best to avoid talking to anyone. Right now he was looking out the window watching it drizzle. The weather was so much like it had been on Friday, just before... Just the thought of it made him sick to his stomach and he had to swallow hard twice just to make sure he wouldn't throw up all over the floor. He had already thrown up at school once last year when he had foolishly gotten drunk and it had ended with his dad having to come get him from the nurses office. That had been so humiliating and this... this was so much worse. Sitting up he tried to clear his head and concentrate on what Mr Schue was telling them about contractions. But the more he tried to focus the more his head felt like it was going to explode. Nothing was getting through to him so he just settled for staring out the window.

"Okay everyone, put your books up." Kurt heard Mr Schue say. It sounded like he was talking to him from underwater, he didn't seem to comprehend what he was saying. "Kurt, you too."

"What?" he asked softly and several kids laughed.

Mr Schue looked at him. "Put your book away " he said gently. 

Was class over so soon? He was really out of it. Kurt thought as he made a move to grab his back pack and get up to leave class. That's when he noticed that nobody else was getting up to leave so he sat back down. He could hear his classmates snicker at his reaction.

"This is a pop quiz." Mr Schue told them. "Okay settle down." Will said to the unhappy teenagers. "But I'm not prepared." he heard one student say and grinned. "That's why it's called a pop quiz." as he handed out the test papers. "You have 30 minutes. Good luck." 

Kurt stared at the paper in front of him for 10 minutes, he read and reread the first question but it was like it was written in Chinese. He tried to answer it for 15 minutes but he had to erase it and rewrite it and erase it again until he erased a hole in the paper. He got up abruptly causing everybody to look at him as he walked to Mr Schue’s desk and handed him the paper with only his name written on it before walking out of the room.

******************************End of Flashback ***************************

"You should have seen him Emma he looked so... so... sad and lost. I'm not sure confronting him about what happened is the best thing right now."

Emma came around and sat on her desk in front of Will. "I understand your concerns Will, but if Kurt was physically assaulted, or worse.." he looked up when she emphasized the last word, "Confronting him about it might be his first step towards recovery."

Will slapped his legs, "You're right." He admitted out loud. "I'll talk to Kurt after school today and we'll both go talk to his father." getting up and heading for the door just as the bell rang.

"Let me know if you need any help." She said to Will smiling a little, letting him know she was there for him.

"Thanks Emma. You've been a great help, as always..." he smiled back. Leaving and heading back to his classroom.

Will tried to find Kurt after school but the kid just seemed to disappear. He knew he was avoiding him probably thinking he wanted to talk about yesterdays rehearsal. Knowing that made Will feel even worse, he hated that he had to confront Kurt like this about something that might be the worse experience of his life. He hated it even more knowing that the poor kid probably would never see it coming. But it needed to be done, he was sure of it now after his conversation with Emma and looking up injuries from assaults on his computer during his work period. He made a deal with himself as he headed to the parking lot that he would talk to Kurt first thing tomorrow no matter what. But right now all he wanted was to go home and try to figure out what he was going to say to him.

He went outside and silently cursed when he realized it was raining and he had left his umbrella in his car that morning. He started running towards his car with his back pack over his head to cover himself from the rain. It was useless but he almost made it to his car when he saw something that made him stop dead in his tracks. Kurt was standing by his car oblivious to the rain. His black car was covered in white graffiti written all over the doors and on the roof. Will was grateful that the rain was making the paint start to run. Kurt was holding a small rag over a bucket squeezing it as he tried to clean off the spiteful words. Will could tell he was crying from the way his shoulders moved as he alternately wiped the car with the rag and his face with the back of his hand. The sight of him standing there alone in the empty lot broke Wills heart. How could anybody hate someone that much simply because of who they wanted to love?

He forgot about his umbrella and closed the distance between himself and Kurt, standing beside him he tried to think of something to say to the kid. Nothing came out so he grabbed another rag from the bucket and helped Kurt clean his car. They worked together in silence for a few minutes before Will sat the rag down and leaned against the clean side of the car facing the school. Now was probably as good a time as any to talk to Kurt. He watched Kurt still crying softly but he made no effort to wipe away the tears this time. He also noticed the way he was hunched over, his jaw clenching every time he reached for a spot a little out of reach and had to stretch his arm out. He was obviously in pain and Will wondered how he could have missed it before? He also noticed the way Kurt was shaking hard but that could be explained by the cold since they were both soaking wet now. His clothes were damp and stuck to his skin and Will could see some of the bruises Finn had told him about through his open jacket. "Kurt..." Will finally broke the silence. "What happened to you on Friday?" 

Kurt’s reaction was immediate and unmistakable. He stopped cleaning the car but his arm stayed right where it was. His whole body tensed up and he started shaking even harder. Will didn't think that was even possible and he didn't answer him. "Kurt what happened on Friday?" He tried again bending over slightly trying to meet Kurt’s eyes but he just went back to cleaning the hood of the car even harder. "Kurt stop." 

"I can't..." he said quietly, his voice sounded so small and broken.

"What happened?" Will asked again.

Kurt slowly turned to face him, his eyes were blood shot and glassy making Will wonder if he had a fever. His face was so pale and his lips had a slight tinge of blue to them. "I..." Kurt tried to answer. "I... I was..." his breathing was getting faster now. "I was..." he tried to again but couldn't bring himself to say the word out loud.

Will saw Kurt’s effort to talk to him, to answer his simple question. He noticed his breathing become faster and faster, coming in and out in short shallow breaths and knew he was close to hyperventilating. He saw the plea in his eyes as he struggled to get the words out. He was wrong, Kurt wasn't ready to talk about what had happened. Even if he wanted to, it was obvious he just couldn't. "Its okay Kurt just breathe." he said trying to calm him down. "In and out... Nice and slow just breathe. It's okay." Then just like that Kurt crumbled. 

It started out in small quiet sobs but then once the damns were broken it all came out. The problems was once he started he couldn't stop, he kept hearing them. "You like that don't you. A nice big dick fucking in and out of that tight little ass of yours." He was sobbing so hard his whole body was shaking. He tried to draw in deep breaths too calm himself down but he just couldn't. "It's okay..." Will said again and pulled Kurt into a hug. At first he tensed up feeling someone touching him but then he allowed himself to be supported and leaned into the older man sobbing uncontrollably.

"It's okay... it's okay... you're safe... you're safe now." Will whispered in his ear as he held him drawing circles on Kurt’s back. He could feel the tremors that went through his body as they stood there for a few minutes until Kurt’s sobs subsided into silent crying again. His breathing coming in short gasps. After a while Kurt finally calmed down and pushed himself away wiping his face. He looked at him and Will noticed that his eyes, although red and puffy from all the crying were also grateful. "You okay?" Will asked and Kurt just nodded and stepped back wincing a little and swaying as the world tilted and he leaned against the car until the feeling subsided. "Come on I'll drive you home." 

"I... my... car. " Kurt said his breath coming in short gasps as he still tried to get his breathing under control after crying like that.

Will nodded, "I'll drive your car. I don't think you should be driving right now." Kurt nodded and when they got in he turned the heater on full blast. He leaned heavily against the passenger seat and rested his head on the cold window not caring that they both were drenching the seats. "I live over on 17th Street." he said even though Will already knew where he lived and closed his eyes.

They drove in silence for almost 10 minutes until Will reached Kurt’s house. "Kurt? We're here..." Will said as he pulled in the Hummel’s driveway, Kurt had fallen asleep almost as soon as they had left the school parking lot. He hated to wake him up since he was probably so exhausted. "Kurt?" he shook him gently.

"Wha'?" Kurt’s eyes fluttered slowly, glazed and unfocused. He stared at Mr Schue trying to remember where he was.

"We're here." Will said softly as he switched the motor off and exited the car thankful it had stopped raining.

"What the hell happened!?" suddenly bellowed from inside the house. Burt had gotten home a few minutes earlier and was standing by the window when he heard Kurt pull into the driveway. The sight that greeted him chilled him to the bone. His sons car was scratched, probably keyed, and covered with white paint with a few words still visible. What scared him the most was that as the lights were turned off he noticed that it wasn't Kurt who was driving the car. His son was asleep in the passenger seat and his teacher Mr Schuester was the one driving. He had that same sense of dread that something bad had happened like he had on Friday and rushed to the front door. He stormed out of the house just as Mr Schuester was getting out of the car. "What the hell happened to the car?" Burt asked again this time to Kurt who was fighting sleep as he got out of the car. His movements were slow and lethargic, he looked down at his shoes refusing to meet his dads worried face.

Kurt walked straight past his dad, fighting the urge to just hold on to him and never let go. "I'm going to go change into something dry." He said in a weary voice and heading to the house.

Burt waited until the door closed behind Kurt before turning to address his son's teacher. He grabbed Mr Schuster’s upper arm to stop him from going inside just yet. "What happened?" Burt asked in a low quiet voice.

Will sighed and looked at Kurt’s father. "Burt, I think we better get inside. There's something I need to talk to you about."


	2. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Now that people know Kurt can get the help he needs.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so the previous chapters were not written by me but the author michallev from FF said anyone could continue the story so from here on out it's mine.  
> I am not a medical professional or an expert on laws so please forgive any mistakes.  
> Also I do not own anything of Glee.

Chapter 3  
(Day 6)

Kurt couldn't stop shaking as he stood in the shower letting the hottest water he could stand run over his skin. It was all over, somehow Mr Schue knew and was going to tell his Dad. How was he suppose to face his father, to see the look on his face when he realized how pathetic his son was. He was a joke, all his big words in school were made to make people think he didn't care what other people said and then he hadn't been strong enough to stop it. He didn't stay in the shower long, thinking he might as well get it over with. He didn't need to worry about catching his reflection in the mirror, he had covered it with a sheet the day after the incident. The only mirror he used now was the one on his dresser to put on the makeup to cover the bruising. 

Every step he took felt like knives stabbing him as he walked to the closet and pulled on a pair of sweat paints his dad had given him last year as a joke. Even they didn't warm him up and he pulled on a simple black robe and forced himself to walk upstairs. He didn't bother to cover the bruises, what would be the point, they KNEW.

*******************************************  
Burt just stared at Will Schuester in silence, wishing he could go back to pretending Kurt was fine. Rubbing his hands through his hair he felt like the worse father in the world. "I knew something was wrong I just..." looking at Will. "Are you sure?"

Will sat forward on the couch that Burt had covered with a piece of plastic from the garage to keep it from getting wet. "He hasn't said the words but yeah I'm pretty sure. I wouldn't be here if I wasn't." He knew that Finns mother and Burt were dating and Will was surprised that Finn hadn't went to Burt instead of him. "He confided in a student about the attack but wouldn't confirm anything beyond a beating and the cut." Not wanting Burt to be upset with Finn he kept his name out of it.

Burt nodded knowing how much Will cared about his kids. "I can't thank you enough for coming to tell me and for bringing him home."

Will saw the older man start to tear up. "I can stay if you want, to help talk to him. But he needs to see a doctor as soon as possible. It's been 5 days and I can tell he's still hurting." shaking his head. "I'm so sorry I should have noticed it sooner Burt."

"I knew something was wrong but I didn't notice it either." Burt laughed a little. "Trust me if that kid doesn't want you to know something you won't. Don't tell him but I've already made a space for his Oscar or that Tony thingy. He's the best damn actor I've ever seen."

"Best singer too." Will added. "Just don't tell Rachel I said that." He started to say something else when he saw Kurt come around the corner in a robe and cursed. There was no makeup on and the bruises on the boys face and neck were ugly and obscene. 

Burt heard him curse and turned around. Kurt was just standing there in the doorway shaking. "Kurt!" he yelled jumping up and running to him. Kurt didn't look up as he felt his dad taking in the marks on his face and neck. "Who?" was all he managed to say.

Kurt shook his head, at least he didn't ask him what happened. He had to know but at least he didn't need him to say it. "I don't know."

"It wasn't somebody from the school?" that came from Mr Schue, Kurt was surprised to see him still there. As much as he hated for anyone to see him like this at least Mr Schue was there for his dad.

Kurt shook his head. When he didn't say anything Burt had to fight the rising anger and very gently put a hand on Kurt’s shoulder. This time when he felt him tense up he knew why. "Kurt let me see the cut."

"No," Kurt told them slowly shaking his head. "I'm fin..."

"Don't you dare tell me you're fine." his dad snapped and Kurt took a step back. Burt took a deep breath. "Kurt I know you're scared, kid I am too. But if what Schuester told me is true then there are things you need to do. And we need to go to the police now before its too late."

Will saw Kurt about to protest and latched on to Burt’s statement. "The police need to know Kurt. What if this person attacks someone else?"

Kurt looked up at both of the men. "Nothing happened!" he yelled.

"Then open your robe." Burt told him. "If it was nothing like you say, then prove it."

Kurt hung his head. "Please dad... don't ask me to do this. I can't... I don't want you to see."

Burt knew in those few words that everything Will had told him was true. "Oh God. It's all true isn't it." grabbing Kurt he pulled him tight wrapping his arms around his son. Only then did he realized how hot Kurt’s skin was. "Kurt look at me." it took a minute but he finally did and Burt saw how glassy his eyes were and felt his forehead. "Oh god you're burning up." looking at Will.

Kurt shook his head. "I just took a hot shower... I'm fine."

Burt let go but when Kurt tried to walk to the sofa his vision went dark and before he knew it the whole world disappeared. "Kurt!" Burt yelled as he saw his son crumble and thanked god Will had been close enough to catch him as he fell. "Oh god Kurt!" dropping down beside the unconscious boy. "Kurt wake up." shaking him. When he didn't wake up Burt opened the robe to see that the word cut into his sons skin was raw and infected.

"Jesus," Will cried seeing how red and swollen the skin was around the wounds. "Burt he needs a hospital now."

As Burt rocked Kurt trying to get him to wake up Will pulled out his phone and dialed 911. Ten minutes later he was following the ambulance in Kurt’s car.

***********************************************

Two hours later Burt was sitting in the waiting room at Lima General with Will waiting for a doctor or nurse to tell him anything at that point. "What is taking them so long?" Will muttered as he paced back and forth. Burt would never admit it but seeing him so nervous was the only thing keeping him from panicking at the moment.

"Will, just relax, they'll come get us when they can." after going with Elizabeth to all her appointments before they lost her he knew hospitals ran on their own time and nothing was going to make them move faster no matter what you wanted.

"This is just... God Burt if I'm this bad. You must be going through hell." sitting down next to Burt.

Burt never got a chance to answer when the doctor came out with a police officer who introduced herself as Detective Jane Marshal of the Ohio State Police. "Dr. Adams called my department personally. First off let me assure you I will do everything in my power to find the person who hurt your son."

"That will be refreshing," Burt said shaking her hand. "We've filed harassment reports several times in the past with no results and I will be happy to explain each and every one of them later. Right now I just want to know how my son is." turning to the doctor.

Jane nodded and stepped aside for Dr. Adams who took a deep breath before starting. "Mr Hummel your son is in serious but stable condition. When he came in he had a temperature of 104o which we've managed to get down to 101o. There is sever bruising on his right side which we confirmed as two cracked and one broken rib with x-rays. To be honest he was lucky it didn't puncture his lung. We're keeping an eye on it but I would prefer to remove the tip surgically. There's also bruising to his right kidney which is causing some bleeding making him slightly anemic so I've ordered a transfusion for now."

Will hung his head, "Dear God, why didn't I see how much he was hurting?"

Burt wasn't in the mood for the blame game since he was just as guilty as the teacher was of missing the signs, even more so and just focused on the doctor. "What else?" 

Dr. Adams took his glasses off and rubbed his eyes. "I've worked with Detective Marshal before on assault cases and when I saw the injuries during the rape test I called her immediately. I'm not going to sugar coat it, the damage is severe," some of the worst he had ever seen but he didn't say that. The look on the fathers face, a combination of horror and anger, was enough. "There's signs of infection there, as well as the cuts on his chest."

Burt fell into the chair, "I knew something was wrong but... he wouldn't say anything."

Jane stepped forward, "The bruises to his face.."

Wiping his face Burt looked up knowing what she was going to say, "Kurt learned how to cover bruises in sixth grade when the bullies started targeting him and he didn't want me to worry. I think he has more makeup than his late mother did."

Will stood up, "I can vouch for that. Kurt is an expert at hiding his feelings and if this happened last Friday then he's been coming to school and no one, not the teachers or his friends ever noticed any bruising."

"He's that good at hiding his injuries?" Detective Marshal asked then nodded when both men said yes at the same time. 

"He wasn't in school Monday or Tuesday but in Glee rehearsal yesterday everybody noticed he was falling behind in the routines. He tripped into another student and he shoved Kurt, not hard and I took care of it. That student is no longer in the club." looking at Burt who nodded. "But when Rachel stood up for him he yelled and then pushed her, and that is not Kurt. He took off running and another student went after him. Kurt showed him the cuts but made him promise not to say anything. Thankfully he didn't listen and came to talk to me about his suspicions this morning before classes. I tried to talk to Kurt before school let out but I think he was hiding from everyone. When I was heading to my car I saw him in the student parking lot standing in the rain trying to wash graffiti off his car. Now that I knew to look for something I felt stupid for not seeing how much pain he was in. I took him home and told Burt what I suspected."

"Kurt was soaking wet and went to take a hot shower. When he came out there was no makeup just those damn bruises," Burt wiped his eyes. Why hadn't he noticed something sooner. "I asked him to show me the cut but he passed out and we called 9-1-1."

Seeing how distraught both men were Dr Adams and Detective Marshal sat down on either side of them. "Kurt woke up once during the exam but he reacted so strongly that we had to sedate him." Burt sat back at the doctors words. "We've cleaned all the wounds and started him on antibiotics and anti-virials. All the STD tests were negative as well as the rapid HIV test."

"Oh god," Will stood up and started pacing again.

Burt nodded several times then cleared his throat, "Even before Kurt told me he was gay I knew. I started reading everything I could so I’d be able to help answer any questions he had so I'm assuming you're talking about PEP's."

"Yes sir," looking at his phone, "We have already admitted him and they're moving him into a private room in the ICU now, as soon as we get him settled I'll send a nurse out to get you." patting Burt’s shoulder as he got up. "The most important thing right now is to get his fever down. I'm afraid the next 24 hours are going to be critical."

Will stopped pacing as Burt sobbed, "Wait, are you saying he could..." Will couldn't even finish the statement.

"With the elapsed time between the assault and now, we don't know how long he's been running the fever. You said yourself he's been hiding his symptoms from everyone. I wish I could give you a better answer but right now I can't. The kidney injury is probably responsible for the fatigue and dizziness but I'm concerned about the anemia." looking at his phone as it went off again. "I'm sorry gentlemen I'm needed for another patient. I'll send someone to get you as soon as possible." Burt nodded as the doctor left them with the detective.

Jane took Mr Hummel’s hand, "You need to stay positive, I know how scary this is for you." Burt looked up sharply, "My little sister was assaulted when she was a teen as well. It's why I became a cop, the first person I ever arrested was that sick son of a bitch. So believe me I do understand and I will do everything I can to get justice for your son."

"Thank you," Burt squeezed her hand, finally a cop that he believed. "What do you need from me?"

Jane sat back pulling out her iPad. "Okay so you said he talked to another student? I'm going to need to talk to them." turning to Will.

Will nodded, "I'll call and see if he can come here if that's alright." she nodded. "Burt before I do you should know it was Finn that Kurt talked to."

"Finn?" Burt was surprised. "Well at least Kurt trusted him enough to talk to him." thinking of the other boy and Carol. "And thank god he told you. I don't know what... Thank you Will, for everything." Thank God Will had driven Kurt home, just the thought of Kurt passing out behind the wheel was enough to give him nightmare for weeks.

Will nodded. "I just wish I could do more. I'll call Finn now, do you want me to tell Carol why you're here or would you rather tell her.”

"Please," Burt could really use her comfort right now. "I don't think I can talk about this just yet." 

Jane saw the other man nod before heading outside to make the calls. "I hate to ask but do you have someone that you can talk to? Because Kurt's not the only one who's going to need support."

"Actually yes I do." smiling slightly. "I think the reason Kurt talked to Finn is that his mother Carol and I have been seeing each other for several months. We plan on combining our households as soon as we find bigger house so I'm glad to see Kurt comfortable enough to talk to him. Of course he's going to be pissed when he finds out Finn broke his word by telling Will but tough. Also Carol is a nurse in the NICU here."

"Good, then she'll be able to understand and explain the treatments at least." Jane nodded going into cop mode. "Okay so first off do you know when this happened?"

"Not for certain, but I think Friday night. I own an auto shop in town and got home late because of inventory. I went to tell Kurt I brought home dinner and he was curled up in bed. I saw some red marks but he wouldn't say anything." Burt looked up at her. "Those reports we filed, there's several members of the high school’s football and hockey teams that have made his life hell since he came out. Shoving him into lockers, throwing slushies on him. He doesn't know that I know, but they used to toss him in the dumpster at the school."

Jane cursed, "And no one did anything?" when he shook his head she made a note to contact the school and the school board. She also wanted to get a look at those reports and who had taken them. "So a few bruises wasn't necessarily anything new." shaking her head when Burt said no. She had been concerned about a parent ignoring their child’s injuries but that would explain it. "I promise I will look into those reports as well. It's one reason I stay in this division, I don't care who you are, I will go after every bully I can. Including other officers when necessary."

Burt smiled for a second, "You know I think I believe you. The cops in this town are so damn homophobic they basically write it down and file it away no questions asked. Somebody nailed our lawn furniture to our roof and I got more sympathy from the insurance adjuster then the police."

Jane saw red, "Then it’s a good thing I work for the state and not the town." making more notes and sending a quick email to her friend in Internal affairs to start asking questions about the Lima PD. "Okay so you noticed he was hurt Friday night, do you know where he went or what he did from the time he left school?"

Will came in and heard her question. "Finn and Carol are on their way, they said they'd be here in a half hour at most. Kurt was in rehearsal right after school Friday and it went late. I think we got out around 6 or 6:30."

"I had Kurt’s car with me at the shop, he had a belt that was slipping so he walked to school that day." 

Jane sat up, "So he would have walked home as well." seeing the boys father nod. "Do you know what route he would have taken?"

Burt nodded, "We live about a mile from the school and he always walks the same way. From the school to Olson’s convenience store and past Griffin Park to our street. He knows most of the people that live over there and... he always said that way is the safest." choking on the last word.

"Griffin Park? Why does that sound familiar?" Jane said out loud as she typed in her screen. "Holy shit!" when she read an article on vandalism at the park and how they had set up cameras to try and catch the preparators. Dumbasses, she thought, you just told everybody the cameras were there, only an idiot would go back after reading that. "We may have just gotten lucky," reaching into her bag she pulled out her card. "I need to go find as many video cameras as I can before they get recorded over. I'm sorry but this is time sensitive. I will be back as soon as I can to talk to Finn, right?" Will nodded. He didn't know what she was so excited about but if it helped Kurt he wasn't going to ask questions.

"I'll be here as long as Kurt is," Burt told her. "Just find the bastard that did this and if he resists arrest shoot him." 

"It wouldn't be the first time." she smirked as she put her stuff up and left to find out just what the hell was happening in this town.

"Burt are you doing alright?" Will asked sitting down next to the other man.

Rubbing his head Burt shook his head, "No, not really, but right now I need to focus on Kurt and not hunting that bastard down and killing him myself." 

"I'll help you hide the body." Will told him completely serious. "You know there's an incinerator at the school."

Burt looked at him and they both laughed before Burt broke down, "God why now, hasn't Kurt been through enough. He has never done anything to anyone except be who he is. I just... God." pulling a handkerchief out of his back pocket to wipe his face. "Things had calmed down at the school I thought it was getting better and now... Oh God somebody raped my son." burying his face in his hands.

"What?!" came a voice from behind them.

Burt turned to see Carol and Finn had arrived faster than he'd expected. "Carol..." standing up she ran into his arms. "Oh god Carol..."

Finn was wide eyed as he looked at Will, "I was right, wasn't I?" He asked the teacher.

Will went over and hugged the younger boy. "Thank god you came to me, if you hadn't..."

Carol leaned back taking Burt’s hand, "What happened Burt, how..."

"Mom," Finn went over as everyone sat down, "remember what we talked about last night. You know about breaking a promise for the greater good." she nodded. "Well that was about Kurt. I'm sorry Burt I should have called you but Kurt..."

"Finn if you hadn't broken that promise Kurt could have died. You did everything right son, I'm not mad at you." patting the boys shoulder. "In fact I'm just so thankful you cared enough to even try to help him in the first place."

It felt good to hear Burt’s praise, after the last time they had tried to live together he had almost given up hope of ever earning his and Kurt’s forgiveness. "Is he going to be okay?"

"Of course he is!" Carol said as if the words themselves had the power to make it so. "Kurt's going to be just fine." looking up she saw one of her co-workers behind the desk. "You boys sit tight I'm going to find out what's going on." kissing Burt she headed to talk to Mallory.

No one said anything just sitting there lost in their own thoughts. Until Will's watch started beeping, "I hate to leave, but my taxi’s here."

Burt looked at the man, "Will I can't thank you enough."

"Don't," he said holding up his hand, "It was the least I could do. I know Kurt and he's going to beat this, he's going to be okay." Sighing, "What do you want me to do about the school? I'll have to let Figgins know that Kurt's in the hospital but do you want me tell him why?"

Burt shook his head, "Not yet, I'll come by when I know more. For now just tell them he was admitted but if you want to talk to Ms Pillsbury, I don't have a problem with that. Just ask her not to spread it around."

"Emma wouldn't do that, she's better at keeping secrets than Kurt is." smiling sadly. "Finn I'll leave it to you and Burt to figure out what to tell the Glee club and I'll make sure you’re excused from classes tomorrow."

"Thanks Mr Schue." Finn thank him as he headed for the exit and Carol came back, her eyes red and carrying a box of tissues. "Mom?"

Burt stood up, "Carol?"

"He's fine," taking Burt’s hand, "Come on they moved him to critical care on the fifth floor. We can go see him now." That was all Burt needed to hear and three of them headed for the elevator. Carol wasn't just in protective mother mode, she was pissed. How dare somebody hurt her almost step-son, she hoped the police found him before she did because she was ready to start removing body parts. She stopped at the nurses station to let them know who Kurt was to her. Since three of the night nurses had worked with her before they promised to keep an extra close eye on Kurt. 

Walking in Burt half expected Kurt to be sitting up ready to get out of there, his son hated hospitals even more than he did, so seeing him just lying in the bed hooked up to several monitors was a shock. Wiping his eyes he sat down taking Kurt’s free hand, "Why didn't you tell me? I am so sorry I should have known, I should have known..." kissing the back of his sons hand then brushing the hair out of his face.

"Kurt's going to be pissed when he wakes up." Finn said causing both adults to turn to him. "He hates that puke green color," pointing to the gown the boy had on.

Carol couldn't believe Finn would say that but Burt actually laughed. "You're right. I bet the first thing he asks for is his pajamas and robe." smiling at Finn and Kurt.

The three of them settled in for the night, Finn volunteering to go get coffee so his mom and Burt could talk to another doctor just after midnight. When he came back he was surprised that Kurt wasn't in the room. "What happened? Where is he?" damn this brother business was hard.

Carol took the coffee cups handing one to Burt, "Kurt has a broken rib that they were worried about shifting and causing more damage." she told him. "They decided to operate to remove it just to be safe. His temperature went down a little more so they wanted to do it now." seeing her sons eye widen. "It's perfectly fine, they just want to be safe instead of sorry."

"But he'll be okay?" breathing slower when she nodded. 

There was a knock on the door an hour later and Detective Marshal walked in when Burt called out. Standing up quickly Burt saw a strange look on her face. After introducing her to Carol, since Finn was sound asleep, she sat down pulling out her iPad. "I'm glad to see you both here for Burt and Kurt."

They way she said that made the hair on Burt's arm stand up. "Were you able to find anything?"

"A hell of a lot more than I thought I would." and it had made her sick to her stomach. "You were right about him being attacked Friday night. I contacted the park service and they sent me the videos from camera's that had recently been installed to catch vandals. They never delete anything they just transfer it to hard copies for insurance purposes and they had 6 cameras around the park and Olson’s has four around the store that were already in evidence so they had everything from there." taking a deep breath. "Did you read about the armed robbery that happened there Friday night?"

Carol nodded, "It was in the Saturday paper." trying to remember what she had read. "I think it was three guys but the clerk shot two of them didn't he?"

Jane nodded, "And the third was caught a few blocks away hiding under a trailer."

Burt was confused, "What does that have to do with Kurt?" as soon as he said it he just knew. "Oh god, no."

"What's a matter Burt?" Finn asked as he woke up and saw the older man pale.

Jane looked at Finn, "The three men that robbed the store are the same ones that attacked Kurt. There's no question about it, the whole assault was caught on tape."

"The two who were shot, please tell me they're dead." Carol hissed.

Jane shook her head, "No, but they probably wish they were. One's paralyzed and the other had an arm amputated."

"Are they in this hospital?" Burt asked. He didn't want those bastards anywhere near his son wounded or not.

"No," Jane told them. "Both had to be air lifted to Cincinnati and the third is in jail. I'm so sorry Mr Hummel but all three will be charged with multiple counts of sexual assault on a minor and I asked the DA to add hate crime as special circumstance. That and the armed robbery will see them behind bars for the rest of their lives, that I promise you."

Carol was crying into Burt shoulder while Finn, who had woken up when they had started talking, stood behind them holding onto his moms shoulder. Burt cleared his throat, "Thank you for that." dear god it hadn't been just one man but three. How had Kurt not said anything? But he knew the answer, even though he was the parent Kurt had always felt he had to protect him ever since Elizabeth had died when he was 8.

"Don't thank me yet," she said packing her things up. "I still have some things to straighten out with the department." Her friend Derick was the head of IA and had called to say he was driving down to handle the Lima PD personally. As a happily married gay man he wouldn't take any bullshit from anybody, the Lima police department had no idea what was coming for them.

"Who was it?" Finn had to ask.

"Three bastards just driving through town." Jane told them. "They've left a wake of robberies and car jackings all the way from Detroit. They picked the wrong town to come to. Mr Olsen was filling in for a sick employee and he just happens to be ex-special forces. As soon as they pulled their guns he pulled his, and he was the better shot."

Burt looked at Carol, "Remind me to give him free oil changes for the rest of his life."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave a comment, I'll take anything.


	3. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things are about to weird.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Once again I do not own Glee or anything pertaining to it. I am not a medical professional or familiar with anything related to the law. All mistakes are my own.

Chapter 4  
(Day 12 February 8, 2012)

Kurt couldn't tell what had woken him up, whether it was the beeping or that someone was gripping his hand too tight. For a second he thought he was back on the playground but for the first time in days his body didn't hurt. That's when he remembered that his dad knew, that Mr Schue knew, that his teacher had driven him home and stayed to talk to his dad. He heard his dads voice praying for him to wake up. That was strange, like him his dad had never been religious though he did believe in god where Kurt didn't. So far he hadn't seen anything to change his mind, what kind of god would have let him be hurt like that and not stop it. He was surprised at how weak he felt as he tried to open his eyes and squeeze what had to be his dads hand. 

Just that slight movement had Burt on his feet, "Kurt? Kurt can you hear me?" he felt his son squeeze his hand again a little tighter. "Nurse! Nurse Charles!"

An older woman in pink scrubs came running in. "Mr Hummel?"

Stepping back but not letting go of Kurt's hand, "He squeezed my hand. He's waking up." looking down he saw Kurt trying to open his eyes and sat down. "Kurt you're okay kiddo, you just need to open your eyes." he said as Diane went to check the monitors.

"His BP is up a little and his oxygen looks good." patting Burt’s back. "That's a good sign," leaning over the bed she reached for his other hand. "Kurt if you can hear me would you squeeze my hand." Kurt felt a much smaller hand take his empty one and squeezed as hard as he could. "Very good sweetie, I'm sure you're tired but do think you could open your eyes for us. I know your dad would love to see them." looking at Burt as she pulled out her phone to call for the doctor.

Taking a deep breath he felt the first pain since waking up but it wasn't nearly as bad as what he had felt since that night. It was enough to make his eyes fly open though and he saw he was in a hospital room. "Oh thank you God." his dad said and he turned his head to see him. 

Kurt’s first thought was his dad looked terrible, he hadn't shaved in what looked like days and his eyes were red and puffy. "Daddy." he tried to say only to discover he had a tube down his throat and started to panic.

Diane took both his hands when he tried to grab the tube, "No honey not yet, just look at me for a minute. Don't panic, as soon as your doctor gets here we'll get that taken out but it might take him a minute to get here okay." she saw him nod slightly. "Good just look at me and try to relax."

Kurt saw his dad move to his side, "You're gonna be okay kiddo I promise. You're gonna be okay. I'm not gonna let anyone hurt you ever again. Just get used to me attached to your hip."

Kurt concentrated on his dads voice and tried to smile thinking his dads plaid would clash horribly with his wardrobe. The way his dad was brushing the hair off his face felt so good, he hadn't done that since he had the flu two years ago. It seemed to take forever for the doctor to show up but as soon as he checked what he needed to they agreed to take the tube out. Kurt wondered if it had hurt as much going in and was just thankful he had been unconscious when they had. "Dad" he croaked out not recognizing his own voice.

"Don't try to talk yet kiddo. Is it alright for him to take a drink?" Burt asked the doctor.

"Of course, but small sips okay." Dr Kessler, Dr Adams partner, said.

Diane picked up the warm jug, "I'll go get some fresh, the ice will help just as much as the water." leaving the room.

Dr Kessler looked down at Kurt, "Kurt I don't want you to talk but can you give me a thumbs up." the boy did. "Okay I'm going to ask you a few questions just do thumbs up for yes and down for no okay." Kurt gave him a thumbs up. "Good, now do you remember why you're here?" Kurt nodded but gave him the thumbs up. "Do you know how sick you were?" thumbs down. "Well you were very sick Kurt. You're temperature was dangerously high, do you know how long that had been going on?" thumbs down again and a panicked look. "That's okay, that broke a couple days ago."

Kurt tried to sit up, "Days..." he tried to talk again but Burt pushed him back into the bed.

Taking his hand again Burt looked down, "Kurt you've been in the hospital for almost a week. They had to operate the night you got here to remove a rib fragment that had broken off. You're fine Kurt I promise." when his sons eyes got huge. "Everything went fine but the fever came back and you wouldn't wake up."

"You've were in a coma for four days." the doctor told him gently. "Luckily the fever broke the day before yesterday and we've just been waiting for you to wake up."

"Here we go." Diane called out bringing in a new jug filled with ice water with a cup and straw. She poured a cup and held it up for Kurt to take a sip. "Go slowly sweetie you don't want to choke."

Following her advise Kurt took several small sips surprised at how much it helped his throat. "Thank you." he whispered feeling much better he looked at his dad. "I'm sorry..."

"Don't you dare apologize." Burt said bending down so he was eye level with his son. "You didn't do anything wrong Kurt, besides not telling anyone what happened. I wish you had trusted me enough to tell me you were hurt."

Kurt buried his head against his chest as he felt his eyes start to fill up. "I didn't want you to worry or be disappointed."

Burt knew that had been the reason. "Kurt it's my job to worry about you and there is nothing you could ever do that would make me disappointed in you. You're my son and I will always love you no matter what. Did you know that the infections were so bad you nearly died? I can't lose you Kurt, that is the only thing that would hurt me." kissing Kurt’s forehead as the doctor checked the machines.

"I wanted to tell you." Kurt whispered as Burt sat down. "I was so afraid. I didn't... I don't know who..."

"You don't need to worry about them ever again." Kurt looked up when Burt said them. "Not only did they get arrested two were shot. One lost an arm and the other is paralyzed, they can't hurt anyone ever again."

Kurt was stunned, "How?" trying to ignore the need to go back to sleep.

Burt swallowed hard, "After they... hurt you," clearing his throat, "they tried to rob Olson’s store. Mr Olson was working and let's just say he didn't like being robbed, he shot before they did." Detective Marshal had kept in touch with them every day. She had handed the DA copies of the videos she had found, saying she was keeping the originals to make sure the charges were filed. She had also told them that one of her best friends was the head of the Ohio State Internal Affairs unit and he had arrived on Friday. He had already put four officers on suspension pending an investigation into their actions, including the two that had taken Burt’s reports in the past. She had laughed saying even the chief of police was having the last four years of his arrests looked at, as well as the way he sent out the other officers. If Burt hadn't been so worried about Kurt he would have laughed with her but at the time all he could do was say thank you.

After the doctor assured Burt his son was out of the woods and would be fine he left the father and son alone. Kurt fell asleep almost as soon as he left, something both the doctor and nurse assured him was normal, and Burt sat back breathing a sigh of relief for the first time in days. When Carol finished her shift and came down she was thrilled to see Kurt without the feeding tube and burst into tears when Burt told her he had woken up. With Kurt sleeping peacefully she told Burt to go home and get something to eat and cleaned up, that she'd sit with Kurt. The way she worried about Kurt, as much as she would have for Finn, had proven to Burt that there was no way he was going lose her. As soon as Kurt was better he planned on talking to him about purposing to Carol, since they were already moving in together he wanted to make both her and Finn official members of their family.

The next time Kurt woke up the early morning sun was shining through the window and his dad was clean shaven looking much better than he had before. Seeing his son trying to sit up he jumped up to help him. "How you feeling kiddo?"

"Better I think." Kurt said hearing his voice was back to normal even though his throat still felt scratchy but nothing worse than the strep throat he had when he was ten. "I am hungry though."

"Did I hear someone say they were hungry?" Carol asked as she came through the door carrying a picnic basket. "Oh Kurt honey it's so good to see you awake, you scared the hell out of us." giving him a hug after sitting the basket down. "You and I are going to have a long talk later on but right now how about some of that spinach quiche you taught me to make."

Kurt’s stomach growled and he ducked his head, "That sounds absolutely perfect." Carol smiled as she started unloading the basket. Not only did she have his favorite quiche but turkey bacon, muffins and some cut up fruit. He ate as much as he could, which even for him it wasn't as much as he had hoped. "Carol that was fantastic, you really are a great cook. No wonder Finn is the size of a mountain."

"That and his fathers genes," she winked at him. "Has the doctor been by yet?" 

"Not yet." Burt snatched the last piece of bacon and saw Kurt about to complain, "After not talking to me about what happened you don't get to complain about my eating habits. Carol gets on me as much as you do." 

Kurt felt his face burn as memories of that night came to him even though he knew that his dad didn't mean anything bad. "I'm sorry dad," wiping at his eyes.

Carol gave Burt a dirty look, "Honey no. You've always been such a private person and you did what you always do. Try to do everything by yourself but sweetie you had to know that you needed help."

Burt nodded, "Kurt I didn't mean anything by that. I just hate that you felt like you couldn't tell me you were hurt." Taking Kurt’s hand. "I know you hide a lot of things from me about how the kids treat you at school, but what happened is so much more serious than that. And on top of that I knew that something had happened that night. I knew and instead of asking I just let you take care of it like always. I failed you Kurt and for that I'm the one that's sorry." 

Kurt squeezed his dads hand as all three of them openly cried not really caring if anyone saw them. "No dad it wasn't your fault, I just... God I was so scared and ashamed... and I couldn't..." both his dad and Carol started to protest but Kurt held up his hand. "Let me talk please. I know I shouldn't feel like that and I don't, not now. But right after I couldn't even look at myself in a mirror how could I tell you, make you see me like that too. That I'm weak and pathetic."

"Kurt you are not weak." Burt said the same time as Carols, "or pathetic."

Burt took her hand, "The strength it must have taken to act normal... my god I could never have done that. You do understand that I'm your dad? That that's what I'm suppose to do, to be there to help you when things are bad not just when things are good. I should have..."

"Burt stop," Carol put he arm around his shoulder. "We can't change the past as much as we wish we could. Beating yourself up won't help you or Kurt, we just need to focus on getting our boy well enough to come home." looking at the boy in the bed she held out her hand and smiled when he took it. "When he gets there you can yell at him all you want, I'll even help." winking at Kurt.

"I promise I won't keep anything from you anymore." Kurt told his dad. "Do I... do I have to talk to the police about what happened?"

Burt hated to say yes but, "I'm sure Detective Marshal will need to ask you a few questions but the bastards already confessed after she showed them the evidence that was found against them," not sure if he should tell him about the video's yet. He had asked to see them but when the detective brought him a copy he had shut the machine off as soon as they had pulled his son's pants off. "Plus they also have the armed robbery charges as well. Don't worry Kiddo Detective Marshal is a good cop, she won't make it hard for you. In fact she had a meeting with the head of the school board this afternoon," sitting back with a grin. Despite everything he wished he could have been there when she had went to the school the day before with a warrant for all of the files on bullying. Finn had told him Figgins had turned white when Sue had brought out her own copies of the files that had been discarded over the years as well as video footage from her hidden cameras of said incidents. Apparently she hadn't been exaggerating when she said she had the whole school wired. 

Burt had been shocked to see the cheerleading coach at the hospital the day after Kurt had been admitted wanting to know what was going on with her Porcelain. At that point the doctors had been concerned that Kurt hadn't woken up and Burt had broken down telling her the whole story. Sue hadn't said a word until he finished then only asked for the detectives name and number before leaving a stunned Burt alone with Kurt. He didn't know what she had told Detective Marshal but the woman smiled every time she said Sue's name for the last few days.

Sure enough an hour after Burt called to say Kurt was awake the detective showed up bringing two other officers with photo line ups. Kurt tried to stay calm as he pointed out the three men then signed the photos but was so grateful when she told him that there wasn't any need for a trial since they had already agreed to pled guilty in exchange for being kept out of general population at the prison. She was quite happy to tell him that all three of them were third strikers, meaning they would spend the rest of their miserable lives behind bars with no possibility of parole.

(Day 15)

To Kurt's shock Sue had stopped by with a Get Well balloon and bouquet of flowers a few days after he woke up. Saying the reason she brought roses was because they didn't have pansy's, making Kurt grin. She also told everyone that Figgins had been fired and his license revoked. That she had been appointed temporary principal and that they were changing to a zero tolerance bulling policy starting immediately. She smiled telling Kurt that three members of the sports teams had already been expelled. She had grinned even more when Kurt asked if that meant she would have to fire herself for picking on Mr Schue. "Nah, Buttchin can take it."

Finn had told him that nobody knew what had happened, only that Kurt had been sick and needed an operation and was still in the hospital. He said he hadn't felt right telling anyone without Kurt’s permission and that included Rachel. Who, he said, was yelling at everyone because Kurt wasn't there and it was jeopardizing her chances at regionals. He also told them that the entire glee club was driving him and Mr Schue nuts wanting to know what hospital Kurt was in but so far they were keeping everyone away. Finn admitted that because of the way she was acting he had told Rachel he didn't want to see her anymore which was causing even more arguing within the group. Kurt felt bad but Finn assured him that he had been thinking about breaking up with her anyway. That she was too self absorbed and high maintenance for him.

Everything seemed to be getting better, Kurt still wouldn't talk about the attack with the therapist the hospital had sent but he was getting his strength back a little everyday. It wasn't until he had been awake for a week (Day 19) that his world was turned upside down again. He had mentioned some cramping in his stomach to his nurse and the doctor ordered an ultra-sound because of the kidney damage. Kurt was sitting with his dad and Carol while Finn was at school when Dr Kessler and Dr Adams came in with another woman he didn't know, all three had weird looks on their faces. "Oh Gaga what now."

Dr Kessler smiled a little, after treating Kurt for the last week that phrase was starting become normal to him. "Kurt," Dr Adams said then turned to his parents, "Mr Hummel, Ms Hudson. First off I think we've found the reason for the cramping you've been experiencing." Getting right to business. He had a soft spot for the teenager and knew that what they had learned was going to be a shock for all of them. Hell he had run the test three times himself just to make sure before having to tell them.

Kurt sat up worried, "You did," seeing the looks on their faces was getting to him. "Oh Gaga what did they do to me." trying not to panic. 

"Kurt you're going to be fine, there just seems to be a side effect that we didn't expect. But you are perfectly healthy okay." Dr Kessler says stepping closer to the group.

"What kind of side effect?" Kurt barely heard his dad ask as he took his hand.

Dr Adams turns to the third doctor that had came in with them. "For that I'm going to let Dr Yamada explain. She's more familiar with cases like this."

Carol sits up, "But I've worked with Dr Yamada several time in the NICU. She's an obstetrician what can you do for Kurt." Even as she says the words Carol got a sick feeling in her stomach as remembered that Dr Yamada was the only doctor outside of Cincinnati that had worked with male pregnancies. "Oh God..." covering her mouth she looked at Kurt.

Burt was watching Carol, "Carol what's going on?"

Carol turned to him, "Burt I have to ask you something," he nodded, "When Elizabeth was carrying Kurt did she ever take a prenatal vitamin called MR8 or Seahorse. Think Burt, this is really important." she saw the doctors out of the corner of her eye relax a little as they let her do the questioning.

Most of the population never knew that in the nineties a group of scientist doing fertility research, had been interested in finding a way for gay couples to have children. They had been more successful than anyone had ever dreamed and thanks to an activist friend of theirs, they had been talked into bypassing ethical trials and had mass produced their product and sold them as prenatal vitamins to the general public in Ohio as well as Wisconsin, Illinois, Indiana, and Michigan for almost five years. They had finally been caught but the damage had already been done. Roughly one in ten males born to mothers who had taken the 'vitamin' had been born with both male and, to various degrees, female reproductive organs. Since most males were heterosexual for them it wasn't an issue but for the homosexual population it had become a very big deal. As far as Carol knew there had only been a few male pregnancies over the last ten years in Ohio. One of the men had died from complications along with the fetus, one had miscarried, but one had been able to carry successfully and had given birth via C-section to a little boy. Because of the controversy, and lawsuits, surrounding the drug there had been a media blackout and the subject was rarely discussed in the medical field except by doctors and nurses, like herself, that worked with pregnancies and births. Carol doubted that outside of the five states, and medical research, no one even knew it was possible.

"Think Burt, did either of you ever receive any notices after Kurt was born from lawyers." she kept looking at Burt afraid to see Kurt’s face. He would know something was wrong the second he saw hers.

"I remember Liz getting something but she said it was nothing to worry about. Honestly outside of the auto shop she took care of everything but she would have told me if anything was important."

"What about the prenatal MR8?" Dr Yamada asked.

Burt scratched his head thinking back, "It sounds vaguely familiar...," seeing them exchange looks with Carol. "Would somebody please tell me what the hell is going on? You said Kurt was healthy. Is that true or not?" squeezing his son's hand in his. 

"Kurt is healthy," Dr Adams held up his hands. "I swear you are healing beautifully and we are almost ready to send you home."

"Then why are you trying to scare me to death?" Kurt yelled ripping his hand out of his dads. "What is... Did they do... something to me?" 

Carol couldn't take seeing the boy she considered her second son so frightened. "Kurt you are going to be fine. I promise you that. Now I need you and you Burt," giving him her stubborn look, "to stay calm and let Dr Yamada explain some things. I don't know why your mom never said anything but I'm sure she had her reasons." looking at the doctor. "What we tell you is the honest to gods truth and you need to listen carefully and try not to panic."

The next hour was filled with disbelief first, fear second, followed by outrage (from Burt) that lead to a lot of confusion and fear again. "How is this possible? How could I not know? Are you sure?" Kurt kept asking.

Dr Yamada sat down opposite the family and pulled out her tablet pulling up the ultra sound from the day before. "Kurt I don't know why your primary doctor never tested for this. Because of your birth year and the fact that your mother was exposed to MR8 when she was pregnant there should have been a test preformed years ago. My only explanation is that some doctors just don't believe it's out there. I guess you could call me the local expert. I've been the primary doctor for several males over the last few years and have delivered four beautiful healthy babies. One only a year ago." Carol shook her head wondering how she had missed all of that. Because she and Finn's father had lived in Virginia when she was pregnant it wasn't until they had moved to Lima when he was a year old that she had found out about MR8. Once she had heard about it she had been fascinated and followed everything she could get her hands on.

Kurt bit his lip to keep it from trembling as he looked at her. "Y-you're saying I'm... that they..." closing his eye he drops his hand over his stomach just below that horrific word that was finally healing. 

Burt felt like he had entered the twilight zone, if Elizabeth had known why the hell hadn't she told him about this. Dear god his baby boy... "So what you're all trying to say is that... that Kurt's pregnant. It's barely been two weeks how can you even..." Carol took his arm quieting him as Kurt brought his knees closer, trying to wrap his arms around them.

Dr Kessler stepped forward, "I understand your confusion but most male pregnancies only last between 28 and 32 weeks instead of 38 to 42. We don't know why but gestation is much quicker."

Pulling up the ultra sound video Dr Yamada played it for the Hummel’s, "Let me explain your situation. This is your prostate Kurt, it's about a third of normal size, but completely functioning," she said quickly when he looked horrified. "All of your male reproductive system is working just fine." she assured him. "They are just a little more to the front of your body allowing for a second female reproductive system right behind it."

"But that doesn't make sense." Kurt cried out. "If I have... Wouldn't I have, you know... periods or something." he had enough girl friends to have heard way more about the subject then he had ever wanted too. Maybe I should have listened more, he thought.

"Some men do, some don't. It's possible that yours remained dormant until your assault." she hated to bring it up but unfortunately it was her job. "Dr Adams told you that there was a substantial amount of tearing..." seeing Kurt look away she stopped. "What I think happened was that there was a layer of skin blocking the entrance to an enteral vagina. When that was torn, it opened."

Kurt wiped his eyes as she showed them a diagram of what his internal organs looked like. He had never really enjoyed biology but what she said made a little sense, even to him. "There was a lot of bleeding, I just thought..." trailing off he sat back letting his legs rest again. "So they didn't just rape me they knocked me up to." he saw his dad flinch a little when said rape but he didn't care. "Great the Neanderthals were right. I am a freak."

"Kurt..." his dad started.

"No dad it's true, your son's some freak of nature." laying down he pulled the cover up to his chin. "Could you just go... I need, I just want be alone please. Please, I can't..."

Carol reached out to touch his shoulder surprised when he flinched since he hadn't reacted that way with her yet. "Alright honey we'll be right outside for a bit. You just rest okay."

"Everything's going to be alright kiddo. I'm not going to let anything happen to you I promise." Burt didn't try to touch his son even though all he wanted was to wrap his arms around him like he had when he was little. Nodding to the doctors the five of them left heading for the conference room across the hall. 

Once they were all sitting down Burt turned to the doctors, "Alright let’s cut the crap, what exactly does this mean for Kurt. Is it even safe for him... what if he doesn't want to..." not really able to get his thoughts together.

Carol took his hand, "Burt I know this is a shock but I've heard Dr Yamaha’s statistics for male pregnancy, she's considered the top of her field." 

"70 percent of males born with this condition only have partial female reproductive systems, some have ovaries, some a uterus. About 15 percent have full but non functioning systems. The rest, like Kurt," pulling up the ultra sound again. "As you can see he has a complete female system that has probably been functioning for years but without the means of draining, the fluid was absorbed back into his body with no trouble. During the assault it seems that the skin protecting it was broken. The amount of bleeding Kurt's mentioned was probably some left over menstrual blood. I wish this had never happened, two other patients of mine had similar assaults and both were able to terminate the pregnancy’s without harm to themselves. One recently called to schedule an appointment, he and his husband just found out they're expecting and couldn't be happier."

Carol sat up, "So if he does... terminate, he would be able to conceive again."

"I see no reason why he wouldn't be able to later on." Dr Yamada said putting up the tablet. "The position of Kurt’s organs are... well perfect. Both reproductive systems are completely normal just a little on the smaller size which I don't see causing any complications. As far as I can tell, without further testing, Kurt is the epitome of what MR8 was suppose to accomplish."

Burt rubbed his head, "So this would be safe for him."

"Completely," Dr Kessler smiled, "And I can guarantee we will keep this as quiet as we can. Also I took the liberty of contacting the law firm that handles the trust set up for the children effected." pulling out a folder from his clipboard. "You just need to call them, they will cover all medical expenses for whatever decisions you and your son make. There is also a trust fund set up for anyone born with hermaphrodite syndrome because of MR8."

"I don't give a damn about any trust fund. I just want to know my son is safe." standing up Burt blurted out at the doctor.

"Believe me Burt, so do we." Dr Adams said turning to glare at his associate. "Right now we've done everything we can. Kurt is healing beautifully, there's no sign of infection and all of his STD tests were negative."

"Detective Marshal called a few days ago to let us know that those bastards were negative as well." Carol told the group.

"We do recommend another HIV test in three months, just to be sure though." Dr Adams added glad to hear the news. "As well as finishing the PEP's. It never hurts to err on the side of caution."

"I've already set up an appointment for Kurt to come to my office for a more in-depth exam but it can wait a few days." Dr Yamada said. "You need to take some time to figure out what you want to do now. There are so many options and know that, because of the assault, we understand this will be a difficult decision."

Sitting back down Burt sighed, "We'll talk to Kurt. This had to be his decision, nobody else’s." 

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

Once everyone left Kurt broke down sobbing into his pillow. Why hadn't they just killed him, he thought, it would of been less painful. One part of his mind kept thinking that this explained so much, why he had always been so effeminate. His voice and his mannerisms were things that definitely stood out, that had always made him feel less of a boy. Over time he had come to accept the fact that that was just who he was and had accepted, even learned to love, the way that it made him unique. Now... he couldn't help thinking that maybe Karofsky and the other jocks were right, maybe he was a girl. Hell there was no way to deny it, the doctors had proof that at least part of him was a girl. A knocked up girl!

Sitting up Kurt put his hand on his stomach, god one of them was still inside him. All this time it had been there twisting and growing like a cancer. I HATE it! Gaga didn't he have enough to worry about, like graduating high school (only a year and a half to go) and winning a national trophy in glee. He had tried to block out everything that happened but now that had been blown to hell and back. Actually he was glad that Finn had told Mr Schue. Finn had blurted that out the day he had woken up and he wasn't angry. It helped that he knew how close he had come to actually dying. Kurt felt so stupid for pretending and not telling his dad. He had been in shock, he knew that, but he had known he was hurt and that he needed help yet he couldn't tell anyone.

In a way he still couldn't, the doctors were one thing, they already knew, but how was he going to tell his friends. Mercedes and Tina had called several times but he had just let it go to voicemail then listened later as Mercedes got madder and madder at him. Santana had called threating to cut up his scarf collection if he didn't call Britney back at least. He wasn't sure Brit would even understand what it meant to be raped so what was he suppose to say. He knew they were worried about him, even Puck had texted and his U Ok nearly had Kurt crying. A year ago Puck would have tossed him in a dumpster but here he was asking if he was alright. And if Finn was right Mark had to replace all four of his tires after he ran over a piece of wood in his parking space at school that had a suspiciously large amount of nails in it. The world really did work in weird ways.

How was he going to tell them he had been raped and now guess what... I'm pregnant? It didn't seem real as he looked at himself in the mirror.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading any comments are welcome.


	4. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oh boy that was a shock. Kurt has some serious thinking to do.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own Glee. I only wish I did.  
> I am not a medical professional and the only information on laws I got off of watching TV or made up to suit the story.  
> So off we go.... Kurt gets some advice from a surprising source.

Chapter 5

The funniest thing that happened was Finn when he came to the hospital after school and found out. The tall teen had stood there staring at Kurt while Carol tried to explain how Kurt could be a boy and be pregnant. Kurt wasn't even sure he understood everything she had said, but Finn was completely lost. Instead he came up with, "This is so cool! You're like my brother and a sister all at the same time.” Then he paled, “Oh crap, and I just stood there while they tossed you in the dumpster. Kurt I am so sorry."

It took both Kurt and Finn almost two hours to calm Burt down for that one. While Carol took Finn to go get dinner Burt pulled out an engagement ring and asked for Kurt’s blessing to purpose to Carol. "Dad after everything that Carol’s done for both of us, that she's been here for me every day. I love her to dad and I think it's about time." 

Kurt thought his dad would wait until he was out of the hospital but after they got through eating, a healthy Tai dish that Kurt couldn't get enough of, he had dropped to one knee right in the hospital room. Carol had started crying saying she wasn't getting just one man but two after a very teary yes. "Is there anymore surprises?" Finn asked hugging both Burt and Kurt after his mom. "I think my heads going to explode as it is."

"How do you think I feel?" Kurt tried to joke. "This morning I thought they were coming to tell me I could go home and now I have to worry about a baby. What am I going to do? I won't even be seventeen for another two months." starting to breathe faster.

His dad jumped up from the floor as he and Carol rushed over to him, even Finn came closer to pat his back. "Kurt stop, don't panic, you still have time to figure out what you want to do." Carol said.

Burt felt horrible for saying this but felt he had to. "Kurt this is your decision. After everything that happened, none of us are going to look down on you if you don’t want to have this baby. I know how hard this is for you, how hard it's going to be on you if you do. But you are not alone Kurt, we will all be here for you no matter what." taking Kurt’s hand. "I can't tell you what to do, and I'm sorry for that, because this is going to be the hardest decision you've ever had to make."

Kurt was quiet for a second looking around at Carol and Finn then his dad. "I don't know what I want honestly. When they told me all I could think was Oh Gaga they're still in me," he felt his dads hand tighten slightly like that would protect him. "Now that I've had a chance to calm down I just don't know. I mean I remember Quinn and everything she went through and... I just don't know yet."

"That's cool dude," Finn said making them turn to him. "I remember when I thought Beth was mine and how much that was changing everything. I was terrified at first but then it was like awesome thinking I was going to be a dad. I'll be here for you Kurt, even if you just want to talk or bounce ideas off me that'll be okay. I mean it's not exactly the same but I sort of know what you're going through."

Kurt wiped his eyes then smiled at Finn, "You know, I never thought of it like that but you're right, maybe that would help." surprised when Finn hugged him. "And don't call me dude." seeing a smile on the taller boys face when he stood back.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
(Day 21)

Kurt went home two days later with a bag loaded with prenatal medication. It was Friday night and his appointment with Dr Yamada was the next Wednesday after school. Dr Yamada had ran a dozen more tests before he had left the hospital checking his hormone and testosterone levels, which according to her were perfectly balanced. He hadn't decided what he wanted to do yet but at least he knew he was able to carry the baby if he wanted to. 

He had to give his dad and Carol credit, they had fixed his favorite dinner and made small talk trying to distract him. His dad kept saying everything was going to be okay and that they would support his decision. The problem was he would have liked a little advise, this was so far out of his comfort zone that he didn't even know where to start. 

When his dad and Carol pulled out the listings for homes their real estate agent had sent them Kurt called it a night and headed down stairs to his basement. After the fiasco last year they had decided that if they were going to live together they would need a bigger house. One with at least three bedrooms so no one would have to share. Kurt loved his house but he understood things were changing and in a good way for his dad.

He was looking at himself in his full length mirror when his cell phone started to ring and saw it was Mercedes again. Not wanting to talk he just let it ring. He was surprised that it stopped just before going to voice mail, it looked like she had finally gotten tired of leaving messages. Feeling guilty he picked it up and started going through his contacts stopping on one he had never used before. Without over thinking it he dialed and heard a familiar voice answer. "Quinn, it's Kurt, are you busy?"

The blonde cheerleader had to check the ID just to make sure she wasn't hearing things. "Kurt... no I'm free. Wow, how are you? Finn told everyone you were coming back Tuesday."

"Yeah the doctor gave me the okay to come back as long as I take it easy." he didn't know what else to say.

Quinn would never class herself as a close friend to Kurt but even she could hear something odd in his voice. "Kurt are you okay? I mean I don't really know what happened, all Finn would say was that you had to have surgery but not what kind." She hated the fact that half the football team were taking bets on whether it was a sex change or not.

Sitting on his bed Kurt sighed, "There's a lot more to it." biting his lip, "I hate to ask but I kind of need to talk to someone and I was wondering..."

"Kurt..." Quinn was stunned, "Why would you call me? Not that I mind, but we're not exactly BFF's. What about Mercedes or Tina?" she suddenly heard him sniffling like he was crying.

"Because they won't understand. I don't even know if you'll believe me or not but... You're the only one that will know what I'm going through." he sniffed wiping at his eyes. These hormones were driving him nuts already, he hadn't cried this much since his mom had died.

Okay that scared Quinn, "Would you like me come over?" she asked. They may not be close but she liked Kurt and respected the way he always held his head high when the jocks were tormenting him. Like her he could also be a complete bitch when he wanted to be.

"Can you?" Kurt answered quickly, "I mean, if it's not to much trouble."

Hearing the scared way he asked that bothered her, "I'm on my way." hanging up she grabbed her keys and went to find her mom. Explaining that Kurt needed to talk and that she was worried about him, "I don't know mom but something is not right. We’re not close but yet he called me. He was so good to me last year I feel like I need to help."

Judy was thankful to all of her daughters friends who had been there for her when her now ex-husband had thrown Quinn out for getting pregnant. Judy had finally come to her senses and thrown him out but not until just days before her daughter had went into labor. "Honey if you think your friend needs you, you go right ahead. Just give me a call so I know when you'll be home okay." kissing her forehead.

"Thanks mom." Quinn couldn't help but wonder what was going on as she drove to Kurt’s house. He was so much closer to the other girls in Glee so she was concerned that he called her. 

It only took her ten minutes to get to Kurt’s and was a little surprised that Finn's mom answered the door. "Quinn I didn't know you were coming over. Finn is at Mike's for some video game marathon this weekend."

"Oh no, Mrs Hudson I'm not here to see Finn. Actually it was..." Quinn kind of stuttered.

"I asked her to come over." Kurt said from the hallway.

Both Carol and Quinn turned to look at him and he nearly changed his mind. Carol looked between the two and understood why Quinn was there. "Of course sweetheart," stepping aside for Quinn to come in. "Quinn would you like something to drink."

"No thanks Mrs Hudson." seeing Kurt in baggy flannel pajamas was different. He always wore silk ones for the girls sleep overs.

Carol smiled, "Quinn honey it's okay to call me Carol. I forgive you for what happened with Finn. Honestly he should have known better. A hot tub, really?" laughing when Quinn blushed.

"Thank you Carol and again I really am sorry. I should have never told Finn he was Beth’s father. My only excuse is that I panicked." she offered the other woman then turned to Kurt. "Well you look better than I thought you would. Everyone thinks you'll be wrapped up like the mummy." she joked and saw Kurt smile.

"Thankfully the bandages fit under my shirt or they'd clash with everything." suddenly nervous he wrapped his arms around his waist.

Quinn watched the way he was acting and felt the hair on the back of her neck stand up. "So..."

"Ummm," Kurt took a deep breath, "Why don't we go down stairs it might be easier without everyone watching."

She turned and saw Kurt’s dad in a chair watching them and Carol in the kitchen turning back to the dishes a little to quickly. "Sure whatever."

She and the other girls had been over a few times for sleepovers but she still got a kick out of Kurt’s basement. His dad really did spoil him and she hated to admit it but she was a little jealous about that. "You do look good Kurt and I'm glad you're feeling better. So what did you want to talk to me about? I have to admit I'm curious." Kurt sat on his bed and suddenly started crying. 

Rushing to him Quinn wrapped her arms around him, "Kurt what happened? This isn't like you. The last time we saw you, you pushed Rachel, which Satan had been gushing over for weeks. She was so proud of you, although she really wanted to be the first one to do that." trying to get him to laugh

Laughing Kurt sat up, "I'm sorry, this is just so hard to talk about."

"Whatever it is Kurt you can tell me, I won't say a word to anyone. I may be a bitch but I can keep a secret." Quinn joked. "Believe it or not you're my friend Kurt and I hate seeing you like this."

Taking a deep breath he just said it. "I was raped." he expect her to jump away or let go of him but instead she only tightened her hold.

"Who?" was all she said but he was happy to hear the Ice Queen tone back in her voice.

Sitting up she let go only to hold his hand. "That Friday before I pushed Rachel I had to walk home and these three guys they grabbed me and dragged me into the park..."

Hearing that she jumped up so fast he nearly fell on the floor. "What?!! Oh my God Kurt... This... Holy shit!"

Kurt wasn't used to hearing her curse and smiled, "Practice ran so late that night and dad had my car at the shop for maintenance."

Taking his hand she sat down again. "Kurt... Okay I'm here, just take your time. You can tell me whatever you want me to know. I am so sorry, I can't believe this." Despite the bitch attitude he projected for his own protection Kurt had to be the kindest person she had ever met. How dare someone hurt him like that? Suddenly she wished Santana was there, between the two of them they'd be able to figure out how to hurt them.

Kurt squeezed her hand when he saw she had tears in her eyes, "I'm okay... I mean I wasn't at first. They..." taking a deep breath glad that it didn't hurt to do that anymore. "They beat me too, a couple cracked ribs and one broken one."

"Kurt!" Quinn felt sick, "No wonder you weren't acting right that day."

"That's not why I pushed Rachel, well it sort of is." He had to grin, it was a little funny now that he thought about it. Lifting his shirt he showed her his stomach. "They cut me."

Quinn looked down and saw a faint scar spelling fag. Covering her mouth she rushed to his bathroom and threw up. She took a second to wash her mouth out before rejoining Kurt who hadn't moved. He was just sitting on his bed with his head bent looking down. Sitting back down she wrapped her arms around him and hugged him tight both crying for what seemed like forever. When he did pull back she was surprised that he kissed her cheek. She had seen him do that with Mercedes and Tina but never with her. "Thank you." he said.

"For what, getting your shirt wet?" she tried to joke as he handed her a tissue.

"For caring enough to even cry. I wasn't sure..."

"Kurt you have no idea how much I respect you. I know I'm not an easy person to get along with, I'm to goal oriented and I know self-absorbed at times." he raised an eyebrow and she laughed. "I think that's why we get along, you and I are a lot a like."

"More than you know." when she started to say something he held up. "That's why I called you." looking at his hands for a minute then directly at her. He had to talk to someone and she was the only person, besides Carol, that he knew that had had a baby. "I know how smart you are Quinn, a lot more than you let on. I always picture you as a lawyer or a doctor or something Ivy League." she smiled. "I have to tell you something and I'm not lying or trying to make fun of you I swear. It's the honest to Gaga truth. You can ask Carol or I can give you my doctors number and I can tell her to talk to you."

He was panicking and she knew it. "Kurt it's okay. I know you would never ask me to come over here to make fun of me. Just tell me what's going on. Finn said you had surgery did something happen with that?"

Kurt shook his head. "No that went fine. Okay," sitting back he got comfortable against his head board and Quinn came up next to him. "After I pushed Rachel and ran off," she nodded. "Finn found me and I ended up showing him the cuts. At the time they were infected and raw." She looked horrified but he went on. "I made him swear not to tell anyone but luckily he didn't listen and told Mr Schue."

"And that's a good thing?" she had to ask since to Kurt breaking a promise would have been a capital offence.

"A very good thing." He agreed. "I was sick Quinn, really sick. I hadn't seen a doctor and what they did..." he paused before taking another deep breath. "I had a lot of infections, not just the cut." thankfully he knew she understood when her eyes widened. "I had a really high fever and the broken rib was shifting so they had to operate to take it out before it punctured my lung. I also had a bruised kidney that was bleeding."

"Oh God." Quinn sat up.

"Yeah," he couldn't believe how much it helped talking to her. "They had to give me a transfusion before the surgery and one during. The problem was the fever came back and I was in a coma for four days."

"What! And Finn didn't tell us. Oh I am so kicking his ass." Kurt could have died and none of them would have even known about it.

"Don't be mad at him, my dad told him not to say anything until they knew what would happen." He never thought he'd see Quinn Fabray pissed on his behalf.

She gave him her best HQB glare which only made him smile. "Still..."

"Anyway my fever broke and I came out of it and swear on Gaga I'm okay." Suddenly she was hugging him again. "The two weeks I was there the infection cleared up and all the tests came back negative."

"What tests?"

"For STD's, they're all negative. Oh yeah they caught the guys, I forgot to tell you that."

That was one good thing she thought. "They caught them, good. Then I don't need to send Satan after them."

Kurt laughed, a really good laugh that even had Quinn smiling. "No Santana doesn't need to get her razors out. In fact they already pled quilty and are in jail. I guess this was their third conviction so..."

Since her dad was an attorney she knew what that meant. "Automatic life sentence." that made her happy.

"Yeah," Kurt nodded getting serious once more. 

"Okay there's more, isn't there." from his look she just knew.

"A few days after I woke up I started having really bad cramps, I just thought it was from the surgery but the doctors ran a few more tests." looking at her. "This is where it gets a little out there but I promise you it's the truth."

Quinn took his hand, "Kurt I can't believe you went through all of this and none of us knew. I hate that you were hurt, you didn't deserve any of this. I know I haven't always been the nicest person to you but I promise from now on I will be there for you okay. Anytime you want to talk I'll listen and I'll be right beside you when or if you tell the rest of Glee club. I don't know why you chose me to talk to first but I promise I won't take it for granted."

Kurt teared up but smiled, "Quinn despite everything with Finn and Puck I have always thought you were so brave to have Beth and proud of you for doing what was best for both of you." she looked ready to cry at that. "I know it was harder for you than you let on which is why I hate asking you to go through this with me but you are the only one that I think will know what to say to me."

Sitting back Quinn just looked at him. "I'm confused Kurt. What does Beth have to do with this?"

Getting up Kurt grabbed the folder Dr Yamada had made for him with all the research and explanations then handed it to Quinn. "I knew I had to have proof because no one's going to believe me."

Looking through the papers Quinn started to get a sick feeling in her stomach. While she read Kurt tried to explain, "I guess before we were born there was an experiment that went screwy. Somehow pregnant women were given this drug disguised as a prenatal vitamin and it caused a genetic abnormality in male fetuses. My mom took it when she was pregnant with me." Quinn looked at him a little in shock. "They think that's why I'm so effeminate, you know the higher voice and less hairy." he added with a grin.

"Don't joke." she slapped his knee. "This says you could..." flipping pages she stopped on a diagram and stared.

"Have female and male reproductive systems? I know and I do." he saw her eyes get wide. "They didn't just rape me, I'm pregnant Quinn. I don't know what to do, the doctor said that I should have no problem carrying but I was raped." he cried. "How can I... What if I hate..."

Everything she had ever believed flew out the window. Kurt was terrified, anyone with eyes could see that. There was no way he was faking this. Somehow her friend, her male friend, was pregnant and he needed her. "Kurt it's going to be okay." holding him again. Dear God nobody had ever needed her like this, not even her daughter. "I honestly don't know what to say but I believe you. I'll help in anyway you want me to."

Laying his head in her lap Kurt curled into a ball as she stroked his hair, "I don't know what to do Quinn. My dad and Carol have been so great but they keep telling me it's my decision whether to have it or not. Dr Yamada says that if I do terminate that I can still have kids later on if I want to."

"So it's not like a one time thing?" she asked. Wow, this was not how she thought this conversation was going to turn out.

"No. Apparently she's had other male patients that had... you know, that went on to have another kid."

"How do people not know about this? Guys that can get pregnant, this is..." she stopped when Kurt laughed a little.

"Trust me I know," he sighed sitting up again. "I thought it was a sick joke until I saw the ultrasound. All I kept thinking was that a part of one of them was still inside me."

She could understand that, "And now that you've had some time to think?"

"A full three days, yeah that's a lot of time." sounding more like himself.

She smacked his shoulder gently, "You know what I mean."

"I honestly don't know. I guess male pregnancies are faster, almost ten weeks shorter so we know that at three weeks it's more like a six. I'm already having morning sickness and mood swings. I have to see the doctor on Wednesday for more tests but she keeps saying everything looks good."

"Well that's good I guess." she started to get why he had called her. "I hate to say it but your dad's right, it has to be your decision Kurt. No one can tell you what is best for you."

"My situation was completely different, I knew better but Puck caught my in a moment of wine cooler weakness. I was as much responsible as he was, just don't tell him I said that. I like holding it over his head." Kurt giggled slightly. "But what we did was consensual, what happened to you wasn't." she felt him tense up but he didn't say anything. 

"I didn't have an abortion for a couple of reasons. I know you don't believe but one was my religious beliefs, I was raised to think it was a sin. The second was every time I thought about it all I saw was a part of me and Puck. As screwed up as we are that little life I felt kicking the crap out of me deserved a chance to be better than we are. The fact that I found a great person to raise her was just a bonus and that Shelby is okay letting me and Puck be apart of her life is incredible. I mean we can't be there for her but she sends pictures and updates and when Beth is old enough she plans to introduce us to her so she will always know who her birth parents are."

"I didn't know she was doing that." Kurt sat up looking at Quinn.

"Neither did I until she started emailing me. She said that not being a part of Rachels life was her biggest regret and that she wasn't going to let that be mine. That as long as I was okay with it she wanted me to be able to see that Beth was healthy and happy."

She was smiling but Kurt could tell it was a sad smile. "And are you, okay with it I mean?" he asked.

Blowing out a breath Quinn leaned back against the headboard. "Yeah I am, just not all the time like Puck. He would move in with Shelby if he thought that would keep Beth close, thank god she moved to Columbus. I like getting pictures maybe every other month but right now I need to concentrate on school and college. I even applied for early admission to Yale."

"You did?" Kurt wasn't really surprised. Quinn was never meant for a small town life, just like him. "I'm happy for you." 

"Thanks. It's a long shot but they have a great economics program. I can picture myself running a fortune 500 company someday. Now stop changing the subject." looking at him. "Kurt this isn't something that you can pretend isn't there and yes I know you are an expert at that. All the crap that Karofsky and the other jocks put you through you just ignored it and held your head up high pretending it didn't bother you."

"How did you know?" No one had ever admitted that to him.

"Everybody ignored me last year so it gave me a chance to watch people." feeling quilty she added. "I'm sorry I didn't help you. I wish I had your ability to be yourself and not care what others thought of you but I don't. Well not completely, I am getting better though."

"It sucks that the jocks were right. I am a freak and part girl." he said wiping his eyes.

"This doesn't make you a freak." she slapped his shoulder again. At least he didn't say anything about injuries there so she thought it was safe. "It makes you special."

"Ghee that helps." he rolled his eyes and stood up. "What if I hate it Quinn?"

She studied him for a minute, "You would never hate anyone, especially a child."

"I hate them!" he said loudly. "They didn't care that they were hurting me. Hell they laughed as they took turns and then they just left me there. I could have died and I would have meant nothing more than a quick fuck."

Standing up, "You're allowed to hate them, I hate them for hurting you. They was sick and twisted and they deserve to be locked up for the rest of their miserable lives. But think about this Kurt, that is your baby not theirs, only yours." pointing to his stomach. "If you keep it, and I feel safe saying that if you do have it you won't be able to let someone else raise it. You will be the one to love it and raise it to be just as good a person as you are. Whoever the other... father is." shrugging. "He's a sperm donor that's all. Like a woman that wants a baby and gets artificially inseminated." pulling him over to the couch they sat down. "When I first realized I was pregnant I was furious with Puck and myself and for a while I hated the baby. I cursed it and Puck blaming everything that went wrong on them. But then I felt it move and kick," she smiled wiping her eyes. "As difficult as it was I came to love her so much. All I wanted was for her to have a good life even thought I knew I wasn't ready for it to be with me."

"I'm so scared." Kurt admitted. "But..."

"But what?" she coxed gently.

"I had a dream last night. It was weird at first, just me walking around what looked like an apartment. It had big picture windows so it was really bright." he remembered how warm and safe he felt. "When I turned around the wall was covered in picture frames." wiping his own eyes. "There was this little girl with blonde hair and pig tails in everyone of them." Quinn smiled patting his hand encouragingly. "There were baby pictures with me holding her, and birthday cakes being thrown all over the place. Even one with us trick-or-treating as Peter Pan and a little Tinker Bell." Quinn laughed. "Then as I was looking a door opened and I heard a voice calling for Daddy and I saw her running towards me but just before I could touch her I woke up." he looked at her. "Quinn I felt so cold and empty, I wanted to hold her so much."

She squeezed his hand, "Kurt I think you already know what you want. Now you just have to be brave enough to take it. Yes the person that hurt you will be apart of this child but it's also part of you, won't that make the difference." suddenly he was hugging her again. "Besides just think of all the fun you'll have picking out baby clothes." he laughed.

They talked for a bit longer before Quinn said good night then invited him to meet her and the unholy trinity for lunch at Breadstix. He said he'd think about it before walking her upstairs. After she left his dad asked if everything was alright. "Yeah dad I think it is. Quinn gave me a lot to think about."

"Well you don't have to make up your mind right now, there's still time." Burt wasn't sure what he wanted Kurt to do either. On one hand the idea of being a grandfather wasn't completely horrible but Kurt was so young and to have a child because of an assault. He didn't know if he could have done that if he were in his sons shoes. Kurt had always been his own person, even as a child, so sure of himself and what he wanted out of life. He could see him as a dad and knew he'd be a good one but that was something Kurt had to work out for himself. 

Deciding to change the subject, "Come take a look at the houses Carol and I are going to look at tomorrow." holding the laptop up. "There's a few I think you'll really like."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So did anyone see Quinn coming? Hope you enjoyed. Drop me a comment to let me know.


	5. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As more people find out will they be helpful or a hindrance?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't own Glee or anything relating to it. :)

Chapter 6  
(Day 22)

Judy found her daughter sitting at the piano just pecking out notes lost in thought after church the next afternoon. "Is everything alright Quinnie?" Any time her daughter tried to play she knew she was worried about something. It was how she had known there was a problem before she had told them she was pregnant.

Patting the seat Quinn waited for her mom to sit. "It's about Kurt. I found out something last night that has really thrown me for loop."

"Is he alright?" Judy asked brushing a stray hair out of Quinn’s eyes.

"Yes and no." Quinn smiled. "I feel like I need to talk but he doesn't want people to know just yet."

"Honey you know I won't say anything. You probably don't know it but I went to school with Elizabeth, Kurt’s mother."

"You did?" that stunned Quinn.

"Out of respect to her whatever you tell me will stay between us. I promise."

Quinn knew her mom felt horrible for letting her dad throw her out and she had been so great since Quinn had come home after Judy kicked her dad out and filed for divorce. "If you knew Kurt’s mom did you know her when she was pregnant with Kurt?"

Judy laughed, "Honey you and Kurt are the same age. This is a small town, Liz and I were in the same Lamaze classes."

Sitting up Quinn hoped she was doing the right thing, "Okay, then do you know anything about a prenatal drug that was out back then called MR8?"

That surprised Judy, "Where did you hear about that?" the whole thing had been a scandal at the time. She had been five months pregnant with Quinn when the whole truth came out about what seahorse really was causing every pregnant woman at the time to panic including Elizabeth whose due date was only a month before hers.

"What do you know about it?" Quinn countered with.

Judy tilted her head thinking. "Well a lot actually. Most of the mothers in our class were on MR8."

"What?" Quinn felt her mouth drop. "You took it? With me?"

If Quinn knew what it was then she could understand her concern, "Yes I did, but with you being a girl there was never any danger to you... Oh no is that what happened to Kurt. Is he having trouble because of that?"

"You could say that. Mom Kurt was raped a few weeks ago." Judy grabbed her throat, "And now because of that damn drug they found out he has both reproductive systems."

"Oh dear god. Elizabeth was right? Oh that poor boy," grabbing Quinn in for a tight hug. Under the circumstances she could understand the cursing, something Quinn didn't use very often. "Is that what he wanted to talk to you about? I didn't know you two were getting closer again."

"We're not, not really, but we are friends and he just needed to talk to someone who knows what he's going through." then catching something her mom said. "Wait Elizabeth was right? His mom knew? Kurt said his dad didn't know, neither of them did."

"Well honey I can't say what his dad knew but Liz and I talked once in a while. Especially after we dropped the two of you off at preschool and we'd go out to breakfast before going to work." When Quinn looked at her funny she added. "Don't you remember? You and Kurt were friends when you were little. Always playing together with Brittany and Mike."

"Really? I don't remember that at all." Quinn remembered taking dance lessons with Britt and Mike when they were in kindergarten but nothing before that.

"Well when we moved here you ended up going to different elementary schools but he still came to your sixth birthday party. Liz was diagnosed with cancer not long after and Kurt didn't join in a lot of things after that."

"She died when he was eight didn't she?" she thought that’s what Kurt had told them.

"Yes she did," until then Judy hadn't realized how much she missed her late friend. They would go out to lunch while the kids were in preschool or go shopping together. She remembered when Lizzy had gotten the letter from The Hippocampus Corporation she had been shocked. The older Kurt got the more it became obvious that there was something different about him. Lizzy had told her she thought Kurt might be gay when he was four years old. At the time Judy hadn't been as understanding as she should of been but she had adored Kurt so she had found herself talking to her pastor who helped her understand that love was love and that it shouldn't matter whether it was a boy girl relationship or same sex. At the time she had been shocked at the priests opinions but between Santana and Brittany and now that Kurt was back again she was glad she had become accepting of everyone’s rights. Another thing her ex-husband had had a problem with. "Quinnie I'm so proud of you for helping him. Kurt was always such a sweet boy, this so senseless. Was he hurt very badly?"

"He almost died mom and we would never had even known." Quinn said feeling her eyes start to tear up.

Judy felt like she had been kicked in the chest. "What?!" Liz would have been devastated over this. Her friend had been one of the kindest and talented women she had ever known.

"He tried to act like it never happened so he didn't go to a doctor until he passed out five days later. I guess an infection set in and he had a really high fever along with a broken rib. They had to operate to remove that when he did get there to keep it from puncturing his lung." Her mom looked as sick as she felt. "He was in a coma and none of us even knew it. Finn has been keeping it all quiet because his mom and Kurt's dad are getting married."

"They are? Well good for them." Judy knew Burt had been heartbroken when Liz had died so she was happy for them about that. But to hear about Kurt being attacked broke her heart so she knew Burt must be ten times worse.

"Yeah, they've been dating for about a year now and they're looking for a new house for all of them. Now with Kurt and the baby."

"Baby? What baby? Wait you mean... from the assault." Judy got up and went to the kitchen with Quinn following her. Pulling out a bottle of aspirin she took two and offered them to Quinn who just shook her head. "Okay let me see if I have this right. Because of the MR8 Kurt is one of the rare males that can get pregnant." Quinn nodded. "And he's pregnant as a result of being raped. Oh dear lord." sitting down on a kitchen stool. "Oh Quinn he's going to need more than just you. All of you in that glee club of yours are going to have to treat him with kid gloves."

"I know, and he doesn't even know if he's going to have it or not. Although I think he might, he's not the type of person to blame this baby for what it's sperm donor did. I knew I wasn't ready to raise Beth but I can't see Kurt giving his child up. He's a lot braver than I am."

"I think you are plenty brave honey. Brave enough to put Beth’s future above your own. I know how hard that was and still is for you." kissing her daughters forehead. "I can't even begin to imagine how hard this will be for him."

"The kids at school, well the jocks anyway, bully him constantly." then thinking she sat up. "Oh my God this explains everything, why Figgins was fired and how Sue took over as principal. Sue will never admit it but she adores Kurt. If she found out he was raped… No wonder she's been cleaning house at the school." she wanted him to be safe when he came back.

Judy of course knew about the recent changes made at McKinley, ones that she completely supported, but hadn't known why until now. "What do you mean?"

"The anti-bullying policy, two football players and a member of the hockey team have already been expelled for past cases." The entire glee club had stood by the door grinning as Karofsky and Amizo had been escorted off school property last Monday. Then Rick the Stick Nelson had been caught locking Jacob Ben Israel in the girls locker room on Wednesday. Jacob had been threatened by Sue to the point that he had stopped bringing his camera to school. He was still doing his blog but now he was taking notes and reporting from home. Sue even had the slushie machine unplugged saying that until everyone agreed that they were to be drunk not thrown they could do without. 

"Well at least he'll have a little protection when he goes back to school. Do you know when that will be?" her mom asked.

"He said Tuesday since there's no school tomorrow for President's day. He hasn't even told anyone but me what happened or that he's expecting. I invited him to lunch with Britt and Tana today but he hasn't called."

"That might be too much too soon." her mother grinned. "Those two could try the patience of a saint."

"Yeah, but Kurt can and does hold his own with them. Ever since he helped us win Nationals last year even the Cheerios like him but could never admit it because of the bullying. With that out of the way now maybe things will get better."

"It had better be." Judy thought she should have a few words with the new principal herself. "The last thing he needs is added stress if he does keep the baby. Male pregnancies are rare and depending on the level of MR8 he could still be in danger of a miscarriage."

Quinn looked at her mom, "How do you know all this? I've never even heard about male pregnancies before now." the whole idea was fascinating to her.

"Well I didn't know if you were a boy or girl, I wanted to be surprised. So when everything came out about MR8 and what it really was I read everything I could. But after you were born I never really thought about it again until Lizzy told me she thought Kurt was one of those affected by the drug."

"Karofsky and Amizo were constantly teasing him about being a girl and slamming him into lockers."

"Quinn! And no one did anything?" Judy couldn't believe it.

"Earlier this year Sam and the other guys in Glee that are on the football team tried to get the others to leave him alone. All it got was a black eye for Sam." Quinn smiled.

Judy had to admit she liked her daughters new friend. He polite and funny and very respectful, not just to her but to Quinn as well. She remembered boys at his age that would have thought Quinn was easy after having a baby but he seemed to understand that she had made a one time mistake that had life changing consequence. "Well I am glad to see you willing to help him and you tell him that if he needs anything I'll be happy to help as well."

"I will mom, thanks." her phone started to ring. "Speak of the devil. Hey Kurt how are you feeling?" Judy smiled, her daughter had turned out to be a much better person than she had been at that age. "Oh, try some ginger tea and crackers that always helped me." He was having morning sickness already Judy thought. "Are you sure? Cause you know Tana is going to have a lot of questions. Then again you'll have Britt to help keep her at bay. Okay if you're sure I'll see you there. Bread Stix in an hour? Alright I'll see you later."

"Is he not feeling well?" her mom asked as she hung up.

"Morning sickness. He told me that a typical male pregnancy is only about seven and a half months. That for some reason gestation is much quicker so his three weeks is more like six already."

"I think I need to do a little research to remind myself in case you or he has any questions." Judy felt like she owed it to Liz to help her son as much as she could. Maybe it would make up for not being there when her daughter needed her a little.

"I'm going to tell Kurt I talked to you and if he's okay with it you should call Carol. Since she's a nurse between the two of you, you might be able to explain all this to the glee club once Kurt’s ready to tell them. Since you were there for the whole MR8 thing after all." Quinn suggested as she got up.

"You know what, that sounds like a wonderful idea." Proud of Quinn for thinking of that. "And didn't you mention they were looking for a new house. I am a real estate agent you know, maybe I could help find them something."

Quinn turned and hugged her mom. "You're the best you know that. I love you mom."

"I love you to Quinnie." she smiled as her daughter went upstairs to get dressed to meet her friends. Heading for her office Judy pulled up all the listings for homes her company had and started making a list. Just because she couldn't say anything yet didn't mean she couldn't offer to help Carol and Burt go house hunting.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

"Dolphin!" was the first thing Kurt heard when he walked into the restaurant that was followed by a blonde blur rushing towards him. Thankfully Quinn got to him first and stepped in front of the tall Cheerio. "What's wrong?" Britt asked when Quinn stopped her.

"Kurt’s still healing from surgery Britt. So you can't hug him too tightly okay." Quinn explained.

Glad for the save Kurt smiled. "I had to have part of a broken rib removed Britt-Britt so it still hurts if you hug me too tight. But I wouldn't mind a soft one." He added when she started to pout. The smile she gave him made up for it as she hugged him gently and laid her head on his shoulder.

"A broken rib huh?" Santana asked eyeing him up and down. "And how did that happen? Who do I need to go all Lima Heights on? Because Frankenteen has been uncharacteristically quiet about all of this." to Kurt’s surprise she gave him a quick hug too.

Letting Britt lead him by the hand to their table Kurt wasn't sure what to tell them but the fact that they didn't know meant that Quinn really hadn't said anything like she promised. "They're already in jail Satan. Sorry but you'll have to get your ounce of blood somewhere else." he saw her smile.

"Man have we missed you. It's just not the same without our sweet porcelain." she would have said more but Kurt looked like he might run for it at any minute so she would go easy on him, for now. "So you gonna tell us what happened and why you haven't bothered to pick up a telephone for three weeks. If you got tired of Wheezy whining or Man Hands complaining that's one thing, but Britts been worried sick about you."

"You were worried too Santana." Britt smiled at her girlfriend. "She even went to your house one night but no one was home."

"Britt he didn't need to know that." the Latina girl looked at Kurt. "Okay I was worried about you too, happy now." When he suddenly started crying she didn't know what to do. "Did I break him?" she asked Quinn.

Both Cheerios had been surprised when she told them Kurt was joining them for lunch. Nobody had seen or heard from him in weeks. In fact Santana hadn't believed her until she saw Kurt’s Navigator pull into the parking lot. "He's had a really hard time the last few weeks guys. Just let him get used to being around us again." Quinn said patting his back.

"And that's another thing, why is he with us and not with 'Cedes?" Santana tried again.

Britt gave her a dirty look, "Back off, can't you see my dolphin is upset?"

Quinn had her arm around him on one side and Britt on the other as Kurt sat up, "It's not that, I just... I didn't think anyone would miss me."

Santana rolled her eyes, "Are you kidding? I will deny this if you tell anyone but you are one of the few people I can tolerate in that place. You call me on my BS and have enough style to match me for fashion." that aught to make him feel better she thought. 

"Since you three are probably the only ones that don't need my fashion help I'll take that as a compliment." he sighed sitting up he saw all three girls smile. "I'm sorry. I didn't talk to anyone but really bad things happened that I didn't want to talk about."

"What happ...." Santana started to say.

Quinn cut her off with, "Let him do this on his own."

"It's okay Quinn," taking her hand.

Brittany saw this and clapped, "Yeah! You two are friends again. Does that mean it's okay to hang out and eat cake together again?"

Santana looked at her girlfriend, "What are you talking about Brits? Since when are Quinn and Kurt friends."

To everyone’s surprise the blonde said, "Pre-school, we were always having tea parties and eating the cupcakes Kurt’s mom would make for us."

"We did?" Kurt didn't remember that.

"Apparently we were BFF's until we went to different elementary schools." Quinn told him. "Yeah I don't remember it either but my mom mentioned it this morning."

"You talked to your mom?" he squeaked out.

"Yes I did, but she's really happy that we’re talking again. And I didn't even know that she and your mom went to high school together and were friends in the same Lamaze classes. So they were pregnant with us at the same time." his eyes widened when he realized what she was saying.

"So she didn't say anything about..." he wanted to make sure.

"Not a word. In fact she said if you wanted to talk about your mom she'd love to tell you everything she knows." 

"Okay what the hell is going on? You two are saying way more with your faces than with your mouths." Santana said looking between them. It kind of reminded her of the unholy trinity.

Kurt was saved from answering when their waiter came over to take their order. Everyone knew he was a heathy eater, mostly salads and lite dishes, so even Britt raised an eyebrow when he ordered the manicotti and cheesecake. "I take it you're feeling better." Quinn leaned over to whisper to him.

Santana saw Kurt blush at whatever Quinn had said then grinned, "The tea helped a lot and now I'm starving."

"Just take it easy you're not used to rich foods." Quinn told him.

"Okay that's it, start talking lady lips." Santana demanded setting her glass down. "First I needs to know why you shoved Man Hands, especially when I didn't have my phone out to record it. Then I want to know how you got a broken rib. And remember my father is a doctor so I know a little about things." leaning back she looked pleased that her bitch face seemed to work.

Quinn glared herself but Kurt just shrugged. "First off I shoved Rachel because she couldn't keep her mouth shut about what Mark said to me. And because I hated the fact that a girl thought she had to protect me when a few days earlier I couldn't do anything to protect myself."

"What happened earlier Kurtie?" Britt asked taking his hand like she knew he needed the contact.

"Can we wait until after we eat and go someplace else to talk about this. When I agreed to come I knew I was going to tell you but I can't do it here, not with so many people around."

"Why not?" Santana felt a shiver down her spine.

Kurt laughed a little, "Because I know you Satan and you're going to want to scream and hit something and I'd rather not have to bail you out of jail."

Santana looked at Quinn who nodded, "Trust me he's telling the truth. When he told me last night even I wanted blood, I still do. So I think we should go to my house or Kurt’s after we eat okay."

"Dad and Carol are looking at houses so mine will be empty till tonight." Kurt offered.

They ate making small talk, Britt told him about her cats latest laps in smoking and how he kept stealing her gummy bears. Santana and Quinn caught him up with the latest in Glee gossip. Mostly how Rachel was panicking because he wasn't there and they were a member short for competition. He told them his doctor gave him the thumbs up to rejoin the group as long as he didn't have to do anything to strain his ribs so he wasn't sure how that would work out with the routines. With regionals only two weeks away he had missed a lot of practicing with the group. 

"Come on Kurtie we'll work with you and you had everything down before you got sick." Britt managed to say around her last meatball.

"I remember the routine so as long as Mr Schue hasn't added that chair crap I think I can keep up. The problem is my ribs, I can't bend over or move to quick." he said rolling his eyes as he bit into the chocolate strawberry cheesecake. The bread sticks may be stale but the cheesecake there was to die for. 

Quinn remembered when she had almost fainted and everyone found out she was pregnant. "Just don't over do it. You're not the only one you have to think about right now." Kurt dropped his fork and stared at her making her sputter as she tried to fix what she said. "You know your dad and Carol will kill us if you get hurt again so soon after surgery."

Santana saw the looks between them and felt her BS meter start beeping fast but decided to wait until they were alone to ask. Kurt surprised them by paying for lunch, saying he had eaten the most even though he had ended up taking half the salad and the manicotti home with him with an extra slice of cheesecake.

Once the girls were settled, Britt wrapped around him on his bed and Santana and Quinn on the couch, he started to explain. He was surprised that it was getting easier to admit every time he told his friends. As expected Santana had jumped up threating to remove body parts in Spanish while she paced throwing her hands in the air. Britt had started holding him tighter but still careful of his ribs as she cried with him. It wasn't until Quinn handed Santana the same folder Kurt had showed her the night before that she realized why Quinn was being so protective of Kurt. "Seahorse? Seriously?" she yelled standing up.

"How do you know about that?" Kurt had to ask.

"Dad... doctor remember. I've heard him and my mom talking about and thought it was wanky." she shrugged. "So your mom took the seahorse drug and you're one of the guys with an ovary."

"Go ahead and joke Satan." Kurt sat up, "Everyone was right, I'm at least part girl. I have a dick and a pussy that apparently both work. "

If he expected her to laugh he was really wrong, "Oh my god that is so awesome." Santana Lopez squealing was not something he had ever expected to hear.

"So Kurtie's not a dolphin he's a seahorse. That means he can have babies right?" sometimes Brittany was smarter than people gave her credit for.

"Yeah I can.” He let that sink in for a minute then added, “and I am."

Santana fell on the couch her mouth hanging open, "I think you broke her this time." Britt told Kurt laying her head on his stomach. "Everyone be quiet I want to hear the baby."

Hearing that, or the water Quinn squirted on Santana, had her jumping up again. "You're really pregnant from... FUCK!!!!"

"Hey, hey, still healing remember!" Kurt cried when he was suddenly tackled but the dark haired Latina. Luckily she eased up a little and Quinn shrugged with a smile when he looked at her for help. "I'm okay, I still don't know if I'm going to have it." Santana sat back. "But I'm leaning towards yes after talking to Quinn last night." that and another dream of the blonde haired little girl calling for her daddy.


	6. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kurt goes back to school and the unholy trinity come through in a big way. Later he tells the rest of the New Directions with mixed results

Chapter 7  
(Day 25)

Thanks to the new anti-bullying policy Kurt’s return to school Tuesday was delightfully uneventful. Beside his fellow gleeks nobody really said anything to him, just a few looks from the jocks. No locker shoves, no slushies… it was heaven. At least until Mercedes, Rachel and Tina saw him and made a bee line right for him. For once he was thankful Sue was there as she yelled, "Porcelain! My office, now!"

Giving the girls an apologizing smile he headed for Sue. He gave her the doctors note saying he could come back with caution, because of the ribs, along with a copy of his release papers that showed he was pregnant. For the first time since meeting the imposing cheer leading coach he saw her stunned into silence. She just kept looking at the paper, then him, then repeat. "I'm okay coach, I have an appointment with Dr Yamada on Thursday so I'll know more then. Plus Quinn, Santana and Brittany know."

Sue sat up so fast he thought she got whiplash. Grabbing the microphone, "Q, Sandbags my office." turning to him. "You know I have to tell your teachers about this."

Kurt shrugged, "I figured that. It might help anyway, in case I have to run out to throw up. Morning sickness is a bitch," he laughed, "no wonder Quinn was a walking temper tantrum until the third trimester."

He saw her lip twitch as she fought a grin, "I'll let them know you have my permission to leave without notice. Anything else I should know?"

"You wanted to see us Coach?" Quinn smirked as she and Santana walked in.

Sue looked up at the pair, "You know about Porcelains health issues?"

"Of course we know," Santana smiled sitting down. "Lady Lips has turned the Unholy Trinity in to a quad. We're total BFF's now." studying her nails.

"Good." Sue stood up, "Because I am putting you two in charge of keeping him safe. And you..." pointing to Kurt. "are rejoining the Cheerios so I can keep an eye on you."

Kurt laughed, "First off no. I am not wearing the god awful polyester outfit ever again." Santana coughed suddenly to cover a laugh while Quinn just smirked. Standing up Kurt went to grab his backpack but Tana got it first. "Second I still have cracked ribs so it's not like I can do a lot of activities and Glee needs me more. Third," he took a breath and looked at the coach, "Thank you for everything you've done. Detective Marshal told us that the videos and files you gave her helped the investigation a lot. She and dad's lawyer smile every time your name comes up." turning to the girls, "Don't ask, even I don't know what they're doing."

"You done?" Sue asked putting her hands on her hips. Burt had already informed her he was suing the school board and Figgins personally. Damn she was proud of him when he nodded. "I'll let you off for now but I want a doctors note after every visit understood. You two keep your eyes and ears open," looking at the girls standing behind Kurt. "If you hear any rumors or see anything suspicious starting you come to me immediately, understood."

"Yes coach." echoed in the room making Kurt shake his head with a grin. He really did like these three women.

"Now who else knows about this?" Sue asked sitting down again.

"Just us and Brittany." Kurt admitted. "I haven't completely decided what I'm going to do yet and until I do I don't want everyone knowing."

"Alright, anything else?" Sue nodded.

Kurt had thought about it a lot over the weekend and had come to a decision. "I'm telling the glee club about what happened."

Quinn laid her hand on his shoulder, "Kurt are you sure?"

He turned to look at her and saw the hallway outside the office filled with students and half the glee club watching them. Sometimes the glass walls of the office sucked. "Yeah, I'm ready and besides if I do keep it this will be a good starting point. Get everyone use to the fact that I was raped."

"Oh hell to the no!" he heard from Mercedes through the glass doors from the hallway as Santana and Quinn both hugged him.

"You know I'm really not looking forward to talking to her." sighing as he saw Tina stop the diva from walking into the office.

"Leave Mercedes to me Kurt." Quinn said, "There's no reason you have to do all of this on your own. She was really good to me last year but I know how she is."

"If her and Man Hands think they're going to make this about them..." Santana glared at the group outside.

"Don't leave any bruises and I won't have to expel you." Sue smiled, "Now get out, I'm starting to have warm fuzzy feelings and that makes me itch worse than sitting on a bee hive." pointing to the door.

Once in the outer office Kurt laughed, "You know I think she's mellowed."

"Only with you." Quinn shook her head. "She made two hockey players cry Friday."

Santana took his arm when he reached for his backpack and slung it over her other shoulder. "Let's get this over with, they're starting to cause a fire hazard."

As soon as she said that they heard Sue over the intercom, "Stop standing around you maggots, get to class."

Most of the students rushed off leaving just the gleeks waiting for them. As soon as they stepped out Kurt was bombarded with questions from all sides. When Finn saw his soon to be brother starting to breathe faster he'd had enough. "Okay that's it. Rachel, Mercedes back off!" surprising everyone when he pulled them both away from Kurt and went to stand next to him. "Kurt’s back but he's still healing so stop crowding him okay."

"This is ridicules." Mercedes said looking between Kurt and the Cheerios. "I have been calling you for weeks with no answer and now you show up arm in arm with the Ice Queen and Satan. What is going on white boy?"

"Personally I think it was very irresponsible of you to put our chances at Regionals in jeopardy like this." Rachel started in. "You look fine so how hurt could you possibly be." 

Quinn, looking at Kurt and seeing the lost scared look on his face, saw red. "You self-absorbed bitch. How dare you accuse Kurt without knowing what the hell happened to him?" straightening her back Quin put on her best FU face. "The two of you have five seconds to get out of here before I tell Coach Sue you harassed Kurt and she expels you for bullying. I doubt you will get to Broadway with that on your record."

"Oh come on." Rachel cocked her head.

Quinn just stared her down, "One... Two... Three..." before she said four Mercedes grabbed Rachels arm and walked away.

Tina wasn't sure what to do watching the two groups. "Well I don't care." she said. "I'm just glad you're back Kurt, we've all been worried."

Kurt nodded, "I know and I promise to explain everything in glee today. I just..." taking a breath he saw Brittany headed for them. "It's really hard to talk about and I don't want to have to repeat myself so I'm asking everyone to just wait until then please."

"Who made my Seahorse cry?" Britt demanded when she got to them. "San break them."

Kurt laughed, "Oh Gaga this is too much. I can't..." Britt hugged him from behind. "I'm going to class." holding his hand out for his bag. 

"Screw that. You don't need to carry it." the Latina smirked.

Puck looked at her. "You won't even carry your own books why are you carrying his?"

Santana smiled. "You're right. You carry them." tossing the bag to him. "And if I find out you dropped them or gave them to him you'll be suffering from blue ball syndrome because I will personally tell all of your MILFs you have syphilis."

"And I'll be reminding the Cheerios that Sue loves Kurt and anybody that bothers him will be at the bottom of the social ladder." Quinn added and saw him pale.

"Fine!" Puck quickly agreed. "Just keep your claws to yourself. Where the hell is your class?" he asked Kurt. Not that he'd ever admit it but he was glad to see him back too.

"This is going to be a long day." Finn shook his head as Kurt left with Puck and Brittany who was still holding on to Kurt. "Thanks for looking out for him. He told us you know everything."

Quinn looked at her ex boyfriend, "He deserves it after everything that’s happened."

"I still want blood," Santana crossed her arms. "You think the jail would believe I was a lawyer."

"You're not sneaking into the jail." Quinn laughed. "That's all she's done this weekend is plot ways to castrate those bastards."

Finn smiled, he never imagined these two protecting Kurt but he liked it. "Let me know if you need a getaway driver." earning a smile from Santana.

"Don't encourage her." Quinn just shook her head.

Holding his arms out like Kurt had taught him Finn asked, "So can I walk you ladies to class?"

Santana rolled her eyes taking his arm, "Why not, the worlds already fucked up as it is."

"What a lovely acceptance Satan." Quinn joked taking Finn’s other arm ignoring the looks the three of them were getting from the students in the hall. And the glares from Rachel and Mercedes as they passed them.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

Despite the strange looks from his teachers, that he knew had been told about the rape, he was caught up with all his classes since Finn had been bringing all the work home for him to do. Mrs. Rousseau, his French teacher and favorite teacher, hugged him quickly before class had started earning a few questioning looks. 

By the time glee started he was feeling pretty good and ready to talk to them. He waited until everyone else had arrived to go in and with their first words he felt that happy feeling start to fade. Now he was getting pissed. Rachel had looked at him when he walked in saying, "I wasn't sure you would be joining us. I mean since you don't really care about us anymore."

He was just about to read her the riot act when Mr Schue slammed his notebook on the piano. "That's it! I have had enough from all of you. Rachel if can't keep your thoughts to yourself pick up your bag and get out." pointing to the door. "After the way you have acted during Kurt’s absence I would rather pull out of this competition than take kids that I am ashamed of." 

"It's his fault," Rachel stood up pointing at Kurt. "How do we even know he was sick? None of you will even tell us what’s wrong. He pushes me one day then disappears."

Santana jumped up facing Rachel, "It's none of you fucking business that's why."

Mercedes joined the fray, "But he doesn't mind telling you. He's my best friend."

"Oh please," Quinn looked at the diva. "The whole time I was staying with you the only time you even called him was when you wanted something."

"If it puts my chance of winning a nationals..." 

Kurt looked at Will then at Finn who had started yelling at Rachel, "Stop it!" he yelled. When that didn't work he dropped his bag and walked over to the drum set and slammed the cymbals as hard as he could. That worked as everyone turned to him, "Just shut up, all of you. Quinn, Santana thank you but I don't need you to fight my battles for me. Remember what happened to Rachel." both girls took a breath then nodded and sat down, leaving a space between them for him. "As for the rest of you..." turning to the group. "I thought you were my friends..."

"Friends don't..."

"Just shut up Mercedes," the whole group got silent hearing him yell at her. "I get to decide who I want to tell my business to, not you. If I had wanted to talk about what was happening I would have answered the damn phone when you called. I had things that I had to deal with on my own first before I could say anything to anyone. Friends would have understood that and not texted me that I was acting like a bitchy little drama queen because I wasn't ready yet." he saw her look away.

"And you Rachel," turning to her. "Grow up. The world doesn't revolve around you. If we aren't good enough for you then you leave, because no one is going to change for you. The sky isn't going to fall in if you don't get your way and what I do is none of your fucking business." looking at the teacher. "Sorry Mr Schue." 

"I'll let it slide this time." the curly haired man said.

"Damn our boy is back." Kurt heard Santana say to Quinn and Brittany and tried not to smile. Damn hormones.

"Now since most of you can't function unless you know every little thing that's happening around you I'll tell you. I almost died."

Tina sat up, "What?" she asked looking around she saw several of the others looked shocked too.

Kurt sucked in a deep breath to calm down. "That's right. The day after I shoved Rachel I had a 104 degree fever, cracked ribs and a broken one that I had to have surgically removed before it punctured my lung." Tina was the only one that hadn't badgered him with phone calls. Her last was a simple, "I hope you feel better soon and give me a call when you feel like it."

"How the hell did that happen?" Artie asked. He was the only one besides Finn and Mr Schue that had supported Kurt’s right to secrecy. He understood that sometimes there were things you just didn't want to talk about.

"It's easy," Kurt saw Quinn and Brittany nod encouragingly, "I was ambushed, beaten and raped." As expected that caused the entire room to get quiet. 

Mercedes fell into her chair staring at him. Rachel looked frozen just standing there while Tina was copying a goldfish saying, "You...You..." over and over. The guys didn't look much better, even Puck looked a little sick to his stomach. Mike and Sam had cocked their heads like maybe they hadn't heard right but Artie just nodded in understanding and asked, "Are you okay?" quietly.

Relieved to have gotten that out with out throwing up Kurt nodded. "I am now." when nobody said anything he sat down in the chair that Mr Schue had brought over for him so he was facing the others. "I couldn't even say it at first," looking over at the teacher who had sat down with them. Once everyone was sitting Kurt went on. "I don't know how many of you read the newspaper but there was a robbery at Olsen’s convenience store a few weeks ago."

"I remember that." Mike spoke up. "But he shot the guy didn't he?" 

Kurt nodded, "He did, well he shot two of them but the third got away. The cops found him a few blocks away hiding. That was the Friday before I shoved Rachel." several of them snickered making Rachel glare at them but surprisingly she didn't say anything. "Practice ran late remember," again they nodded or like Puck shrugged, "Well I was walking home and the three of them started yelling at me."

"Oh shit!" Sam said putting the pieces together.

"They were calling me a fag and other things." he saw Puck look uncomfortable at that. "I tried to walk passed them but they grabbed me...." taking a moment to fight past the memories. "I'm not going to tell you what they did so please don't ask me okay. But it was bad enough that when I didn't see a doctor an infection set in, plus they took a knife and cut the word fag into my stomach. That's what upset me Rachel," he saw her tearing up but it didn't erase everything else she had done while he was gone. "Hearing Mark call me that then you defending me... It just pissed me off and I acted out. I'm sorry I pushed you but that doesn't make how you've acted since then right. This happened to me and honestly none of you had the right to know until I was ready to tell you."

"You're right." Tina took Mikes hand. "I'm so sorry Kurt." crying harder than he was.

"Thanks." Her he believed. "Because of the infection and the surgery I ended up in a coma for four days."

Mercedes sat there feeling like the lowest scum on earth, "Oh my... Boo. And here I was acting like..." like Rachel she thought. Selfish and self-centered.

"I wanted to talk to you, all of you but I just couldn't." Kurt admitted. "I was scared and ashamed and the last thing I needed was to have to reassure you that I was alright when I wasn't sure that I was. Can you understand that at least?" he asked chocolate diva. "I would have had to spend more time and energy pretending to be okay just so you would have felt better and not healing the way I needed to."

She couldn't say anything because she knew he was right. The second she thought he was ignoring her she had lashed out, what kind of friend did that really make her. Not a good one that was for sure. "Are you?"

"I'm getting there." Kurt laughed. "I'm talking about it now at least and not hiding from it. The ribs are the only thing still healing, everything is else is okay."

"At least they caught the bastards." Santana offered distracting everyone from Kurt.

Quinn caught on and added, "No trial since they plead guilty and since they were all third strikers they automatically got life in prison."

"Plus one is paralyzed and another lost an arm thanks to Mr Olsen." Finn smiled proudly. "Burt gave him a gift certificate for free oil changes for life." Quinn smacked him on the arm. "What? He did." he had told them that the man had tried to give it back until Burt had told him that the same men had nearly killed Kurt. Since Kurt occasionally dog sat Mrs Olsen’s prize Pugs the man knew Kurt well. His only comment was, “I should have aimed for a kill shot and not just a take down.”

"At least I don't have to worry about them anymore." Kurt tried to smile. Rachel suddenly stood up but he cut her off. "I swear to Gaga Rach if you want to sing about it or complain that I missed rehearsals I will push you again." grinning when Britt told Santana to get her phone ready.

Rachel brushed her hair off her shoulder, "I wasn't going to suggest either." When he raised his eyebrow she shrugged, "Fine, I'm sorry but singing is the first thing I always think of." looking at Finn. "Look I'm sorry but if you had just..."

"Rachel shut up. This isn't about you." Puck said shocking all of them. "For Christ sake Hummel almost died and all you care about is the fact that he didn't feel like telling you he was raped. Well screw you Yentl." 

"I didn..." the brunette started but Mr Schue stood up.

"Alright guys enough." Will waited until Rachel sat down again. "Now you know why Kurt hasn't been here. Unless Kurt brings it up I don't want hear any of you asking questions or commenting on it do you understand me? I have put up with a lot in this room but I am putting my foot down. If anyone makes Kurt uncomfortable they will not be performing at Regionals." 

"What difference does it make?" Rachel muttered then seeing every head in the room turn to her she added. "I didn't mean it like that. Believe me I won't ask anything and I'm sorry Kurt. I'm sorry that you were... hurt and I'm sorry for trying to force Finn to tell me what was wrong with you."

"Thank you Rachel." Kurt acknowledged. "But if it wasn't about me what did you mean?"

"What I meant was, even with you back we still need one more person to be eligible to compete and with only two weeks left we'll never find someone who can learn the songs and routines anyway." crossing her arms.

Kurt didn't know if it was being pregnant or what but he thought she looked like a little kid pouting, and he found it adorable. Looking at Quinn and Santana, "Well go ahead and tell her or I may start feeling sorry for her and I have enough on my plate."

"Oh come on Kurt." Santana rolled her eyes. "It's so much fun making her pout."

Will thought Santana looked way to proud of herself and Kurt was smiling. "Guys if you know somebody that can join us please share. We need time to get everybody on the same page. Especially since Kurt may be back he still has to limit his actives until his ribs heal."

"Go ahead Britt, you tell them but Porcelain you are seriously testing the strength of our new found bond here." if she hadn't been smirking he may have believed her.

Brittany jumped up facing the others. "San, Quinn and I have been teaching a few of the Cheerios the dance routines."

"As long as you don't expect them to sing we've got five girls waiting on stand by." Quinn smiled standing beside her. "We've worked to hard to get here so we weren't going to lose out on competing just because we were a couple people short."

Will laughed rubbing his head, "Well thank you but I wish you had at least told me. I was starting to lose sleep trying to figure out how to get more people in here. So," turning to the room, "are we all good now?"

"We're good Mr Schue." Kurt assured him. The night before he had made the decision that he wasn't going to worry anymore. It happened and it was horrible but it was a part of him now. Like Quinn had said they were locked up for the rest of their lives and he was free to do and be anyone he wanted to be. And what he wanted scared the hell out of him. "But there is one more thing I need to tell everyone."

Brittany perked up jumping up and down. "Is it about the seahorse?" she had called him five times Sunday and Monday asking if he had made up his mind yet. She seemed more excited than he was. Even Finn turned to him and raised and eyebrow.

Will looked at his watch, "Well we've pretty much used up our time for today. Can it wait until tomorrow?"

"What? No!" Tina called out. "Come on if Kurt has something else to tell us don't you think we should hear it now. I mean he wouldn't bring it up if it wasn't important."

Will thought about that then looked at Kurt. He had talked to Burt several times since the night Kurt was admitted to the hospital and Burt had kept him updated on his sons condition. "Kurt is everything alright? Your dad said everything was healing well the last time we talked."

"How did you find out about all this Mr Schue?" Artie asked.

"First off I'm fine and Mr Schue found me in the parking lot cleaning the graffiti off my car. He drove me home wanting to talk to my dad. He was still there when I passed out, that's when he called 9-1-1. I never did get the chance to thank you for staying with my dad until Carol and Finn got there."

"You're more than welcome." Will nodded to him. "I'm just glad we got you there when we did."

"Me too, another day or two and I might not have made it." Kurt explained as he stood up. "You know what maybe we should wait. I still need to talk to Dad and Carol and no Finn you're not saying a word until I do." he stopped the excited look on the other teens face. "Besides I have a few visual aids I can bring that might help to explain what I'm going to tell you."

"But you're okay?" Mercedes asked. She needed some time to figure out how she had went from being his friend to someone so inconsiderate and selfish. She knew that's what she had been, always expecting him to be there for her but when he needed her the most what had she done? She had gotten mad because he hadn't been able to talk to her about being raped.

Seeing the sad look on her face Kurt softened a little. "I'm perfectly healthy." hearing Santana snort. He and Mercedes had a long way to go before being friends again but he hoped it would happen someday. For now he had the unholy trinity, of all people, looking out for him. "But I'm really tired so I think I'm going to head home." he smiled.

Grabbing his bag Brittany took his arm, "Come on Kurtie you can tell us on the way home. I can't wait to find out. San can drive us... oohh can we stop at the Lima Bean for coffee."

"I can't have coffee but one of their jumbo caramel & cinnamon rolls sounds divine." Kurt practically drool at just the thought.

"Come on you sweets freak." Quinn laughed taking his arm. "I'm buying this time.

Finn shook his head, Kurt with those three was going to take some getting use to but at least he knew Kurt was safe as long as he was with them. No one would risk pissing those three off. "Hey what about me?"

Kurt tossed him his keys, "You can drive the Nav home. Just don't scratch it."

"Cool!" Finn caught the keys with a grin. "Thanks dude." then laughed when, "Don't call me dude." followed Kurt and the girls out of the room. As soon as they were out of the room every one of the New Directions left turned to him. "What?"

"Start talking." Artie said rolling to his side.

Now that Kurt had told everyone, well most of it, he felt like it was okay to fill in what Kurt hadn't. "Okay remember when I went to find Kurt after he pushed Rachel. That's when he showed me the cut on his stomach and told me he had been attacked, not about being... raped you know, but I kinda guessed it so I told Mr Schue..."

Will knew there was no way anyone was leaving until they got the whole story so he just went to his office to do some paperwork while they talked. He wondered if he should call Burt and ask about what else Kurt wanted to tell them but figured if there was a health issue he wouldn't have been cleared to come back to school. Whatever it was he would find out with the rest of them tomorrow. Besides he had a few things to figure out before their next conversation. With the elections coming up this year he had a few thoughts on who should run.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you like let me know.


	7. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Burt and Carol find a house.  
> Kurt tells the Glee club about the baby causing Rachael to get a smack down from an unlikely source.  
> Kurt gets a surprising offer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't own Glee.  
> So off we go...

Chapter 8  
(Day 25)

Kurt was laughing when he walked into the house after the girls dropped him off. He was surprised to see his dad and Carol talking to Quinn’s mother Judy when he came in. "Kurt honey how did everything go today?" Carol asked.

"Fine. A lot better than I expected. Hello Mrs Fabray." he nodded at her.

"Oh Kurt it's so good to see you. I had almost forgotten how handsome you are." she said smiling at him. “And please call me Judy.”

Kurt breathed a little easier as she got up to give him a quick hug. He had been afraid she had come to ask him to stop seeing her daughter. "Thank you, I didn't know you were coming over." coming a little farther into the room and dropping his bag as he and Judy sat down.

"Neither did we." Burt laughed. "But Judy found a few houses she thought we should look at. Two of them are going into an auction at the end of the month if nobody buys them so she wanted us to see them while they're still at a good price."

"There's one a few houses down from Quinn and I that I think you guys would absolutely love. I found it on a foreclose website but I've been inside the place before and it's simply fabulous." the older version of Quinn gushed.

"Fabulous I like." Kurt said suddenly excited. Quinn lived in a very up and up development so he wasn't sure his dad and Carol could afford it but he wasn't about to pass up the chance to take a look at it. The sugar from the cinnamon roll had given him a second wind, so he was ready to go. "Can we go look at it now?" he turned to his dad.

Burt smiled, he knew Kurt would want to go see a place like that. "We were just waiting for you, Kiddo. I can't promise anything but it never hurts to go look."

Carol patted his arm, "Besides Finn and I got an offer on our place this morning so we could always use it for a down payment." Even if it was lower than what they were asking for it every little bit helped. 

She had been shocked when Judy had stopped by earlier saying that Quinn had mentioned that they were looking for a new house. She and Finn were staying at Burt’s most of the week now so after the two women had talked for a few hours, and boy had they talked, she had called Burt who had agreed to come home early.

"And like I told them they'd be better off not selling and just renting the two houses out. It could be the start of your own real estate empire." Judy half joked. She knew Carols house was a little small but it was well maintained and with a new coat of paint it would be perfect for someone’s first home. The Hummel house on the other hand could get between eleven hundred to twelve-fifty a month easily. "Between the two that could be a tidy sum coming in each month. And I have people calling me all the time looking for rentals which are in short supply around here."

Burt had never considered renting his house out but it was an idea, it all depended on how much the people wanted for the new one. He hadn't told Kurt yet, or Carol since his lawyer had called just after she had, but the school board had decided to settle out of court after seeing the videos Sue had taken over the last two years. They just wanted to keep their names out of the news. "Well it is something to consider." he offered getting up.

"Yeah dad it is," Kurt looked at Judy. "Mrs Fabray..."

"Judy, Kurt. I don't know if Quinn's told you but your mom and I used to be close friends at one time." looking at Burt who smiled. "And I don't want to talk out of turn but think Carol and I may be on the way to that too.”

"Oh definitely." Carol smiled. The two had talked about past husbands, Quinn pregnancy and Babygate. Then they had found themselves talking about their jobs which lead to MR8 and they were able to fill in a lot of gaps for each other.

"Yes she did, and I wanted to thank you for understanding and letting Quinn come over the other night. I really needed someone to talk to and she helped me figure out a few things." he saw his dad perk up at that. He was a little nervous about telling them that he wanted to keep the baby so looking at houses would be a good distraction.

Judy hated seeing the worry lines around his eyes, "Don't mention it. In fact I was thrilled to see you two talking again, you used to be so close when you were little. I just wish it had been under better circumstances this time around."

Burt hadn't been thrilled to learn Judy knew what had happened to Kurt but then remembered how close Elizabeth and Judy used to be so he figured that they may have talked about it back then. After Judy had explained what she knew about MR8 and that his late wife had known about everything he was glad she was willing to talk to Kurt if he had any questions. "We all do, but you've been very helpful filling in a few of the blanks for me. I hadn't even known Lizzy knew about all this." According to her Elizabeth had already filed paperwork with the corporation behind the drug on Kurt’s behalf. That explained how the lawyers had gotten a hold of him so fast. He already had a meeting setup with both his and theirs attorneys for Thursday while Kurt and Carol would be at Dr Yamaha’s for more tests. Apparently a trust had already been set up in Kurt’s name and they just needed a copy of his medical records to turn it over to Burt since his son was still a minor.

Following Judy and Carol they drove over to the first house which was nice but the farm house style just didn't fit them. It was nice but half the second floor was still unfinished and would take a lot of remodeling. The second house Kurt called the Romeo and Juliet house, and surprisingly he hated it, well at least the color. "Dear Gaga it had to be yellow, and not a nice pale yellow, no this looks like a mustard bottle exploded all over it."

They met Finn and the bank manager outside the front of the third house with the keys. "She has to be joking." Burt said when he saw the last house she had been telling them about. "Even with a foreclosure there's no way we could afford this."

Kurt was all eyes as he looked at the house, he knew his dad was right but he was in love from the second he saw it. "I don't care! I just want to see what it looks like inside." he told his dad as they parked in front.

Seeing how excited Kurt was made Burt relax a little. The last few weeks had been the hardest since Elizabeth had died. Kurt had seemed so lost and scared that it had broken his heart. Then as if having to live with the assault wasn't bad enough oh no, they had to find out that his son was pregnant of all things. He almost wished they could afford the house just to keep that smile on his face.

"Oh my Gaga this place is magnificent." Kurt gushed as they got out.

"I agree." Carol said wrapping her arm around her two boys. "At least we know it would be big enough." laughing at the size of the place.

"And that's just from the front." the bank manager told them. "There's actually three stories."

"Really?" Burt couldn't tell from their side of the driveway. Walking across to the other side he took his hat off and rubbed his head when saw the sloop, "I guess there is." 

"It certainly does." Judy smiled. She and Quinn's father had been to a few diner parties the previous owners had thrown several years ago so she knew they were in for a treat. The couple had ended up getting a divorce as well and since both had moved out of state they had let the bank repossess it when it didn't sell. "It was built on a hill but the original builders still dug out and poured a concrete foundation. So the basement has it's own entrance and patio."

"Kurt will love that." Finn joked bumping his brothers shoulder.

"We'll see." Kurt laughed. He had started reading a few things on line and according to them basements were all right for babies but you had to make sure they were sealed properly to prevent mold, okay that had never been a problem before but still. He just wasn't sure he wanted to risk it. Besides this place was perfect just from the outside, all grey brick and stone with wooden shutters. There were tons of windows so there would be plenty of light and one even had a window box full of flowers. And unless he was mistaken it looked like there was a small balcony on the second floor.

Turning to Quinn's mom, "Can we go in?" Kurt asked.

Burt looked at Carol, they both knew it was a long shot since the place was bigger than any they had seen so far and certainly the fanciest, he hated to admit it but he liked it too. "He may throw a tantrum if you don't let him at least look around."

Smiling Judy took Kurt’s arm when he glared at his father. "Then let's go take a peak." She had always adored Kurt when he was little and so far she hadn't seen anything that would change her mind. Even as a child he had always been fashion conscious. She remembered Quinn’s fourth birthday party where he had shown up in dress pants and a white button up shirt with a blue bow tie. He had looked so cute jumping in the bounce house with the other kids.

The first thing they saw as they walked in was the dining room on the right and a powder room across from it. That opened into a huge great room with a fireplace and an open kitchen that made Kurt’s fingers itch to cook in. There was also a breakfast nook and a family room off that. Carol awed over the master bathroom with its whirlpool tub and two person shower. Finn had looked at his mom like she was admitting to kidnapping the Lindbergh baby. "Thanks a lot mom, that was one visual I did not need to have." he said gagging a little. Burt and Carol just laughed saying they weren't that old yet. 

Heading towards the garage, only two cars would fit so that might be a problem for the three car family but it wasn't a deal breaker. Kurt had started for the stairs until he saw the library/den across from it with built-in floor to ceiling bookcases. 

Instead of going up Finn wanted to see the basement and all of their jaws dropped, it was the same size as the main house itself with huge open rooms. Kurt knew that if they did manage to get this place he was giving it to Finn, he would appreciate it more than he would now. Not only was there already two finished bedrooms or offices there was a bar area and a pool table that Charles, the bank manager, assured them went with the house. There were also two unfinished spaces that could easily be turned into bedrooms or just used for storage. Kurt figured his dad would be able to fill one up with the stuff from their attic and Carol could use the other for hers and Finns.

On each side of the basement there were access doors for outdoor storage, one even had a garage door for lawnmowers and stuff like that. They would definitely need a new riding mower for this yard. Judy had told them that the house sat on one and a half acres with a small pond and Kurt had to admit the landscaping was perfect but he would still be digging up his moms rose bushed to bring with them. Maybe that could be a project for him and Carol to do together. The two covered patios were perfect and one already had a built in fireplace his dad could use for barbecuing.

After that they took an outside spiral staircase up to the main floor balcony then up to the third floor. The minute Kurt saw it he started making plans. There were three suites, each with it's own bathroom plus a study/loft that would be perfect for relaxing or a play area for the baby once it was old enough. It was the bonus room that extended over the garage that had Kurt feeling giddy. It would be perfect for a sewing space for him to work on his own designs. 

With a baby there was no way for him to go to New York and be a famous actor/singer and for the first time that idea didn't bother him. He had had that dream for so long but it didn't seem practical anymore. After what happened even the thought of living in New York terrified him, if it could happen here in back water Ohio then he would be a sitting duck in that city.

Now he felt those dreams shift as another future formed in his head, one that included a towheaded little girl and the fashion industry. He knew it was to soon to tell but ever since they told him he was pregnant he kept picturing a little girl. Looking around the room Kurt suddenly realized that this was similar to the one he kept dreaming about when she would run to him. "I want this place." he didn't know he had said that out loud until his dad put a hand on his shoulder.

The more they had seen the more Burt became convinced it would be way out of their price range. "I know you do son."

"Why don't we go down to the kitchen and we can talk there?" Charles suggested. If they didn't sell the place soon they would have to put it up for auction and that had yet to work out for him. He knew the Hummel’s, he and his wife both had used Burt’s shop for maintenance on their cars for years. He had always found Burt to be honest and fair in his dealings so he would love to help them get this place.

"That sounds good," Burt agreed.

"You guys go on, I'll be down in a few minutes. I just want to look around a bit more." Kurt nodded before heading to the last bedroom he hadn't explored yet. 

Watching Kurt leave the others headed down the stairs. "Well one thing is for sure I love the fact that the master bedroom is downstairs." Burt joked as his knee cracked on the last step. "But Judy, why did you think Carol and I could afford something like this. As much as I wish we could, I just don't see how." Burt asked when Charles went out to get some papers from his car. 

"You haven't talked to the lawyers for MR8 yet have you?" Judy asked sitting down. "I didn't think so." she smiled when he shrugged. "Burt, Quinn’s trust fund was paid for by them just because I took the drug when I carried her. Shelby even plans to have Beth tested after I talked to her yesterday. What do you think Kurt has waiting for him? Number one Elizabeth set the thing up with them when he was just a baby so it's been collecting interest for the last twelve years at least. On top of that he was directly impacted by it and is now pregnant because of it. Each one of those things puts Kurt on another level and we got seventy-five thousand dollars just for taking the drug."

"Seriously?" Finn shouted.

Carol was a little speechless herself, "You mean..."

"I mean that I'm sure you can afford this place." Finn was stunned to see Judy wearing a smirk very similar to Quinn’s when she knew she got someone good.

"And we can add the settlement from the school board too." Burt offered. "My attorney called right after you did Carol. It seems they didn't want to bring attention to the situation and agreed to settle out of court. I was going to talk to all of you after diner but..." stopping when both Charles and Kurt joined them at the island bar. "So what are we looking at here?" he asked the banker.

Charles handed Burt the files he had put together, "Well as you can see the house is estimated at three hundred and thirty-five thousand." Finn gulped and Kurt looked crestfallen. "But the bank is only in it for a hundred and seventy-five. We'd like to make a little profit on it but if it goes to auction there's a chance we may never even get that." he said honestly.

Judy took over then, "So if your people got an offer for say two hundred they would probably take it right."

Charles rubbed his neck, "We were hoping for more like two-fifty." 

"And I was hoping for a husband that wouldn't cheat on me so I guess we both know what it's like to not get what we want." Judy was in work mode and didn't crack a smile though she heard Carol laugh.

"I suppose two-twenty five would satisfy my bosses." the dark haired man sighed. Having dealt with Mrs Fabray before he knew she wasn't an easy person work with.

Kurt looked between the two then at his dad, "Wait! Are you serious? We could end up living here?"

"Well it's up to you kiddo. Part of it would have to come from the law suit we filed on your behalf." Burt saw the excitement in his son's eyes. "With what we have saved up and the settlement money we could do maybe two-fifteen in cash by the end of the week I think."

Burt saw Judy grin, "I think two-fifteen in cash, not financed, would be worth dropping the price a little more don't you Charles." batting her eyes at him.

Kurt saw the man fighting a smile and turned to Finn, "You get the basement and I get the upstairs. Deal?"

"With the pool table and everything? Dude you're like the best brother ever." The tall teen said hugging Kurt. Man his x-box marathons with Puck and the other guys in glee would be totally epic here.

"Watch it, watch it, ribs remember." he nearly fell when Finn let go so fast. Shaking his head at Finn’s grin he turned to his dad. "Are you sure about this?" Kurt asked when Judy and Charles stepped away to fill out the paperwork.

"All we can do is make the offer." his dad told him. "It'll be up to Mr Perkins and his bank whether or not we get it. But if you're asking if we can afford it then with a little twisting here and there."

"And maybe taking Judy's advice and renting the other two houses out," Carol added looking at Burt, "we should be perfectly fine." Like Kurt she had fallen in love with the place and could picture her and Burt living there happily for the rest of their lives. There was certainly plenty of room for family to stay at the holiday's and spouses and grand kids in the future.

"And it would be okay if Finn had the basement and I took the upstairs because that last bedroom would be perfect for a nursery." he bit his lip waiting for everyone's reaction.

"A nursery?" his dad started. Oh god this was it.

Carol took Burt’s arm, "Does that mean you've made a decision sweetheart?" Burt had told her that he was almost positive that Kurt would want to keep the baby once he got used to the idea. At first she hadn't been as certain but after seeing him with Quinn the other night she started to change her mind. He had seemed so much more hopeful and happy over the weekend.

He was saved from answering as Judy and Charles came back with papers for his dad and Carol to sign. Grabbing Finn they went down to the basement, while Finn played with the pool table Kurt was figuring out what bedroom Finn should use and which would make a good home office for his dad. The little den at their place really wasn't big enough but these rooms would be perfect.

Kurt knew it would be a few days until they knew whether the bank accepted their offer or not so he was a little surprised when his dad and Carol went out to celebrate after leaving the house. Once they were sitting down at Breadstix Burt turned to Kurt. "So back there you talked about a nursery. Are you sure that's what you want to do?" He had to ask. He wanted to make sure Kurt knew that no matter what he decided that he would stand behind him one hundred and ten percent.

"Yeah dad, I am." taking a sip of his water. It was a little strange talking about this outside of the house but he figured what the hell, in a few months everybody would be able to see it anyway. "Talking to Quinn was what really helped me make up my mind."

"What did she have to say?" Finn asked between bites of his salad. He was curious about what she had said after the turmoil surrounding Beth’s birth.

Kurt shrugged, "That it didn't matter how it was conceived, good or bad it was still my baby not theirs. That in a way it was like women who wanted a baby and went to a sperm bank. All they did was donate, the rest is up to me."

Carol nodded impressed, "That's a very mature way to think about it. Despite a few mistakes I've always said Quinn was a bright girl."

"I'm still scared to death but now I'm excited too." Kurt admitted. "I know it's going to change a lot, that I'm going to have to change what I thought I wanted to do with my life but I want her more."

"Her?" his dad asked. Not that he was surprised but now that Kurt had made up his mind it was suddenly real. Dear Lord his son was having a baby. He wondered why Elizabeth had never told him about any of this. At least then he may have been prepared to help or at least answer questions instead of asking them. Thank God for Carol, she was able to explain how this was at all possible and the people from the Hippocampus Corporation were bringing a bunch of papers for him and Dr Yamada to their meeting.

Kurt blushed slightly, "I've been having really weird dreams for days now." he told them. "Always with the same little girl calling for her daddy." tearing up a little. "She comes running towards me but I always wake up before I can touch her."

Carol reached over and took his hand. "Well in a few months it won't be a dream. You're going to have that little baby safe in your arms. I'm so proud of you Kurt, you've been so strong and brave through all this."

"Every time something new comes up you just accept it and move forward. You're mom would be just as proud of you as we are kiddo." Burt agreed.

Wiping his eyes Kurt sat up, "I hope so. I just wish I knew why she never said anything to us. She knew I had this... condition." rolling his eyes. "It would have been nice to understand why I am.. the way I am."

"What do ya mean?" Finn asked. "I know I haven't always seen it but there's nothing wrong with you. Dude you can have a baby, that is so awesome." He suddenly sat up straight. "Hey that makes me an uncle right? I'm gonna be Uncle Finn, sweet." holding his fist up.

"Stop calling me dude." but he still gave him a fist bump making both parents grin. "So if we get the house I was thinking..." He went to explain where he wanted the nursery and laughed when his dad groaned at the thought of furniture shopping with him. He said the third bedroom upstairs they should keep open for a guest room but that he wanted to use the room over the garage as a design studio. "I figured that instead of being on Broadway, designing the clothes they wear on stage would be just as good. Or maybe I'll start a fashion blog, that could lead to a column in Vogue. I could totally rock an advice column on what not to wear with a huge picture of Rachel in her animal sweaters as a don’t."

"Kurt be nice." Burt would never get the fashion industry but he had to admit he could see Kurt in that roll.

"Actually she kind of deserves it after the way she acted today." Finn told the parents. "She was pretty rude until Kurt told everyone what really happened."

"You told everyone? How did that go?" Burt had been pleasantly surprised when Sue had taken over. She had assured him that no one outside the teachers would know anything unless Kurt told them himself. Which was why his attorney had sued the school board and   
Figgins instead of the school itself. Now that the school board wanted to settle he only had to deal with Figgins and his insurance company. Since he had been fired and his license was under review, not revoked like they had thought, Burt’s attorney, Jeff Radford, had assured him that the insurance company was only stalling until they found out what the school board was going to do. Now that that was settled he expected a call any day now.

Kurt shrugged, getting used to talking to people was hard for him. He had never been the type of person to share his feelings, preferring to handle everything himself. But since doing that had nearly killed him he was trying to open up more. "Better than I expected and easier, I guess. Mercedes and Rachel kind of annoyed me this morning though, but Quinn put them in their place." he really liked having her for a friend. Even the Cheerios they passed in the halls had smiled at him. "Everyone else was willing to wait until glee for me to explain. I was actually surprised at Pucks reaction."

"So was I," Finn said as the waitress brought out a whole cheesecake for them.

"What happened with him?" Burt was ready to beat the little mohawked brat black and blue. "Do I need to go talk to Sue?"

Kurt and Finn both laughed, "No dad, it was actually the other way around. Rachel started her “sing your feelings” stuff and he let her have it. I don't know why but he seemed the most upset of all the guys in the class."

Packing up the last three slices of cheesecake, Kurt had wanted a third slice but his dad said no, they headed home. Kurt made copies of the MR8 paperwork so he had proof that he wasn't making the whole thing up. If that didn't work Quinn had told him that her mom had taken the time off to come to practice so he had asked Carol if she could be there as well.

(Day 26 February 22, 2012) 

By the time the bell rang for the last class the next day Kurt felt like he was going to throw up and not from morning sickness. The only good thing was the fact that Jacob, or as everyone called him Jewfro, was out with mono. Rumor was that he had caught it by breaking into the girls locker room and licking every thing he could find. Kurt wasn't sure he believed that but then again he never thought he'd get pregnant either, so weirder things had happened. 

Walking into the choir room he was glad to see both moms were already there talking to Mr Schue and from the stunned look on his face they had already told him. As soon as he saw Kurt he came out of the office. "I know April Fool's Day is a month a way but I need you to tell me what they just told me is true."

"Wow all in one breath Mr Schue, I'm impressed." Kurt tried to grin as he dropped his bag next to a chair. This time he left spaces on either side for Quinn and Britt or Santana, he had a feeling he was going to need them for this if Mr Schue was any indication. "Yes, because practical jokes are so my style."

Judy laughed while Carol shook her head, even Mr Schue’s lip twitched a little. "Kurt I'm sorry but this is... WOW. If I'm freaking out then you must be..."

"I'm fine Mr Schue," Kurt assured him. "I was completely freaked," using the teachers word, "when we first found out but now I'm sort of happy about it. Like she's my reward for living through that." when the man still looked confused Kurt opened his bag and pulled out the folders and handed him one. "Maybe this will help if Carol and Judy didn't. By the way thank you both for coming." hugging Carol.

"You're welcome Kurt." Judy smiled getting her own hug.

Carol squeezed his shoulder. "You know I'll be here whenever you need me sweetheart."

"Dude," Puck stopped dead pulling Finn out of the doorway and into the hall. "What the hell is Quinn's mom doing here? She hates my   
guts."

"You got her daughter pregnant, of course she hates you." Finn joked pulling his arm out of Pucks grip. "And she's here to help explain things about Kurt's condition. He said he had more to tell you guys and believe me having Mrs Fabray and my mom here will definitely help." turning he walked in saying, "Hey mom, hey Judy."

Swallowing Puck felt a little sick, but sucked it up and put on a big smile, "Hello ladies, looking good." 

Carol grinned, she knew him well enough to know that he flirted when he was nervous. "Hello Puck, Kurt told us you stood up for him yesterday so thank you for that."

"I sort of owed him for being such a jackass last year so..." he shrugged looking at Judy.

As much as she hated Quinn getting pregnant she couldn't hate the boy in front of her. They had both made a mistake but not being able to raise their daughter was enough punishment in her book. She knew how much the young man had wanted the little girl. "Good afternoon Noah, have you seen the latest video Shelby sent out."

Puck instantly smiled, "Yeah Beth's walking already. It was totally bad ass the way she fell and didn't even cry."

"She probably gets that from you." she said patting his arm lightly. He looked so shocked she didn't have the heart to tease him. Instead she handed him one of the folders Kurt had put together. "Go have a seat we have a lot to go over today."

Will kept looking at Kurt, in a way the hermaphrodite syndrome explained so much about him. His high voice and why the boy was so effeminate. The world really was a strange and unusual place. "Okay everybody find a seat." he said clapping his hands.

"Where are the Cheerios? Aren't they joining us for rehearsal today? We need all the practice we can get." Rachel started off with.

Kurt looked at Carol and raised his arm at the girl clearly saying, see what I mean. "I know you have a lot on your mind Rachel but if you remember I said I had something else to tell you guys. And I really don't need everyone in the school knowing just yet. I know eventually it will be a little hard to hide."

"You can say that again." Quinn joked with a wink.

"But you need to know everything and decide if you still want me to be in New Directions with you." he hadn't expected all of them, even Rachel, to start protesting. 

"What! You can't leave." the Jewish girl shrieked.

"Dude you didn't tell me about this." came from Finn.

"Are you crazy? We need your voice." Sam said sitting up.

"Don't even think about it Porcelain?" Santana said crossing her arms.

"Seahorses never give up they just wrap their tail around something and hang on." was surprisingly good advise from Brittany

"Okay I get it." Kurt said just to get them to quiet down. "I'll stay but," looking at the moms' he sighed pulling out his backpack for more folders. "Take one and pass it around." handing them to Artie who took one and passed the rest. "This is where Carol and Quinn's mom will come in handy."

"What the hell is seahorse and does it have anything to do with Britt's new nickname for you?" Puck asked reading the first page.

"It has everything to do with me." Kurt told them.

Judy stepped forward, "I had known Liz, Kurt's mother, in high school and she and I were pregnant at the same time plus we both had the same OBGYN and we were in the same Lamaze classes. We also took the same prenatal vitamins."

Tina raised her hand, "This MR8 thing in the papers?"

"That's the one." Judy nodded. "We didn't find out what MR8 really was until just before Quinn and Kurt were born."

Carol came to stand next to Judy, "You see a couple biology students in college decided to fiddle with genetics and came up with MR8 or Seahorse as they called it. Now can anyone tell me what a seahorse is famous for?" To almost everyone’s surprise Brittany raised her hand. "You already know so let one of the others try to figure it out." Carol smiled at the girl.

When no one answered Britt stood up. "Come on guys, the daddies have the babies. That's why the pills were called seahorse and why Kurties not a dolphin anymore. He's having a seahorse baby."

Kurt hugged her, "So close Britt." as predicted he heard a lot of what's and bullshit's from around the room.

Rachel however stood up, "I can't believe you Kurt! I thought you cared about us getting to nationals but you're pulling this crap. I'm sorry that you were hurt but keeping us from practicing by setting up this elaborate, not to mention ridicules scheme, is just mean. How dare you think we're that stupid?"

Quinn stated to get up but Judy laid one hand on her shoulder while her other was reaching for her cell phone. She and Carol had just looked at each other getting madder with every word the girl had spoken. She had leaned into Carol and whispered, "Let me handle this." then stopped Quinn before turning to the girl. "Rachel, dear, do you have any idea how busy Carol and I are? Do you honestly think we would take time out of our schedule to come down here for a joke?"

"You're mom is pissed." Santana smirked at Quinn. 

Quinn smiled back, "This is going to be fun." grinning when Satan pointed her phone at Rachel.

Ignoring her daughter and friend Judy advanced on the teen girl. "That had to be the most selfish, rudest and downright insulting   
thing I have ever heard." 

Rachel knew she was in trouble, "Oh come on, men can't get pregnant." she said falling back in her seat as Judy stood over her.

"According to this they can. At least the one's who's moms took that MR8 thing." Sam said looking at Kurt. "You're pregnant?"

"Yeah I am." Kurt told them as Brittany came over and stood behind him wrapping her arms around his waist and laying her head on his shoulder in support. 

Carol was close behind taking his hand, "It's going to be okay sweetie. Let Judy handle this."

Rachel turned in her seat to look at Sam. "You can't honestly believe this... this malarkey."

Judy looked at her phone and dialed, "Hello Hiram, it's Judy Fabray."

"You called my dad?" she screeched. Looking around she saw the others looking way too happy about this.

"Yes well I'm here at the school on a rather delicate matter and I'm sorry to say that Rachel has been... well forgive me for saying this but she has been a complete selfish bitch to someone that thought she was his friend. Yes it came as quite a shock to me as well but it seems like this wasn't the first time. Did she happen to mention that Kurt returned to McKinley yesterday? Oh she did, well I hate to tell you but it was all true whether she wants to believe it or not. Yes he's very lucky to even be alive." smiling she patted Kurt's arm. "I'm sure you'll handle explaining that to her but the reason I'm calling and not Burt or Carol is that I'm more familiar with a certain drug that was given to pregnant women in the 90's the one you helped sue for me. Yes that's the one." covering the phone she turned to Kurt. "Do you mind if I tell him?"

"Since they're gay they might be able to help me." Kurt nodded then glared at Rachel who was looking quite pale the longer Quinn's mom talked to her dad.

"Yes you see Kurt's mother Elizabeth... Oh my goodness yes, I completely forgot that you two were lab partners in school." Rachel gulped and Quinn laughed. Even Santana was looking like the cat that ate the cannery. "Well Liz took the MR8 just as I did and well let's just say that Kurt's attacker left him with more than bruises and broken bones... Yes he is and he's dealing with it quite well."

"I'm keeping it." he said loudly. Not just for Mr Berry but for everyone in the room.

Judy smiled, Quinn had been right. "You heard him and he seems happy about it. He wanted to share the news with his friends so last night he made copies of all the information his doctors gave him for everyone in glee. As I'm sure you know male pregnancies can be dangerous for the carrier, added stress and all that. Well everyone else has either accepted it or are waiting to ask questions. However your daughter has accused Kurt of lying and only wanting to sabotage her chances at competition. Yes of course." she held the phone out to the wide eyed girl. "Your father would like to speak with you."

Rachel gulped hard as she took the phone, "Yes daddy?"

Even Kurt could hear Mr Berry. "Rachel Barbara Berry! How dare you accuse Kurt like that? Dear God the boy nearly died from that assault and you have no right to treat him like this."

"But daddy he's a boy. Boys don't..." 

Kurt tuned her out as he looked at Judy, "Thank you for that. I don't think I will ever understand her."

"You or anyone else." Artie said rolling up to them. "Kurt, I honestly don't know what to say."

Kurt laughed, "Yeah me either." looking at the room he was glad to see worry not disbelief on their faces. "I didn't know any of this, my mom knew but she never told my dad or me. So finding out I had both male and female, and just so you know both parts work just fine, was a bit of a shock for all of us."

Puck sat forward on his chair, "So you can get someone pregnant and get pregnant at the same time." he smiled when Kurt nodded. "That is totally bad ass Hummel." 

Coming from Puck Kurt took that as a compliment, "Thank you."

"You said you're keeping it." Mercedes looked over at him. "Kurt that's... that's really brave of you. I'm not sure I could do that especially not after..." she caught her breath as she teared up.

"If I’d had the choice neither would I." Kurt told her. "I can't think about that. You have no idea how much they hurt me." taking a deep breathe to keep from sobbing as the memories he worked so hard to forget came rushing forward. Only the feeling of Britt holding him and Carols fingers rubbing little circles in his palm kept him calm. "But this," holding his stomach. "This is mine, something beautiful that came out of the most horrible moment of my life. And I've been dumped in dumpsters."

"You what?" Judy cried out. Quinn had left that part out when they had talked.

Kurt didn't look at Puck or Finn, "Some of the jocks thought it was funny." he shrugged. "At least I don't have to worry about that anymore thanks to Sue putting locks on the covers." turning back to his ex-best friend. "I know everyone is going to think I'm a freak but I don't care."

"Daddy no!!" interrupted them. "I'm sorry okay. Daddy you can't be serious. But, but," Rachel was in tears by then. Kurt almost wished he had been paying attention to her. "Yes sir." she sounded so distraught when she added. "I'll come right home as soon as glee gets out. I will daddy, I'm sorry I disappointed you. Okay bye then." Rachel stood up and handed Judy her phone then looked at Kurt. "I'm sorry Kurt. I'm sorry you were hurt and I'm sorry I didn't believe you. I promise, well you know me, but I promise I will try not to just discount what you say. As far as you being pregnant, well you have to admit it's kinda of a shock."

"Yes it was, especially since I didn't even know that MR8 existed." Kurt wanted to believe her but experience had taught him not to hold his breath.

Rachel nodded. "I'll bet, but I really am glad that you're okay. And daddy said to tell you congratulation and if you need anything to give him a call. Apparently when he was interning for his law firm they handled several cases brought against the drug company that distributed seahorse including Mrs Fabray's." when he nodded she turned to Mr Schue. "My fathers will be calling you but they're making give up my solo." she suddenly sobbed. "I can still join in but they think watching someone else get the honor of my... of singing will be good for me."

"Holy crap." Santana said a little too loudly.

"Did not see that one coming." Tina agreed.

Finn stood up, "Then who's going to sing the solo. We only have two weeks until the show."

Will looked around the room then settled on Kurt, "Do you think you'd be able to handle that Kurt?"

"Who me?" Carol thought he looked even more shocked about this than when the doctors had told him he was pregnant

"All those in favor of Kurt singing the solo raise your hand." Artie called out and Kurt almost fainted when everyone of them raised their hand.

"Guys I missed almost a month I can't." Kurt tried to protest.

"Oh go on." Rachel sighed. "It's not like I can do it now and you're the only one that comes close to my talent in here."

"That's it!" Santana cried out jumping up. It was only Quinn’s quick thinking that stopped the Latina from getting to Rachel. It was   
funny to see her take a few steps backwards at the threat though.

Will started to say something but was cut off by his phone ringing and stepped into his office to answer that. Kurt watched him go then turned to the club. "As much as I like the song, I am not singing the love song you wrote for Finn, Rachel."

"Then sing something you do like. Daddy threatened to stop paying for my dance and voice lessons if I didn't straighten up." Rachel pouted.

Mike laughed, "Kurt I'll help you figure out a routine and I'd be happy to sway in the back ground if you want." Kurt suddenly burst into tears and Mike held his hands up. "Or not, whatever you want to do."

"It's not that." Kurt laughed. "I'd like that, thank you."

"Then why are you crying?" Tina asked.

"Stupid hormones." both he and Quinn said at the same time then started laughing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love Judy and Carol being friends. I can just picture the two of them getting together over coffee at the Lima Bean to update each other on their kids.


	8. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Doctor's visits, shocking news from the lawyers, surprising interactions at school and Rachael helps Kurt picks a song.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Only wish I owned Glee but I don't.

Chapter 9  
(Day 27)

Thursday was fun for Kurt, the guys in glee took it upon themselves to follow him in-between classes. When he asked why they were following him Sam said, "Just making sure no body bothers you. Who knows if or when the other football players will think body slamming you is worth getting expelled over. The last thing you need is get pushed like that with your ribs already busted."

His dad was already gone when he got home to pick up Carol. He’d had to skip glee in order to make it to the doctors on time but since he still didn't know what he wanted to sing that was okay with him. To his surprise they didn't go to Dr Yamaha’s office down town, instead Carol drove outside of town to the doctors home. She said that Hanna, Dr Yamaha’s first name, had an office at her home so her male patients could keep their identities private. Kurt liked it because he didn't have to worry about a bunch of people staring at him in an OBGYN's office. 

Once there Kurt was surprised to see it was a complete office not just a room. She even had two lab techs that started running tests as soon as they drew more blood. After telling the doctor that he was keeping the baby she used the ultrasound and was able to tell them that at just over three weeks the baby was closer to seven weeks in development. Which explained why Kurt was having morning sickness and mood swings. Both he and Carol started crying when they were able to hear the heartbeat already. Dr Yamada assured him both he and the baby were doing just fine and were healthy. She explained to both him and Carol that his hormone level was perfect for this stage in his pregnancy but they needed to keep an eye on it just in case they needed to start him on a supplement if it became necessary.

Carol was a little surprised at how accepting Kurt was of everything now that he knew he wanted to keep the baby. She had even caught him rubbing his stomach several times with a silly grin on his face. "You know I think I need to start checking your blood sugar." She joked after he had asked to stop at the Lima Bean to use the restroom and came out with two dripping cinnamon rolls. All he said was he hated using their bathroom without buying something.

As they pulled up to the house they saw Burt's truck. "Looks like your dad beat us home." then made Kurt smile when she called out, "Honey we're home. Where are you?"

Sticking his head out of the kitchen Burt got a quick kiss from his fiancé. "So how did everything go? Everything still good?"

"We got to hear the heartbeat." Kurt said excitedly as they went to the living room to sit down.

"Already? Wow, they weren't kidding when they said it was faster were they." he said looking at Carol. "But you're both doing okay?"

"They're both fine honey." Carol laughed. She knew he was worried about Kurt but so far he was doing beautifully. "Dr Yamada said his blood levels are perfect."

"She said she wished all her male patients were like me. Apparently I'm exactly what the developers wanted when they designed MR8. What did the lawyers say when you showed them my doctors reports?" he was curious to know what they thought.

Burt rubbed his head, the meeting had not gone the way he thought it would. "Well they were happy that you were doing so well and offered their congratulations. They were looking forward to hearing from us. Your mom had already sent them medical records from when you had your appendix out the year before she died. They knew even then but she still didn't tell us. Along with the trust fund paperwork they brought a letter they had been holding at Elizabeth’s request. I haven't read it yet, I wanted you to be with me for that. " Holding the envelope up.

Kurt never let his mom get to far out of his thoughts and to see a letter she had written eight years after she died was incredible to him. "Thanks for that. What else did they have to say?"

"Well we don't need to worry about affording that house anymore. Judy was right we had no idea what they had for you." taking sip of the water bottle he had brought with him. Kurt would kill him if caught him with a beer but he wanted one anyway. "First off, not only are they covering all of Dr Yamada’s bills but any medical expenses for this and any future pregnancies."

"Well considering that they caused all this that's only fair." Carol said coming in with drinks for her and Kurt.

"That's not all." Burt laughed pulling out the check they had given him. "They gave me this." Sitting down Carol looked at the check then started to choke.

Kurt grabbed it while his dad started patting Carol on the back. When Kurt looked he could understand why she had choked. "This is a joke right?" and it had his name on it. 

Burt took the check out of Kurt’s fingers and put it in his wallet. "Tomorrow we're going down to the bank and putting this in your account."

"How... Why... I don't get it. Why..." Kurt wondered if he was channeling Tina the way he was stuttering.

Getting up Burt went to get the papers from the lawyers. "According to Jeff there is a sliding scale amount depending on the level a person is impacted by the drug. Like you said Kurt the fact that you are a perfect example of what Seahorse intended put you at the top of that scale."

"Is there anything about keeping it silent or a publicity clause?" Carol was curious.

"With Kurt performing I thought about that, but they said no. As long as we agreed that no further legal action would come from us. I   
kind of got the feeling they'd like you to go public since you're medical situation so balanced. But I explained that because of the..."

"Rape." Kurt finished for his dad.

"Yeah." Burt wondered if he'd ever get used to saying that. "That you just wanted to have the baby without a lot of publicity. Besides you'll only be what, four months by the time Nationals roll around so you may be able to hide it without to much fuss. But your due date is the same week as school starts next year so you may have to be home schooled for a few weeks."

"That's true and we'll just have to see what happens. But for now that is still a lot of money." Kurt leaned back on the couch.

"I know. I about choked when I saw it too." He never thought he'd see 1.5 million dollars in his life let alone next to his sons name. "But that's not all, this isn't from the trust. That was set up before they knew the extent of the, for lack of a better word, damage the drug had done to you. Liz set up the trust when you were two and it was originally for two hundred and fifty thousand and with 15% interest for the last 14 years it's now worth around $1,894,000 dollars." the only warning they had was Kurt's eyes rolling back in his head before he fainted.

Jumping up Burt was glad Carol was sitting next to Kurt and started lightly tapping his sons cheek. When he came to a second later Burt smiled, "Look at it this way you can go shopping for furniture for the new house just as long as you don't go overboard. This is your future Kurt, you can't get the trust until you're eighteen so it's for college and a safety net until you get settled in whatever business you want to get into." Looking at Carol he added, "According to the accountant the lawyers brought with them by the time Kurt can access the trust it should be worth over 2.5 million." watching to see if Kurt would faint again.

"Well now you don't have to feel guilty about using the money from the school board to buy the house." Kurt sat up quick. "Oh my Gaga. This means we really can get the house doesn't it. I need to start planning! No, I need to call Quinn!" kissing his dads head he ran for his basement to start looking at bedroom designs and maybe a few nurseries ones too.

"Is that all they said?" Carol had to ask. "This seems a little to good to be true."

"I had Jeff go over the contract with a fine tooth comb. According to him the company only wants to make things easier for the children impacted by the drug. He couldn't find anything untoward about it at all and believe me he looked. They kept apologizing about   
me not knowing before now. That letter from Elizabeth, I'm not sure I want to read it." Burt admitted.

Carol took his hand leaning her head against his shoulder, "I think you need to sweetheart. Good or bad at least maybe you'll understand why she didn't tell you. I think you both need closure on that."

"Maybe this weekend I'll take Kurt up to the cemetery. It's been awhile since we did that together." he knew Carol understood and wouldn't get jealous since she felt the same way about her first husband. They still loved them but they each other too.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

Friday (Day 28) morning the unholy trinity was waiting for him at the front of the school. "Okay lady lips what's all the excitement about?" Santana greeted him with.  
"Good morning to you too Satan. Sacrifice any animals yet today?" Kurt shot back.

"Oh good one." Quinn laughed getting a high five from Kurt.

Santana grinned, "Not yet but let's see how bad Berry’s sweater is today. I might feel the need to sharpen my claws."

"Meow." Britt added.

The four of them walking in together had everyone staring but this time a few of the Cheerios came over. "Morning Kurt, Coach Sue said you were coming back to the Cheerios. We wanted to let you know that we think it would be great." one of last years blondes said.

Her friend added, "Yeah, we've missed having you around. You're the only one that ever yelled back at Sue and won."

Stunned Kurt took in the fact that the girls were talking to him, in the hallway, in front of people like they had been doing it all along. "Sorry girls but I kind of have to take it easy the rest of the year. I had surgery a few weeks ago to remove a broken rib fragment. Sue wants to keep an eye on me and thinks me joining the Cheerios again would work but I don't think so." he winked. "However if she's trying to stuff anyone into that cannon again just let me know and I'll be happy to yell at her for you."

"I may take you up on that." Gina told him. She had always liked Kurt but in order to keep her position on the squad she had never stood up for him when she knew he needed it. In fact a lot of the girls felt that way, no matter how rude they had been to him he never once said anything bad about them and was always willing to help out with fashion advice. Nobody put an outfit together like Kurt Hummel could.

"Well I hope you get feeling better." Heather added. "With you around Sue's almost human." 

As they walked off Kurt turned to Quinn, "What was that?"

"I told you. Most of the Cheerios loved you last year," Quinn said taking his arm again. "They were just too afraid to admit it. Now that Sue's put the fear of god into the jocks they can finally show you they care."

"Plus coach Sue told us to look after you so we made sure they knew that it was okay to be friends." Brittany added. "Now what did you want to tell us? Did you find out Lord Tubbington can have babies too?" since everyone knew the cat was a girl despite what Britt named it he just nodded.

"That and I think we found a new house so dad and Carol went to the bank this morning to find out and sign the papers. If we did then they get to start planning their wedding and I get to go shopping for new furniture." His dad said they were just signing over the check the school board had delivered before he and Finn had left for school along with depositing the other check into Kurt’s checking account.

Brittany stopped, "Wait they're getting married? I didn't know that."

"Kurt you needs ta tell us these things. Now I have ammunition against Frankenteen."

"Sorry San, he already knows and thinks it's great. He already started calling me his brother," he said stopping at his locker. "He can't wait to be Uncle Finn."

"You saw the doctor yesterday didn't you. What did she have to say?" Quinn asked. He seemed too happy for anything to be wrong.

"Oh we're fine, everything is normal and healthy." he grinned.

"Thank god there's nothing normal about you or we wouldn't be having this conversation." Santana smirked as she glared at one of the hockey player that passed them with look of his own. "Hey Vickerman," she yelled after him making him stop and turn towards them. "Look all you like but lay one finger on him and they'll need dental records to identify your body." 

Kurt held his breath but all the jock did was flip her off and kept walking. "You didn't have to do that. Looks I can take all day long."

"Yeah but it's so much more fun this way." Satan smiled. "Oh I need to go tell Sue about this, remember she wanted everything documented." turning towards the office.

"Wait I'll come with you." Kurt said closing his locker and giving a little wave to Mercedes and Tina a few lockers down. "She wanted updates and I have a picture from the sonogram."

"Oh let me see, let me see." Britt started jumping up and down.

"Let's get to Sue's office first kangaroo." Kurt joked.

Quinn rolled her eyes as the other blonde jumped all the way to the front office. "You are going to be the best father in the world. You   
have the patience of a saint." she whispered to Kurt before going in to see the new principal.

Four of the Cheerios that had learned the dance routines joined them for rehearsals that day. And to Will's surprise they were able to fit right in. Kurt got out of breath but not until they had run through the routine three times so he figured he'd be able to do it once with no problem. It was a testament to his talent that after missing so many rehearsals by the end of the day he was in perfect step with the others. "Okay guys that was fantastic." he said clapping. "I think we should all thank the Cheerios for stepping in to help us out."

"You're welcome Mr Schue." one said. "This was fun and at least we're not getting told our butts don't match our boobs." came from another one. "If I could carry a tune I'd join you guys but as it is I scare cats if I try." Heather joked. After talking to Kurt that morning she had seen him a few times between classed and made a point of saying hi.

"Well you guys are certainly welcome to come dance with us anytime." Will told them and hoped that Sue wouldn't throw her usual bitch fit because of it. "Now Kurt, have you thought of a song you'd like to sing."

"I can think of several. It just depends on what you'll let me do." he was sweaty and tired and ready to go home for a nap so he wasn't as pleasant a he could have been.

Will smiled, now this was the Kurt Hummel he was used to. "Why don't you give us a few ideas and let everyone vote?"

Dropping his bag Kurt sighed, "Mr Schue I can barely take a deep breath right now, I promise I'll sing for you tomorrow. Please." instantly he was surrounded by people wanting to know why he hadn't said anything sooner. "Because I'm fine. I just haven't done this much work for a while."

"I know you don't need my help." Rachel stepped forward and damn if she wasn't even winded. "But my dads and I watched our copy of Hugh Jackman in The Boy From Oz last night and I think you would totally kill Not the Boy Next Door."

"There's a song about the Wizard of Oz?" Britt whispered to Kurt.

"It's a play about the life of Peter Allen.” He told the blonde then turned to Rachel. “I love that musical but don't you think it's a little out there for regional's." Kurt asked looking at Mr Schue and Rachel.

"Just think about it Kurt. I think the lyrics would really suit you, especially now." she grabbed her workout bag. "Well I have to go. I'm grounded until regional's."

She looked so miserable Kurt felt sorry for her. "Thanks Rachel I will."

"Do you know the song Kurt?" Will asked after Rachel left. 

Kurt laughed, "Since I was five and my mom took me to see the play in Columbus."

"You’re breathing better." Finn offered as he joined the group. "I've never heard of it so why don't you try it now."

"There's no music Finn." Kurt tried to stall.

"I know it." came a voice from behind them. Kurt turned to see Brad, their piano player, packing up his things.

"Let's hear it Hummel. Show us what you got." Puck shouted out.

If anyone but Puck had said that he would have left, as it was he went to stand next to the piano. "I haven't sung this in years so don't expect perfection."

"Oh please white boy, you have never given a half assed performance in your life." Mercedes smiled. She knew they had a long way to go before being friends again but no one could deny Kurt’s stage presence.

Kurt closed his eyes as Brad sat down and started playing. Having them all stare at him was a little uncomfortable. He couldn't help but wonder if they thought he was different now or if they were looking for any changes now that they knew. Deciding to go for it he listened to the music and started to sing:

Coming home used to feel so good  
I'm a stranger now in my neighborhood  
I've seen the world at a faster pace  
And I'm coming now from a different place  
Though I may look the same way to you  
Underneath there is somebody new

As he sang he listened to the lyrics like Rachel suggested and she was right they did fit how he felt. He wasn't the same person he used to be but that didn't mean he didn't like who was now. Getting into it a little more Kurt smiled and started swaying his hips a little.

I am not the boy next door  
I don't belong like I did before  
Nothing ever seems like it used to be  
You can have your dreams but you can't have me  
Oh, I can't come back there anymore  
'Cause I am not the boy next door

Leaning on the piano he kicked his leg high before starting the second verse and earned a whistle from Sam and Quinn he thought.

You've been saving those souvenirs  
Faded photographs from our foolish years  
We made plans but they're wearing thin  
And they don't work out 'cause I don't fit it  
And those memories 'll just weigh you down  
'Cause I got no place to keep 'em uptown

Remembering some of the routine from the play Kurt felt his confidence building and started moving around the stage moving his   
arms and shaking his hips. 

I am not the boy next door  
I don't belong like I did before  
Nothing ever seems like it used to be  
You can have your dreams but you can't have me  
Oh, I can't go back there anymore  
'Cause I am not the boy next door

Brit and Tina jumped up and started dancing behind him.

I'm not sorry for just being me  
But if you look past the past you can see  
That I am not  
Nothing ever seems like it used to be  
You can have your dreams, oh but you can't have me  
I can't go back there anymore  
'Cause I am not (you are not), I am not (you are not), I am not  
The boy next door

Holding the last high note had everyone applauding even the girls from the Cheerios had stayed to watch. Will stood up, "Kurt that was fantastic, you hit a high G." he felt like an idiot for not realizing how versatile Kurt’s voice was.

Bowing Kurt grinned, "I told you I could. I botched Defying Gravity on purpose."

"Why?" after all this time Will couldn't believe it.

Kurt touched the spot where the word had been cut into him. "My dad got a prank call about me the day before. I didn't want him to have to worry about me singing a girls song." shrugging.

There was more to it and they all could tell but thankfully nobody questioned him. "Well I have no issues with you doing this if you want to." Will told him. "If that was you rusty I can't wait to see it after you've practiced a bit."

"Yeah, we can work out some easy moves for you to do." Mike offered. 

"Are you guys sure? I mean..." Kurt had to make sure.

Quinn, Santana and Finn came over, "Suck it up bro that was awesome."

"Seriously who knew you had that kind of hip action in ya." Santana gave him a wink.

Quinn looked at her friend when Kurt blushed a little, "You're going to do great Kurt, and it fits with the other two songs. It just stinks that Rachel had to be the one to suggest it."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know the money is implausible but I want Kurt to get everything he needs for not only his future and the baby's. 
> 
> I loved Kurt's version of Not the Boy Next Door and felt it worked well here.
> 
> Let me know what you think, please.


	9. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> At Regionals what will happen when Kurt meets a certain Warbler?  
> Burt and Carol's wedding.  
> How and what happens when the whole school finds out Kurt's pregnant?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't own Glee obviously. 
> 
> Surprise meetings, moving into the new house, revelations, and Sue comes through in a big way.

Chapter 10  
(Day 36)

By the time they left for Regionals Kurt was back to his easy outgoing ways, the only difference was who he was hanging out with. Quinn was a constant figure at the Hummel house with Santana and Britt coming over several times since the three girls and Tina were going to be back up singers for him.

With Mikes help Kurt had a great routine that included a lot of the moves he already knew from the play but could now do perfectly in a little over a week. The best compliment he got was from Rachel, "God you make me sick that was so good." then she added. "We should definitely sing together more often."

The only down side was when Burt and Kurt went out the Cemetery to change the flowers on his moms grave. Kurt had set down telling his mom what has happened and that he was having a baby before opening the letter she had left for them.

My darlings Burt and Kurt,

I hope you never have cause to read this, but if you are then I beg you to please forgive me. I won’t go into why I wrote this letter. If it was given to you then you already know about Seahorse and the effect it had on the children. All I can say is that I knew Kurt was special before he was 4 years old. I love you both so much and I hated keeping this from you. 

Burt I know how much you were looking forward to having a son you could play catch with and teach about cars. But that isn’t our boy. Kurt is perfect the way he is and I couldn’t be prouder of him and the boy he’s growing up to be. I know in my heart that he will grow up be just as good a man as his father is. I also know, even at such a young age, that Kurt is gay. 

Burt, I pray that you’ll be as accepting of our son is I am, but I also know the attitude of some of your friends. The jokes they like to tell and it hurts seeing you joining in with them. That is why I chose not to tell you about MR8 and the results that Kurt will have to deal with the rest of his life. Don't get me wrong I know you love Kurt and will defend him to your dying breath but at least this way you won’t have to live every day worrying about just how special our son is. I have no doubt that he will make us both proud if you let him be himself and respect whoever he chooses to spend his life with.

Kurt you will always be the greatest gift I could have ever received and I hope one day you are able to experience the joy of having a child of your own. I love you so very much and I know you need each other. The truth is I am being selfish, I knew I wasn’t going to get better and I just wanted to give you both a normal childhood, free of the worry and the strain.

Your loving wife and mother.

Kurt and his dad sat there crying until it was dark before taking the letter and folding it as tiny as they could and placing it in the flower arrangement they had brought with them. Burt would later tell Carol that it hurt to think that Elizabeth had even considered him not excepting Kurt, but in a way he was grateful. “She was right not to tell me. I would have been a nervous wreck watching Kurt grow up. You think I worry now… Dear God.”

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

Judy had stopped by two days before the competition to let them know that the bank accepted their offer and the house was theirs. Burt and Carol had decided to take a chance and told her to go ahead and let people know they would be renting their old houses out as soon as they had everything moved out. "If nothing else it'll pay for the electricity on the new place." Burt had joked. Which was when Judy told them about a new government program the paid people to install solar panels which the couple were very interested in.

Because they had to leave so early to get to Akron, where the competition was being held, the rest of the New Directions got a glimpse of Kurt with morning sickness. He was just thankful that when Burt found out that they were having to take a school bus with no A/C he had made a call and rented a tour bus complete with a bathroom.

"Between Quinn and Kurt there is no way I'm having kids." Tina said after watching Kurt, for the fourth time, run for a bathroom.

"You and me both girl." Mercedes agreed giving the smaller girl a high five.

After getting to the theater they were shocked when Kurt asked where the concession stand was. "Gaga some popcorn would taste great right about now. What?" he added when everyone of them looked at him like he was nuts.

Sitting down Will couldn't help but be thankful they were going last, this way the kids could watch who they were up against. The first two groups were okay but he knew his kids were better, it was the third group that had him worried. The all boys school from Westerville were very good, their vocals were top notch for an a Capella choir but they didn't really have a dance routine.They did an outstanding job singing Pink's Raise Your Glass. Their lead singer was a dark, overly gelled, haired boy. Will smiled knowing he had no right to think that with his own curls. 

Once they were backstage and Will had given his pep talk, Kurt and the girls went out on stage thankful that Brad was there with the piano since it was part of his dance routine. When the curtain opened and the light hit him Kurt felt like he was taking his life back as the music started. He didn't see the audience he was singing to the men who had attacked him, letting them know they had no control over him anymore. Everyone told him he had never sang better and the fact that Rachel looked ready to cry had him smiling whether they won or not.

The other two songs went just a perfectly including 'Loser Like Me' that they had written as a group. Kurt had to admit by the time it was over he was exhausted and hungry so as soon as he could get away from his dad he headed for the concession stand. It was nice not having to worry about what he spent because this place had the stand of all stands. Not just popcorn and candy, no this place had a Starbucks inside it, so he had bags full of Chocolate Chunk Muffins, Apple Fritters, and Cranberry Orange Scones as well as Butter Croissants and Bagels as he headed back for the results. He was grinning as he thought about the fact that this kid was going to give him diabetes before she was born. He had always tried to eat healthy so these sweets cravings were driving him nuts. 

He was so busy day dreaming that didn't see the boy in the blue and red blazer until they had bumped into one another. Luckily the only thing that fell was a bag of muffins as the other boy caught Kurt’s arm to steady him, both apologizing to the other several times.

The first thing Kurt noticed were the boys hazel eyes, "Oh my god I am so sorry I wasn't looking where I was going." the boy said worriedly. "Are you okay?"

Kurt took a second to do a quick check before smiling, "Yes, yes, I'm fine. And it was all my fault, my mind was a million miles away." stepping back the boy bent down to pick up his dropped bag. That was when Kurt got the first good look at him and nearly stopped breathing. Dear Gaga this boy was handsome. Taking a deep breath, "You were with the Warblers, from Dalton right?"

Blaine Anderson was a lot of things but smooth was not one of them and right now he wished he had half of his friend Wes's charm. "That's right and you're with McKinley. I swear you did Not the Boy Next Door better than Hugh Jackman did."

Kurt bit his lip slightly as he felt himself blush, "Thank you and you were nearly better than Pink." making the other boy laugh with him. "I'm Kurt."

"Blaine, Blaine Anderson." holding out his hand until he realized Kurt’s was full and he couldn't shake. "Sorry."

Kurt cursed his luck. Of course he finally meets a boy and he was already pregnant. "Well Blaine Anderson, good luck."

"You to. Are you sure you're okay to carry all that? I don't mind helping if you need it." Blaine offered.

"No thanks I've got it." Kurt started to walk off but stopped, "It was nice meeting you Blaine."

Blaine suddenly smiled and Kurt felt his knees got weak, "You too Kurt." turning he saw Wes and David mouthing, 'Get his phone number', as they made writing motions with their hands. He started to turn back to Kurt but he was already walking away. He sighed then felt a slap to the back of his head.

"Way to let an opportunity pass Blaniers." Wes sighed.

David just shook his head, "I am so disappointed. Here you were practically drooling when the kid was singing and you didn't even get his phone number."

"Hey, I told him he sang better than Hugh Jackman, he's knows I liked it. Besides I don't even know if he's gay."

Wes rolled his eyes, "Oh please, you chickened out. Admit it."

Blaine smiled a little, "Okay, okay." running his hand over his hair. "I thought his voice was beautiful but did you see his eyes." His friends grinned as he mooned over the boy. "I can't tell if they're blue or green or grey they seemed to change depending on how he stood."

"You got it bad." David laughed at his friend. The lights flashed, "Come on they've got the results."

"After the New Directions performance do you seriously think we could have won." Wes groaned. 

"Next year we dance whether you like it or not." Blaine joked wrapping an arm around Wes's shoulders as they walked back to the stage.

"So who was the hobbit you were talking to?" Santana had whispered after Kurt had handed out the food to everyone.

Well he kept the muffins for himself. He was pregnant and the baby wanted chocolate so sue him, besides those were the ones Blaine had picked up. "His name is Blaine and he's from Dalton. He was just apologizing because we bumped into one another." he saw her smirk and stopped the snide remark before she could say it. "Not one word."

Santana raised her eyebrow but didn't say anything as Kurt went to sit down with his muffins. She turned to watch the kid he had been talking to as he talked to two other boys wearing matching uniforms. She recognized the look when he turned to see where Kurt had went to, somebody was crushing on her best gay. She was about to go Lima Heights on him when the lights flashed and she had to go back stage. It didn't matter, she had the hobbit in her sights now, there was no way for him to cause trouble for Kurt.

"And the winner of this years Regional Competition is..... The New Directions!"

They had won and all of his friends started congratulating him, saying it was his performance that had pushed them over the top. Kurt couldn't stop smiling, his dad and Carol had already left for their car and planned to meet them at the restaurant Mr Schue had made reservations at. 

They were heading for the bus when he saw Blaine trying to stop two of his friends from coming over. The dark haired boy introduced himself as Nick and the blonde one as Jeff, "We just wanted to congratulate you on your win." Nick said to Kurt, while the other New Directions were talking among themselves. When David and Wes had joked that Blaine needed help to talk to the other boy Nick and Jeff had volunteered. Well Jeff had more like demanded to meet the boy after listening to Blaine talk about him. 

"I think next year we're going to have to come up with a dance routine." Nick joked. "Our little Blainers can rock any song but your NTBND was better than when I saw Hugh Jackman last year in New York. "

"Even if he wasn't wearing gold lame' right Blaine?" Jeff joked.

"Just kill me now." Blaine whispered to Kurt as he duck his head in embarrassment. "These guys live to embarrass me it think."

"Oh don't be like that Blaine we just want to talk up your good traits. So Kurt tell us about you." Nick grinned trying to get Kurt to talk about anything.

Jeff stepped a little closer. "Yes do tell, how did you prepare for channeling Peter Allen or are just naturally that flexible." batting his eyes at Kurt.

Even though he knew he wasn't in danger Kurt started breathing faster. All he saw was three men, strangers really, advancing on him and took a step back. Blaine noticed Kurt’s behavior and reached out asking if he was okay. Kurt didn't see him, just hands coming towards him and screamed, "NO!" The other members of his group turned and ran to him, the tallest dark haired boy reached Kurt first. To everyone’s surprise Kurt clung to him crying.

Finn gave the three boys in blazers a look that gave new meaning to the phrase, if looks could kill.. He picked Kurt up and carried him to a car with what had to be his family from the worried look on their faces. Blaine watched as the taller boy didn't let go, he just sat down in the back seat with Kurt on his lap while Nick and Jeff, and a few other Warblers, were apologizing to the other glee club for upsetting their friend. Blaine was disappointed since it looked like Kurt already had a boyfriend, and a protective one at that. He knew he would never stand a chance with Kurt if he liked the tall jock type. He may be fit from boxing but one thing was for sure, he would never be tall. 

Sighing he saw a dark haired Latina girl watching him and tried to smile. "Please tell Kurt I'm sorry. We never meant to upset him and that Nick and Jeff are idiots. Congratulations again. Come on guys," grabbing his friends arms he looked back as the car pulled away from the curb and felt a tightening in his stomach at what might have been as he dragged them away.

Inside the car Burt watched as Kurt slowly stopped crying and realized he was in Finn lap. The way he blushed and moved as fast as he could to the other side of the car would have made his dad laugh if he wasn't so worried. "What happened back there Kiddo? Do I need to call that school of theirs?"

"No dad." Wiping his face with a napkin Carol handed him, Kurt sighed. "I don't know what happened. One second they were congratulating me and the next..." swallowing hard as memories surfaced.

"The next minute what sweetie?" Carol asked.

"There was three of them." Kurt said so softly he wasn't sure anyone heard him until Carol sucked in a breath as she figured it out.

"Oh sweetie I'm sorry."

"What? What are you sorry for?" His dad asked as they pulled into the parking lot at the restaurant.

Not knowing how long the others would be Kurt leaned back in the seat and wrapped his arm around his waist. "Even though they were a little pushy they just wanted to congratulate me on winning. But there was three of them dad, I felt like they were crowding me and I panicked. All I saw was... them." His dad cursed when he realized what he was talking about. "That's never happened before. I guess I'm just used to everyone at school but I never really had people come up to me like that."

Carol hated seeing her almost step-son looking so scared and lost but felt like an idiot for not recognizing the signs sooner. "Kurt honey, you have been so strong through all of this craziness. I'm in awe of how you were able to figure out what you wanted and had courage to go for it. But I think maybe you haven't dealt with what actually happened to you. You are such a private person, and I know you don't like asking anyone for help, but do you think that maybe you've focused so much on the just baby that you've tried to block out how you got pregnant in the first place."

"Mom!?" came from Finn while Burt added, "Carol."

Watching Kurt’s reaction was enough for her to think she was right. "It's not a bad thing guys, it's what lets Kurt deal with life day to day. But I think it might be a good idea if we looked into a support group or a psychologist, someone that can help you work trough the trauma Kurt."

Pulling his legs up to the seat Kurt wrapped his arms around them, "I don't need to talk to anyone, I'm fine." it didn't sound very convincing even to him. Deep down Kurt knew she was right but the thought of having to tell someone what they had done to him would be like reliving it all over again just when he had gotten good a blocking it out.

"No your not Kurt," his dad said as he saw the bus pulling in.

"Yeah man, otherwise you wouldn't have climbed me like goal post." Finn laughed.

Kurt blushed, "I'm sorry." tearing up. "I'm sorry I yelled at the boys for just trying to be nice, and for embarrassing you Finn."

"Hey I didn't say that." Finn turned to look at Kurt. "I'm glad you felt safe with me. We're going to be brothers soon and that little pea is going to be my niece or nephew." pointing at Kurt’s stomach. "I don't mind helping you at all, okay. In fact," looking out the window he saw the Quinn and the others staring at the car. "Why don't I ride back with the others and you guys can just head home. I don't think Kurt needs everybody asking questions."

"No! I want celebrate too." Sitting up Kurt looked and saw the others too. "But maybe I do need to talk to somebody." losing control had scared him and he hated that he had missed the chance to talk to Blaine again.

Carol smiled, "I think that would be a good idea before the baby gets here."

Nodding Kurt opened his car door. "As long as it's a woman, I won't talk to a man about this. Now can we eat I'm starving." hoping out before any of the could stop him.

It took awhile before the others were convinced he was okay, Santana wanted to plan a raid on Dalton but Kurt put his foot down saying he had panicked and that they hadn't done anything wrong, and it took a bit for him to realize it too but by the time they left the buffet they were all singing and laughing together. Finn still rode the bus back while Kurt went back with his dad and Carol so they could talk about this therapy thing some more. Kurt admitted that he had been trying to block that night out and was terrified of telling anyone about that day but Carol and his dad convinced him that he needed to face it so that it wasn't something hanging over his head when he saw his child.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

(Day 50)

Kurt kept busy picking out furniture for the new house, which he had finally told everyone about, with the girls going shopping with him. Quinn had been thrilled to find out her new/old, best friend would only be a block away from her house. In fact Kurt could see the top of her place from his sewing studio window. To his delight it wasn't just the unholy trinity that helped out, Tina, Mercedes and Rachel had joined him and Carol several times making a day out of it like they used to, although it was still just the trinity that joined them for dinner. 

Moving day was two weeks after Regionals with all of the New Directions along with Mr Schue loading and unloading the moving van and even Pucks pickup truck. The big surprise was Sue showed up with the Cheerios to help unpack, Kurt was glad that he hadn't picked out anything for the nursery yet since no one outside the glee club knew. From the weight he was starting to put on he figured people would find out sooner than he had hoped. The furniture from the old house they used in the basement and the master suite but Kurt had bought new thing for the living and dining rooms that complimented the stone exterior and wood flooring. The dark brown furniture and grey pillows worked perfectly with the beige and tan window treatments, Kurt loved the floor to ceiling windows in the great room and hadn't wanted to cover them completely. It made the whole room look comfy and welcoming instead of dark and gloomy.

Finn loved showing the guys the bar and pool table downstairs and since his old room had been so small he loved the king size bed Kurt had pick out for him that worked with the rest of his things from his old house. His room was so big that he was able to put his dads old chair in there instead of throwing it out which made him very happy. 

For the library Kurt had found two over stuffed light beige arm chairs that off set the dark wood paneling and bookshelves at a local thrift store. Burt had already claimed one wall for his car manuals while Carol took the other two for her magazines and cookbooks since Kurt had his own shelves in the loft upstairs for his books of music and magazines.

The thing that surprised all of them was when they opened what they had thought was a closet and it turned out to be an elevator that went to all three floors. Carol had hugged Kurt, "Trust me sweetie when you're further along you're going to love this."

Upstairs they had used Carols old bedroom for the guest room and Kurt wasn't about to change anything from his basement though some of it did end up in the sewing studio. Santana had laughed saying he was the only person she knew that needed an entire floor for his stuff as they sat up the sewing machines and mannequins along with at least two dozen boxes of fabric. He had so many ideas for the space including shelving for bolts of fabric and racks for the rolls, but for now his storage boxes would have to do. Heather and a few of the Cheerios had camped out in the room unpacking and hinting at dress ideas for prom. Kurt figured if they were still talking to him after they found out he was pregnant he was going to be busy sewing dresses until prom night from the way they started oohing and awing when they found his sketch books. 

Burt and Carol had ordered Chinese and pizza for everybody before sending them home so they could enjoy their fist night in the new house. "As crazy as it was having so many people here it would have taken us weeks to do this on our own so please tell them thank you from your dad and I okay." Carol told Kurt as they finished putting the last things in the kitchen while Burt and Finn were watching a baseball game on the new big screen TV over the fire place. Burt hated using the money but Kurt had convinced him to splurge on a complete surround sound system to go with the TV.

"I will, don't worry. Not having to climb the stairs ten thousand times today helped to." Kurt grinned. At nearly two months the doctor was still happy with his blood work and had even stopped making him come in every week and switched to every other week for a few months. He had to stop wearing his skinny jeans a week earlier when they wouldn't button which had lead to him crying in the basement for two hours until Carol had called Quinn’s cell asking her to come over. She and Burt were just thankful that the three girls had arrived and dragged Kurt to the mall to buy some new clothes. Burt kept joking that by the time Kurt needed maternity clothes he was going to be a nervous wreck.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

After the move the couple had started planning their wedding in between looking for a psychiatrist for Kurt to start going to. Surprisingly it was Judy, who had become good friends with Carol and Burt, that suggested Dr. Wright a couple days later. She had sold the woman a house when she had moved to town a year ago and was still getting her practice started. Olivia Wright had moved back to Lima from Detroit after her mother had broken her hip. At 55 the woman had been a counselor for battered women for over twenty years as well as working in a group practice. Not wanting to deal with other partners she had started her own practice out of her home. 

Kurt had came up with some crazy reasons not to go but Burt promised if he went once and didn't like her they would just keep looking. So Friday after school, his bag loaded with papers from Dr Yamada, Kurt's dad drove him half way between Lima and Westerville to meet Dr. Wright. Burt waited in the woman’s living room talking with her 80 year old mother who still drove a 1962 Pontiac Grand Prix and was a classic car buff. 

Kurt came out of the office an hour later with red eyes and his nose stuffed up from crying and hugged his dad, saying he needed to keep coming for awhile. Dr. Wright assured Burt that Kurt was doing well but that pretending that he hadn't been assaulted was starting to effect his sleeping, something he hadn't shared with them, and that she thought he was suffering from a mild form of PTSD. Because of the baby, a first for her she laughed, she didn't want to give him any medications but that they should monitor his mood swings a bit closer.

Not wanting to waist a lot of time Burt and Carol, with Kurt doing most of the planning, managed to have their wedding on the  
following Sunday during spring break. The glee club provided the music of course and Kurt even danced with Finn without the taller boy tripping over his own feet. Kurt was so proud of his brother, officially now thank you, even before he gave his speech naming them Furt. Kurt was happy to see Finn spending most of the night dancing and laughing with Quinn now that Finchel was completely over. Finn had broken up with Rachel after the way she acted when Kurt had been hurt but it had taken months until the girl had stopped calling and begging for another chance. He doubted Rachel would ever grow out of her need to be the center of her own universe but maybe losing Finn would be a wake up call for her. Quinn could be manipulative but at least she would never just completely dismiss Finns feelings and Finn was pretty good at calling her out on her BS if it got to bad. Santana and Brittany were together whether they wanted people to know or not, people would have to be blind not to see what was going on with those two.

After the wedding Burt and Carol left for a short honeymoon to Hawaii but would be back the day before classes started again. Finn had the boys over for a massive video marathon and proudly showed off his basement even if Kurt had taken over the second room for his dad's office. 

While they played Quinn, Tina and Mercedes came over to help him measure and plan his sewing studio. He had so many ideas and had found a closet manufacture that was coming to install racks on one wall for rolls of fabric and shelves like they had at his favorite fabric store for the bolts of fabric. He was also getting custom made cabinets and a display stand for his threads and other goodies.

Since Santana was with her family on a trip to San Marcos and Britt was volunteering at a dance camp it was nice to get together with his other girls. Tina was just as she always was, energetic and fun, never pushing for more than he was willing to tell. Mercedes was getting better, she made a point to ask how he was feeling and how the baby was doing. She knew she had messed up and he appreciated the fact that she wasn't pushing to get back to the way they used to be last year. They both seemed to understand that things had changed, that they could still be friends but in all honesty Quinn was turning out to be a much better friend than he had thought possible. 

Quinn and her mom came over to dinner at least once a week and Quinn even stayed over a couple times when Kurt was having a bad day. They would curl up under his big blanket and eat popcorn or ice cream and watch sappy movies together. God if he was straight he would so be dating her, he told her once. She had hugged him saying, it was a good thing he was gay because with both of their attitudes the world would never survive their children. She even went with him to see his doctor while his parents were on their honeymoon. Quinn had been surprised when Kurt asked if she wanted to go in with him but her curiosity got the better of her. It felt a little strange being on the other end of the ultra sound and she teared up when the picture of the baby came up. "Oh my god, it's really real." she joked.

"No Quinn I've been steadily blowing up a beach ball under my shirt." Kurt quipped.

The doctor grinned making Quinn laugh as she told the woman. "He stopped throwing up everyday but his snarkiness has increased ten fold." earning a slap on the arm from Kurt but he did smile.

"Well both daddy and baby are doing just fine. I swear he makes me feel completely useless." Dr Yamada joked as she moved the wand around. "Wow this little one is growing like a weed. You're at only 9 weeks and from what I can tell the fetus is about..." doing some measuring. "14 weeks."

Quinn shook her head. "You weren't kidding about it being fast. Is that really safe for Kurt and the baby?" she asked the doctor.

Dr. Yamada smiled, "Perfectly, it always starts off fast then slows down as the baby gets closer to being born. It's like his body knows that men are more impatient than women." getting a laugh from Quinn and a glare from Kurt. "Anyway you might start to feel some movement soon so don't panic. If you start feeling pain in your abdomen call me and go to the emergency room. It will probably be nothing but it's always better to be safe than sorry so don't panic okay. Some times when the baby moves it can pinch a nerve and it can hurt like the dickens but it's not dangerous." wiping the gel off his stomach.

"I'll try to remember that." Kurt said sitting up. 

Quinn patted his shoulder, "Don't worry we'll keep an eye on you. Brittany will glue herself to your side if she even thinks you might be in trouble." the doctor quirked her eyebrow so Quinn explained. "Our friend. She's named herself Kurt’s protector." she laughed softly. "You should see her at school, even the football players are afraid to even look at Kurt these days, it's pretty funny actually."

"What did she do?" the doctor asked.

Kurt laughed that time as he pulled a t-shirt over his head, his button ups wouldn't button anymore. "She convinced the Cheerios to sit on the sidelines and not do any cheering until all of the schools jocks wouldn't even look at me unless it had something to do with our classes."

"That and no sex." Quinn laughed. A week after Britt's announcement the football players were carrying their girlfriends books and avoiding Kurt like the plague.

"I kinda miss the attention though." Kurt sighed. "But not the abuse."

Once classes started again everyone was getting ready for junior prom in three weeks. Quinn was running, of course, with Finn for King and Queen and Kurt was pretty sure they would win. For the first time in years he was actually enjoying school. By now he was starting to get a rather pronounced baby bump and people were starting to notice, not that he was pregnant but that he was putting on weight. Trying to figure out how to tell everyone was driving him insane. Luckily at 10 weeks the morning sickness had eased up a lot so that was one less thing to worry about but he still hadn't felt anything like Dr. Yamada had warned him about.

It wasn't until he had the girls at the mall looking for dresses the day before Easter that he suddenly clutched his stomach. Seeing him Santana rushed over only to have him stand there touching his belly with a look of wonder on his face. "She's moving." he whispered.

Santana's smiled, "Really?" Taking her hand Kurt placed it where he felt the movement. A second later she stood up straight, "Holy shit! Hey Britts come here." calling her girlfriend over as Kurt sat down.

"What's going on?" Tina asked when she came out of the dressing room in a short green dress.

"The baby's moving!" Britt looked up from where she had her ear pressed against Kurt’s belly.

Tina's eyes got big as she walked over, "Kurt can I feel?"

"Sure," Kurt grinned, "After you remove that hideous mint thing. Stick to red or dark purple if you want color but I have to put my foot down somewhere."

Tina laughed and went to change, when she came out in a ruffled lace black dress with some red highlights on the bodice Kurt nodded his approval and motioned her over. "I feel like a zoo animal that everybody wants to pet." he joked. 

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

The decision to tell people was taken away from him by none other than the school gossip monger, Jacob Ben Israel. Better known as Jewfro. It turned out that he was at the mall that weekend and had seen the girls all patting his tummy. After following them he had hidden behind a mannequin and overheard them talking about the baby. Monday morning his blog's headline was 'Kurt Hummel : Knocked up BOY or GIRL?'. 

At first Kurt was furious, threatening to shave Jewfro's head. But after talking to Quinn and trying to keep Santana from killing the little weasel he decided that maybe this would be better. His dad had told him to stay home and that he'd take care of it with Sue but Kurt stopped him. Kurt had thanked him then grabbed his backpack saying that if he was going to be a dad he couldn't hide behind his anymore. "Trust me after seeing what evil really is these guys don't scare me anymore." he added as he walked out of the house.

Finn had gotten a ride from Quinn and was waiting at the school when Kurt pulled up with the rest of the New Directions. Getting out he saw Jewfro waiting at the front door with his camera man for the first time in months. Apparently the chance to interview him out weighted his fear of Sue but it looked like he was ready to piss himself in either fear when he saw Sue headed for him, or excitement when he saw Kurt. Both people reached him at the same time and Jacob was preparing to cover his head for Sue's blow when he couldn't believe what he heard. "It's okay coach," Kurt spoke to the older woman. "I want to tell my story and as sad as it is he's pretty much the easiest way to do that. Do you mind if we use the empty classroom for an interview?"

Sue looked between the two then nodded, once again Hummel had impressed her. "As long I'm there no. But Jewfro you try any of your usual crap and you will be breaking your back cleaning the inside of my car."

After getting the camera set up Kurt sat down and over the next hour told the wannabe journalist about his assault and nearly dying because of it. With one of the folders that he still carried for evidence he explained about MR8 and the effects it had on the children who's mothers had taken it. "For years I’ve had kids calling me a freak or a girl." Kurt said looking at the camera. "Well congratulations, you were right. But at least now I know that it's not my fault. The people who created that drug and the ones who decided to market it are the ones responsible for who I am. All I can say... is thank you." he saw Sue smile over Jacobs head. "I love who I am and I am not a freak, I'm unique. I'm not the first to be born with both male and female reproductive systems and believe it or not I'm not the first boy to have a baby. That honor goes to a man several years ago who had a healthy baby boy. If you want to look it up I'll be setting up a web page with all the information my doctors have given me and for those of you that might find it interesting instead of sick." he glared just for good measure. "I'll also be posting weekly progress reports of my own pregnancy. So to everyone out there listening I hope that you will respect my privacy. How this happened was horrific and truly wish no one else has to live through what I did or feel the way it made me feel. As for this baby, it's mine. Whether or not you approve I am having it. So once again please show me the courtesy of either wishing me well or completely ignoring me, that's all I ask. Thank you." 

Kurt was just thankful that Jacob had sat there looking more and more confused and hadn't asked a lot of question and the ones he had were surprisingly polite after he had admitted to being raped. Maybe talking to Dr Wright had helped because remembering that day didn't make him freeze up the way it used to. Standing up he turned to Jewfro, "Do whatever you want with that but if you think you're going to make me a project don't even think about it. I have two lawyers that would love to sue you and your parents for everything they're worth."

Jacob swallowed hard. He had thought it was a joke, he thought a lot of things were a joke, and that it would make a sensational headline. But even he had his limits and finding out that Kurt had been raped was his. "Look Kurt I know we're not friends, I don't really have friends."

"Maybe if you stopped shoving a microphone in everyone’s face and talk to them like a normal person that would change." Kurt countered with. "Inspite of that I can honestly say that as tenacious as you are I can see you leading the 6 o'clock news someday."

Jacob sat up, that was the first time anybody had said that to him. "If you don't want me to run this I won't. My aunt was raped as a teenager so I'm sorry about what happened to you. If I had known..."

"It's okay." Kurt really didn't want to go into anymore details about that. "The guy was caught and serving life so it's all good." patting his tummy. "As weird as this is I'm happy, I just don't want people badgering me or going back to taunting me. We only have six weeks of school left so I think we have more to worry about than the fact that the school gay is pregnant." grabbing his bag Kurt tossed it over his shoulder and turned to Jacob again. "Personally I want you to run it. I'm not hiding who I am anymore and that includes being knocked up, as you put it. I've been keeping a video log ever since I found out so I'm going to post them and start giving updates like I said. Maybe if people see your story they'll follow mine. Anyway thanks for letting me get that out and if you're good I'll let you know when it's born." laughing when Jewfro's eyes got huge. "No, you are not filming the birth. I have to draw the line somewhere."

Sue had always been impressed with Kurt’s determination and ability to shake off whatever the school bullies said or did to him. The way he stood up to her was testimony to his unflinching attitude. But the way he had handled the interview, for lack of a better word, had only risen her respect for him. Anyone that had a problem with him would soon find out just what Sue Sylvester was capable of. After Kurt left she turned her attention to the one person with worse hair than Schuester. "I want a copy of that before the end of the day and if you change even one word for a more titillating story you'll find yourself in military school before you know it."

Jacob believed her. "You'll have it before lunch and don't worry, I'm not changing a thing."

Kurt managed to make it to first period before the bell since he had an excuse from Sue for homeroom. A few of the kids were staring at him but it wasn't that bad. It wasn't until Heather and few of the Cheerios came over at lunch that anyone even asked what was going on. Quinn and Santana had taken the girls aside and Kurt watched as he saw shock, wondering if they had started with the fact that he had been raped or that he was pregnant, when the shock turned to pity he figured it was the rape. When one girl laughed then looked at Kurt after Santana nearly punched her he patted his rounding belly and nodded yes. That's when the shocked looks came back and stayed there. He saw Heather nod at something Quinn said then wave at him with a smile. At least one person looked like they weren't going to make it a big issue.

"They're going to tell the rest of the Cheerios and then they want to join us for glee." Quinn told him as the girls came back to finish their lunch.

"I still can't believe you let Jacob tape an interview with you." Tina shook her head.

"It was quicker that way." Kurt shrugged. "At least I only had to tell it once instead of repeating it over and over."

"True but are you sure you can trust him Kurt." Mercedes asked as she popped a tot in her mouth. "He's not exactly known for telling the truth."

Kurt laughed, "Since Sue was standing behind him the whole time I'd say yes. He really seemed upset when I talked about what happened. I guess something happened to his aunt when she was teen too."

"That's so sad." Brittany said laying her hand over Kurt’s bump, "Oh she's moving again."

"Dude really?" Finn brightened up. "When did that start?"

"At the mall Saturday." Kurt smiled. Quinn was right, once he had felt the movements he was immediately glad he had decided to keep his baby.

Before the end of the day he heard a few of the hockey players whisper freak when no one was around but hey that was better than their usual fag so he could deal with it. It wasn't like he hadn't thought the same thing about himself at first. Everyone else seemed more curious than anything else and all of the Cheerios had taken turns, lead by Quinn and Santana, taking his arms and walked through the halls all the way to Glee. To everyone’s surprise Sue showed up and didn't immediately demand the cheerleaders leave. Instead she stayed in the back not saying a word besides, "Porcelain needs the support."

After Mr Schue picked his jaw off the floor and the unholy trinity stopped smirking Kurt opened the floor for anyone to ask questions and Heather and the other girls had quite a few but mostly about his health. Since Quinn had taken a video of the ultra sound when she had went with him to the doctors her phone got passed around a lot and he thought he even saw Sue smile when she saw it.

"This is totally out there," Heather joked, "But I'll watch the video Jacob took tonight. I may have more questions after that but you've been really nice to us even though we haven't always been able to be nice to you." several of the girls nodded with that. "So if you need anything..." looking at the other girls who smiled, "we'll be here okay."

That night his dad had asked him to watch the news with him after they had all watched what Jacob had posted on his blog. To Kurt’s surprise the notorious gossip had played the whole interview word for word and even added a warning for graphic content, when he had talked about the assault, and posted a hotline number for victims of sexual assault. Burt had been so proud of Kurt and he had to give the boy who posted the video credit when he even posted a link to the Hippocampus website. 

Burt had called the companies lawyer after Kurt had called at lunch to tell him what he had done just to make sure it was still alright for Kurt to publicly announce that he was pregnant. Carol had laughed when Burt started shaking his head, they were thrilled. Apparently they had been waiting for one of the children effected to go public but Kurt was the first to even consider doing it. They had even offered to pay for a web designer to come out and help him set up the website for his own podcasts. Burt wasn't surprised when Kurt quickly agreed, his son may be a lot of things but technical was not one of them.

Kurt had already received a text from a web designer out of Cincinnati that would be coming to setup a system for him. Since he had worked with Hippocampus before he already had a base line program in place but he had asked a bunch of questions about what Kurt wanted and how much he wanted to share. Deccan Von was excited to meet him, he had worked with the company for several years but Kurt would be the first daddy to be, his term not Kurt’s, he would be meeting. Kurt had emailed him all of the videos he had already made about him and the baby's progress as well as a copy of Jacobs video that he had sent Kurt before he posted it. Deccan said that with what he had sent he would be able to have something set up by the time he came out Friday.

The second surprise of the day came when Sue's local media spot came on during the news. "Ladies and Gentlemen today you see before you, for the first time, a Sue Sylvester that is speechless. I know that is not something that you expect from me but today I witnessed the highest form of courage I have ever had the honor of seeing. For those of you that have lived in what people refer to as the Midwest since the nineties you may recall a prenatal drug that was given to women between 1990 and 1996 called MR8 or Seahorse. A group of over educated lab flunkies thought it would be fun to package a genetic inhibitor meant to cause male fetuses to be born with both male and female reproductive systems as a prenatal vitamin. The drug was distributed in Illinois, Indiana, and Michigan as well as here in Ohio. Now many of you probably think that I'm making this up but I assure you it is a fact and today we are witnessing history because of it. Though their identities are confidential five babies have been born to men with hermaphrodite syndrome, the technical term for the mutation MR8 caused since 2006. The first man gave birth to a baby boy who is currently in second grade. This is all public record so feel free to look it up for yourselves."

"That leads me to why I'm bringing this up now. After receiving permission from the family I can tell you that a student here in Ohio is the latest to fall victim to the Seahorse mutation. Due to a tragic assault this young man suffered several months ago he has found himself pregnant as a result, something he himself never knew could even happen. He is handling the situation with such grace and dignity that I, Sue Sylvester, six times consecutive Regional and National Cheer leading Championship winner, had to bring his story to light. Hopefully people with give the young man the respect and privacy he has requested but I had to publicly applauded his outlook and determination. I only wish that more kids his age would display such grace under pressure. I wish him nothing but continued health through out his pregnancy and a safe delivery of his child. And that's how Sue see's it."

Kurt turned to his dad, "Please tell me you recorded that because I may need to see it again just believe it."

Carol reached over and patted his leg. "I set it up myself." grabbing the remote to show him.

"I never thought that woman would say anything near that but I guess the girls were right. She does have a soft spot for you." Burt agreed rubbing his head.

Kurt laughed, "She just likes the fact that I stand up to her. I guess you could say she respects my bitchiness." leaning back in his chair. "Maybe I should have asked you before I talked to Jacob. After what Sue said it won't be hard for people to figure out who I am. Oh well, I always said I'd be famous." he tried to smile but was starting to get nervous. "I just never thought it would for having a baby."

Carol must have noticed and got up to sit on the arm of the chair and hug him. "Whatever happens sweetheart we are behind you one hundred percent. Talk to them or not it's up to you."

"If that's something you want to do I should probably call the attorneys back and let them know so that they have a heads up and get can prepared to answer their own questions." Burt thought.

"Let me sleep on it and I'll tell you tomorrow. Right now I'm exhausted so I'm going to bed." Getting up he kissed Carols cheek then his dads head before heading for the stairs calling out, "Good night."

"Good night Kiddo" and "Good night sweetheart" followed him upstairs. Dropping on his bed he looked at his phone and saw several texts. Grinning he typed out, "I know! But too tired to talk, see you at school tomorrow." and sent out a mass response. Changing into his pajama he fell asleep thinking Scarlet had the right idea, he'd think about tomorrow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So what did you think of Kurt and Blaine's first, and possibly only, meeting?
> 
> Do you think Kurt did the right thing talking to Jacob? And what about Jacob, I know he was a pain the ass on the show but I kind of felt sorry for him. 
> 
> What about Sue, did she surprise you?


	10. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prom, Nationals, and special guests.

Chapter 11

Despite the press following him around and the questions from other students the two weeks before prom were not that bad. His dad was fielding invitations from nation news shows to do interviews once a local network had found the story and identified him, two days after Jacob posted it. Hippocampus Corporation was the number one news story every night and thanks to the web designer Kurt had over fifty thousand followers to his website. Half of the five dollar subscription fee was being donated to local charities that Kurt had always wanted to help while the other half Kurt was keeping, putting it in a savings account for him and the baby.

The girls had done a great job picking dresses but he offered to do some alterations for some of the cheerios who had gratefully accepted. The limited selection of prom wear had him designing his own just in time for Prom Night. He was going with Finn and Quinn but knew that all of the girls would make sure nothing happened. As he expected paparazzi had staked out the gym parking lot but this time he was happy to show off the paisley floral black and gold tuxedo he had on. "Kurt!" one woman photographer called out. "That's the best suit I've seen come through here all night. Where'd you get it?"

Stopping Kurt smiled, "Wow, are you channeling Joan Rivers or what?" surprisingly the people laughed. "You try finding a men’s suit in Lima, Ohio that works with a baby bump." he laughed opening the jacket to pat the little bulge there as the cameras flashed. "No this was designed and created by me for me. No one but Kurt Hummel gets credit for this outfit." twirling he bounced into the gym getting greeted by the girls who had been trying for weeks to get him to give them a clue as to what he was making. He had gotten the idea from the lame pants from Not the Boy Next Door and went with it. He couldn't wait to post pictures of the night on his website. He had been dropping hints all week long and people had really gotten into it, sending him ideas and suggestions.

Rachel had shown up with her old boyfriend Jessie St James, if you counted a boyfriend as someone who spied for Vocal Adrenalin by dating her then egging her days before competition. If she thought she was making Finn jealous boy had that backfired. The only thing Finn asked Jessie was if he had any eggs on him, when he said no Finn wished him luck and went to find Quinn. The one thing Kurt hadn't counted on was being voted Prom Queen. He had fled the gym in tears while Santana and Quinn berated the kids for the joke and Finn and Tina had followed him. Part of him wanted to run home and never leave his room again but the one he was just discovering he had, the one with pride and determination, forced him to hold his head up high. He had walked back in there straight to the stage and got his crown, "Eat your heart out Kate Middleton." he said, hands on his hips. That one act earned a lot of applause and when Finn won for King nobody said anything as the brothers danced for a minute until Quinn stole Finn and Heather came over to dance with Kurt.

The school board got a lot of angry calls when the newspapers printed the photo of him in the tiara. Not about him but about how insensitive it was considering the situation. Sue got her revenge when she pulled the hockey team from the championship game after finding out they were the ones to fill the ballot boxes with Kurt’s name.

Kurt's seventeenth birthday was the week after prom and he had celebrated with his family and glee mates at Breadstix while photographers snapped picture's through the windows. Burt, on Will's suggestion, decided to run against Sue and another person in a special congressional election for an open seat. With everything that had happened lately he wanted to be able to help other kids like Kurt. Sue had fallen back into old habits trying to win until her dirty champagne backfired causing Santana and Brittany to outed to everyone. Kurt had been furious at the cheer leading coach but had to focus on helping Santana when her grandmother disowned her. Luckily everyone at the school had already guessed or known and it didn't cause any trouble for her there. It was not that big of a shock when Burt had won the election even with only a week to announce he was running on a write-in vote. Thanks to Kurt everyone knew who Burt was and could see what a good man and father he was. 

After that settled down the rest of the school year, only four weeks thank Gaga, went to rehearsing for Nationals in New York. The song that Rachel had written for Finn, Pretending, would be a duet for the two of them. Half the club had looked at Quinn when she had suggested it, "What? It's a great song and deserves to be sung whether they're dating or not." With that settled they had started writing another original song, everyone working together for that one called "Light up the World." The only good thing for Kurt was that he wouldn't be featured that much and only had to dance for the one song but even that was wearing him out now. 

Since so many people liked his prom suit, and the dresses the girls had shown the media he had fixed for them, Kurt had started making his own clothes. Since his old ones wouldn't fit anymore he started posting pictures on the blog and getting a lot of positive feedback from around the states. There was no denying he was pregnant, nothing was going to hide that bump anymore. He may have been at 16 weeks but the baby was closer to 21. All the important screening and diagnostic tests had come back normal and thanks to last weeks ultrasound it was confirmed, the baby was a girl just like Kurt had dreamed. Kurt was just glad there were only three days of school left when they got back from Nationals and then he could stay home and pee when ever the urge hit. Which was a lot as the baby was getting bigger.

The press had finally given up, though his blog had reached almost two million viewers with more joining everyday. For the most part people had been supportive, saying how brave he was and that they wished him and the baby well. The ones claiming he was an abomination he just erased, he wasn't going to worry what anyone else thought anymore. The Hippocampus Corporation was back in the news. Since the debacle with seahorse they had kept up with genetic research and now people were listening to them again. Kurt wished them well but was happy to let them do their own thing after refusing to be the new face of the company.

Friday May 18th they left for the airport after school for the flight to New York. After all the hassle with tickets and hotels Kurt had asked his dad and with his permission had used his new found celebrity status to get a private jet big enough for all the New Directions and the six Cheerios that were doing the back up dancing with them. All he had to do was agree to do his first interview on The Today Show with Katie Couric Sunday morning but it wouldn't be aired until Monday after the competition. He didn't want people thinking they were using him to win the trophy. The news show was getting away with it by making a donation to the school the same way Sue got her funding so it wasn't a repeat of the mattress situation.

With the flight taken care of there was no way Kurt was spending two night squeezed into two rooms like last year. Pulling out his credit card he hit every travel site until he found one that had enough rooms for everyone, 16 including Mr Schue. Nine rooms in all with him having his own, he was getting better but he wasn't comfortable sharing with anyone. Hampton Inn Manhattan was less than a mile from Times Square, Macy's, and Rockefeller Center. If he was going to New York he was going to make it count. Each room had two double beds so he knew everyone would be comfortable and because of the location he figured the other schools couldn't afford it, at least he knew his couldn't, so nobody would bother them.

Quinn noticed the way Kurt stayed close to her and Santana and from the way people were staring at him she could understand why. Even a few people at the airport had pointed and started whispering while they were waiting for their cab. One even came over asking for his autograph and a picture with him. She and Santana were actually a little surprised when Kurt agreed with a smile.

Once they got settled at the hotel Mr Schue took off to fill out paperwork while they were suppose to be practicing. Yeah right! As soon as the teacher was gone they had made a bee line to time square just having fun and enjoying the sights. Rachel thought she had done so well getting tickets for Cats only for Quinn to remind her that the show closed 11 years ago.

Once they were back at the hotel they saw the director for Vocal Adrenalin, Dustin Goolsby, at the front desk of their hotel looking for Mr Schue. That's when they found out that their coach wasn't filling out papers like he said but was leaving them for a Broadway role created by April Rhodes. That had brought the fun down until Mr Schue showed up with pizza and they confronted him about leaving. Saying they were happy for him and that this was just another way to inspire them. Only he told them he wasn't going, that he had his moment and it was glorious but he was staying with them, that they had unfinished business to take care of. The biggest surprise was that it was Puck that started the group hug.

A lot of the kids in the other show choirs were watching Kurt but he didn't let it stress him out, he had Santana to take care of it if anyone wanted to come over to find out if it was all true by touching his belly. The first person to try it ended up with at least one broken finger and Satan had smiled for hours. Everything was going fine, the audience seemed to love Rachel and Finn's duet, at least until she had kissed him. Not wanting to cause a scene Finn had just smiled as he pushed her away gently. Kurt made it through the second song but was glad when it was all over. His back and feet were hurting and all he wanted was to go back to the hotel and sleep for a few hours. 

Quinn had started to yell at Rachel but when Jessie showed up telling her it had been unprofessional and that it had cost them their chance to win she and Finn walked away letting Jessie handle his girlfriend. Unfortunately Jessie was right and they hadn't even made it to the top ten, twelfth place was where they landed. But like Mr Schue said that was 12th out of 50 schools so that wasn't bad at all.

Since they had nothing to do Sunday while Kurt was taping his interview for the Today Show the others went out to sight see. The unholy trinity had went to the studio with Kurt but planned to stay back unless he needed them, they never expected to included. Kurt told Katie that he didn't know what he would have done without his friends for support. "Kurt was bullied a lot last year." Quinn told the camera. "Somebody had to look out for him."

"The New Directions aren't just a glee club, we're a family," Brittany said talking Santana's hand. "And families look after each other. We can't wait to have our seahorse baby."

The journalist wasn't sure what that meant and went back to Kurt who just smiled at his friend. "So how has this changed you goals for the future Kurt?"

He thought about it for a minute. "Until this happened I always pictured myself here. In New York, on Broadway."

"But not now? Because I've seen the video of your solo at this years Regional Competition and I have to say I was very impressed." Katie told them with a smile. "So was someone else I've talked to." 

Looking over their shoulder at the video screen of a blank wall until none other than Hugh Jackman himself sat down and Quinn had to keep Kurt from falling out of his chair. "G’morning, you're all looking quite lovely today." Quinn grinned, she and the girls had been stunned to find out that Kurt loved comic book movies and had all of the X-Men and Marvel DVD's. All he would say was, "Have you seen those guys without a shirt?"

Kurt couldn't believe the actor had seen his performance, let alone liked it, enough to talk with him. Saying that he'd have to watch out or Kurt was going to steal the role away from him in few years. Kurt had thanked him repeatedly saying that he had only wanted to be good enough not to be an embarrassment to memory of Peter Allen. Which Hugh assured him he wasn't, then commended him on his bravery and wished him and the baby all the best.

Since they knew he was having a girl the studio had put together a gift basket of bottles, blankets and other baby toys all with I NY on them before they ended the shoot. If that hadn't been good enough on the way back to meet the others for lunch he and the girls stopped at Macy's to do a little shopping. With only 12 weeks to go Kurt thought it would be safe to pick out a few outfits for his daughter. Not only did the sales lady recognize him so did a few shoppers who were all were subscribers to his blog. But when one of the buyers for Macy's came over and started talking about his clothing designs Kurt felt feint. The woman had loved his prom tux and given him her card saying to call her when he graduated, "Whatever you do don't stop designing. From what I've seen so far, you are extremely talented and creative Mr Hummel. I can't wait to see what you do in the future and don't stop at just men's clothes. The fashion world could always use more women's and children’s designers as well and you already have a following which would put you ahead in the game." kissing his cheek she left the stunned teen standing there holding a bag full of baby clothes the woman had given him.

Quinn grinned taking one arm while Santana took his other, "If you do hit it big you know Britt's and I could always be your models."

"What about me?" Quinn joked.

Then it hit Kurt, "You can be my business manager," turning to look at them. "Wouldn't that be something that someone with an economics degree could do. And Satan as fantastic as you are I picture you being in charge of the models and fashion shows not in them." the Latina squinted for a second then shrugged when he added, “Who else could keep a group of diva’s in line.”

"Oohh, oh what about me?" Britt started jumping up and down.

"Creative design naturally," Kurt smirked.

"He means his secretary." Quinn laugh.

To his surprise Britt clapped. "Perfect! When do we start."

Kurt couldn't stop thinking about everything that had happened in New York once they were back in Lima. He was at school when they aired his interview but Carol had watched and taped it for him. Not only had they shown the interview but the clip of him doing Not the Boy Next Door at Regionals, and Mr Jackman’s comments, but also several of his clothing designs before Katie had finished with, "Despite the hardship this young man is facing right now with his strength and determination I'm sure he will have us all remembering his name for years to come. From all of us here at Today we wish nothing but success in whatever the future holds for Kurt Hummel."

What really surprised Kurt was that his blog tripled after the show aired. He now had over six million subscribers all watching and waiting to see what he would do. Every day he had people from all over the world writing him asking for fashion advise, which he happily offered, or asking him to design something for them, which he said would have to wait until after the baby was born since he was busy making outfits for himself and her.

Without realizing it he had become a role model for men with hermaphrodite syndrome. Boys that were only now getting tested were writing to him for advise and he had even gotten letters from two of the men that had given birth offering their support as well. With Quinn's help, she must have taken the business manager idea seriously, they had negotiated the two Skype interviews he had done. One of her cousins lived in London and had started a baby watch site that the BBC News had found. Doing the interview at midnight for their live morning show had been strange but kind of fun.

Once school was out for the summer he was able to relax and work at the shop with his dad for a few hours a week. Not that the guys or his dad would let him do very much, most of the guys had worked with his dad for years and had watched him grow up. Having a bunch of over protective mechanics not letting him lift anything heavier than an alternator got old quick. He had been regulated to changing peoples oil sitting on a stool Joe had brought from his home in the pit. After two weeks of that he had turned his job over to Puck who had started working for his dad part time with Finn. Kurt still didn't know what was up with him but he wasn't going to look a gift horse in the mouth and Puck needed the money a lot more than he did anyway. It also had the added bonus of keeping him away from his pool cleaning business. Every time Kurt checked his account it just kept getting bigger. Between the settlements and the blog he figured he wouldn't need to worry about work until he was at least fifty. His dad just kept shaking his head every time he caught him ordering something off the internet. 

The saddest thing to happen was Sam and his family moving to Kentucky. His dad had lost his job while Kurt had been in the hospital and they had been living in a motel until school ended. They had tried to find other positions in town with no luck until his dad had found a construction job in Kentucky a few weeks before school ended. He had left to start work while Sam's mom stayed in Lima so the kids wouldn't have to transfer only weeks before the end of the school year. A few days after classes ended they were in their car leaving the state. Sam had posted a few thing on his Facebook page but had stopped after a couple weeks when he started working at a Dairy Queen.

With just ten weeks to go Kurt had finally started working on the nursery. Everyone had expected him to go with something elegant and classy but when Brittany had given him a little stuffed pink seahorse he had gotten a brilliant idea. The first thing he did was have walls painted a soft blue/grey leaving the baseboards and ceiling white. Then he scattered pink and white seahorse decals all over the walls.

The dark walls worked perfectly with the white crib and changing dresser/hutch he had found online and ordered. The stuffed rocking recliner was grey and white, "I am not sitting in anything fluffy and pink." he had said at the furniture store. "I may be pregnant but I'm still a guy and I have my limits." Finn didn't know who to feel sorrier for, the saleswoman or him and Quinn who had went with him in to Columbus to shop. For Finn's birthday Burt, Carol and Kurt all put money together and bought him a new four wheel pickup truck which had come in handy for hauling the furniture boxes back home. The best part was when he was looking at baby rockers, "Are they insane!" he had yelled making Finn laugh when he pointed at a shelf of display models. "Two legs hold up people not inanimate objects. What happens if the baby moves around, huh? It tips and falls, that's what."

Quinn remembered thinking the same thing before Beth was born, but still. "Then pick one with four legs because I am not going shopping with you again until after this baby is born buster or you stop yelling at people." she had yelled back at him before heading for the food court to get coffee.

Finn had looked at Kurt then Quinn’s disappearing back twice before Kurt sighed, "Go after her, Finn. And..." rubbing his baby bump. "tell her I'm sorry. The midget is making me cranky." 

Apparently pink was okay for the baby just not for him since Quinn had come back with an adorable starfish and seahorse mobile she had found for the crib that Kurt loved. At one store he found a glass topped end table held up by three off-white seahorses and a matching lamp to go with it. "This actually works well together." Quinn told Kurt a few days later after they had gotten everything put together and set up. 

Sitting in the rocker Kurt put his feet up, "Thanks." he laughed. "Dad thinks I've gone overboard with the whole seahorse thing but I can't help it. If it wasn't for Seahorse I wouldn't have her so it just fits.” That and ever since he had set up a post office box for people to write him people had been sending him things with seahorses on them. He had stacks of baby blankets with seahorses, bottles with seahorses, even pacifiers with seahorses. A grandmother from Switzerland had sent him a beautiful quit with two seahorses and another person had sent a cross stitch seahorse he had framed and hung on the wall. He had received so many stuffed animals he had started donating them to the police and fire departments who used them when they had calls involving children.

His doctor was a little concerned by how much weight he had gained, almost 30 pounds, and had stopped his midnight sweets runs. By the fourth of July Kurt was miserable, he was at 23 weeks and the baby was closer to 30, he constantly felt like the baby was trying to punch or kick it's way out of him. He couldn't sleep at night though Quinn’s baby pillow was helping a little. He even had a chair put in the elevator so he could sit down in there. Carol did her best to look supportive while trying not to laugh when he complained about not seeing his feet anymore. But the worst was the fact that the baby must have been sitting on his prostate because he was constantly horny. Dr Yamada said that was perfectly normal for male pregnancies but Kurt could barely reach himself to pee let alone do anything else. Santana had laughed saying she'd find him a hooker if he wanted, only to get thrown out of the house for two days before Kurt called her crying that he was sorry and just frustrated.

At least one or more of the girls were staying with him every night now. Quinn, Britt, and Santana had even started leaving clothes in the spare room they were there so much. At his last ultrasound the doctor had made a funny face but said it was nothing, just a blip on the screen but that had made him paranoid. Sue had even come by a few times to check on him as well as several Cheerios, Heather especially. Sue said he had inspired her but wouldn't elaborate, saying she wanted it to be a surprise.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What did you think... Too far out there?  
> Up next... The Birth!


	11. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kurt goes into labor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't own Glee obviously  
> This chapter is all about Kurt giving birth but nothing graphic.

Chapter 12

By the first of August Burt had already turned the shop over to his head mechanic Cassius, promoting him to assistant manager, a position Kurt had held since he was sixteen. Burt had been surprised how many people had wanted to talk to him when he and Carol had gone to DC the first time. Several had even praised how he had handled everything in his personal life and wished Kurt all the best. Thankfully he had been excused so he could be with Kurt 24/7 until the baby was born and had flown back from DC the day before and would be staying home for the next week. 

It was Santana's turn to spend the night and with only a week until his 28th week everyone was getting nervous. The pregnant teen had been having a wonderful day, the baby had moved to a comfortable position letting him have a break from the constant pain of her pressing on a nerve in his spine. They had played monopoly in the basement after dinner, which he had felt good enough to help cook, then watched the Late Show since Kurt had done another Skype interview, his last until after the baby was born.

It seemed everybody was watching him waiting for news of the birth since he had gone public. Some days he didn't care about the news vans parked across the street but today he had worn himself out rearranging the clothes in the baby's closet. For the last few day nothing had looked right to him so Finn and Puck had helped move the crib to the far wall then to the center of the room only to move it back to where it had started.

Carol told him he was nesting, trying to get everything ready for the birth. She also said that meant delivery was getting close and that had Kurt scared to death. Dr Yamada had already set things up with the hospital for a C-section saying a natural birth was possible but very painful in her experience. So when Kurt woke up a little after 4 in the morning with extreme pain in his lower abdomen he woke the house up screaming. Santana rushed in wearing his old football jersey he had lent her to sleep in months a ago that she had never given back. Wide eyed he had grabbed her hand telling her something was wrong. Burt and Carol were only a minute behind her, Carol already on the phone calling 9-1-1, "Honey what's wrong the operator needs to know?"

"It hurts! Somethings wrong I know it is, I'm going to lose her. They're not going to even let me have that much. Ahhh." clutching his stomach.

Burt was on his cell with Dr. Yamada. "She thinks he could be in labor."

"NO!!" Kurt yelled.

"Isn't it too sooooooon!!!?" Santana asked as Kurt squeezed her hand a little too hard. "Okay, either he's in labor or channeling the Hulk.” She only half joked to Carol before looking back to Kurt. “Just don't break anything, Cheerio camp starts next week." Finn was on his phone with Quinn when they made it downstairs, "Finn tell Q to meet us at Lima General then call that news show and tell them Kurt’s in labor." Satan yelled.

"What? It's too soon." Finn panicked but told Quinn who said she would be there in a few minutes. "Oh god this is worse than when Quinn went into labor last year." he said dialing the first of the list of numbers to call, that being Jewfro. 

Burt didn't give a damn about the reporters but Kurt had promised to let Jacob know if anything happened and to be the first person outside the family with a camera there so he and Kurt could both use the footage for their blogs. "Grab my camera." Kurt panted between contractions. "God if the world wants to see me bitch out nurses then let them. Satan you're in charge of the video so hit it."

Santana stopped dead as Burt went to open the gate for the ambulance that had arrived. "You want me to tape you. Cool!" rushing back in the house.

"You're doing great Kurt." Carol encouraged him as she helped support him standing up. "Everything is going to be fine."

Kurt shook his head, "It's too soon Carol. It's only 27 weeks."

"And the baby was at 32 at the last ultra sound a week ago. Even women who go into labor at 32 weeks are on the low end of premature births. This little girl is just anxious to meet her daddy that's all." wrapping her arm around him as another contraction hit. "It's going to be fine, it's going to be just fine."

Santana and Burt rode with Kurt, Santana recording everything, while Carol took the car for her and Finn. Carol hadn't seen her son looking so green in a long time and kept telling him the same thing she told Kurt. "Everything is going to be fine." the whole way to the hospital. By the time they got there the local media had followed the ambulance and called all their friends because the front of the hospital was covered in reporters. The Lima PD was there doing crowd control so at least Carol and Finn were able to get through without answering any questions. Ten minutes later Carol was ready to use her position at the hospital to go back and see Kurt when they heard Quinn yelling at the reporters. "Out of the way, out of the way. Best friend of the daddy coming through. When I know something I'll come tell you." 

Carol was glad to see Judy with her daughter. "Oh thank god, I needed the support." she sighed as Judy hugged her.

"How is he? What do you know?" Quinn asked Finn. 

"Nothing yet. We've only been here about ten minutes though." he said giving her a hug. "I heard him scream in the basement Quinn and it's too soon. If something happens to him or the baby..."

"Don't even think it." she said going to sit down and dragging him with her. "Kurt is strong and the baby has been growing really fast maybe it's just time okay. Besides lots of women go into labor early with no danger to the baby at all. Everything is going to be just fine, you'll see."

Finn laughed as she laid her head on his shoulder. "That's all mom's said for the last half hour."

A few minutes later Burt came out looking frazzled and still in his pajama's. "He's definitely in labor. Dr Yamada is prepping for the C-section now." hugging his wife. "God he's so scared Carol, if something happens..." 

Breaking down he sobbed as she rubbed his back and got comfortable. "All we can do is pray now and trust in the doctors. Dr Yamada is the best and you know she'll do everything possible for both of them."

"Are you sure you want me watching this Kurt? I thought you didn't want the birth on tape." Santana asked for the dozenth time. She was starting to feel sick just seeing how much pain Kurt was in.

"For the last time yes, I just didn't want Jacob in here recording me." he bitched as another contraction hit. Since the interview Jacob had turned out to be a pretty good friend. He was working as a delivery driver for the summer and was always available to sneak Kurt goodies whenever a craving hit. “God, get this kid out of me already." falling back on the bed. The nurse came over and tried to give him some ice chips to suck on but backed up when he gave her his best bitch glare. "Seriously! You think frozen water is going to help me? I want drugs or a hammer to the head."

Dr Yamada laughed as she walked in already in a gown, "Well I think someone is ready to meet his daughter." smiling at Santana and the camera.

Kurt leaned up. "I am so ready to see my feet again so can we please GET HER OUT OF ME!"

Santana would swear later on that she had been a rock through the whole thing but the video proved she had nearly passed out. Once they had wheeled them into the operating room a nurse put a chair behind her, just in case, and when they started the incision she fell into the thing hard but never stopped filming. This was the only thing Kurt had asked her to do and she'd be damned if she was going to screw it up. She did gag a little as they pulled the screaming newborn from Kurt but the prenatal team had rushed to take the little girl as Dr Yamada suddenly said, "Well I'll be damned."

Kurt had done his best not to look, the epidural was working quite well and he wasn't feeling the pain anymore but he wasn't sure he wanted to see what the inside of his stomach looked like. However hearing Dr. Yamada he looked up, "What? What's wrong, she was crying. I heard her didn't I? Oh Gaga is she alright, please tell me she's okay."

"Kurt you are a walking, talking, medical marvel." The doctor smiled at him. "Not only were you born a perfectly balanced human being but you also just made history." stopping she reached down and pulled out a second squirming baby. Unlike the first baby who was screaming as she came out the doctor had to suction the baby's mouth and nose before it too started wailing. "You have two beautiful little girls Kurt."

Kurt looked over as the nurses were cleaning and checking the babies before laying them in an enclosed cradle. "Two babies?" 

Santana had moved over to film the little bundles. "And I have the proof on tape Hummel. They both came out of you." moving out of the way and back to Kurt.

"Are they okay?" he asked his friend.

"Well their lungs are working perfectly that's for sure." Santana joked trying to cover up the fact that she was crying as he reached out and took her hand while the doctor finished stitching him up.

Dr Greyson was a neonatologist that had been on duty when word had spread that Mr Hummel was in labor and had volunteered his services to Dr Yamada. Like every doctor in the hospital they all wanted to be a part of this birth. After checking both babies he came over, "Mr Hummel both babies are just fine, a little small but very healthy. The first baby weights 5lbs 8oz and the second 5lbs 4oz."

"From the size we estimated the one baby at 33 weeks so I'm not surprised." Dr Yamada told him. "I wish all my male patients were like Kurt." patting his shoulder. "He had an easier time then some of my mothers." she was going to have to figure out why they never saw the second baby with so many ultra sounds but her best guess was that she was hiding further down behind his male organs. That would explain the continuous erection Kurt had been having for the last month and the echo she had heard from time to time.

"Can I see them?" Kurt was starting to get sleepy so they were careful to watch the babies as he held them for the first time.

"You never did say if you picked out names yet Porcelain?" Santana asked as she got a great shot of the new daddy and babies together. That was so going on the blog.

"I couldn't decided." he smiled and cried at the same time. "Now I don't have to, I guess. Cordelia Ann Hummel," kissing the top of the first baby girl with blonde hair, "and Hannah Elizabeth Hummel." kissing the second darker haired baby.

Santana wiped her eyes as the nurses took the babies back to their cradles. Kurt looked terrified at the doctors. "We just want to keep an eye on them over night to be on the safe side." Dr Greyson said. "But if all goes well the three of you can go home the day after tomorrow."

Kurt smiled half asleep already, "I love that movie." he yawned before closing his eyes.

Santana held up the camera, "Anything else you'd like to add before I go out and watch you break the news of two babies to the masses?"

Well aware of the publicity both doctors took the time to say how happy they were to assist in such a remarkable birth and that they wished the new family all the best in the world. Santana walked into a full waiting room and saw not only Burt, Carol, Finn, Quinn and her mom but also Brittany and the rest of the New Directions all looking extremely worried and tired at the same time. Since it was just after five thirty in the morning she could understand why. From the time they had left the house to now was only an hour and forty-five minutes. The second Brit saw her she jumped up, "How's our Kurtie and the baby? Is he alright? Does the baby have a curly tail?" she rushed Santana asking.

Luckily for the Latina Dr Yamada had followed her out. Seeing several other TV cameras pointed at her the doctor smiled as Burt and Carol came closer. "I am happy to report that Mr Hummel came through the delivery beautifully and that he gave birth to a little girl at 5:03 on August 1st. Smiling as people started cheering she went on a little louder. "And a second little girl," she swore Burt paled as he asked, "What?" the same time as several other voices, "at 5:07 am. Although this is not the first time a male has given birth it is the first time a set of twins has been born to one. Mr Hummel will definitely be going down in the history of modern medicine."

Stepping aside she let Dr Greyson take over. "Good morning, I'm Dr Lowrance Greyson the neonatologist on staff here at Lima General. As I'm sure you're aware, male pregnancies are quicker and thought Mr Hummel was only at.." looking at Dr Yamada who whispered. "at 27 weeks, the babies were closer to 33 weeks gestation which is not uncommon for any twin pregnancy. Both babies, though slightly premature, are both breathing on their own and responding perfectly. We will be monitoring them for the next few hours but at this point we're not expecting any complications."

Carol and Burt pulled themselves out of the shock of learning they had two, not one, grand-babies and faced the cameras. "Thank you all for the support and kindness you have shown Kurt through out this difficult time." Carol said for the crowd. "But now we have to ask for you to respect his privacy as he adjusts to the joys fatherhood. I'm sure he will be posting pictures on his blog in the next few days."

Burt took her hand, "And now if you'll excuse us I want to see my son and my grand-baby... babies." rubbing his head. "Grand-babies, dear lord there's two." the reporters laughed at his astonished face as the doctors led the parents to Kurt while Santana stayed to talk to the others.

"Ms Lopez is it true that you were with Mr Hummel when he gave birth?" one of the reporters asked.

"Abso-fucking-lutely." she smiled as Quinn rolled her eyes. "Someone had to be there to film history."

"There's a video?" several reporters perked up at that news. "Will the family be making it public and when do you expect that to happen?"

Quinn took that one, "First off the family needs time to recover before even thinking about what to make public. Once Kurt's had some time I'm sure he'll be posting what he thinks is appropriate for viewers to see. It's not like he's kept anything from you guys to begin with." she joked. "Right now let's just give them the space to bond properly and then they can figure out what to send out. However if you'd like to leave your names and email addresses with me I'll be sure to pass them along to the new daddy along with your warm wishes."

Will Schuester walked in and caught the end of Quinn’s speech and wasn't surprised to see the reporters lining up to do just what she asked them to. "She's really great at that." he told her mother.

Judy smiled at the glee coach. "Yes she is. Quinn’s always been a leader and now with Kurt to look after I suppose she'll only get worse." She had thought Quinn had been joking about being Kurt's business manager after she got out of college but the longer those two were together the more she suspected that was exactly what her daughter would end up doing. In fact she could picture the whole group years from now still working together putting on fashion shows for Kurt’s spring and fall clothing lines. "I take it you heard the good news."

Will rubbed his face, "It was on the radio that woke me up." he laughed and she smiled. "All they said was that he had been taken to the hospital and they were waiting to hear how he was doing. I take it everything went alright."

Leaving the girls to handle the reporters Judy brought Will over to the rest of the glee club who were sitting down talking to Finn who had stayed behind for Jacob to interview. "Hey Mr Schue, did you hear? Kurt had two baby girls." the new uncle said proudly.

"Two? Twins! Okay that's... just wow." Speechless he sat down next to Finn.

Jacob looked at the teacher, "Hey Mr Schue would like to say something to Kurt?" Kurt had been right, asking people before shoving a camera at them had gotten him several interviews with people lately. Even though he still thought surprising people got better reactions. Since Santana, who still scared the hell out of him, had filmed the birth, which Kurt had promised him first crack at, he figured he could add the spectators clips for both of their blogs. 

Will nodded, "Sure why not." They stayed talking to everyone from the school until the crowd finally left. Even Sue showed up and was willing to talk to Jacob.

Burt walked in the room thinking Kurt would be out of it but he was sitting up with a nurses help. "Oh thank Gaga." his son smiled. "Have you seen them? Are they okay?" he was exhausted but his little nap had helped.

"Not yet kiddo I wanted to see you first." Burt came over and hugged his son as the stress and worry faded and the happiness started to set in as Carol went to talk to the nurse. "I think there was something you forgot to tell us. Two babies?" sitting down next to the bed.

Kurt laughed then cringed, the anesthesia was wearing off a little and laughing definitely pulled at the stitches. "I didn't know either but I think Dr Yamada must have heard something a few weeks ago. She made a funny face then said it was a blip on the screen. Some blip."

"I'm so proud of you kiddo. I can't believe you did this and that everyone is okay." Burt squeezed his sons hand.

"Wanda said the babies are perfect, just a little on the smaller side. You shocked a lot of people sweetheart." Carol leaned over to kiss his forehead.

"Myself included." Kurt smiled yawning suddenly. "I hate not being able to see them. I just want them here with me so I can make sure they're alright."

"Don't worry," Carol laughed, "the nurses here all know me so they'll keep an extra close eye on them. They're celebrities you know. They even have their own security team watching over them."

"You’re joking." Burt couldn't believe it but Carol nodded. "Well there you go, nothing to worry about. But Carol and I will go check ourselves in a little bit."

Kurt laid back closing his eyes, "Good because Cordelia and Hannah need their grandma and grandpa to look after them." 

He was sound asleep as Carol started crying, "I'm a grandmother." she cried. "It just hit me, I'm a grandmother Burt."

"And I'm a grandfather." he sniffed a little as the nurse told them Kurt would be moved to a recovery room for a few hours before going to his room. 

At the nursery if the officer guarding the door hadn't went to school with Burt they would not have gotten in since he had left his wallet at home with his ID. Dr Greyson was doing a few follow up tests but was happy to show the babies to the new grandparents. "Congratulation you two. Carol it's good to see you again."

"You to Larry." they had went on two dates a year before she met Burt. "How are the newest Hummel’s?"

"Doing just fine.” The doctor smiled. “The littlest one, Hannah, we put on a respirator just as a precaution but we should be able to remove it before Kurt sees her again."

"Good." Burt snorted. "If he sees that he'll come apart."

Carol rubbed his arm while Larry nodded, "Most new parents do but I assure you her lungs are fine. We just want her to get all the fluid out as quickly as possible to prevent any trouble down the line. Cordelia on the other hand, besides being a little small, is fully developed."

"My god she's a miniature Kurt." Burt smiled down at her. "Just lighter hair." 

"Oh I think this one has his nose and cheekbones that's for sure." Carol said looking at the littlest girl in the incubator.

In a way Burt was glad to see the babies favoring Kurt in looks. At least when he looked at them he wouldn't be forced to see the face of the men that had raped him and could just focus on the girls. Burt grinned when the doctor let him stick his hand in the opening and Cordelia grabbed his finger. "Now that's a good grip. God help Kurt if she grows up to be a tom boy, he won't know what to do with her." 

Carol smacked his back as he laughed. "They're small but I've seen a lot smaller come through here that grew up just perfectly and so will our grand-babies."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you all liked this. Let me know what you think of the names.


	12. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kurt gets a surprise visitor.  
> Kurt and the babies come home with a lot of help.

Chapter 13

All Kurt could say for the next 48 hours was thank Gaga for drugs. Between the cramping and the incision he was surprised he wasn't telling them to just knock him out again but being able to hold his daughters was the only thing that kept him wanting to be awake. One thing that surprised him was the fact he could have babies but not nurse them. He knew men had the same breast tissue as women but for some reason even the MR8 couldn't help them produce milk. They had known that from Dr Yamada months ago and had already contacted the HMBANA's, Human Milk Banking Association of North America, office in Columbus and had bought and stocked several gallons of frozen donor milk for the babies to use. Carol had been the only one that had even heard of donor milk banks so that had been one less worry he had had to think about. Now with two babies he was glad the service was willing to double his weekly order. In fact when word got out that his baby would be using the company they told him they had been inundated with phone calls from women willing to donate for him from as far away as London. 

One good thing about having so many friends and family was that they were all willing to help feed the little girls while he slept off the anesthesia. Every one of the New Direction came through the hospital that first day bringing flowers and toys for the babies. With Santana, Quinn and Jacob's help he was able to edit the video taken and add a few words thanking everyone for their support and promising to update in a few days when he wasn't on such strong pain killers. 

Kurt was tired but happy when they had him out of bed and walking around the room later that first day. The worst pain was when the nurse came in to massage his uterus to encourage it to contract and shrink to its normal size. Sadly, this wasn't as soothing and spa-like as it sounded and he was just glad that they had asked everyone to leave except his dad and Carol. They didn't flinch as he cursed the nurse or screamed from the pain. That all faded away when they brought Cordelia and Hannah in to be feed. Holding the tiny little beings that had kicked the crap out of him for months was incredible. His respect for Quinn and her decision to let Shelby raise her daughter rose exponentially. Every time he looked into those little faces all he saw were perfect beings that were his, he never even considered how they had been conceived. They were his babies and he loved them, but he was glad that he had talked to his psychologist before they had been born. 

"I can't believe how much they look like you Kurt." Tina sighed when she and Mike came to visit the next day.

Kurt felt so much better, not only was he able to stand up and walk to the bathroom, they had even let him take a shower which had improved his mood considerably. "At least it's easy to tell them apart. Lia," what he had started calling Cordelia, "has the light blonde hair and I swear she caught Quinn’s attitude by proxy." Grinning when Tina laughed. "And Hannah takes after me." It was funny to him that Cordelia had such light blonde hair since none of the men had been blonde. His mother had been blonde though so he figured she got that little bit of his mom in her which made her even more special to him.

"So where did the names come from?" Mike asked as Kurt sat down with Hannah to feed her. In order to keep their privacy, once the babies were cleared, they had been moved into Kurt’s room so now there was only one guard watching his door.

"Well it’s funny really." Kurt groaned a little as he shifted a little. "I was looking up names and their meanings and Cordelia comes from a Celtic name meaning daughter of the sea."

Tina rolled her eyes, "I swear you and your seahorses."

Kurt just shrugged. "It fits doesn't it. It was also the name of King Lear's youngest daughter, the only one who stayed faithful to him in Shakespeare's story." Mike gave him a sideways look. "Oh come on I wasn't able to walk farther than the front door for the last two months. I managed to catch up on my summer reading list."

"And Hannah?" Tina asked feeding her the bottle the nurse brought in.

Kurt blushed a little, "I just always liked that name."

She laughed. "There's got to be another reason than that."

"Fine," Kurt giggled, "One of the only girls I ever had a crush on when I was like ten was Hannah Montana, happy now." Shrugging when both she and Mike laughed.

Everything was set for him and his daughters to go home four days after he gave birth. He was up packing his things when there was a knock on the door and the security guard stuck his head in the door. "Kurt you have another visitor. He said his name is Blaine from Dalton. Is it okay to let him in or do you want me to send him away?"

Kurt stood up straight looking over at the twins who were sound asleep and remembered the gel haired boy with the hazel eyes he had met months ago. "Blaine? No it's okay, you can..." straightening his shirt wishing he didn't still look pregnant. "You can let him in." deciding to get in bed so he could cover up. He had just pulled the cover up when the door opened a nervous looking Blaine walked in carrying two little stuffed teddy bears. "Well this is a surprise." Kurt joked not really sure why the other boy was there.

Blaine looked at the boy with the glaz eyes surprised to see him looking so healthy. "Yeah for me too. Ahh, thanks for letting me come in, I'm sure you've had a lot of people trying to sneak in."

"More than I ever thought." Kurt grinned, "But most have been supportive." One woman, dressed as a nurse had came in then started yelling that he and the babies were abominations but Kyle, a bodyguard the hospital had hired, had quickly tackled her before she could lay a hand on any of them. "A couple not so much." 

They let everything go quiet for a minute then Blaine came closer to the bed. "Look Kurt I've wanted to write you so many times but... I wanted to apologize for scaring you at Regionals. Nick and Jeff, they sometimes get excited and don't think."

"It's okay Blaine. I over reacted but it turned out to be a good thing. Freaking out at you made me realize I needed to start seeing a shrink." looking down at his hands clutching the sheet. "If you knew I was here you probably have seen the news about what happened."

"Yeah I have." Blaine remembered the morning a few weeks after Spring Break ended. He had barley fixed his tie when Wes had walked into his dorm room carrying his laptop. "Blaine you are not going to believe what I just found."

"It better be good to have you barging in without knocking." he had countered as Wes set the laptop down and the interview Kurt had done for Jacob started playing. Blaine read the warning for mature content. "If this is porn I'm going to beat you."

"Just watch," Wes had been in shock when he had heard a familiar voice coming from the table next to him at breakfast. He had spotted a kid he didn't know watching something on his phone and asked what was going on as he saw several other boys watching from their iPads and phones.

"You’re not going to believe it but some guy here in Ohio is pregnant." the kid had answered back.

Wes had laughed, "Did you fall on your head or something?"

The other boy shook his head, "Dude I'm serious watch it for yourself." getting up he handed Wes a paper with the website on it before going to dump his tray.

Wes paid for the subscription and had watched the thing twice before he realized why Kurt must have freaked out that night and took off to find Blaine. "Seriously, Blaine I think I know why that kid Kurt freaked out on us and if I'm right it's not at all what we thought."

"I've actually been following your blog." Blaine admitted to Kurt. "I'm so sorry we upset you."

Kurt laughed, "Blaine, really it's okay." sighing as he sat back. "You guys did nothing wrong, it was more of a flashback from the assault." he admitted. "I haven't really went into detail on the blog but it was three guys that attacked me and seeing the three of you standing there talking to me I just sorta freaked out."

That was worse than Blaine had thought, "I'm still sorry but I'm glad you and the babies are doing okay and I see that you got the gift basket." looking at the huge Starbucks gift basket he and the Warblers had pooled together to send him.

"Oh yes," Kurt smiled. "I have missed my coffee, so that was very much appreciated." he had been surprised when the thing had arrived yesterday. Even more so when he read the card and found out it was from the Dalton Academy Warblers.

Blaine smiled, "Well from the way you were clutching those pastry bags at Regionals we took a chance."

Kurt laughed, "Yeah my girls were demanding chocolate that day." looking down at the blanket he was currently twisting. "Coming here was very sweet Blaine. Thank you."

Rubbing the back of his neck Blaine ducked his head, "I actually have another reason for stopping by. Something happened the last day of school and well I sort of can't go back to Dalton this year."

"What? Why... What happened?" Kurt remembered how close the three had been at the competition and couldn't believe Blaine had done something so bad to get kicked out.

Embarrassed the ex-Warbler blushed. "Dalton has a strict no bulling policy that they do enforce."

"You were a bully?" Kurt asked suddenly not as comfortable with him.

Blaine sat up looking at him shaking his head. "No, no, no. Nothing like that. In fact it was after the last bell rang and my parents have been fighting it all summer. It's just that one of the newer boys made a comment I didn't like and I sort of punched him." ducking his head again. "In front of his parents and his uncle. Who happens to be a teacher at Dalton." Grinning as he shrugged.

"Ohh not good." Honestly that didn’t sound so bad.

"Yeah." The darker haired boy nodded. "Officially classes were over but it was still on school grounds so they won't let me finish my senior year there."

Reaching out Kurt covered his hand with his. "What are you going to do now?"

Surprised that Kurt was trying to comfort him he smiled. "Well there's only one school that started a anti-bullying policy nearby and my aunt lives here in Lima so I could live with her…"

Now Kurt understood. "McKinley."

"But if it would be too much for you I can go to Westerville High. It’s just that my parents work takes them out of town, a lot. Which is why I usually board at Dalton. They don’t really want me living on my own just yet so my aunt offered to let me stay with her.”

Kurt sat up as one of the babies made a noise but she went back to sleep before he turned to Blaine. "Can I ask why you need a bully free school?"

"I'm gay, Kurt." he smiled when Kurt went wide eyed for a second. "I ended up at Dalton after a few other students at my middle school thought it would be fun to beat the crap out of me and a friend because we decided to go to a Sadie Hawken’s dance together. He was the only other out student I knew and we just went as friends but..." He shrugged but Kurt could tell it still upset him, something he understood perfectly. "I ended up in the hospital for a week, busted arm, fractures to my nose and jaw, and concussion. The worst was a ruptured spleen that they had to remove."

"Oh Gaga. Blaine I'm so sorry. I had to have part of a rib removed after what happened, just to keep it from puncturing my lung." Leaning back Kurt sighed, "What a pair huh? I can definitely see why you'd want to go to McKinley and honestly I have no problem with that. In fact I’m sure Mr Schue would love to get you in the New Directions.”

Okay this was turning out better than he had hoped. Blaine hadn't been sure Kurt would be alright with him going there after what happened at Regionals. "Thanks." his watch started beeping. "Well I guess I've bothered you enough. My aunt only gave me an hour while she went to pick up her dry cleaning."

Kurt laughed, "I guess I'll see at school then. I just might be a few weeks late, my doctors want me to wait until the incision is completely healed. But I will be back." giving Blaine his best smile. 

Reaching out he took Kurt’s hand, “Then I guess I’ll see you at school Kurt and congratulations daddy.” He joked letting go and heading for the door.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * 

"I can't get over how much she looks like you." Burt said for the sixth time since they had finally made it home.

"I know. I think I've spent the last 3 days doing nothing but staring at them both." Kurt smiled as his dad put Cordelia in her own crib next to Hannah's. In the three days he'd been in the hospital his dad and Carol had managed to get a second crib that they had arranged next to the first one. 

Burt came over and hugged Kurt, "You have every right to Kiddo, I am so proud of you." leaning back. "I can't believe you're a dad."

Kurt laughed, "I can honestly say I never thought that I would be a dad."

"I think you're more of a Papa," Carol joked coming into the nursery and wrapping her arm around Burt. It was ridiculous considering that the babies were only a few days old but she just couldn't get enough of looking at them. 

Remembering all the dreams he'd had, "Daddy. I like daddy best." 

"So what did Dr Yamada say about going back to school?" Burt asked. Before Elizabeth had died Kurt had always called him daddy, after the funeral it had switched to dad. Unless he wanted something.

After making sure the girls were settled Kurt took the baby monitor and went out to the loft. The girls were coming over later, Brittany had set up a scheduled so that no one would lose to much sleep but would make it so the babies were never alone during the night. At this point Kurt figured she and Santana should just move in. "Well classes don't start until the 15th so I'm probably going to miss about a month."

"Six weeks is normal for most c-sections." Carol nodded. "It just depends on how fast you heal. But you'll definitely miss a few weeks."

Kurt nodded, "Yeah for once I'm not complaining. These stitches are already itching." doing his best to ignore them. "Surprisingly Sue stopped by this morning. She wanted to let me know that she's already arranged for me to use her surveillance system to go to classes at home."

"What do you mean?" Burt wasn't surprised. Sue had turned out to be a better principal then Figgins ever was.

"She's set up cameras and computers in all of my classes." Kurt tried to remember everything Sue had told him while cooing, yes Sue Sylvester had coo'ed, at the babies. "Basically I'll be going to virtual school. I'll still be in class just on a TV screen and I can see the teachers on my laptop."

"That's generous of her." Carol thought.

"Not really," Kurt laughed, "It was my idea. I told Santana, who told Quinn, who went to see Sue. But since she has cameras all over the school it was easy to get her to agree to it. It was just a matter of getting the teachers access to be able to see me. But when I offered to pay for the six smart TV's she didn't have any excuse to say no."

Burt shook his head, "You shouldn't have to pay for any of it, I can..."

"No dad," Kurt stopped him, "I can afford it. Besides I can write them off on my taxes since when I go back I'm going to donate them to the AV club. Jacob said the ones they have to use are like twenty years old and don't even have HDMI access."

Burt didn't know what that meant so he just nodded. "Okay I'll give you that." leaning back on the couch. He loved what Kurt had done with the second floor, not just with his rooms and nursery. He had turned the loft into a small living room with a sitting area and his own TV so he could watch all his romantic movies without anyone interrupting him. If he'd been able to fit a stove and refrigerator he'd never come down stairs.

When they started on the remodel, to add on to the garage, Kurt had asked to increase the design studio. After talking to the architect they had decided to add another eight feet to the studio and using the rest of the roof as a balcony even adding an outside entrance into the studio. That way he could meet with his clients, and to everyone's surprise he had already started taking appointments for Halloween costumes. Not just girls from school either, he had been contacted a few week earlier about designing two costumes for an annual Halloween ball. With not being able to go to school he had figured he'd have time and the theme of Alice in Wonderland would look great in his portfolio. 

What his dad didn't know was that it for an annual Drag Show in Columbus that had raised almost fifty thousand dollars for different LBGTQ organizations just last year. He couldn't wait to see his dads face when Miss Didi Divine and Lady Rose Budd showed up for a fitting. They were having their first Skype meeting next week to go through what Kurt had already sketched out a half dozen ideas just from their first conversations.

Once Brit and San got there they kicked Kurt of the nursery and sent him to bed. He knew Lia and Hannah were safe between them and his dad and Carol but he still felt like he was abandoning his daughters. After hearing him crying for an hour, San and Brit brought the babies into Kurt's room in their bassinets and the three of them took turns getting up to feed and change the girls through out the night. 

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * 

"So the hair gel Hobbit is transferring to McKinley?" Santana asked.

In all the excitement of bringing the babies home Kurt had completely forgotten Blaine's visit the day before. It wasn't until he had started writing thank you notes to all the people that had sent gifts to the hospital that he remembered and mentioned it. "Be nice Satan," Kurt laughed. "We could really use his voice in the New Directions."

"Fine," she sighed, "but why would a prep school boy want to go to public school?"

"Oh no, you're not getting that out of me." grinning. His rant before the C-section had already gone viral. "If you want to know you'll have to ask him that yourself when school starts." sealing another envelope.

Santana smirked, "And it has nothing to do with the fact he kept staring at your ass after Regionals."

"Santana! He did not."

"Oh he totally was." Brittany added.

Kurt blushed, "Well...," 

"Don't worry Porce we'll check him out before you get there and give you the low down."

Kurt laughed, "I feel sorry for him already." getting a wad of paper thrown at him.

Carol heard the laughing as she walked in, "Hey guys, Kurt you have a phone call." handing him the phone.

Covering the receiver, "Who is it? I'm not in mood to talk to another reporter."

Carol smiled, "Oh I think you'll like talking to this person." sitting down next to Brittany who was gently rocking Hannah in her bassinet with Cordelia sound asleep next to her. The girls each had their own cribs to sleep in but during the day they liked staying next to each other.

Kurt gave Carol a confused look before putting the phone to his ear. "Hello."

"So according to the news somebody had a baby a few days ago and no body bothered to call me."

"Sam!" Kurt said a little to loudly causing the girls to wake up crying. "Oh shoot... Hold on..."

Carol jumped up and took one baby while Brittany and Santana shushed the other. "We've got them Kurt, go talk to Sam." his step mother assured him.

Stepping into the family room Kurt was far enough to hear again but still see what was going on. "Sorry, it's so good to hear from you. Quinn said you stopped posting on Facebook so how are you." Kurt wasn't sure anyone outside the Glee club even knew that he and Sam were friends. 

Kurt was the only one that had had time to help Sam with his homework not to mention everything he and Quinn had done for him and his family when they'd lost their home. "Me! Kurt you just had a baby and you're asking about me."

"Two babies thank you," Kurt laughed, "and all I can say is thank Gaga for drugs."

Sam shook his head, he only had a half hour until he had to get ready for work but had wanted to call Kurt before it got to late. "Seriously Kurt are you okay. The news said everyone was fine but..."

"That's really sweet Sam but all three of us are just fine. We even got to come home yesterday and as I'm sure you can hear they have my voice." he joked even though the girls were calming down already.

"Yeah," Sam agreed. "I remember when Stevie and Stacy came home, they never shut up. It's a good thing they were cute or I may have ran away just to get a good nights sleep." hearing the other boy laugh. "So you're really okay."

"I'm fine Sam, the stitches itch but I try to ignore that. Besides my girls are worth it."

"I'm sure they are. So what did you name them?" 

Kurt grinned telling Sam about the birth and the girls names. They talked for about 20 minutes until Kurt started noticing Sam was changing the subject every time he asked how he was doing. "Okay I've told you everything about me Sam what's going on and remember I know when you're lying." 

Sam sighed, "Honestly everybody here is doing okay. Stevie and Stacy can't wait for school to start. They've made a lot of friends over the summer."

"And what about you, have you made a lot new and exciting friends." something wasn't right and Kurt wasn't going to let Sam go without knowing what it was.

Sam looked at his watch, "I wish I had time but I need to get going or I'll be late to work."

"Tough!" Kurt snapped. "Talk to me... I've got this whole daddy vibe now so use it."

Sam grinned, "The force is strong in you," doing his best Darth Vader impression.

"Sam!"

"I'm getting held back a year." Sam admitted. "We found out when I went to register that I don't have enough credits to start my senior year in Kentucky." running a hand though his hair.

Kurt leaned back, "Oh Sam. I'm so sorry."

"If I'd stayed in Ohio it would be fine but... It just sucks. I'm already a year behind because of the dyslexia and now this."

Kurt could hear the stress in his friends voice. "There has to be something you can do."

"Honestly I'm thinking about just getting my GED and forgetting about going back at all."

"Like hell you will. What time do you get off tonight?" getting an idea. Kurt knew it was a long shot but he needed to talk to his dad and Carol first.

"I'll get home after midnight. That is if I don't fired for being late tonight." he added only half joking. His boss wouldn't be happy but the costumers liked him too much for them to fire him.

"Oh that's a little late but if the girls are fussy I may be up."

Sam laughed, it was just like Kurt to say up later just because he needed help. He'd lost track of how many times they'd fallen asleep talking after Kurt talked him through one project or another. "How about I call you tomorrow around 10. That way we'll both be awake."

"That sounds perfect," it would give his time to talk to his dad too. "I'll make sure to be awake. Be careful at work, don't eat too many Blizzards."

Sam cringed at that thought. "Yeah, no Blizzards for me. I'm glad you and the babies are okay and I hope I get a chance to meet them one day. In the mean time send me some pictures."

"I'll send so many your phone will blow up." Kurt joked as Carol came in to check on him.

Sam laughed, "Please don't. I can't afford a new one."

After saying goodnight Kurt hung up and Carol could tell he was upset about something. "Are Sam and his family doing alright? I thought his dad was working again."

Kurt looked up at her. "They're doing okay but Sam isn't." when she started to ask he went on. "He went to register for his senior year only to find out he doesn't have the right credits so he'll have repeat his junior year."

"Oh honey that's horrible, why didn't they say something to him sooner. He could have made it up during the summer." even Finn and Puck had taken a course in auto repair at the local community college so they could help out at the shop more often. Burt had felt sorry for and hired Puck over the summer to help out now that he was in Washington so much. 

"I don't know," Kurt wanted to check on that before deciding what to do. "When dad gets back I'd like to talk to you both. I think I might have an idea to help."

"What's that sweetie." Like Puck she had come to think of Sam as another son so if Kurt thought they could help she was willing to try. 

Getting up Kurt hugged her, "I'll tell you when dad gets back I need to look a few things up first." 

While the girls were asleep Kurt grabbed his laptop and started doing some research while Santana and Britt said goodbye when Quinn and Tina showed up for their overnight shift. When Quinn had asked Tina how she got roped into helping she had laughed. "My mom found out Mike and I... well you know." blushing a little when Quinn grinned. "Anyway when she heard Brittany was making a list of people to watch the twins she signed me up. She thinks watching them will remind me to practice safe sex."


	13. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kurt puts his plan in motion

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't own anything related to Glee  
> Some cannon in this chapter just with someone else saying it.

Chapter 14

After Kurt told his dad what he found Burt had spent two hours on the phone with Sam's parents. When he went upstairs he found Quinn and Tina sound asleep on the couch and Kurt tiredly feeding Cordelia. He looked up when his dad came in. "What did they say?" he asked softly.

Burt smiled, at first he wasn't sure about Kurt's plan but after talking to Dwight he could see the merit in it. "They agreed with you."

Kurt grinned, "Seriously?"

"Yeah, they said they'd talk to Sam tomorrow." He looked at Kurt. He had been a little surprised at how happy the Evan's had been, but had understood they wanted what was best for their son.

"Oh, can you call them back and ask them not to." standing up.

Watching Kurt lay the sleeping little girl down. "Did you change your mind already?"

Kurt gave him a glare, "No dad." grabbing the monitor he went across the hall to his bedroom. "I just want to be the one to tell Sam. I know he'll try to talk his parents out of this because he thinks they need him."

Burt nodded, "Dwight said the same thing. Apparently Sam's been working all summer trying to save up as much as he could. He keeps giving his pay checks to Dwight but his dad just opened a bank account in Sam's name. His parents keep telling him to cut back and go out to meet some of his new classmates but Sam refused." he laughed lightly. "Dwight just got promoted at the construction company. The owners accountant retired and since he knew Dwight was an accountant before coming to work for him he asked if he'd be interested."

"And of course he said yes." Kurt hoped so at least. He had even considered hiring Mr Evans himself. Still was actually, with so much money still coming in from the website he wanted someone he trusted to keep track of it. Not that his dad's accountant wasn't doing a good job.

"Yes, he did." Burt was happy to report. "And Mary got a job at the local elementary school. So they are doing very well financially. It's Sam they're worried about."

"So am I." Kurt agreed. "There was just something about the way he sounded today. And I hate to think of him dropping out after he worked so hard to get his grades up last year."

"I agree, which is why I said yes to all of this." getting up Burt leaned over to give Kurt a hug. "I'll call them back in the morning and ask them to keep quiet. What do you plan on doing to get this all set up?"

Kurt shrugged, "I'll let you know in the morning. I have to think about it." and figure out what to tell Sam when he called back.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * 

With classes starting on Wednesday Kurt managed to get Carol and the girls to watch the twins then convinced Finn to go with him to see Sam the Friday before. His dad had to fly back to DC the day before so he had been a nervous wreck making sure Carol knew where everything was. She had just laughed reminding him that she had helped him set everything up to begin with. "Kurt Honey relax, Quinn and the girls are staying here tonight and remember I did raise Finn as a single mom. I think we can handle one night without you."

Kurt knew he was over reacting but it would be the first time he had left the girls since they were born. "Maybe I should just let Quinn go with Finn. What if...?"

"Oh no you don't." Quinn said from behind him. "This whole thing was your idea. I'm not getting in the middle of it."

Kurt knew there was a chance Sam would refuse his offer but he had to try. "It's only one night but I still feel like I'm abandoning them." surprised he was tearing up. This dad thing was harder than he thought, if he wasn't so worried about Sam he'd send Finn alone. Unfortunately after talking to Sam he was even more concerned when he let it slip that he wasn't working at Dairy Queen anymore. He couldn't believe he was working at a bar, as a bus boy but still. "Fine. You'll call if..."

"I will call you every hour if that will help you calm down." Quinn agreed. She had went through the same feelings with Beth so she understood.

Finn came up and gave Quinn a quick kiss, "I'll look after him. It's only a four hour drive so we'll be there before dark. That is if my brother can drag himself away to go change someone else's life." Kurt had asked if he and Quinn were alright with his idea since Sam and Quinn had dated for awhile before he had moved. They had both been completely on board with Kurt's plan.

Rolling his eyes Kurt quickly hugged Quinn and Carol then jumped in his Navigator. "Let's go then, the sooner we leave the sooner I can get back to Hannah and Cordelia." he just hoped Sam wouldn't hate him for doing all this behind his back.

Finn got in the drivers seat since holding a steering wheel put to much pressure on Kurt's stitches. Carol had even made him check with Dr Yamada to make sure it was okay for him to go. After assuring her he wouldn't be driving she had given him the go ahead. "Drive safe guys." Quinn added before they pulled out of the drive way.

Four hours, two pit stops, and singing their way through a quarter of Kurt's play list they pulled up at the Evan's house. "Kurt!" Stacy yelled running out to hug him.

"Hey sweetie," Kurt was grateful Finn picked Sam's 8 year old sister up before she could ambush him. "You're still as pretty as a picture."

Stacy grinned, "Will you put the braids in like you used to?"

Mary came out to hear her daughter, "Stacy, Kurt and Finn are here to see Sam not play with your hair." Taking her from Finn then hugging him and then Kurt. "Kurt you look wonderful, how are you feeling." after having twins herself she knew he must be exhausted.

"I'm doing fine Mrs Evans. Thank you."

Finn laughed, "Yeah, he's called the house four times since we left."

"He's a parent, of course he did." Dwight smiled coming out to greet the boys. "It's good to see you guys again. I'm sure Sam will be thrilled to see you."

"If he doesn't kill me for doing this behind his back." Kurt added.

Dwight shrugged, "It's what's best for him. He'll get over it... eventually. This is a very generous thing you guys and your family are doing. We can't thank you enough." he said shaking Finn's hand then Kurt's.

"So I take it Sam's at work." Finn asked as Stacy was play attacking him.

"He's always working." Stacy added laughing at Finn when he caught her arm and tickled her. "Mom and Dad said he's going home with you so he can go to school."

Kurt ruffled her hair. "That's the plan, but we're not leaving until tomorrow so I might have time to do your braids tonight." she squealed then hugged him only a little to hard.

Mary saw Kurt wince slightly and pulled Stacy back, "He got called in early. One of the other workers called in sick. I'm surprised more of the employees don't go into sugar shock with all that ice cream."

Kurt looked at Finn who shook his head slightly. Sam had told them that his parents didn't know he had switched jobs and they didn't think it was their place to tell them. "Well then he's just going to have to give them his notice anyway so I guess Finn and I can go see him there. If I tell him our plans in pubic maybe he won't make a scene."

Thirty minutes later Finn pulled into the parking lot at the bar Kurt had found the address for on line. Stallionz parking lot was packed, which wasn't surprising for a Friday evening. What did surprise them was the line of women waiting outside the door. "Well it's a good thing I brought the fake ID Puck got me."

Kurt looked at the line, "It's not like they'll let me in." Even with a fake ID he knew he didn't look old enough to get in plus too many people knew his face now. "Why don't you go in and send Sam out. He must get a break sometime."

Finn was about to agree when a man wearing a tight Stallionz t-shirt came over. "I'm sorry, but you're Kurt Hummel aren't you?"

"It would be hard to deny it since I still look pregnant." Kurt joked. It was getting better but Dr Yamada had told him it would be a couple of weeks before he could start exercising to get back in shape.

"Wow! This is..." reaching out to shake his hand. "It's such an honor to meet you. My boyfriend and I have been following your blog since the beginning."

Blushing Kurt shook the blondes hand. "Well thank you."

"No, thank you!" Rusty smiled, "Because of you Greg got tested, we found out a month ago that he's able to get pregnant."

"Really! That's great." Out of all the people he'd talked to this was the first person he meet that had the ability to have a baby. According to the Hippocampus they had seen a 90% increase in positive tests since Kurt had gone public. Of them, nearly 60% were able to get pregnant. "Congratulations."

Rusty nodded, he and Greg were so excited. They had been talking about adopting until he had seen Kurt on the news. Since he had been born in Texas he knew there was no chance for him but Greg had grown up near there so he had decided to get tested and had been shocked at the results. "So, are you here to see the show?" he asked.

Kurt looked at Finn, "Umm, actually we're here to see a friend. Sam told us he's been working here for a few months now."

"Sam?" Going through the employees in his head. "Oh, do you mean White Chocolate? He should be on soon."

"White Chocolate?" Finn asked.

Rusty smiled, he recognized Kurt's brother from the blog. "Sure, come on in." Walking towards the building with Kurt and Finn following him. Once inside, skipping the line as several women started whispering and staring at Kurt, Rusty showed them to a table near the stage. "Drinks are on the house so what can I get you."

Kurt put his hand over Finn's mouth when his eyes lit up. "He'll have a non-alcoholic beer and I'll have a Shirley Temple please."

Laughing at Finns disappointed look Rusty nodded. "Coming right up." leaving he looked around happy to see the place was full. He and Greg had bought the place two years ago and had worked hard to give it a respectable name that people weren't afraid to come to.

"What was that all about Kurt? Sam never mentioned he was singing here." Finn asked confused. "If Sam's getting recognized as a singer he may not want to come back with us."

Looking around Kurt started to get a bad feeling. "I don't think singing is what he does here."

When the lights started flashing and most of the women started yelling and holding up dollar bills Finn figured it out. "Oh my God."

"Good afternoon ladies," came over the intercom, "are you ready to meet the men of Stallionz. Then please welcome to the stage... Cobra,"

"Oh my Gaga," Kurt's eye went wide as a man in a firefighters uniform came out.

"Someone get the door cause here comes Mr Package." the announcer called as an uniformed man took the stage.

"I'm going to kill him." Kurt couldn't believe what he was seeing.

"And ladies let's give a warm welcome to... White Chocolate.

And out came Sam shirtless in overalls and a yellow hard hat. Then the music started and in a blink the pants were gone and Sam was standing in a pair of red underwear. "That's not an image I can ever get out of my mind." Finn said turning to Kurt.

Kurt had never been more embarrassed in his life, standing up he turned to Finn. "Give me a dollar."

"What?" his brother looked to be in shock.

"Just give me a dollar." Kurt held out his hand as Finn fished out his wallet. Taking the dollar Kurt made his way through the crowd until he was close enough to the stage before holding up the money to Sam. 

Sam was busy doing belly rolls when he looked down and saw the last person he ever expected to see holding up cash with a completely red face. "Kurt!"

"I can't believe you are working here." Kurt yelled after the show was over and Sam took them back to the locker room.

Sam blushed as he looked at friends he never thought he'd see again. "What are you guys doing here? Are you even suppose to be driving anywhere, Kurt?"

Kurt waved his finger at the other boy. "Don't you dare try to change the subject, Samuel Evans."

"Dude, he's using full names. You are in so much trouble." Finn shut up when Kurt threw him his bitch face.

"What was that Finnegan?" when Finn held up his hands in surrender Kurt turned back to Sam. "Now explain yourself. Why are you working here when I know for a fact that both of your parents have found good jobs."

Sam stood up, "Yeah, they had good jobs before too and we all know how that turned out. Yeah Dad and Mom are working again but what if something happens." taking a deep breath. "Am I ashamed of working here? Yeah. But when Stevie needs new shoes or the TV goes out. These abs can pay for that."

Kurt watched him, "And do you know how to make sure that you will always be able to help? By getting a good education."

"I'm already 18 Kurt! If I have to stay another year in High School I'll be 20 years old when I graduate." Sam shook his head.

"So come back to McKinley with us." Finn said. "We need you and I think you need us."

Sam laughed, "Yeah, a four hour commute is a little to much for me."

Kurt wasn't sure Fin or Sam caught the hopefulness in Sam's voice. "That's why you're moving in with us." Kurt told him.

"What?"

"Kurt's got it all figured out Sam." Finn said proudly. 

Sam looked between the two of them, "Guys, thank you, but my parents would never..."

"They already said yes Sam." Kurt told him. "Why do think we're here? That I would leave my newborn daughters to drive all the way here just to watch you roll your abs. If that was what I wanted I can just watch Magic Mike!" he glared at Sam. "My dad talked to your parents days ago. Like you said you're already 18, you're an adult. If you want to come with us there's nothing standing in your way." 

Sam just stood there, he had never considered the fact that, legally, he didn't need his parents permission. "God you don't know how much I want to say yes."

"Then do it." Finn told him. "We need you back Sam."

"You'll have sleep on the sofa downstairs until your room gets finished. They were painting today so it would be dry by the time we get back."

"And not make me sick smelling the paint fumes." Finn joked. "That shit gives me a headache."

Kurt watched Sam, "Just say yes Sam. Come back to McKinley." Seeing him start to waver he added, "You'd get to meet Cordelia and Hannah."

Sam groaned. "Playing the baby card Kurt. That's just low."

Batting his eyes Kurt smiled. "But did it work?"

Sam shook his head with a grin, "Yeah, yeah I think it did."

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * 

The three of them didn't start back to Lima until late the next day. Sam thought that he would need time to pack but when they got back to his house his mom had already boxed his stuff up.

"Are you that anxious to get rid of me?" he had joked when he saw his things by the front door.

Mary had hugged him, "Of course not, Sam. We just wanted to give you another reason to say yes."

"We know how much you miss your friends in Lima." Dwight had added. "You've done so much for this family son. Now it's time for you to do something for yourself.

Kurt and Finn had stayed at a motel not far from the Evans house so that Sam would have time to talk to his parents about Stallionz and to say good bye. When they went back the next morning Sam was busy loading his stuff into the back of his beat up truck. "Are you sure that thing will make it back to Lima." Kurt asked later after finishing lunch with the Evans. And doing Stacy's hair while Finn and Sam played football with Stevie.

Sam rolled his eyes, "Yes Kurt. It made it all the way here, it can make it back again." He had been shocked when he'd learned that Kurt was a certified mechanic. Just before he had moved with his parents Kurt had made him bring the truck to the garage and had worked on it himself to get it ready for the trip. "It's been running great since you worked on it." he said as he made sure the tarp was tied down tight enough. The forecast had called for rain so he didn't want to risk his things getting ruined.

"Fine," Kurt admitted, "then we need to get going. It's already after two so it will be 6 before we get back and I miss my daughters."

Finn laughed as he waved to them, "I'll meet you guys at the BBQ restaurant just before the Ohio border. Kurt knows the one we stopped at coming down."

"You just want another one of their pork sandwiches." Kurt laughed.

"One! Hell no! I'm getting a dozen and having mom freeze them for me. Those things are the best." Finn waved again and took off.

"He's going to have a heart attack before he's thirty." Kurt groaned getting in Sam's truck.

"If it's the same one we stopped at when we moved, I have to agree with Finn." Sam laughed as he pulled out of the drive while his parents and brother and sister waved. "So I guess I need to thank you for all this. If it wasn't for you Kurt I'd..."

"Be the oldest senior in Kentucky." Kurt rolled his eyes. "Like I was going to let that happen. At least at McKinley you can graduate with the rest of us."

Sam looked at Kurt, "I've really missed you guys, you especially."

"I've missed you too. You were the only one that didn't treat me like I was going to break."

Sam grinned, "Yeah, I was ten but I still remember when my mom was pregnant with Stevie and Stacy. She used to get so mad at my dad when he tried to help her do something. Plus people don't give you enough credit. I've seen you bitch out Santana and that takes balls."

Kurt laughed, "You are probably the only person I know who actually think I have them."

Sam risked a quick look at Kurt, "Just because you had a kid doesn't make you less of a guy Kurt."

This was what Kurt missed the most about Sam, ever since the whole duet thing Sam had never treated him any different than he had the rest of the guys in Glee. "I'm just happy that you agreed to come back with us. Tomorrow we can go get the stuff for your room after Hannah and Cordelia go down for their nap. Carol has been an angel, she'll watch them since the girls are all busy with Sue's cheer leading camp. Unfortunately she has to go back to work next week but the hospital gave her an extra week of paid leave so she could help me out. I don't know what's going to happen when I can go back to school. I may just stay on remote classes and just go in for Glee rehearsals."

"You know everyone will miss you but you need to do what's best for you and the girls." Sam agreed. There was just something about Kurt when he talked about his daughters. Sam had noticed it the day they had just talked. Out of all his friends at McKinley he had never expected to miss Kurt the most. That was one thing he had talked to his parents about and they had been surprisingly supportive. He wasn't sure what to make of it but his dad had told him that maybe going back to McKinley with Finn and Kurt would help him figure out what he wanted out of life. "So tell me about your girls, all I've seen or heard is from your blog and the news, or what Quinn writes me."

They spent the rest of the drive talking. Kurt told Sam about waking up in so much pain and how scared he was thinking he was going to loose the baby. "Then Dr Yamada says, 'Well I'll be damned.' I thought I was going to have a heart attack but surprise, baby number two." Sam laughed and Kurt hit his arm. "Don't laugh. If I ever have another kid I'm telling them to knock me out."

"So you think you might want another baby?" He had never pictured Kurt with a house full of kids but maybe he was wrong.

Kurt shrugged, "I don't know. This is still so new and exhausting. I slept more last night than I have in a week. Don't get me wrong I love Hannah and Cordelia," he grinned, "in such a short amount of time I can't imagine not having them in my life. But if I do have anymore I want a partner who I can wake up at night to go get me ice cream and cheesecake." At Sam's stunned look. "Please I'm still shocked they didn't give me diabetes. The sweets cravings were driving me nuts."

Sam laughed again, "Yeah, Quinn told me that you had a tab going at Breadstix's."

"If I was pregnant any longer I would have bought stock in the company. There were so many reporters in town the manager thanked me for bringing in so much business and started giving me the employee discount." Kurt laughed with him that time.

Four hours and thirty-nine minutes, Kurt had counted, and one stop at the barbecue restaurant later they were pulling into the Hudmel's driveway. "What's going on over there?" Sam asked as he saw the area next to the garage that had been cleared.

"Oh we're adding on to the garage. Since there was only room for two cars dad agreed to let me add a place for three more. Plus I'm increasing the studio upstairs. I may even add an office someday." Kurt told them as they came to a stop behind Finn.

Sam was surprised to hear that. "I thought you were hell bent on getting out of Lima."

Kurt looked at the house, "Yeah I was, until my girls came along. There's no way I can take care of them on my own and the idea of hiring a nanny, some stranger, to look after them... I just can't do it. Not yet anyway. So I did a lot of research during the summer and found some pretty good schools close to here that have the classes I want to take." He had already enrolled in a few online classes but hadn't told anyone yet.

Sam started to ask what he was thinking about doing but before he could the front door opened and three girls in cheer leading outfits came running out. "Welcome home Sam." Quinn said as Brittany jumped into his arms.

"Lookin good Trouty Mouth." Santana winked before he pulled her in for her own hug.

"I missed you to Santana." Sam laughed. "So who's your latest victim this year."

Brittany went to Santana and took her hand, "Oh she promised to be all mine this year." 

"I figured since everyone knows I like the V and Britt's willing to be seen in public with me what the hell. That doesn't mean we can't play if we want." Tana smirked. "You interested?"

Sam tilted his head. "I think maybe I need to avoid that for a little while." he didn't see the look on Quinn's face.

Quinn had caught Sam's slight look towards the house when Santana had asked that. She'd had her suspensions while they were dating. The entire time they were together they had hardly done more than make out and even that wasn't that often. No boy his age would have been that understanding about her reluctance to get physical. "Or maybe you just need to find the right person to be with." she told him.

Sam turned to her and she saw his eyes widen slightly when she nodded. He gave her a full smile, "Yeah, that might prove harder than I thought." He trusted Quinn completely and as Kurt's best friend she would be in the perfect spot to give him advise.

Quinn looked at the front door where Kurt had made a bee line as soon as the truck had stopped. "Then it's a good thing you have us."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So what do you think? Hope everyone likes.
> 
> P.S. Just because Sam's back doesn't mean he'll end up with Kurt. 😜


	14. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The first day of school holds a few surprises for Blaine.

Chapter 15

"You know I thought Quinn was exaggerating but she really does look just like you." Sam said looking down at Cordelia and then Hannah. "And she definitely has your nose." bumping Kurt's shoulder.

Kurt grinned, "And they both have my vocal skills when they want to be fed." 

Sam laughed, "Yeah, I'm just glad I'm in the basement." Sam had been shocked to see that they had changed the basement just for him. Since they had more than enough storage space Burt had moved his office into the larger space behind the pool table and his original room, the one next to Finn's bedroom, had been emptied for him.

He had been surprised when Tina and Mike had arrived Saturday afternoon to watch the babies while Kurt had taken him to every thrift store in two counties. Before leaving Kentucky his dad had given him a bank card with his name on it and explained that every dime he had given them his parents had put in a checking account for him. It had turned out to be a lot more than he thought it would be. Kurt had still shoved him out of the way when they bought the big stuff, like his desk, bed and dresser, but he had managed to pay for most of the other things. Sam had even managed to find a TV that he could afford. He hadn't had such a comfortable space in years. Even if he did have to share the bathroom with Finn, at least to shower, he had put his toothbrush in the half bath in the hall.

Kurt laughed as he turned the lights out and went to sit in his study with Sam. "Are you ready for tomorrow?"

Sam shook his head with a grin. "If you mean did Finn and I find the back packs you filled because you don't trust us, then yes I'm ready."

Kurt push Sam's leg, "I do trust you. I just wanted everything to be ready and you know Finn waits until the last minute for everything. I swear he's going to wake up, wolf down some breakfast, and run out the door ten minute before the first bell." rolling his eyes.

"You forget I'm here now. I can always knock on his door until he has to get up if only to yell at me." Sam said proudly. "Don't worry about us okay. Me and Finn will be fine."

"Finn and I." Kurt groaned. "I swear you guys are going to learn proper English if it kills me." Giggling when Sam started to tickle him. "Enough, enough. Uncle!"

Running a hand through his hair Sam leaned back with a huge smile on his face. "Seriously Kurt, I know you have this whole paternal thing going on right now but Finn and I," getting a grin from Kurt, "We're big boys, we know what to expect the first day of school."

"Okay, okay, I'll try to calm down." leaning into the couch. "I almost wish I was going with you but I don't think the stitches could take any lucky shots. I know the school has the bully free stuff but..."

"You can't be too careful." Sam agreed. "Who knows when a puck head will try something just because he thinks he can get away with it. Besides that video system is off the charts." He was still wrapping his mind around the fact that Jacob Ben Israel was friends with Kurt now. He had been over that morning making sure the computer system for Kurt's remote classes was working properly. Sam had stood speechless when Kurt had hugged him thanking him for everything. In fact Sam almost didn't recognize him. Jacob had cut his hair and was wearing contacts, not mention the fact that his clothes matched. Finn had explained that Kurt had been giving Jacob fashion advise over the summer that he apparently listened to.

Kurt nodded, "My thoughts exactly." yawning he looked at his watch. "Well if you want to get there early to talk to Ms Pillsbury you better get to bed."

Sam shook his head, in the last two days Kurt had been, and he used this term loosely, mothering everyone. He supposed it was left over baby hormones. "Yes, Dad." getting up he risked his life by ruffling Kurt hair before making a break for the stairs. It was only ten o'clock but he wanted to go in early to get his schedule from the transfer, something Quinn had taken care of according to Kurt. He also wanted to talk to Coach Beiste about possibly getting back on the football team and using the weight room.

"Do that again and I'll turn you over my knee." Kurt called out just loud enough not to wake the babies. Grabbing the baby monitor he went back to the girls room, this would be the first night that he'd be taking care of them by himself. Making sure they were asleep he curled up in the recliner in between the cribs and pulled out his sketch book. His meeting with Miss Divine and Lady Rose was Wednesday and he was still tweaking his designs. 

"Please be good and let me get at least two hours of sleep." he begged Hannah as he finished changing her and her sister for the second time in three hours later. "If you do then I'll buy you a pony when you get bigger." 

Carol laughed from the bedroom door. "Bribing them a little early aren't you." she had just gotten home from work and wanted to check on Kurt before going to bed for a while.

Kurt turned, "I have to do it now so they won't remember me saying it later on." making sure Cordelia was swaddled nice and snug. 

Carol came up behind him and wrapped her arm around his waist laying her head on his shoulder. "Honey trust me, they may not remember what it is but they'll know you promised them something."

Kurt swiped at his eyes, "I'm just tired. They've been really fussy tonight. I get Cordelia down and then Hannah wants to be fed and then Cordelia poops."

Carol couldn't help it and laughed, "Oh no. Sweetheart why don't you go lay down and I'll watch them."

Kurt shook his head, "You've already worked a 12 hour shift at the hospital. Besides I have to get used to doing this on my own." he was exhausted but he knew Carol would be too. "You should go have a cup of tea and go to bed. I'll be alright."

Carol hated how tired he sounded but she also knew that he would ask for help if it got to be too much. Like he said he was on his own but he knew he had a lot of friends willing to help. Kissing his forehead she gave him a quick hug before heading down stairs. Burt would be home from DC this weekend and maybe he could talk to Kurt. 

After a long night of up and down Kurt finally managed to get several cat naps during the night and was waiting with breakfast for Sam and Finn. At least he was at the table, Carol had shoved him out of the kitchen when he tried to help saying at least she could go back to sleep after the boys left. Kurt didn't need to log into the classes until second period since Ms Pillsbury had arranged for him to have a study hall for his first class. That way he'd have a little time to get the girls fed and hopefully settled before he had to tackle World History. 

"Finn if you want to eat before school I suggest you get up here now." his mother yelled down the stairs just as Sam was coming up.

"He's coming. I woke him up a half hour ago." giving Carol a kiss on the cheek. "Something sure smells good."

"She made her famous quiche for us and a dozen pancakes for Finn." Kurt yawned out.

"You look like an extra for a zombie movie." Sam joked only to get Kurt's best bitch glare.

"You try feeding and changing two poop machines every hour on the hour and see how you look." he was so happy that the video for his classes would only show his face. That he could cover with makeup.

"Oh dude, you do not want to get on his bad side this early in the morning." Finn told Sam as he joined them already pulling the plate of pancakes towards him.

Sam laughed at the way Kurt turned to Finn, "Why's that?" Taking a half of the quiche and passing the rest to Kurt.

Taking a second to swallow Finn shrugged. "Because it gives him all day to plot his revenge."

"No Finn, I'll just put you on diaper duty as soon as you get home." Kurt only half way joked. He just thanked Gaga his good clothes were packed up since he still couldn't fit into them yet. 

Carol watched the three boys from the kitchen. She was so proud of all of them. For so long it had just been her and Finn, now not only did she have a husband she adored, but she had gained two more sons. Well three if she counted Puck, but since he had started working at the shop for Burt he had been absent a lot over the summer. Thank goodness he'd given up that silly pool business for a regular job. Burt was even impressed with him, if he could keep up with his school work Burt planned to offer to send Noah to the Community Collage to get his certification along with Finn after they graduated. She was sure that with their senior year of school starting he'd be around more often if only to get Kurt to help him study. If Kurt ever got tired of fashion he'd make one hell of a teacher.

Hearing the front door a second before Quinn walked in Carol went back to cleaning up before going back in for a nap. The three weeks of no work had left her out of sync and she was just glad to be on a three day work week. They really didn't need the money but she loved her work and wasn't ready to quit just yet. She liked her patients but she also wanted to spend some time with Burt in DC. A knock interrupted her thought. "We're going to head out mom. Thanks for breakfast." Finn told her with a quick kiss.

Quinn was talking to Kurt while the boys went to get their bags, "I'll be over as soon as Sue let's us out of rehearsal."

Kurt hugged her, "Thank you. Maybe I'll be able to sleep for a couple hours before you have to go home. Oh and tell Satan not scare the freshman to badly." he called out as she left. 

The last thing Blaine expected on his first day at William McKinley High School was to be met at the door by three girls in cheer leading outfits. It wasn’t until the dark haired one called out to him that he recognized them from the completion. "Yo, Hobbit over here."

Blaine looked behind him thinking she was talking to someone else until the tall blonde skipped over and took his arm. "Don't listen to Santana, she's just mad we missed our lady kisses this morning. I'm Brittany, Kurty told us you were starting here today so we wanted to say hello to the newest dolphin."

Blaine was so confused, "Dolphin?"

Quinn was the one to take pity on him. "Brit's nickname for someone who's gay."

"You know since dolphins are gay sharks. Lord Tubbington told me so." Brittany grinned.

"Oh," he wasn't sure who Lord Tubbington was but from the glare the dark haired girl, Santana, Brittany had said, he just went with it. "Oh! Yeah, I can see that."

Santana's eyes tilted for a second before nodding, "You'll do."

Quinn laughed and held out her hand, "I'm Quinn and this is Santana and Brittany. Kurt wanted us to say thank you again for the gift basket. The coffee has really come in handy during baby watch." 

Blaine smiled at that, "Well he's more than welcome. We were still trying to apologize about Regionals. We never meant to upset him, Nick and Jeff especially."

"Good to know." Santana said taking his arm. "Now the first thing to remember is that this is not gay Hogwarts."

Quinn rolled her eyes, "She means Dalton. San remember Kurt asked you to be nice."

Giving the blonde an evil smile, "He said not to scare the freshmen. He," pointing to Blaine, "is not a freshman."

"Yes, but he likes our Kurty so you should try be nice." Brit said taking Santana's free hand.

Blaine was sure every pair of eyes in the hallway were watching them as they walked into the school. Dalton had definitely not prepared him for this scenario. Hell, even he wasn't exactly sure what was going on here. Looking at Quinn he had to ask, "Am I being punked?"

Taking his other arm she smiled, "No you're not. This is worse, you know how games have different levels. Well we're just level one, you have to pass through us to get to Kurt."

"Who's after Kurt?" a tall boy with a mohawk asked from behind them. "Who do I have to bust balls on?"

Santana let go of Blaine to turn and get a hug from the other boy. "Hey Puck, lookin' good this year."

"Yeah we missed having you around this summer." Brit said getting her own hug.

Blaine was a little surprised when Quinn and Puck just nodded to each other. "So who's your latest victim?" Puck asked looking at Blaine.

Brit put her arm around Blaine's shoulders, "This is Blaine Warbler he transferred from the school we beat at Regionals last year."

Puck held out his hand, "Cool dude. You joining the New Directions?"

"He will if he wants to get to know Kurt." Santana joked.

"Do I get any type of say in this?" Blaine asked. It wasn't that he didn't like these guys. Despite the fact that they were a little, well a lot, pushy they seemed protective but welcoming. After everything Kurt had been through he was glad he had friends willing to stand for him. He recognized the girls not only from the competition but also from Kurt's Blog so he knew he needed to get on their good side.

"Dude it's better if you just go with it." Puck joked as he joined them walking down the hall. "If you want to get to Kurt these three are the quickest way to do that. So I take it you're gay." when Blaine stopped Puck held up his hands. "Listen that's totally cool if you are. My dumpster tossing days are over. Plus the Princess would come up with some horrible, humiliating thing to punish me and I need him to help me graduate this year."

Blaine felt like he was in the Twilight Zone. Not sure what else to say he nodded, "Okay, thanks that's good to know. Um," turning to Quinn. "Do you know where locker 2472 is?"

"2472? That's next to mine, I'm 2476." an Asian girl said coming up with an Asian boy right behind her. "Oh you must be Blaine. Kurt told us you were coming. I'm Tina and this is my boyfriend Mike. You are Blaine right?"

"Yes I am. It's nice to meet you."

Mike held out his hand, "So does Rachael know you're here and if not can I be there when she finds out. You guys were great at Regionals."

"Yeah she's been calling everyone all summer reminding us we might be up against you guys again." Tina laughed.

"Thanks," Blaine nodded, "and I have no idea who Rachel is but I am planning to join the New Direction if you'll have me." he already had that covered.

"Sweet." Puck said holding up his fist and smiled when Blaine bumped it. "I'll catch you guys later I got to go check in with Coach." he took off down the hall.

"Fine, I have to be in Calc first period anyway. See ya later Hobbit." Santana waved as she turned with Brittany and headed opposite of Puck.

Mike watched Blaine face as the girls took off. "Yup, they take some getting used to."

"They mean well," Quinn added, "at least Brit does. Santana is harder to figure out. I just gave up trying in third grade."

Tina giggled, "What's your first class Quinn?"

"Econ with Mr. Vaughn." 

"Oh no, drink lots of coffee or you'll fall asleep." Mike groaned. "I had him last year and he's a total snooze fest."

"Great," Blaine groaned, "I have that third period."

"So do I." Tina beamed. "Let me see your schedule. We can compare while I show you to the lockers." She gave Mike a kiss, "Have fun in Microeconomics."

"I'll try, have fun in statistics. It was nice meeting you Blaine, I'll see you in Glee 7 period if not before."

"You too. I'll see you later." he turned to Tina. "Lead the way fair lady."

Tina giggled again talking about the other members in glee as they walked. It turned out they had three classes together besides Glee, which he had already been scheduled for thanks to a call to Mr Schuester after talking to Kurt at the hospital. At their locker Tina introduced him to Mercedes who had a locker a few spaces past hers. She didn't have to much to say since she was making out with a huge football player if the Letterman jacket meant anything. "That's Shane, they started going out over the summer."

"Ahh, that explains the googly eyes." Blaine grinned. 

"He's alright, he never bullied us like most of the football players did before the no bullying policy started. It's kinda weird how much things have changed around here."

"I know what you mean. I've had my share of bullies and have a few scars to prove it." Blaine told her as he got his things organized in his locker.

"I thought Dalton was a safety school." she asked.

"Oh Dalton is, but I spent my freshman year at a public school in Dayton. They didn't take me coming out too well."

"If someone is discriminating against you then you should talk to my Dads, they work with the ACLU." Blaine turned at the voice. Rachael stepped back, "You! Spy! What have you told him?" she turned on Tina.

"What are you going on about now white girl?" Mercedes asked now that Shane had left to get to class.

"Him! He's here to spy for the Warblers." the dark haired girl screeched.

"Wrong Rachel," Tina rolled her eyes when she saw Blaine trying not to laugh.

"Rachel? Right, now I get it." he joked.

"Mike will be so mad he missed this." Tina told him.

Mercedes looked at the smaller girl. "What is going on?"

Tina held her hand up when Rachel started to go off again. "I tried to introduce you but Shane had his tongue down your throat and you just waved muttering hello." Tina was surprised to see Mercedes blush. "And as far as Rachel goes she thinks Blaine is here to spy for the Warblers instead of transferring here." she couldn't help but add. "You know so he'd be able to compete against her for solo's."

The brunette gasp, "What! We'll just see about that." flipping her hair she turned and left a smirking Tina behind. No doubt heading straight for Mr Schue.

Blaine started laughing, "You know what I don't think I'll ever be board here."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I was a day late. It might be a couple weeks before I can post again. I work for a greeting card company and Father's Day weekend is going to kick my tush.


	15. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's been so long but I'm having a bad case of writers block. Anyway I know this is shorter but I wanted to get something out to you guys so you wouldn't hate me.

Chapter 16

Kurt hit the send button and closed his laptop. "There, last one done." he said to himself. The last two weeks had been so heck tick. Between the girls, school and starting on the costumes he was worn out. The meeting with Miss Divine and Lady Rose had went so well, they both had been thrilled at his designs and told him not to change a thing. After getting their measurements he had headed to the fabric store as soon as Carol had gotten home and offered to watch the girls for him. Of course they were already asleep for her but he was able to get everything he needed and still got home in time for their feedings.

School was easier than he expected, the video system worked like a dream. He was able to watch the teachers and even ask and answer questions with the rest of the class. The first week had been tough getting used to everything and figuring out a schedule that worked for the twins but he thought he was doing okay. 

Sam, Finn and Puck had shown up Friday night after football practice begging him to help them set up a study schedule. Well Puck begged since he was going to be working at the shop every weekend with Finn and needed the extra help. Finn didn't get why he was trying so hard but it was Puck's life. 

Quinn, Santana, and Brit were still coming over on the weekends but Sue was keeping them late in the evenings for cheer practice. Tina had stayed over a couple times to help out but Kurt was doing most of it on his own, with a lot of help from his family. Sam had been great, with his brother and sister he had plenty of experience taking care of babies. Sometimes Kurt felt like Hannah preferred Sam to him, the minute he picked her up and started using different impressions she settled down almost instantly. Cordelia on the other hand was very much a daddy's girl. He was starting to recognize their different cries and knew when Hannah crinkled her eyes she needed to have her diaper changed.

Kurt was surprised that he was still able to keep up with his school work. Leaning back on the sofa after putting the computer up he was glad to have finished the last paper for his econ class so he'd have the whole weekend free. Looking at the clock he saw it was nearly 2 am and knew the girls would be wanting a bottle soon so he figured it would be better to get that ready than to try to sleep for maybe an hour. The company his dad had hired had already put the frame work up for the addition and he couldn't wait for it to be done. Kurt had decided to add an office to the plans for his studio instead of such a large balcony. One that included a small, or an apartment, kitchen. That way he wouldn't have to keep going down stairs when he ran out of formula and forgot to refill the small fridge in the study. 

Slipping downstairs he tried to be as quiet as he could but was surprised to see Puck raiding the leftovers. "Water is already warming up." he said not bothering to take his head out.

"How...?"

Grabbing the container of pot-roast Puck pulled back and looked at Kurt. "Princess it's almost 2. You always feed the girls at 2 or close to it. I figured I'd help out a little." he shrugged.

Kurt smiled, "Thank you Noah." he had been shocked at how often Puck would sneak upstairs when he was staying over just to watch the twins sleep. Every time Kurt caught him he would just say he was keeping watch. Kurt knew he was thinking about his and Quinn's daughter Beth and after seeing how protective he was of his daughters Kurt felt sorry for him. Puck may have been a screw up but Noah would have been a damn good father and was turning out to be a good friend. If anyone had told him two years ago that Puck would be one of his best friends he would have laughed in their face or asked if they were high. Then again he never thought he'd consider Jacob Ben Israel a friend either.

Puck raised an eyebrow even though Kurt was the only one who called him by his real name. "No prob." It didn't bother him since he was the only one Kurt allowed to call him Princess.

Kurt shook his head as he went to check the water temperature and of course it was perfect. "When did you get here?" he asked taking out two fresh bottles.

Popping the food in the microwave he turned to Kurt. "Bout 20 minutes ago. Mom was having a bad night so I dropped Sarah off at Nana's and came here. That's still okay right?"

It must have been a bad night with his mom for Noah to ask. They had already given him a key to the basement door so he could get in without waking anyone up. Kurt knew his dad and Carol wanted a place Puck could go to if he had drank to much to get home. Kurt was the only one who knew Puck hadn't had a drink in over a year now. Like Dean Martin he was excellent at playing drunk to keep his reputation. "Of course it is Noah. You know you're always welcome here. At this point I don't know why you just don't move in here permanently."

Puck smiled, "I'm sure mom would love that but you know I can't..."

"Leave Sarah." Kurt echoed with him. "I know how you feel." looking upstairs.

"I'm sure you do." Puck nodded. He and Kurt had had many late night talks that no one knew about. He figured people would freak out if they knew that Kurt knew him better than anyone, even Finn didn't know most of what he and Kurt talked about.

"So did you start reading the book dad gave you?" Kurt asked as they sat down and Puck started to eat. Burt had given Puck his old text books from the automotive service technology course he had taken a couple years ago to update his certification. 

"Finn thinks I'm an idiot for taking on more work. He's happy changing oil and tires but after talking to you and Burt I really want to get my certifications. If I can prove I've got a good job I might be able to get custody of Sarah in a year or two after I graduate."

"Being a master mechanic is hard work but it does pay really well. I remember how proud dad was when I finally got certified in all eight specialties. I thought he was going put me on the advertisements. Youngest certified master in the country."

Puck smiled when Kurt rolled his eyes, "How old were you again?"

"I had just turned 16. Like I haven't told you that before." he groaned going to check the bottles.

"Yeah I know," Puck laughed, "I just like to annoy you." He knew how much that meant to Kurt, and how hard he had worked to get to that point. Seeing Kurt turning off the warmer he leaned back as Kurt grabbed the bottles and headed for the stairs. "By the way Santana asked me to keep an eye on the ex Warbler. Seems Rachael is thrilled that Schue paired her with him and not Finn."

"Yeah I know, Finn was pretty happy about it at first too. He and Quinn..."

"Are great together." Puck added, "Don't worry I have no interest in getting between those two. I learned my lesson the hard way." still slightly bitter.

"I know you did and I'm sorry about that. You would have been a good father to Beth. I know it, but you and Quinn, yeah that was not your best idea."

Puck nodded and stood up taking the dirty dish to the sink and rinsing it out before putting it in the dishwasher. "So what's going on with the Warbler?" 

"With Blaine?" Kurt asked. "Nothing that I know of. I haven't talked to him since he came by the hospital the day we came home." he was slightly disappointed in that but since he really didn't have time, or interest, to even think about a cute boy it hadn't even registered.

"Well he is definitely interested in you." Puck said. "He's made friends with all the girls, even Satan likes the way he treats Britt if not him personally. You'll have to ask her why though." Puck wasn't about to get in the middle of it. There wasn't anything that the Warbler, Blaine he corrected himself, had done but there was just something off about him. Like he was trying too hard to be liked. He and Rachael had gotten chummy since the first day of classes and that was always a red flag for Puck. In fact the two of them seemed determined to be the center of attention in Glee now. If Blaine were straight Puck figured they would be perfect for each other. He wouldn't be surprised if Rach wasn't secretly hiding a list of slightly Eurasian baby names somewhere in her room.

"Well right now it's pretty much a non issue since I won't even be in school for another month at least. So tell Satan to lighten up. Good night, Noah."

"Good night Kurt, tell the girls Uncle Puck said to be good for daddy." he grinned.

Kurt turned and cocked his head. "I'll tell them Uncle Noah said that." heading to the stairs he heard Puck chuckle as he headed downstairs. Noah didn't know it but Kurt was already planning on turning the last storage room downstairs into a spare bedroom for him when he stayed over. Chuckling he thought it was funny that for so long it had just been him and his dad and now they had filled up the entire house and were running out of room to put people. At this rate they'd end up buying another house just for guests. 

Kurt stopped on the top step. Of course there was always the empty space above the garage at the shop. His dad only used it for storage but he and his mom had lived there for a year after they had gotten married. Maybe he'd ask his dad about letting Noah fix it up so he'd have a place to live. Then there would be someone looking after the shop even at night. He'd have to think about that later, he thought, as he heard one of his daughter start to fuss knowing he had about 30 seconds before she started screaming for her bottle.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * 

"I really don't see what the big deal is with that guy." Sam said as he and the rest of the guys in Glee watched as Blaine finished dancing and singing with Mercedes and Rachel.

"At least he's not flirting with them like he does with Tina." Mike added. "I swear if I didn't know he was gay I think I'd be pissed." 

Mr Schue started clapping, "That was great guys, I think we might have found our opening number for sectionals."

Rachael preened under his praise while Blaine just smiled. "It was team effort."

"What team?" Finn choked out. "This isn't the warblers where you have one..." he was about to go off until the door opened and a double stroller rolled in being pushed by Kurt.

"Hope we're not interrupting." the new daddy smiled.

"Kurtie!" Britney jumped up running to him with Santana close behind.

Will smiled at the them, "Of course not, you know you're more than welcome. I wish I'd known you were coming, is everything alright?"

Kurt finished his hug from his friends before they both made a bee line to the babies each picking one up. "Everything is great Mr Schue. We just had our four week check up and all three of us are doing fantastic. I still can't drive and Carol had to get to work so I asked her to drop us off here and Finn or Sam can take us home."

"Congratulation Kurt." Artie said rolling up to them. "Don't bogart the babies. Hand me that little angel."

Kurt rolled his eyes, "Only you would know that saying."

Artie grinned as Santana settled Cordelia on his lap. "Not truem since you got it too." looking down at the little girl. "Aren't you a pretty one, yes you are, yes you are."

"Dude you sound like you're calling dog." Finn laughed at the look of horror on Artie's face.

"I didn't mean..." he sputtered.

Quinn patted his back, "Relax he's just teasing you. You should hear these guys baby talking them." pointing to Finn, Sam and Puck. "You'd think they'd lost their minds. What did the doctor say?" She had wanted to take him but he wouldn't let her miss a day of school.

"That I can finally start exercising." Kurt said happily.

Blaine smiled, "I'm happy to hear you're doing okay. You look great."

Kurt turned to see the slightly shorter teen grinning at him. "Oh well... Thanks. I heard you guys singing in the hall. You seem to be fitting in." He knew that most of the guys, well the ones at his house anyway, were not that happy. They kept telling him how Blaine had worked his way into most of the routines and they were starting to feel left out. That was one reason he had wanted to stop by the school. He needed to have a few words with Mr Schue before the guys mutinied. He figured they could talk while the guys were in football practice.

"You were right. I miss the guys at Dalton but everyone here has been so great." still smiling he added. "I hope this means you'll be coming to classes soon." 

Kurt wasn't used to having guys be interested in him and wasn't exactly sure if Blaine was flirting or just being friendly. He'd have to ask the girls later. "Maybe, I haven't decided yet. I still have at least two more weeks before the doctors will let me but I may keep doing the virtual thing. I just don't know."

Frowning a little Blaine tried to hide it quickly, "Well I for one would love to see you around here."

Rachel was watching Blaine, "Or you could go to the Lima Bean. Kurt loves their nonfat mochas. Right Kurt?" 

"If Kurt wants coffee he has plenty at his house, man-hands. Don't be pushing him or you and I are going to have issues." Santana threatened turning on Rachel.

Rachel paled at the venom in the Latina's voice, and the fact that she took a step towards her before Kurt laid a hand on her arm. "Santana stop. I love my girls but did you ever think I might like to get out of the house once in a while."

Looking between the three of them Blaine added, "Well if you ever feel like drinking something you didn't have to fix yourself give me a call. Rachel gave me your number but I didn't want you to think I was stalking you. I figured I'd wait until you, if you wanted to," looking at Santana before back at Kurt, "gave it to me yourself before using it." hopefully that would settle whatever this was, he thought.

"That was very thoughtful Blaine." Kurt nodded. He sort of saw what Noah had been talking about, Blaine was very nice but something was a little off. He just couldn't figure it out. He wasn't going find out the truth without at least talking to the other boy though. "Well just consider this me giving you permission to call."

The grin on Blaine face was adorable, "Great!" just as the last bell rang.

Will wasn't sure what was happening but knew his kids well enough to know he'd have to watch out. "Okay guys that's it for today. We'll pick up where we left off on Monday. Have a great weekend."

"We'll see you later Kurt." Quinn hugged him. "It's off to Sue's hell hole."

Brittney rolled her eyes making Santana laugh. "It's not that bad. Coach has almost been human lately. I fear the worst."

Kurt laughed as he took Cordelia from Artie so he could grab his stuff and waving goodbye as he rolled out of the room behind the cheer leaders. Mercedes and Tina came over but Kurt made an excuse saying he needed to talk to Mr Schue as he fastened the baby in her stroller. He and Mercedes were better but he wasn't ready or her boyfriend drama just yet. "I'll be right here or on the bleachers waiting for you guys to finish practice." he assured Finn. "Go on, you don't want Coach Beiste to make you do more burpees as punishment for being late."

Sam, Puck and Finn shuddered, "Don't go anywhere by yourself." Finn added.

"Leave the Princess alone." Puck winked at Kurt. "I'm sure he can make it to the field without anyone harassing him." pulling Finn out the door.

Sam shook his head, "I swear he's worse that your dad sometimes. With no game this week we shouldn't be too late." bumping Kurt's shoulder her followed Puck out.

Kurt looked around seeing it was only Mr Schue, Rachel and Blaine left with him. "It was nice seeing you again Blaine. I hate to rush off but I really do need to talk to Mr Schue."

Rachel took Blaine's arm, "That's okay Kurt we understand. It must get so boring not being able to perform. I know there is no way I'm having kids until after I win my first Tony. They're cute but to much of a distraction. Blaine and I already sent in our applications to NYADA and I'm sure that we'll hear back from them soon."

I will not let her get to me, Kurt thought. "That's wonderful Rach," grabbing the stroller bar. "I'm sure you'll both do great."

Hearing a slight tone in Kurt's voice Will turned to the pair, "Okay guys I'll see you on Monday. Kurt, you want to go to my office."

Kurt nodded gratefully, "That would be great, See you guys later." Following the teacher into the room and waiting until he shut the door. "It's like she doesn't get that it hurts to see her living what used to be my dream too." sitting down at Schue's desk.

Will chuckled a little, "I don't think she sees anyone other than herself yet. She still has a lot more growing up to do. Unfortunately she's good enough to get in to any place she applies to. Just like you are." he added sitting next to Kurt. "So what did you really want to talk about?" he asked as he bent over to coo at the twins. 

Kurt grinned watching the older man with his daughters, if Ms Pillsbury ever got over her OCD enough to have kids Mr Schue would be great with them. "Actually it has to do with Rachel and Blaine."

Will looked up surprised, "Really?"

Kurt laughed, "Not about their school choices but about them. Mr Schue can I be honest with you?" when he nodded Kurt went on. "You are a great teacher and you basically saved my life and my daughters. If you hadn't been there..."

"If Finn hadn't come to talk to me I would never have known to look deeper Kurt. If anyone saved you it was him." 

"Okay lets go with that." Kurt sighed, "You were trying to get New Directions to Nationals and you were completely focused on that. Am I right so far?"

"I hate to admit it but yes you are." Will agreed wondering where this was going.

"Well I hate to tell you this but you're slipping into past behavior."

"I don't..."

"Blaine and Rachel, Mr Schue. You're letting them take over Glee and you're alienating the rest of the guys. They're starting to feel left out and if you're not careful Finn and Sam are going to walk. I'm not sure about Noah, Mike or Artie but I have heard the term Blachel thrown around quite a lot lately."

Leaning back in his chair Will thought back over the last few weeks since classes had started again. Damn if Kurt wasn't right, now that he thought about it the two of them had been pressing for more time and not giving the others a chance to shine. "Crap."

Kurt smiled, "Yeah. You really are a great coach but sometimes you get tunnel vision. Remember when I wanted to sing Defying Gravity." cocking his head. 

Will groaned, "Thank you Kurt I get it. Rachel is really sneaky isn't she." 

"You have no idea." Kurt agreed. "Now tell me what I can do to help out from home."


	16. Just a quick note

I'm sorry to be writing this but due to the sudden and tragic loss of Naya Rivera I'm taking a break from this story. Not for long though. I just wanted to offer my prayers for Naya and her family. I'll be posting again soon.


	17. Chapter 17

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kurt meets Blaine at The Lima Bean along with a few other people

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm back!! Sorry, it's taken so long but I've had a lot to deal with in real life. Anyway hope you like and won't get too mad at me for what I did here.
> 
> Also, I do not own anything pertaining to Glee but it would have been cool if I had.

Chapter 17

"Kurt, over here!" 

Kurt turned to the voice and smiled at Blaine as he got out of the line at the Lima Bean. "I see you already ordered for me." seeing the two cups in front of the former Warbler. 

“Well, Rachel might have mentioned your favorite order… a few times.” Blaine admitted handing the second cup to Kurt as he sat down at the table. “So how are you doing? I haven’t seen you since you visited the school a couple of weeks ago. I thought you’d be back full time by now.”

Kurt had heard that from more than a few of his friends lately. “I know. I had planned on going back but it is just so much easier to keep doing the virtual thing with the girls.” He had tried going back as soon as the doctor had given him the okay. That had lasted half a day until Carol called saying she had been called into work after an accident had brought in multiple victims and was just waiting for the sitter from the service Kurt had hired for just such emergencies to show up. Kurt had tried not to panic but as soon as the bell had rung for lunch, he was out the door and heading home. After that, he had talked to his family and the school. It had finally been decided that if he came in once a week, he would still be able to compete with the New Directions. “But starting next week I’ll be in on Tuesdays all day and for rehearsals on Thursday and Friday’s.” smiling he added. “Ms. Pillsbury offered to watch the girls while we practice.”

Blaine tried to smile, “I was hoping to get to see you more often. From what the glee girls have told me we have a lot in common.” He needed to get Kurt on his side. There was no way Schuester would say no if Kurt asked to let Blaine sing the solo for the regional competition. The man was being completely unreasonable, he and Rachel were the best shot they had at winning but he was insisting everyone get a chance to try out.

Rachel was furious and threatening to quit every other day so it had been her idea for him to get closer to Kurt. Sure, he was cute, that was what had drawn Blaine to him last year, but he had a hard time paying attention when Kurt started talking about his kids. He had never been fond of kids, of course, the only ones he had ever been around were the ones he interacted with at the theme park he worked at during the summers.

Kurt looked at Blaine thinking that the guys were right, there was just something that didn’t seem genuine when he talked. Maybe Santana was starting to rub off on him, “I’m sure we do. Besides the fact that we’re both gay, you at least know how to put an outfit together.” Looking at the other boy’s outfit. “Not many people can pull off mustard yellow pants with a grey vest.”

Blaine nodded, “You look good too.”

Kurt laughed, “No I don’t. I look like someone that woke up thirty minutes ago and rushed to get ready.” Thank Gaga he had laid an outfit out ahead of time. It wasn’t the best, but it would do. “I’ve still got a ways to go before I’m back to pre-baby weight but at least my t-shirts fit again even if my pants don’t.”

“Well, not many people can pull off a cat shirt.” Blaine laughed.

“Oh. My. God. Do my eyes deceive me or is that Blaine Anderson?” a voice yelled from behind Kurt. 

Turning Kurt saw the two boys who had been with Blaine at last year’s competition along with another, taller boy who was eyeing Blaine. “Hey Killer, I haven’t seen you at Scandals lately.” The tallest boy purred.

Blaine groaned, the last thing he needed was for Sebastian to blow the prep boy image he had going on at McKinley. “Hey guys, it’s good to see you. You remember Kurt don’t you. Kurt,” looking at him, “let me introduce you to the idiots from last year.”

“Hey!” the blonde one cried just before the darker haired boy smacked him in the stomach.

The dark-haired boy held out his hand to Kurt. “I’m Nick, this is my boyfriend Jeff and our friend Sebastian. It’s good to see you. We,” pointing to Jeff, “wanted to app…”

“If you say you’re sorry I may have to leave in protest.” Kurt joked shaking Nick and then Jeff’s hands. “You guys didn’t do anything; it was all on me. I just had a panic attack that got out of control. Like I told Blaine, in the long run, I should be thanking you. I ended up agreeing to go to therapy and that helped more than I can say.” Pointing to the table. “Would you like to join us. I was telling Blaine that I will be going back to McKinley next week. At least a couple days a week.”

Seb looked at the boy next to Blaine, “And the reason you’ve been out of school is?” all four boys looked at him like he was insane. “I’m sorry did I slip into French again? Sorry. What I said was…”

Kurt laughed. “Seriously? I think you must be the only person that doesn’t know who I am.”

Leaning back Sebastian grinned, “What, someone found out you’re the love child of Boy George and Ru Paul?”

Jeff hit him on the shoulder, “Seb be nice.”

Kurt looked stunned for a minute then raised his eyebrow, “That’s the best you got? My mother sang Culture Club to me in my crib and Ru Paul has more style and grace in his little finger than McKinley’s cheerleading coach put together. I’d be honored to be related to either one of them. But then I wouldn’t expect someone who resembles a meerkat to understand trendsetting fashion.” Kurt saw Jeff and Nick trying not to laugh, Blaine holding his mouth open in shock and Sebastian started to grin. Then in flawless French, he added. “Maybe next time you can do better. That is if I decide to let you have another chance.”

“Oh, I think there should definitely be a next time.” Seb smiled as he answered back in French. Then switched to English, “Where did you learn to speak French like that in this backwater hell hole?”

Kurt shrugged, “My mother was French, so I grew up bi-lingual. After she died my dad made sure I kept up with tutors.”

Seb nodded, “As someone who's lived in Paris for the last six years, I can say you would fit in perfectly.”

“Thanks,” Kurt blushed a little. “Maybe one day I’ll get a chance to go visit. My grandparents live in Eguisheim. I haven’t seen them since mom’s funeral, so I’d love to visit them once the girls are old enough. They’re in their 70’s so I didn’t want them to risk flying over when Hannah and Cordelia were born.”

Jeff was watching Blaine with one eye and Seb with the other. For some reason, he didn’t like the way Blaine was acting. “So, they haven’t met their great-grandkids yet. Kurt’s that’s just mean.” Trying to draw the attention away from Kurt.

Sebastian sat up with a smirk, “Wait, you have a kid? What happened, pretending to be straight got out of hand.”

This time Nick came to Kurt’s aid, “No dumbass, remember when we told you about guys that could get pregnant.”

Seb shrugged, he remembered them talking about it but thought they were just bullshitting him about knowing one of the guys. “Oh, don’t start that crap again.”

Kurt couldn’t stop himself from laughing at that. “Finally, a skeptic.”

Seb looked around the table. “Okay, what do they put in the water around here?”

“Hey, don’t be like that, Sebbie.” Jeff grinned.

Nick put his arm around Jeff and leaned back pulling the other boy with him. “Sebastian, I know you’ve been overseas for the last few years but even you have to had heard the news about Seahorse and the guy that had twins a month ago.”

“Two months ago, actually.” Kurt corrected grabbing his phone out of his pocket. “Here.” After pulling up the pictures he wanted. “This was taken just after Hannah was born.” Handing his phone to Sebastian.

Taking it Seb looked at the picture then at Kurt. On the phone, he could see an operating room with a bloody sheet covering Kurt as he held two newborn babies in his arms. “Are you serious? You’re the one that had twins?” So, maybe he had seen a few things on the internet. Just enough to know the guy was from Ohio but he couldn’t believe that the person was Kurt. “That’s not totally awful I guess.”

“My girls were completely worth it,” Kurt smiled taking the phone back. 

Jeff smiled at Nick, “Actually I’m glad to get the chance to talk to you, Kurt. I thought about sending you an email, but I wasn’t sure you’d want to talk to me after what happened at Regionals." Kurt gave him his best glare and Jeff laughed with a shrug. “It’s just that I found out over the summer that I, well that I…

“You’re a carrier?” Kurt guessed. 

The blonde nodded, but Nick added, “We both are.”

“Congratulations.” Kurt said honestly as Seb looked at them with, “Seriously.” 

Both boys nodded. “I just hope you two aren’t planning anything too soon. Because being a teen dad is not something I’d recommend.” Nick blushed a little, but Jeff turned into a tomato for a minute.

“Yeah, no! That’s one thing I wanted to ask you about.” Jeff leaned closer and whispered. “You know, if you know anything… about… birth control.”

Kurt shook his head, “Not really, but I can ask Dr. Yamada and let you know.”

Nick and Jeff both said, “Thank you.” At the same time. They were being careful but nothing was perfect.

Blaine took that as his queue to get a chance to talk, “Being a dad period, sounds like a lot to handle. It must be nice to get away from them for a little bit.”

“I wouldn’t say that, but this has been nice. I usually spend most of my time with the unholy trinity or my brothers.”

“Unholy Trinity?” came from three of them.

“Your brothers? I thought you only had Finn for a step-brother?” Blaine asked. He hated feeling left out and that’s all he had felt since the Warblers had arrived. He’d have to call Trent and see if he could keep these three at the school instead of running around Lima.

Kurt heard a funny tone in Blaine’s voice. He was glad the other guys had shown up, Blaine made him a little nervous for some reason. “The Trinity are my three best girlfriends. Quinn, Brittany, and Santana.”

“The two blondes and the scary black-haired girl from your blog?” Jeff asked.

“They’re the one’s," Kurt smiled at the description of the girls. "As far as brothers go technically Finn is my only stepbrother but since Sam moved in with us and Noah spends most of his free time at the house, I consider them my brothers. Which is funny since Noah and Finn used to throw me in the school dumpster.”

“What?” came from Jeff and Nick and even Blaine looked a little shocked. 

While Sebastian asked, ”So, you’re not dating any of them?” 

“Oh, God no!!” Kurt nearly choked on his coffee. “No, I’m not… dating anyone.”

Sebastian smiled. “Well, that’s good to know.”

Blaine stared, not liking the interest Sebastian was giving Kurt. Sebastian was supposed to be into him. At least he had been at Scandals the last few times they had met up there. Of course, their relationship didn’t go much further than the dance floor, the car park, or the bathroom, but still, he’d seen Sebastian first. Hell, he’d seen Kurt first too, he couldn’t afford to let anyone mess up his plan now. Looking at his watch, “Kurt I hate to interrupt but didn’t you say you could only stay till 5. It’s already a quarter till and I...”

“Really?” Kurt looked at his phone, interrupted. “Wow! That went fast.” He opened his contacts, “Would you guys put your numbers in here. I’d love to talk more but Carol, my stepmother,” he told the guys, “she has the night shift at the hospital tonight. The 7 to 7 shift and she’s the one watching the girls while I came here.” Looking at Sebastian, “Plus I’d love to talk to someone else that can actually hold a conversation in French. Everybody at McKinley is taking Spanish so the only practice I get is talking to my grandparents on the phone.”

Blaine had to bite his tongue when Kurt and Sebastian started talking and laughing in french. He almost said something when Jeff and Nick passed Kurt’s phone to him and he started hitting buttons. The only thing that stopped him was the look Nick was giving him. Out of all the Warblers, Nick and Jeff were the only ones that had never really been on the Blaine Train as Trent called it. They had constantly tried to audition for his solos even though he had been voted lead singer. When Kurt stood up, he realized the others had completely ruined his time with Kurt. “I’ll walk you out.”

Kurt held out his hand, “Don’t worry about it. I’m going to grab a quick refill before I go. You stay and talk to your friends.” Missing Blaine’s aggravated look as he turned to the others. “It was nice meeting you guys. I’ll call your numbers, but it will probably come up as blocked. I don’t really want a bunch of people getting it. I’ve already had to change it twice since news got out that I was knocked up.” It felt good to be able to laugh at that now. “Anyway, I’ll talk to you guys later.” Turning to Blaine. “Thanks for asking me to come, this was fun. I guess I’ll see you at school next week. Bye guys.”

“Bye Kurt.” From Jeff. 

“See ya later.” From Nick.

“I look forward to it, Trucs chauds.” Sebastian said with a wink.

Kurt tilted his head, "Trucs chauds? Really?” No one had ever called him hot stuff before. “Well, I guess I’ll just have to call you Suricate then.” 

Sebastian responded in French, “A meerkat? I can’t be a wolf at least?” putting on his pouty face.

“Nope.” Kurt laughed. “You are definitely a meerkat. See you later.” With a wave, he headed to the counter.

Blaine waited until Kurt had left before excusing himself. He needed to talk to Rachel and rethink their plan. Still he couldn’t help adding to the others, “Thanks a lot guys. Do you have any idea how long it took to for me to get Kurt to meet me here? He’s so busy with the kids he popped out who knows when I’ll get another chance. Next time go find a table that’s not so crowded.” Grabbing his jacket, he started for the door. 

“What’s the matter, Blaine? Afraid of a little competition?” Nick smirked as he looked at Bas.

“Stay the hell away from Kurt. I mean it.” He needed to get Kurt on his side.

Sebastian looked at Blaine wondering why he had ever thought he was attractive. He definitely looked better when he was horny and after a couple of drinks. “Nope. I’d bet anything he doesn’t want Kurt to find out about his extra-curricular activities at a certain gay bar. Isn’t that right, killer?” 

“Fuck you.” With that Blaine headed for the door.

Jeff turned to Seb as soon as Blaine reached the door. “What are you talking about?”

Finishing his coffee before answering, “That guy is missing a few nuts and bolts.”

“What?” Nick hated being confused.

Getting up Seb saw his friends join him. “Blaine’s been to Scandals at least twice a week. He’s a manipulator, he’ll tell any story he can think of to make himself look like Prince Charming. As long as you play into his fantasy, like telling him he’s god’s gift to the world, he’ll do just about anything you want him to do. He’s one of the worst narcissists I’ve ever met and considering my father is a state’s attorney I’ve met several.”

Jeff looked at Nick, “Should we say anything to Kurt?”

Seb shook his head, “Not yet, but I do think we should keep our eyes and ears open. I don’t know Blaine well but I do know that he has an agenda. He never does anything without a plan.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please, please, please don't kill me I somewhat have a plan. Let me know what you think and any plot ideas you might have.


	18. Chapter 18

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A few truths come to light and Kurt gives an ultimatum.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well I'm writing again, finally.  
> Fans of Rachel, Blaine, and Mercedes will probably hate me for this chapter so be warned this is angsty.
> 
> Here we go again...

Chapter 18

Kurt looked at his phone again just to make sure he had read Sebastian’s text right before laughing out loud. That caused the entire classroom to turn and look at him. The last couple weeks both Nick and Jeff along with Sebastian had been texting him the craziest stories. Nick and Jeff’s were mostly stories about the Warblers while Bastian’s were the worst pickup lines he had ever heard. 

They had started out funny with, “I want to make you purr like an alley cat." Then got even more flirty with, “I might not be Fred Flintstone, but I can make your bed rock.” 

Today’s text was the worst by far. “Were you born on a farm? ‘Cause you sure know how to raise cock!”

Kurt had never been comfortable with sexy come on’s. Not that he had ever received any before now, but this was so over the top he had to smile.

Sam leaned over after the teacher had turned back to the chalkboard. “What now?” he asked. Kurt had shown him his friend’s texts, but none had made him blush like this. He knew it had to be good when Kurt shook his head and stuffed his phone in his pocket.

After the bell rang Santana met them at the door. “Okay spill, what had you interrupting the queen of boredoms lecture on microorganisms? It had to be good for you to laugh like that.”

Sam looked at Kurt, “It’s probably another pickup line from Sebastian.”

“Sam!” Kurt exclaimed hitting his arm. 

“What?”

“Not everyone needs to know.” Kurt headed for his locker.

“Whoa, hold on. Who’s Sebastian?” Mercedes asked from behind them.

Kurt jumped at her voice with an embarrassing squeak, “First off, don’t do that.” He told her with a grin. “And second, Sebastian goes to Dalton. I met him a couple weeks ago at the Lima Bean when I met Blaine for coffee. He showed up with Nick and Jeff.”

Sam loved watching Kurt get flustered. “And the four of them haven’t stopped texting each other since.”

“Why are you talking to the enemy?” Rachel squawked behind them.

Kurt opened his locker and grabbed his bookbag before turning to Rachel; not surprised to see Blaine next to her. The two of them had turned into his shadows since he had started coming back on Tuesdays. In fact, he was starting to get sick of it. At first, he had been flattered by Blaine’s interest, now he just wished they would leave him alone. Nothing that came out of Blaine’s mouth sounded genuine, and he had caught him rolling his eyes whenever Hannah and Lia were mentioned.

*Flashback*

He had agreed to have dinner with Blaine on Saturday at Breadstix, but all the other boy had talked about was how he and Rachel were the clubs’ best chance at getting through to Nationals. Kurt had just smiled and nodded praying someone would come in like they had before. Unfortunately, he had been stuck listening to Blaine asking him to talk to Mr Schue until he had finally had enough. “Look Blaine,” he had interrupted, “I don’t know what you expected things to be like here. Nick told me you had been named soloist at Dalton, but we don’t do things like that. Everyone is going to get a chance to perform this year not just one person.”

Blaine’s smile had fallen, “But Kurt, Rachel…”

“Rachel thinks she’s god gift to the world.” Kurt shot back tossing his napkin on the table. “She’s completely self-centered with tunnel vision. She does what makes her happy and to hell with everyone else. Every one of the other girls is just as talented as she is and some even have a larger range. Not that she’d know or admit that, because she’s intent on keeping the spotlight on herself. She even sent one girl to a crack house because she was threatened by her. Since the two of you have become such good friends,” making air quotes on ‘good friends’, “I can only assume you have the same issues. Which, by the way, I think needs to be corrected by talking to a psychiatrist.” 

Blaine’s face got red at that comment, but Kurt went on. “In her case probably for years.”

He had seen Rachel and Blaine whispering to each other in the corner of the Glee classroom too many times not to figure out they up to something. “I came here thinking that maybe we could get to know each other without her coaching you, but I see that was a mistake.” Standing up Kurt, put on his jacket. “I don’t know why you asked me out, because it’s obvious you don’t want to talk to me about anything other than yourself and what you think I can do to help you and Rachel take over Glee. If you wanted the spotlight then you should have stayed at Dalton.”

“You know I couldn’t go back there and why.” Blaine finally said. “Besides we… I thought you’d want to do what was best for the New Directions. We need this win so that some of us can get into the schools we need to further our goals.”

“That is the first thing you’ve said tonight that I actually believe.” Kurt said pulling his keys out of his pocket. “I think I get it now. You and Rachel think you can ride my coat tails to fame and fortune.”

Blaine leaned back and crossed his arms. Tonight had not turned out like he had hoped it would. In fact, it had completely backfired. Kurt looked like the last thing he wanted to do was be anywhere near him. “I don’t see what’s wrong with helping people if you can. Rachel told me you’re going to New York after you graduate, what could be better then all of us going together. The three us could help each other. Rachel’s got it all figured out.” He told Kurt. The plan was perfect, he just needed Kurt to understand that. “Look, if you get a big enough place to live it would let us spend more time going to auditions and school instead of having to work so much just to pay rent.”

Kurt laughed, “Seriously?” Okay, maybe he could picture Rachel thinking this was a good idea, but he didn’t know Blaine. There was no way he would ever think about living with someone he didn’t know. Let alone letting them anywhere near his daughters. 

“Kurt listen…” Blaine started.

“Hell no.” Kurt spat leaning over the table so he didn’t have to yell. “Get this through your head, Hobbit.” He’d been hanging out with Santana too much he thought, he was starting to sound like her. “I don’t know you and right now I really don’t like you very much. I don’t know what you and Rachel have been smoking but there is no way I would ever live with a complete stranger and certainly not with her. I’d end up in prison for killing her within a month.” 

Standing back up again he added, “Blaine I am asking you to stay away from me. I am not interested in becoming friends.” He said loud enough that he knew the waitress had heard and was watching them with a worried look on her face. Brenda was one of Kurt’s favorites at the restaurant and knew she would back him up if necessary. “As far as the New Direction go, all I can say is try your best just like everyone else and see how it goes. Nobody is going to get preferential treatment, myself included. Good night, Blane. Please don’t bother calling me because I will be blocking both yours and Rachels numbers as soon as I get home.” 

Kurt started to walk away but stopped and turned back to Blaine. “I don’t know what you thought you would gain by pulling this stunt. The sad part is I think we could have been good friends if you had just been honest with me. Not every person likes kids and I respect that, but you rolling your eyes every time I would talk about my daughters hurt. And honestly I’ve been hurt enough in my life and I will not take it anymore.”

As he passed Brenda he handed her two twenties for their dinner since he was almost certain Blaine wouldn’t be willing to pay let alone leave her a tip. Brenda smiled and nodded to Kurt then went over to the table just as Blaine was getting up to follow. “I don’t think so Hun.” She told him and wasn’t surprised when her manager joined her.

“Is there a problem Brenda?” Toby asked even though he had heard everything the young man had said to Kurt.

“No Sir, I just wanted to let Kurt made it to his car before asking if this young man needed any boxes before he left.”

“Is that so?” Toby nodded then turned to Blaine with a smile. “Is there anything we can get you?”

Blaine bit his lip before shaking his head, “No, I think everything was perfectly clear. Have a nice evening.” Grabbing his coat he headed for the door missing Brenda’s “What a jerk.” Comment and Toby’s nod.

His phone started ringing as soon as he stepped outside. To hell with Rachel he thought when he saw the caller ID, he needed to blow off some steam. Getting in his car he headed away from Lima, Scandal’s was what he needed. He’d figure out what to tell Rachel tomorrow.

*End Flashback*

Sam watched as Kurt’s eyes narrowed and could almost see steam coming out of his ears. He had come home Saturday ranting that Blaine and Rachel needed professional help. After Kurt explained what had been said at Breadstix he wanted to punch the two people in front of him himself. Sadly, Kurt was handling them well enough on his own. 

“If either one of you say anything that isn’t an apology for being inconsiderate morons who think only of themselves, I don’t want to hear it.” Turning he slammed his locker before starting down the hallway. Unfortunately, it was seventh period and they were all headed to Glee together.

Rachel stayed on Kurt’s heel as they walked, “I don’t understand how you can be so selfish. All we want is to be your roommates when we go to New York.”

Santana stopped, “What the hell are you talking about Man-hands? Kurt’s not going to New York.”

Rachel turned to her. “Of course he is, so stay out of this Santana. What we do doesn’t concern you?”

“I don’t know Rach,” Blaine grinned. “She could get a job anywhere as a pole dancer.” After a rather eventful night at Scandal’s he had called Rachel the next morning to tell her that Kurt had acted just like everyone else. That he refused to listen to reason and that he was tired of acting like he cared anymore. He really wished he could go back to Dalton, these public-school kids were idiots.

Sam quickly grabbed Santana around the waist as she reached for Blaine. “What the fuck did you say to me? That’s it, I am so going all Lima Heights on your ass. Let me go Sam!”

“No Tana, he’s not worth getting expelled for.” When she just fought harder to get away he added in her ear. “Think of Kurt. Do you really want to leave him here to deal with this without you?”

She turned to Sam then looked at Kurt and stopped struggling. “Fine, but this isn’t over Hobbit.” Once Sam let go she headed straight for the classroom, causing a few freshman to jump out of her way.

Kurt had had enough, “I really hope you two get professional help because this is proof that you’re both completely insane.” 

Rachel crossed her arms, “I really thought you wanted what was best for the New Directions.”

“What was best for you, you mean?” Finn said coming up behind Rachel. “I thought you were past this crap Rachel.”

“Didn’t you learn anything last year after your Dads made you pull out of the competition?” Quinn added next.

“Yes, I did.” Rachel smiled. “I learned that I really do have more talent than anyone at this school.”

Blaine stepped forward, “From what I’ve heard the only reason Kurt got the solo for Regionals was because Rachel couldn’t perform and everybody felt sorry for him.”

Kurt turned red, Finn and Sam knew he was about to blowup at the two of them and got ready to step in However, they all turned when another voice joined in. “Is that so?” Will Schuester said from the doorway. He couldn’t believe what he had just heard. When Santana had stormed in muttering in Spanish, he had known something was up. When Brittany had turned furious eye towards the hallway, he figured he’d better check it out before the whole club got involved. “Rachel, Blaine, my office now!”

“But Mr Schue they’re trying to sabotage my chances of winning and going to New York. And Kurt refuses to listen to my ingenious plans…”

“ENOUGH!” Will yelled. “One more word and I will send you to Sue myself.” Raising his arm he pointed to his office. “Go Now!” 

A furious Rachel raised her chin, threw Kurt a murderous glare, and walked into the room followed by a stunned Blaine. He wasn’t sure what to do now, no teacher had ever yelled at him like that. He didn’t appreciate being ridiculed in front of other people.

As soon as the door shut Will turned to Kurt. “Are you alright?” he asked.

Kurt nodded, “I’m fine. Pissed off, but I’m fine.” He saw his friends grin when he cursed. He may not use it a lot but when he did they knew he was ready to blow.

“Those two are completely insane.” Quinn said eyeing the two in the office. 

Will turned and saw Rachel and Blaine talking animatedly, thankful he couldn’t hear what they were saying. “What started all this?” 

Kurt laughed, “Oh, you won't believe this. Rachel thinks that I’m going to New York after we graduate and wants me to buy a house so that they can live there rent free while I pay for everything and all they have to do is go to school and auditions.”

“What?” Will didn’t know what to say to that.

“Oh, yeah.” Sam told the teacher. “Blaine’s been coming on to Kurt, trying to get on his good side since classes started.”

“He thinks I’d don’t see the way he turns up his nose every time I talk about the girls. I thought that maybe I was talking about them too much and he was tired of hearing about them. I realized Saturday night that it’s more than that, the two of them have been working together. Like Sam said they want to get on my good side so they can ride my fame until they find their own.” He laughed. “The joke's on them. I’m not going to New York.”

“You’re not?” Tina asked as she and Mike joined the group. “Rachel told me you were looking for place for all of you to live.”

“You got to be kidding me?” Finn shook his head.

Mike was confused, “No, she’s not. I heard Blaine on the phone talking about it in Gym.”

Sam was furious by now. “Those two have no fucking idea what Kurt’s doing. Rachel hasn’t even talked to him since school started, it’s been all about Blaine and what they can get by working together. I swear if they don’t end up married for appearances by the time their thirty, I’ll… I’ll…”

Quinn smiled, “I think they get it Sam.”

As the bell rang Will sighed, “Come on, I think we have a few things to discuss with the group.”

Twenty minutes later the whole room was sitting in silence, which in itself was scary. Rachel, Blaine, and to everyone’s shock Mercedes, were sitting on one side of the room glaring at the others on the opposite side. 

“I knew something was up with Aretha.” Puck whispered to Kurt from behind him. “She’s been spending too much time singing with those two not to be on their side.”

Kurt was past caring what Mercedes thought. She had never really reconnected, or even put in the effort, to get to know Kurt after the assault. Sure, she had helped out now and then, but Kurt realized she had only offered to hang out when he and the girls went to the mall or to the movies where he usually paid for things. Quinn, Brittany, and Santana had turned out to be better friends then he had ever had before. So losing Mercedes's friendship didn’t really bother him that much. 

Kurt suddenly stood up, “Mr Schue may I say something?”

Since he hadn’t said a word while everyone else had been arguing back and forth Will nodded, “Of course Kurt. Go right ahead.” Honestly, he just wanted to hear what the teen had to say.

Kurt turned to the other three, “Once again you’ve proven that you no concept of personal space. What I do is no one’s concern but my own, with the exception of my parents.”

“Kurt, you’re being ridiculous. Why can’t you see that it makes sense for you three to live together. It’s not like you don’t have the money to help your friends a little.”

“Shut up Mercedes. What you have to say no longer interests me.” He stared her down until she was the one to look away. “Since you have such an interest in my personal life I’m going to say this one time and one time only.” Looking at Rachel. “Number one, there is no way I would ever let you live with me even if I was going to live in New York.”

“But…” Rachel started.

“I am not going to New York, Rachel. I didn’t even bother to send any applications to any schools in the state.” Her eyes got big but thankfully she didn’t say anything.

Turning to Blaine, “I’m beginning to understand what Nick and Jeff were talking about when it comes to you. You will do and say anything to get what you want.” When Blaine started to talk Kurt stopped him. “I know what really happened last year that got you kicked out.” He saw Blaine pale slightly, “I’ve also seen the video so don’t even bother trying to lie your way out of it.”

“What did he do?” Puck and Santana said at the same time.

Kurt looked at them. “It’s not your concern.” Both of them nodded at the look on Kurt’s face before he turned back to Blaine who looked like he was about to choke. “If you leave me and the rest of us alone from now on that information will remain private, if not just think about how many people watch my blog. What do you think would happen if that video was accidentally uploaded to it? Just do your best and stop trying to hog the spotlight, you too Rachel. Every person will get an honest chance whether you like it or not. If you don’t, then the only thing I’m going to tell Mr Schue is goodbye and that I’m sorry when I resign from the New Direction.”

“What? You can’t leave,” Rachel shouted standing up. “We won’t have enough people to compete.”

“Then you should have thought of that before Rach,” Puck spoke up. “Because if Kurt leaves so will I.”

“And me.” Finn added.

“I’m with him.” Quinn added taking Finn’s hand.

“That goes for me and San too.” Brittany added.

Kurt watched Rachels face fall as one by one every other member of the New Directions threatened to leave. It was Artie that put the final nail in her coffin, so to speak, “If you don’t like this then you should be the ones to leave. I know several people who would happily join New Direction but won’t as long as you’re in it Rachel.”

“Just out of curiosity,” Kurt asked, “In all the plans you made, where did my daughters fit?” Both Rachel and Blaine looked confused. “You keep talking about the three of us in New York. What did you think I was going to do?” 

Rachel looked at Blaine who shrugged then at Kurt mumbling something. “I’m sorry I couldn’t hear you. Try it again but louder.”

Kurt sounded just like her dad that time. Her shoulders slumped but she did answer. “You were going to be in school Kurt. I figured you’d leave them with your dad and Carol.”

Half the room stood up with a yell, but Kurt actually laughed. “Then you have no clue what it means to be a parent. Even if I had gone to school in New York my daughters would still, and always, be my first priority. I feel sorry for any child you bring into this world because you will always put your own needs first.” Shaking his head he looked at Mr Schue. “I’m sorry but I can’t be in the same room as they are right now.” With that he grabbed his bag and left the room.”

Santana looked at the three sulking faces across the room. “You three deserve each other. Kurt won’t say it, but I will. Get help before the only people talking to you is yourselves.” Taking Britt’s hand the two followed Kurt out the door.

“I don’t know what your problem is Mercedes, if you're jealous or just too self centered.” Quin said standing up. “But I hope you’re happy, because you just lost the best friend you could have ever hoped for.”

Finn stood next to her but looked at Blaine, “I don’t know what Rachel has told you and I don’t care, but if you ever come near my brother again I will make you sorry.”

Puck came to stand next to Mr Schue, “Well this has been fun, but I think I’ll call it a day. Good luck Mr Schue.” patting the man on the shoulder as he too left.”

When it was just Will and the three students, he turned to them. “I think we should discuss your future in the New Directions and set a few ground rules before I call each of your parents. Don’t you?” 

Mercedes slumped in her chair. Blaine looked shocked, like he hadn’t really thought this would happen. While Rachel looked like she was sucking on a lemon. None of them looked the slightest bit remorseful which surprised Will. Maybe the others were right, they did need professional help.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please let me know what you think. I hope I didn't turn too many people off but I do have a plan. I promise.


	19. Chapter 19

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The aftermath from other's point of view.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Thanksgiving everyone. Here's my present to all of you. I'm so thankful to everyone who has read this story and taken time to comment. You guys are the best. Whenever I start to doubt myself I go back and reread your comments.
> 
> This chapter will give you a different perspective on the situation from Mercedes, Blaine, and Rachel's point of view.
> 
> As always I don't own Glee or anything like it.

Chapter 19

“They did what?” Jeff yelled causing every head in the cafe to turn to them.

Nick shook his head, “I always knew there was something off about him, but they seriously thought you would leave your kids behind to run off to New York?”

Kurt sipped his coffee. This was his first-time visiting Dalton and was awed that they had their own coffee shop in the school. After the turmoil in Glee he needed to talk to someone who didn’t have any connection to them. “At least it’s all out in the open now. Hopefully, they’ll leave me alone from now on.”

Sebastian shook his head, “I wouldn’t be too sure about that.”

Setting his cup down Kurt looked at him. “Why not?”

Leaning back in his chair Sebastian turned to Nick and Jeff who both nodded. Taking a deep breath, he hoped what he said wouldn’t be the last time he saw Kurt. “I wasn’t going to say anything, but I’ve met Blaine a few times outside of the coffee house.”

“Alright.” Kurt wasn’t sure what that meant. 

Sebastian rubbed his neck, “Look Kurt, it was before school started.” Not sure how to explain. “You have to understand, my life in Paris was a little different. I had a few friends and we liked to go out… a lot. Coming here was a culture shock, there’s not a lot to do once the sun goes down. I sort of have a fake ID…”  
“Sort of?” Kurt grinned.

“Alright I do, okay.” Seb sighed. “When I first got here I used it quiet a bit at this gay bar called Scandal’s.”

That surprised Kurt, “Wait! There’s a gay bar in Ohio? Where?”

Jeff grinned, “Focus, Kurt.”

Kurt shrugged, “Sorry, I just didn’t know there was anything like that anywhere near here. Please go on, Bas.”

“Like I said I used to go there a lot when I first moved here. I haven’t been there lately but the first time I went I saw Blaine dancing with a couple of guys. After a few drinks he came over and I was just tipsy enough to agree to dance with him. As you know I like to flirt.” Kurt snorted a laugh at that understatement, but he went on. “The more I flattered him the more turned on he got. I’m not proud of this but I realized that as long you told him what he wanted to hear he’d do anything I asked.” Taking a drink while trying to figure out how to say this. In the end he was just honest. “I ended up fucking him in the bathroom at Scandal’s.” he admitted and saw Kurt’s eye go wide. “The next time we made it to my car, another time was in the ally behind the bar. The next…”

Kurt held up his hand, “Okay I get it. Why are you telling me this now, though?”

“Because I’m not the only guy he’s been with.” Seb admitted. “There was this one guy, Dusty or Rusty. One of the cowboy names anyway. I’ve met guys like Blaine before, as long as you tell them what they want to hear they’ll do almost anything you want. Dusty, yeah I think is his name, figured that out too and used it to his best ability. At least until he met someone else, then he didn’t want Blaine anymore. Blaine didn’t take it very well.”   
Leaning forward Seb leaned on the table, “Blaine kept coming on to him, saying that he was better than Dusty’s new catch of the day. And yes, those were the words he used.” Shrugging. “Dusty lost it, telling Blaine that he was just a pathetic little boy who liked… well you can guess what was said I’m sure.”

Jeff sat up, “Well I can’t, so tell me.” 

“Jeff, knock it off.” Nick said pulling Jeff closer to him.

“Look it wasn’t pretty,” Sebastian admitted. “Even I wanted to say something and trust me I was drunk enough that I was hardly listening. The point is the next time Dusty came in, while he and his boyfriend were having a few drinks, Blaine was in the parking lot taking a tire iron to Dusty’s car. He may act all nice and polite, but Blaine has anger issue’s and he doesn’t like when things don’t go his way. What you just described is a personal hit against him. I’m not sure how he’s going to react, so please watch your back.”

Kurt tried not to let his fear get the better of him, “It would have been nice if you would have told me this before now.” He looked over at Nick and Jeff.

“Hey, don’t look at us. This is the first time I’ve heard anything about it.” Nick held up his hands in surrender.

Kurt studied them then nodded, “Sorry. It’s just… this is our senior year. I should be worrying about homework and not whether or not someone’s going to stab me in the back at any moment.”

Seb put his hand over Kurt’s. “As far as I know he’s never actually hit another person, just their vehicles. I didn’t tell you this to make you afraid, I just wanted you to know so you can watch your back.”

Kurt nodded, “Thanks Bas, and don’t worry I won’t hold your past conquests against you. You’re a teenager, it’s not your fault you can’t think past you other head.” Blushing at his own comment while both Nick and Jeff laughed.

“Thanks, I think.” Seb grinned, happier than he should have been, he thought. “Just be careful. My dad has prosecuted a lot of guys like Blaine. I don’t want to see you or anyone else get hurt.” 

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

Mercedes sat in her room looking out the window. She had been grounded as soon as she had walked in her house. Her mother’s voice still ringing in his ears. “What is going on with you? How could you treat Kurt like this? I thought you two were friends.” Lorraine Jones asked her daughter with a shake of her head. When Mercedes refused to answer she pointed to the stairs, “Go to your room. We’ll discuss this when your father gets home.”

She knew what was wrong but didn’t really know when it had happened. She was jealous, plain and simple. Everybody was fawning over Kurt. Yes, she hated that he had been hurt but ever since then it seemed liked everything he touched turned to gold. And who was reaping the rewards… Quinn, Brittany, and Santana. It should be her, she had been his friend longer than any of them and he refused to see that. 

Shane’s family had been stunned to learn she knew Kurt when she had gone to lunch with them after church over the summer. They had pointed out that males that could have babies were against God’s will. They had gone on and on about how the Devil must have guided the scientists who had created that drug. Nothing good ever came out of people trying to change the natural laws. At first she had disagreed and stood up for Kurt, but over time she had started to see their point. 

She had to agree that Kurt going public was wrong. It was changing the way people viewed the world. In her opinion he should have stayed home if he had wanted to have the baby. But no, he had to flaunt it in front of everyone and what did he get… everything. Money, fame, even the kids in school were on his side. And what did she get? Nothing! Even Jew-fro had gotten behind Kurt and had become friends while she had been pushed to the side for the last time.

When Blaine had approached her with Rachel’s plan it hadn’t taken much to convince her to help. Rachel had pointed out that Kurt needed a wake-up call, that he couldn’t get his way all the time. That it was his influence over Mr Schue that was keeping Rachel and Blaine from doing what the New Direction needed to do to win. Rachel pointed out that as long as Kurt was in the glee club all the judges would be focusing on him. That they needed to make sure he was in the background so that everyone else could get a chance. If Mercedes wanted to be a singer she would have to be in the spotlight.

Mercedes had pointed out that it would be Rachel and Blaine in the spotlight not her. Blaine had smiled, “That’s why we want to make sure you have a major part in the group song. That way we can all have a chance to show what we can do.” They had been working together for weeks trying to show Mr Schue how good they were. Then Kurt had come back to school and everyone started acting like he was the star. It wasn’t fair, he was only there one day a week outside of Glee rehearsals. He shouldn’t be allowed to compete with them. They way everyone was treating him wasn’t right. 

Didn’t they understand that this was all wrong, that the devil was winning. He had taken root in the most unlikely place on earth… Lima, Ohio. 

“Mercedes you father will be home in ten minutes!” her mother yelled up the stairs. “I suggest you get you butt down here and be ready to explain yourself young lady.”

Rolling her eyes, “Yes, Mama.” She was certain once she explained they would see that she was the one fighting on the right side. That the only way to stop the spread of evil was to make sure that Kurt used what the devil had given to help others and not just himself. 

Like Rachel had said, “It only makes sense. Kurt needs to use the money to help his friends better themselves. He could set you up with a place to live in L.A. for a year while you work to get yourself noticed, Mercedes. I mean if it were you wouldn’t you want to help your friends any way you could.” Rachel had smiled. “I mean when Kurt gets to New York he’s not going to want to live in some rundown loft. That’s not him.” Mercedes had nodded. Kurt was too much of a perfectionist not to have, at least, a nice appartment.

“With Blaine, and myself to help I’m sure we can find a place for the three of us live. I’m not sure Kurt will get into NYADA, he doesn’t have my natural talent after all. But there are several other good music programs in New York he could try out for. While he’s living there wouldn’t it be good for him to see Blaine and I doing so well. He would be helping his friends be the best versions of themselves. I mean isn’t giving us a place to live the least he could do?” 

Hearing the front door Mercedes stood up and headed downstairs. She wanted to make sure that she explained everything to her parents just right. After all they were good Christians, they would understand what needed to be done.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

Blaine’s Aunt was waiting for him when he got to her house. “What the hell is wrong with you?” were the first words out of her mouth.

Putting on his best grin, “Listen Aunt Kelly, it was just a simple misunderstanding that got out of hand.”

Kelly Anderson cocked her head and stared at her brother’s son. “Don’t give me that shit. I’m not as gullible as your parents. They may have bought the sob story you gave them at Dalton but you and I are too much alike for it to work with me. When I agreed to let you live here you promised to talk to my therapist.”

Blaine threw his bag on the couch, “I don’t need a therapist!” he yelled. “Why does everybody keep saying that? I just need people to stop telling me what to do. I know what I want and unlike you I’m willing to do whatever it takes to get it.”

“Try saying it without the attitude.” Kelly shot back. “I’ve seen the way you deal with things, which is why you got kicked out of Dalton.”

“That was not my fault.” Blaine hated the way she would always bring that up every time she wanted something. “How many times do I have to tell you that?”

Kelly took a step closer, “Until you realize that you’re the one lying to himself. I’ve been where you’re headed and believe me it wasn’t fun.” Sighing she added, “I made an appointment for you to talk to Dr. Hall.”

“What!”

Standing her ground when Blaine stepped towards her, “You will go to that appointment, or this arrangement is over. I will send you back to your parents.”

Blaine stopped, “No.”

Kelly shook her head, “Oh yes I will. I’m beginning to think they had the right idea about homeschooling you.” Looking him in the eye, “I don’t know what you’ve got going on in your head but if you don’t straighten up and stop acting like you’re God’s gift to the world you’re going to find yourself back with your parents before you can say Broadway.” With that she turned and headed for the kitchen.

Blaine grabbed his bag and went to his room. This whole situation wasn’t his fault, it had been Rachels idea to suck-up to Kurt. Why was everyone blaming him? 

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

Rachel was furious, not only had Mr. Schue called her dads he had also decided that there would not be a solo for anyone this year. That had been fine until he had also added that she and Blaine would not be paired together for any duets either. Why was everyone trying to ruin her life? She had big plans and she refused to let anyone stop her. 

She was the one with the most talent! She had worked hard with vocal, dance, and piano lessons. She knew the only lessons Kurt ever had were in French so why was he getting all the attention. So, he was gay, so were her dad’s. Big deal. She was a minority to. Like Barbara she was Jewish, she was born through surrogacy, her dads were gay and one of them was black. That should beat only gay and pregnant, shouldn’t it? She had been the one that beat Kurt in their sing off of Defying Gravity, so they all had seen she was better than he was. Then he had gone and won Regionals with Not the Boy Next Door and she had realized that he had suddenly become a threat. She had tried to get him to sing with her, but he had ignored her and was suddenly singing with Quinn. Perfect Quinn who had stolen Finn the second he had turned on her over, once again, Kurt. 

It always came back to Kurt; he was the one getting all the attention that should be hers. It was her senior year. She should be using it to get ready to go to New York. NYADA was her dream but after meeting Blaine she had been willing to share that dream with him. If only he were straight, he would be the perfect boyfriend. Actually, him being gay still made him the perfect boyfriend. They liked the same things and were both determined to go to New York. Plus, she wasn’t interested in romance. There were too many things she wanted to achieve before even thinking about starting a family. 

Thinking about families, how dare Kurt say he felt sorry for her future kids. Her kids would have everything she could possibly give them. That’s why she needed to get into NYADA so she could take over Broadway. And if Blaine happened to get there with her, she would have no objections. At least she would have at least one person who understood what it meant to do what you have to do to get what they wanted.

Grabbing her water bottle out of the fridge she headed to her room to work out until her dad’s got home. She wasn’t looking forward to their conversation. They had been watching her much more closely since Kurt had told them about his attack. They had been horrified at the way she had acted but, in her defense, they had never told her about MR8 of whatever it was called. If she had known, then she wouldn’t have been so shocked and wouldn’t have lost her chance to sing the solo. She still couldn’t believe her dads had been serious about that. 

Stepping onto her treadmill she turned on her music. She had things to think about, the first being what to tell her dads and the second she needed to rethink her New York plans. How could Kurt do this to her, she had needed him in New York. Her dad’s had agreed to help her out but with Kurt she could have kept that money since Kurt wouldn’t need it and used it instead of needing to find a job. 

“Oh well.” She told herself as she turned the machine on. “Suffering is good for an actress.” She just needed to find another way to complete her goals. Blaine’s family had money maybe they would be willing to finance their son and her for at least a year. Yes, that was where she would focus on next. Blaine wouldn’t care, it would fit his goals as well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please don't kill me. I'm sorry but I have always felt that Mercedes used religion as an excuse to make herself look better. Quinn may have been religious but she wasn't a hypocrite after Beth was born.   
> Sorry, right or wrong, it's just my opinion.


	20. Chapter 20

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Halloween brings a few surprises and new people into Kurt's life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, I hope everyone had a wonderful Thanksgiving and are ready for a fantastic Holiday season.

Chapter 20

“What are you doing for Halloween this year Kurt?” Tina asked after Glee rehearsal the following week.

“Are you taking the girls out?” Mike wanted to know. “My mom’s making homemade chocolate bars this year. So, you should definitely stop by.” 

“The ones you brought me when we were working on Not the Boy?” Kurt’s eyes lit up.

Mike grinned, “That’s the ones.”

Kurt practically drooled at the thought. His sweets cravings had died down but hadn’t completely stopped. “Save me some, please.” 

Mike just laughed, “Sure no problem.”

“Aren’t you going to bring the girls over? I’m dying to see what costumes you’ve come up with for them.” Tina couldn’t wait. She had seen the drawings of Heather’s outfit, one of the Cheerio’s she had made friends with last year, that Kurt had made for her. Heather refused to let anyone see the finished product until the school’s annual Halloween dance. That hadn’t stopped her from bragging that she was going to win the costume contest this year though.

Kurt smiled, “Sorry but I didn’t make anything for them this year. They’re too little to go out so Carol found them matching jumpers that say, ‘Daddy’s Little Ghoul’. She took them to have their pictures taken at the mall last week.”

“You seriously didn’t make anything for them?” Tina had been sure he’d come up with something.

“Not this year,” he assured her, “but I’ve already started sketching some things for next year. Besides, I won’t even be in town this year.”

“You’re not? Why am I the last to know this?” Finn asked from behind him.

Turning Kurt saw Finn, Quinn, and Sam. “I have told you Finn. I was invited to attend the Masquerade Ball in Columbus the Saturday before remember.” Since Halloween fell on a Wednesday most places were celebrating the Saturday of Sunday before.

Sam remembered first. “Oh yeah for that drag show, right?”

Kurt rolled his eyes, “Yes Sam, for the drag show. The one you helped me with.” When Tina and Mike looked at him he quickly added. “I’m not in it, guys. I just made the costumes for two of the girls to wear. As the designer they want me to be there in case they win.”

“With what you put into them you should win.” Quinn agreed. She was the only one that had seen Miss Didi and Lady Rose since she had helped Kurt with their final fittings last week. “I still can’t get over how fantastic they are. Your mask too, Sam.”

Kurt beamed remembering how the girls had reacted to his designs. “Thanks, but some of these outfits are commissioned a year in advance. I only had three months so I’m just hoping not to finish last.”

“Well, the judges would have to be blind not to pick either one.” Quinn assured him. “They’re incredible.” Looking at Tina she added proudly, “I’ve already asked him to make my prom dress this year.”

Tina turned to Kurt, “You have to do mine too. I’ll pay for everything, just say yes.”

Kurt laughed, “You and every Cheerio are lining up.” He hoped he had enough time. He was still pinching himself after being contacted on his blog to design a dress for someone. He hadn’t told anyone, not even his parents, since it was still in the works.

Seeing Tina’s face fall he sighed, “Fine, but since you’re the only other person I trust to touch my sewing machine you’re going to have to help me put everything together as payment.”

Tina suddenly hugged him, “Thank you, thank you.” Pulling back, “I loved working with you when we did everyone’s outfits for Nationals so just consider me your righthand girl.”

“Oh yeah,” Finn suddenly shouted. “I almost forgot. Mr Schue wanted everyone to meet in the choir room before we left. That’s why we came looking for you. He said he had some news to share with the group.”

Kurt shook his head, “Now you tell us? Come on I still need to stop at the shop before heading home and Carol has to leave for work by 5.” He yelled before leaving the other four still on the stage.

“You know he’s quick when he wants to be.” Mike joked as they followed Kurt out.

“Thanks for coming so fast guys. I know it’s getting late, so I’ll make this quick.” Will told them once everyone arrived.

“What’s going on Mr Schue? Puck asked.

Will smiled, “I just thought you guys would like to know that it’s been decided that this year’s spring musical is going to be, drum roll…” Finn started tapping on the piano, “West Side story.”

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

“I can’t believe you didn’t even try out Kurt.” Brittany said as she laid Hannah in her crib.

Kurt shook his head, “I already told you Brit, I just don’t have the time right now.” Grabbing his jacket. “I’ve got ten dresses to make before prom, applications to fill out and twins to take care of.” He sighed after checking his outfit in the mirror. “Let Blaine have Tony. Even I’ll admit he’s perfect for the part and playing against Rachel will be outstanding.”

“You still should have tried out.” Quinn told him as she came out of the bathroom, a freshly bathed Cordelia in her arms. “Just to make them sweat.”

“You two need to get another hobby besides trying to be the HBIC.” Going over he kissed both babies before turning to the girls. “Are you guys sure you’ll be alright tonight? With Dad and Carol in DC it’s just going to be you…”

“And Finn, and Sam, and Puck once they get back from the great candy hunt.” Quinn rolled her eyes at him, “We’re going to be fine, Kurt. I just wish I could have gone with you to see your dresses win.”

Kurt smiled, between Quinn, Didi, and Rose raving over the outfits he was starting to think they may have a chance after all. “Okay you win. But if they need anything you’ll call right?”

“Kurt, my mother is on speed dial.” Quinn added. “Along with your pediatrician. We are going to be fine for one night.”

“Listen to Quinn Kurtie,” Britt said taking his arm. “Nothing bad is going to happen I promise, Lord Tubbington told me so.”

Kurt grinned, “Well if he said it than I know it’s true. I’ll be home sometime tomorrow. Check out is at eleven so depending on how late the contest goes I may sleep in.” grabbing his overnight bag from his bed. He was a little nervous about being out on his own, but Miss Divine and Lady Rose had promised to look after him. They had even paid for his hotel room so he wouldn’t have to drive back to Lima so late. The club opened at 8 but the costume contest wasn’t until 11 which was why he had decided to arrive fashionably late so he wouldn’t be sitting by himself all night.

By the time he had checked into the hotel and changed into his costume it was after 10 by the time he found the club and a parking spot. The line of people was at least a block long still and he wondered if he was supposed to wait or try to get in. Luckily as he was walking towards the door Lady Rose stuck her head outside, saw him and started to wave. “Kurt over here. We’ve been waiting for you Sugar.” 

The crowd of people all turned towards him. Once they recognized him they went wild, that was the only way he could describe it. Everyone started clapping or yelling for an autograph. “It’s up to you Sugar. We can head inside, or you can have your first of many, I’m sure, celebrity walks.” Lady Rose told him taking his arm. 

Kurt was glad he had shot up another inch because with the three inch heels Rose was wearing made him feel like a Smurf. Looking at the line of people waving he took a deep breath, “Well, never say I don’t give the people what they want.” 

For the next thirty minutes Kurt shook hands, admired outfits, and signed more programs than school papers. He thanked everyone and assured them his daughters were doing fine and at almost 3 months old they were starting to grab at things now. They were saved by Miss Didi coming to get them so they could do a few touch ups before the contest started. Kurt was surprised when the door man rolled out a TV so the people in line could see the contestants. “Every year more and more people show up even though they know you have to buy a ticket to get in.” Didi explained when Kurt asked why so many people were outside.

“I heard the other sponsors finally admitting that we’re going to have to change venues next year to accommodate a larger crowd.” Came a voice from behind them. Turning Kurt saw a stunning black and red satin one-armed gown on an equally stunning blonde he recognized. He was suddenly not quite as sure of his chances once again. “Di, Rose introduce me to your friend.”

“Isabelle!!!” Rose screamed before tackling the shorter woman. “I was beginning to think you wouldn’t make it this year.”

Didi came next. “I can’t believe New York let you leave.”

“Please, they know better than to try and stop me. The other 364 days belong to them Halloween belong to Ohio. Now do I have to beg to meet the infamous Kurt Hummel or are you going to do the honors.”

Didi wrapped her arm around Kurt, “Kurt let me introduce you to Isabelle Wright the head of the New York office of Vouge.Com. Isabelle as you already know this is the one and only…”

“Magnificent designer of our fabulous outfits.” Rose added jutting out her hip.

“Kurt Hummel.” Didi finished. 

Isabelle turned to Kurt, “You made these.” Pointing to the two girls. 

Lady Rose was dressed as the Red Queen in a Victorian style gown of satin with full sleeves of slashed red and white fabric with black trim and gold hearts. The tight bodice had matching trim on a red backing with black and white striped sides with descending sized hearts in the center. The full gathered skirt was white covered in red tulle with gathered red satin on the hips that had black hearts around the edges. She even had a mini copy of a royal crown attached to her red wig.

Miss Didi had gone with the White Rabbit design that Kurt described as Steampunk meets Wonderland. Knee high boots had red and white stiped tights tucked in with a multi layered white mini skirt pooled out from a brown leather corset embossed clockwork gears. The bodice was red velvet with a white undershirt that included a high ruffled collar. The mask was what Kurt was proudest of and he hadn’t even made it. That honor had gone to Sam who had seen Kurt’s sketches and managed to copy it perfectly in his art class. The rabbit nose and ears were white ceramic with highlights of gold and black. The 7-inch pocket watch hanging from Didi’s waist added the finishing touch along with a mop style long white wig.

Kurt nodded, “That’s why I was invited tonight.” Reaching out to shake her hand. “I have to say it is an honor to meet you Ms. Wright. I have read and re-read everything you have ever written. I’m a huge fan.” Okay so maybe he had fan girl-ed a little, but this woman had inspired several of his own personal designs. “And may I just say you look amazing tonight.”

Isabelle twirled slightly, “Oh you are just a doll. And so talented, I’ve been following your designs on your blog. You have to tell me the story behind that outfit you put together for “Hopeless in Hartford”. Pairing his grandfather’s suit vest with that marbled silk shirt was inspired.”

Kurt felt feint, “Honestly, I told him to accidentally drop a cigarette on the thing, but he insisted.” He joked.

Isabelle laughed, “Oh, that is too perfect! I would….”

“Sorry to interrupt but we’re ready to start the contest and we need our favorite judge out front.” A gentleman wearing a top hat and tail, a fluffy pink tail no less, interrupted.

“Oh no,” Isabelle looked at her watch then Kurt. “Promise you wont leave until we have a minute to talk. Pleeeaaaseee.” Batting her eyes at him.

“I promise.” Kurt nodded as she walked off on the arm of the guy with the tail. “Wow!!!”

“Oh Sugar, she loved you.” Didi winked at Kurt. “Now come with me they have a table right up front reserved for you.” 

“For me! Why?” 

Didi laughed, “Didn’t Rose tell you? You’re the quest of honor tonight Sugar. Everyone is so excited to meet you.” She led a stunned Kurt to a small round table right next to the stage. “Now you just sit right there and enjoy the show Sugar.” With a wink she was off to check her makeup before her number was called.

Kurt looked around the club and true enough most of the occupants were smiling and trying not to get caught staring at him. Suddenly a drink was sat in front of him. “I thought you’d be used to all the attention by now.” Came a voice from his left as the bench seat dipped and the person sat down. 

“Sebastian? What the hell are you doing here?” Kurt wasn’t sure what surprised him more. That Bas hadn’t mentioned he was coming in any of their conversations over the last week or the fact that he wasn’t wearing a costume, unless you counted black jeans and a playing card t-shirt as a costume.

Bas smiled, “I wasn’t sure I’d be able to come. I had to beg my parents to let me come with my aunt.”

“I’m completely confused.” Kurt admitted. “Is your aunt a contestant?”

Bas laughed, “Oh hell no. She’s one of the judges.” He grinned.

Kurt looked over at the judge’s table. There were three people sitting there. One was the pink tail guy, the other guy Kurt recognized from one of their competitions as Tickles the Clown. The only woman was… “Isabelle Wright is your Aunt!!!” When Bas just grinned Kurt punched him in the shoulder, thank you Noah for that lesson. “Why didn’t you tell me?”

“First off ow.” Rubbing his shoulder. “And second where’s the fun in that.”

“Sebastian Smythe you listened to me gush about her work for a week and it never crossed your mind to say, “Oh by the way I’m related to her”. How can you be related to her?” taking a sip he was surprised to find it was only a Sherly Temple. Of course, Bas knew his secret party drink.

Sebastian leaned back in the seat as the first round of contestants took the stage to thunderous applause. “Technically I’m not.” When Kurt narrowed his eyes Bas went on. “Issy is one of my mother’s oldest friends. They’ve known each other since college, Issy went into fashion design while my mother took on fashion merchandising. You already know she was a buyer in Paris before moving here. She claims she retired to travel with my dad but she still has a lot of contacts.” Looking up when the crowd cheered for the second group. “Plus she’s my godmother so she claimed aunt status.” Rolling his eyes.

“When did my life turn into a soap opera?” Kurt groaned.

“Hey! You’re the one that had twins, so I think you’re closer to the X-Files than General Hospital.” Seb joked then dodged a second punch with a smirk. “Okay you win.” He said holding up his hands in surrender. “Issy has been a judge for this for the last six years but she wasn’t sure she was going to make it this time. I didn’t say anything because I didn’t want you to be disappointed. You know in case she couldn't come.”

Kurt smiled, “Thanks for thinking of me but you still should have told me it was a possibility. I would have dressed better.” Looking down at his outfit. He had gone with a steampunk style to match the other costumes. His was a black tapestry and suede cutaway swallowtail jacket with red and black striped pants with a red and black brocade vest. A white shirt with a red cravat topped off the outfit along with his own top hat. It was simpler but still elegant in his opinion.

“Please,” Sebastian laughed. “You look fantastic. In fact you should have entered the contest yourself. You’d be a shoe in.” when the third group took the stage he stopped talking as Miss Didi and Lady Rose were introduced.  
Kurt was shocked when they announced that he was the designer for both costumes and a spotlight fell on him. He was sure he would have sat there in shock if Bas hadn’t pulled him to his feet and started clapping along with everyone else. 

There was a fifteen-minute intermission after the five finalists were named, including both of his girls. Isabelle had come over and sat next to Sebastian, “You two know each other I take it.”

Sebastian nodded, “My roommate at Dalton knew Kurt and introduced us after classes started. You should be proud, I finally met someone immune to my flirting.” Giving Kurt his best smirk.

“I’m not immune, I just don’t believe it.” Kurt joked. “You should really tell his mother he needs to be tested for ADHD.”

Isabelle laughed, “Trust me they already have.”

“Issy,” Bas groaned. “I don’t have ADHD.” He assured a grinning Kurt. “I’m just naturally this gifted.”

Kurt rolled his eyes, “Does your ego have an off switch I can use?”

Bas leaned closer to Kurt, “It does but it might be awkward to flip in front of my aunt.” 

Kurt turned red at that image and started coughing until Isabelle handed him his drink. “Sebbie darling try not to break him until I can talk to him later.” She laughed as the lights flashed, signaling they were ready to give the final results.

Kurt waited until she had left the table before turning to Sebastian, “You need to come with a warning label.” He said making Bas laugh even harder.

In the end it had come down to Lady Rose and another contestant dressed as Alice in the deviant art style. Miss Didi had at least come in third. Isabelle took the stage hugging each contestant before taking the microphone. “Well, I don’t know about you, but I am in awe of these beautiful ladies.” Letting everyone cheer for a minute. “First off I just want to thank everyone who has participated and/or come out tonight in support of the LGBTQ+ community. You are the rock stars of the night.” Getting whistles as well as applause that time. “Now I know all of you are eagerly awaiting the results, but I’d like to take a second to recognize our guest of honor tonight. Mr Kurt Hummel.” Pointing to him as the spotlight found him once again. “He’s a little uncomfortable in the spotlight.” She joked. “But what he might not know is that the donations he set up for several LBGTQ+ charities just passed the two-million-dollar mark.”

Kurt was stunned, he had never realized how much money was being donated from his blog. He definitely needed to talk to Sam’s dad about finding a personal accountant who could keep up with everything. Sebastian stood up and took his hand pulling him onto the stage. The pink tailed guy, who Bas had told him was the owner of the club, came out with a plac. “Hello everyone. My name is Gene Richards and I happen to own this club. I am also the director of Second Chance Shelter, a non-profit organization that helps homeless and runaway teens get off the street.” Turning to Kurt he handed the plac to him, “On behalf of the LBGTQ+ community please accept this token of our appreciation. With the money donated to our own charity we’ll be able to open a second youth shelter here in Columbus, hopefully next year.” Gene announced to more applause.

Kurt took the mic, “For once I think I’m speechless.” he laughed. “Honestly, I had no idea how much had even been donated but I am…” trying to figure out what to say. “When I started my blog the only thing I wanted was for people to understand what I was going through. I never expected it to become what it is today. I have been humbled by the encouragement from so many people from all over the world. You’ve taken me into your own lives and given me so much support that I am grateful to be able to share it. I know what it’s like to be tormented for being different, even before I found out I could have a kid.” He laughed, “Before an anti-bulling policy went into effect at my school I was thrown into dumpsters, shoved into lockers, and had slushies thrown in my face on a daily basis. Not to mention the name calling and prank phone calls my father received. Hell, we even had our lawn furniture nailed to our roof.” Outraged sounds floated through the room. “If I can have any part, even just being able to sign the checks, in helping so other teens so they don’t have to go through that, than I can and will do it.” Holding up the plac, “Thank you for this but in reality, I’m the one who should be thanking all of you for what you do everyday to help and protect our community.” Giving a little bow he handed to mic back to Gene who handed it to Isabelle as the room erupted in applause.

“Wow. He’s handsome and humble too guys.” Nodding to Kurt who had already made it back to his seat with Sebastian. “Alright who’s ready to hear this years winner of Costume of the Year.” Even more clapping to that. “Okay, this year we have Lady Rose as the Queen of Hearts, heartbreaker is more like it, in a Hummel original design.” Letting her do her catwalk down the stage and back. “Next we have Chichi Swank as Alice herself in an outfit of her own personal creation.” Waiting as she made her runway jaunt. 

As both girls stood side by side Isabelle took the envelope from Gene. “Before I open this everyone give a hand to all of this year’s participants. Okay all of you amazing Queens, the winner of this years contest and the 5 day all expenses paid trip to Las Vegas goes to….. Lady Rose as the Queen of Hearts.”

Three hours later Kurt finally managed to crawl into bed at the hotel. After the shock had worn off everyone had wanted to take pictures of him and Lady Rose and Miss Didi, then he had signed even more autographs before Sebastian and Isabelle had managed to get him away from the crowd. They had ended up at an all-night diner close to the hotel, that he found out they were also staying at. The three of them had talked for hours over Belgium waffles, of all things. Isabelle had so many questions for Kurt that he happily answered then turned back on her with his own questions.

Sebastian had sat back watching the two of them. He wasn’t surprised to see them getting along, they had too many things in common. Kurt had nearly choked when he found out that Isabelle was from Columbus and had even gotten food poisoning once after eating at Breadstix's in Lima. When they had finally said goodnight and headed to their separate floors Isabelle had stood in the elevator looking at him with a grin. “What?” he finally asked.

“You like him.” She said crossing her arms and leaning against the rooms door after closing it behind him.

Bas rolled his eyes at her. “I like anything in pants.”

She stepped away from the door and slapped him on the shoulder, almost the exact spot Kurt had punched him in, he thought. “Knock it off. I know you better than to believe all the crap you tell other people. Just admit you like Kurt and I won’t say another word.”

Sitting on his bed Sebastian sighed. Issy had always been able to see past all his bravado. “Fine. If it will get you off topic. I’ll admit that I think he is probably the most gorgeous person I have ever seen in my life.” Throwing himself backwards on the bed with a sigh.

Isabelle clapped and launched herself on to the bed next to him. “Yes! Okay dish, when are you going to ask him out?”

Leaning on his elbow he glared at her. “I thought you said you’d drop it.”

“And you believed me? What are you, new? Now tell Auntie Issy all about it.”

Bas sat up against the headboard. “There’s nothing to tell. He’s smart, handsome, kind to fault and probably the only person who can out snark me without breaking a sweat.”

“Ohh, I love him already. What else?” she asked as she grabbed her pajamas out of her bag and headed for the bathroom. 

“He’s also the most oblivious person I’ve ever met.”

“How so?” she asked sticking her head out the door.

Bas threw his arms in the air, “I have literally been hitting on him for a month now and he doesn’t even get it. He thinks I’m joking when I tell him he’s fantastic or gorgeous. I don’t know what else to do.”

Isabelle came out wrapped in a silk robe. “Did it ever occur to you that maybe he’s never had anyone like him like that before.”

“Oh, please,” Bas groaned getting up to brush his teeth. “You saw him, what guy in his right mind would ever not want him. I know that half the Warbler have crushes on him and half of them are straight.”

Isabelle laughed at that. She let him finish getting ready for bed and settled in before continuing. “Bastian you are living in back country hell. You heard what he said at the club, how he was tormented on a daily basis for something he couldn’t change. Then he found himself pregnant after being raped.” She saw Bas flinch and look down. “Sweetie things like that change a person. It makes them think that they’re tarnished or damaged. He puts on a brave face but deep down he probably has a very low opinion of himself. He’s probably not used to other handsome young men, like yourself, finding him attractive. Now despite your overabundance of charm if you want to have a relationship with Kurt, you’re going to have to do things differently.”

“What do you mean?” Seb had to ask. He had never really thought about the fact that Kurt had been assaulted. Thinking about it now made him want to hit something.

“You need to take a step back and be completely honest with him. No jokes or innuendos. Let him see the real you. The annoyingly smart, kind person you really are instead of the crass, over sexed Don Juan you let everyone think you are.” He laughed at that. “Kurt needs a friend and a partner, not a lover right now. That comes later with honesty and trust. If you’re just looking for a hook-up keep going wherever it is you go and just stay friends, but if you think it could grow into more then…” shrugging her shoulders.

Bas thought for a minute than tossed a pillow at her. “In other words I’m totally screwed.” Turning off the lights as she laughed, “Good night miss smarty pants.”

“Good night my favorite nephew.” She said. “Just be yourself with him Sebastian, that boy happens to be a pretty great guy when he wants to be.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you liked the way I brought Isabelle into the story. Not sure yet if she'll show up again but who knows. I may not be able to post the next chapter until after the first of the year but I'll try. If you liked please drop me a comment and as always thank you for your support.


	21. Chapter 21

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kurt learns a few new things.  
> What really happened with Blaine at Dalton...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I haven't died and I haven't been abducted by aliens so there is really no excuse for not posting before now. Honestly I had just gotten obsessed with a new show and it completely took over my life for a while. So please forgive me and accept this chapter as a small apology. I'll try not to make you wait this long ever again. 😥

Chapter 21

“And then Heather stood up on stage and grabbed the trophy from Vicky. Vicky started crying and yelling that it wasn’t fair because Heather had gotten you to make her costume for her. I thought they were going to come to blows.” Tina laughed at lunch on Tuesday. “By the way I can’t believe how you managed to get those scales on the mermaid’s tail to look so real. Heather looked fabulous and you have to promise to make my costume next year or I will never babysit for you again.” She grinned leaning over the table to steal one of his fries.

Kurt rolled his eyes at her antics, “I swear I’m going to have to start a lottery to see who gets my attention.”

He turned when he heard a snort behind him. Since confronting the three amigos, as Tina had started calling Rachel, Blaine, and Mercedes, they had taken to sitting by themselves at lunch. He wasn’t sure what had happened, but Mercedes mother had called him the day after the event apologizing for her daughter’s behavior. She had also mentioned that he shouldn’t expect Mercedes to apologize in person anytime soon. According to her Mercedes boyfriend Shane was behind a lot of her attitude lately and they were trying to limit her contact with his family for a while. It was her need for gossip, that he was certain, caused her to listen to them talking. Kurt was over it, if she had a problem it was just that her problem because he no longer cared.

Unfortunately, he wasn’t alone at the table. “Yo Aretha, you got something to say, say it.” Puck called out.

Grabbing her tray Mercedes got up without a word and left the cafeteria. To Kurt’s surprise Rachel leaned over, “Kurt I just wanted to say you did a great job on Heathers costume. It really was a beautiful dress.”

“Thank you, Rachel, that means a lot. It did turn out better than I expected.” He told her.

“I also saw your picture in the paper yesterday. Congratulations.” She added.

“You were in the paper? What for?” The newest member of the New Direction asked. Rory was an exchange student from Ireland that Brittney’s family was hosting. It had taken both Santana and Kurt to convince her that just because he came from the Emerald Isle didn’t mean he was a leprechaun. After hearing him sing they had been more than happy to have him join the group.

“Kurt designed a costume for an annual contest held in Columbus Saturday night. His designs came in first and third.” Rachel said proudly surprising most of the table. When they looked at her, she shrugged, “What? It benefited the LBGTQ community and my dads are gay.” Seeing the looks she was getting she added, “Well excuse me for being happy for him.”

When she started to get up Kurt grabbed her arm, “Thank you, Rachel.”

She nodded as she grabbed her lunch sack. “Anyway, congratulation. I need to go rehearse lines for the show now.”

“Well, that was different.” Quinn said looking stunned.

Kurt smiled, “Maybe there is hope for her after all.” Sitting back as everyone started asking questions about the contest which he was happy to answer. It was Santana who found the articles on her phone for everyone to read as well as to see the dresses that had won. When they came to a picture of Kurt and Sebastian sitting in the booth together, they all turned, asking who his friend was. 

Kurt ducked his head when admitting that it was his friend from Dalton, Sebastian. Santana, of course, couldn’t help but add, “Damn! He’s hot,” which lead to how they had met. Puck was more than eager to add what he knew about their text messages until Sam poked him in the ribs.  
“Speaking of the three amigos’, had anyone seen Blaine today. He wasn’t in our second period class either.” Artie asked from the end of the table.

“He hasn’t been at school all day. I overheard Rachel talking to him before homeroom. Something about him going to invite some friends to see West Side Story. It’s not for months but I guess he wants to get a head start on tickets.” Tina told the group just as the bell rang.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

Sebastian still couldn’t believe Blaine had shown up at Dalton. He wondered who he had swindled into letting him back on campus after last year. What really ticked him off was the way the other Warblers all turned into fangirls the minute they saw him, it was sickening. He and the wonder duo, Nick and Jeff, had stood to the side while everyone else flocked to the bow-tied twerp. And damn if he hadn’t fit right into the dance routine they had been practicing. To Nick’s credit he hadn’t stopped singing to blast Blaine like Seb had wanted to do.

After announcing that he would be playing Tony in McKinley’s spring musical and that he was saving a block of seats just for the Warbler the majority of the guys had offered to take him to lunch and they had left rather quickly without asking anyone new to join them.

To say Jeff was pissed would be an understatement. “How could they just accept him back after what happened with Chad? Do they all have selective memory loss.” He ranted once they were back in their room.

Nick sat on Jeffs bed watching his boyfriend pace back and forth. “Not everyone knows what really happened between them.”

“That Blaine is a dick! Yeah, I got that Nicky.” Jeff turned on Nick while Sebastian grinned from his desk chair. He was used to watching these two yelling at each other one minute only to start making out the next.

“Why haven’t you two told the whole story to the group if you think they’re still on the Blaine Train with Trent.” He asked making quotation mark in the air when he said Blaine train.

Nick shrugged as he caught Jeff’s arm and pulled him into his lap. “Warbler tradition. We don’t like airing the faults of our brothers in front of the rest of the school.”

“If the Warblers know, the whole school will eventually find out. We may like our traditions, but we like to gossip more.” Jeff added with a grin. 

Seb laughed. “So, send out an anonymous email. Then no one could blame you for the leak.”

“What’s the point?” Nick asked. “Besides the car incident, which would have been nice if you had told us about sooner and wasn’t on Dalton grounds, it’s not like he did anything illegal, just rotten.”

“If Chad wasn’t Mr. Nolan’s nephew, I doubt anyone would have even bothered to do anything.” Jeff sighed leaning into Nick. “I still can’t believe Blaine strung him along like that. Used him to pass his classes then turned around and told him he was lousy in bed. In front of his parents who hadn’t known Chad was Bi. They could have disowned him, and Blaine hadn’t cared at all. Thank God Chad graduated so he couldn’t get in trouble for punching him and Blaine did get expelled for hitting him back at least.” The only reason they knew what had happened was because Nick’s older brother had been hired to film last year’s graduation party where everything had happened. He had just been in the right spot at the right time to catch them yelling at each other in the garden on his cigarette break.

Seeing the two of them grinning Seb knew that was his que. Getting up he headed for the door. “I’m going to go grab a pizza, so you have about 45 minutes to yourselves. Just stay off my bed this time okay.” Closing the door on their mumbled, “Sure.”

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

“Hey Kurt, you have a second?” Sam asked leaning on the studio door. Kurt was sitting in his thinking chair, also referred to as the hanging egg by Finn and Puck, with the girls sound asleep in their rockers on either side of him.

Kurt looked up from his sketch pad, he had been trying to figure out the perfect dropped neckline for his latest dress order. “For you, sure.” He laughed laying the book down. “What’s going on?”

Sam stepped inside the room and sat in the window seat across from Kurt. He wasn’t sure what he was doing but after seeing how close Kurt was to Sebastian in that picture he wondered if he had waited too long to talk to Kurt. “It’s nothing important, well it is, but I don’t want you to be uncomfortable or anything…”

Kurt grinned. “Sam, breathe. Then tell me what happened.”

Sam rubbed the back of his neck, “Nothing happened, at least not to me, but you… I mean…” he blew out a deep breath and just asked. “Are you dating Sebastian? I mean it’s cool if you are, I just was hoping, you know… maybe you…” stopping he looked at Kurt’s confused face. “If you and Sebastian aren’t a thing I wanted to know if you’d like to get dinner… with me that is.”

Kurt sucked in two breaths before realizing Sam had stopped talking. “Sam… First off, Bas is just a friend. I’ve never really had another gay friend to talk to. Meeting him and Niff has been great, I like being able to call them up and talk about things that most of the McKinley crew could care less about. I like him but it’s not like that.” So what if the meerkat had wormed his way in, Kurt knew that he wasn’t exactly a guys first choice. He was a single parent, for one thing, and he had too much baggage in his past.

Sam saw something flash on Kurt’s face that he didn’t really understand. “You two looked pretty close in that picture today.”

Kurt laughed, “Because I was in total shock after getting that award. Bas was just trying to snap me out of it.”

“That’s because he likes you Kurt.” Sam tried to bring up.

Getting up Kurt took the book to his drafting table, “Of course he likes me, what’s not to like?”

Sam went over to Kurt’s right side, “Don’t do that. Why do you keep thinking that you’re never going to have a positive relationship?”

Kurt laughed but to Sam it sounded a little hysterical. Kurt looked down as he gripped the edge of the desk. “I don’t know Sam, maybe because I’m a complete neurotic now who is just trying to be normal when my life is anything but.” Kurt looked at Sam hating to see the sadness in his eyes. “I gave birth to twins Sam. That wasn’t something I ever planned for when I was planning tea parties as a kid. Not to mention the fact that people I thought were my friends think that I’m a freak now.”

“Kurt, Mercedes is…”

“It's not just Mercedes. Do you know why I’m taking on so many designs right now?” Kurt turned to look at one of his true friends. “Because it’s one thing that I know I’m good at besides being the pathetic rape survivor that had two babies.”

“Kurt…” Sam wondered when Kurt would finally break down. In the time that he had been living with the Hudmel’s they had talked about a lot of things, but the assault was the one thing that no one ever brought up. He knew Kurt was still seeing his psychiatrist every other week but the only thing he ever said was that she was a great person to talk to.

Kurt held up his hand, "Not talking about that." he said. “Besides, what guy in his right mind would want a screwed up teenage father? Oh yeah, the one’s that only see dollar signs. Do you have any idea how many people write to me on the blog asking for money? I hate not being able to help a single mom who just needs a few hundred dollars to fix her car so that she doesn’t lose the job she hates just to put food on her kid’s table. But if I help her, I know it will never stop, I’ll have every person in the world wanting me to help them.” He reached over and picked up a piece of fabric. 

Sam grabbed his arm, “Then find a way to just help one.”

Kurt looked up at him, “What?”

“You’re running around trying to help everyone Kurt. No one can do that, not even Superman.” He saw Kurt roll his eyes. “You are not Superman Kurt. If you want to help people do it, just pick one.”

“I don’t know what I’m doing, Sam.” Kurt admitted wiping at his eyes. “I’m so afraid I’m going to mess up.”

Sam laughed, “You will, everyone does at some point. The only thing that matters is that you keep trying. Look at what you’ve done for me. Hell, look at what you’ve done for Puck.”

Kurt shook his head, “I haven’t done anything.”

This time Sam laughed, “Oh really? So, it wasn’t you that showed up at a strip club in order to get me to come back to school. It wasn’t you who helped Puck get his grades up, got him a job at the shop or is helping him study to get his certification? Who was it that convinced the unholy trinity that being nice isn’t really a four-letter word?”

“Actually, it is.” Kurt said with a straight face before Sam cocked his head. “Alright, alright, I get it.” Kurt tried to step back but Sam went with him still holding on to his arm.

Sam put his other hand under Kurt’s chin and tilted his head so that he was looking up at him. “You are one of a kind, Kurt.” Suddenly serious he took a deep breath. “You are smart and brave and a great father. You also happen to be the most attractive guy I have ever met.” 

Kurt’s eyes widened. Sure he was back down to his pre-baby weight and thanks to Puck’s self-defense lessons he had added a few muscles he hadn’t had before. Then he realized what Sam had just said. “Wait… what?”

Sam finally let go and stepped back rubbing his neck. “I wanted to do this differently. I wanted to wait until things had calmed down but…”

“Sam, what are you saying?” He couldn’t mean what he thought he did. There was no way…

Sam turned to Kurt, “Seeing the smirk on that guys face in the paper. I didn’t want to blow my chance.”

“Your chance for what? I am so confused here, Sam.”

Taking a step towards Kurt, “The chance to tell you that I sort of realized over the summer that I had developed feeling for you.” When all Kurt did was stare at him, he felt his face getting warm. “Yeah, that was pretty much my reaction too. Look Kurt…” he took a step towards him, but Kurt stepped back.

Holding his hand up Kurt felt like the world was turning upside down. “Since when… What are you saying?”

Sam sat down on the couch knowing not to crowd Kurt. “I’m not sure what you want me to say.”

Kurt took a minute to check the girls surprised they were both still asleep before sitting next to Sam. “I’m trying not to jump to conclusions so why don’t you start from the beginning.”

Sam turned so that he was able to put his arm on the back of the couch and brought one leg up and sat on it. “Last year when we lost the house you and Quinn were the only ones who were there for me without asking any questions. You brought me clothes and toys for Stevie and Stacy. You sat there and braided Stacy’s hair and taught Stevie how to fix the tires on his hot wheels.” Kurt smiled at that. “You were there for me in a way that no one has ever been. When we left, I missed everyone but after a while I realized I missed you the most.” Leaning back on his arm. “At first I just thought I missed having my friend close but then I started dreaming about you.”

“You dreamed about me?” Kurt asked surprised. “What did you dream about?”

Sam ducked his head, “Not sure you’re ready to hear about them. Let’s just say that the dreams made me question a few things about myself.”

Kurt bit his lip and stared at his lap as he let that sink in. “Oh, sorry?”

“You have no idea how NOT sorry I am.” Sam admitted. “When you showed up wanting me to come back to Lima with you, I felt like I had won the lottery. I saw it as my last chance to figure out who I am or more importantly who I wanted.” Taking the chance, he reached out to take Kurt’s hand. It wasn’t the first time he had done that, but it was the first time he felt a spark, like he had suddenly licked a 9-volt battery.

“I don’t know what to say.” Kurt studied Sam’s face. He remembered the first time he had seen Sam walk into the choir room at McKinley. Him and his green eggs and ham joke.

“You don’t need to say anything.” Sam smiled. “I just need you to know that there is someone who cares about you.” Leaning closer he decided to take a big risk and kissed Kurt softly. He felt Kurt stiffen, hopefully in shock and not fear, and pulled back quickly. Definitely shock he decided as he stood up. “Good night Kurt.” He winked before heading for the door, a grin plastered to his face.

Kurt sat back eyes wide as he watched Sam leave. “Holy…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you liked this I know it's short but you guys have waited long enough and I really would love to hear what you thought of the Kurt/Sam scene. Also what did you think of Blaine's past. I will get into that again later but that is the gist of things.
> 
> If you're wondering what show it's Neflix's Julie and the Phantoms. The soundtrack has been on repeat for over a month now, it took the place of Hamilton once I memorized all the words to it. If you haven't seen or heard of JatP I highly recommend it. It's surprisingly fantastic and catchy.  
> Until later my friends.


End file.
